Dulce Tentación
by SummerRosse
Summary: Seshomaru un hombre marcado por el abandono de la única mujer que amo; Kagura quien lo rechazo por su libertad, Rin una joven a la que el destino le ha jugado una mala pasada En su desesperación por conseguir dinero se ve arrastrada a cometer actos delictivos, pero su faena termina cuando es atrapada robando en una de las casas de la familia Taisho.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo **

—Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo — dejo sobre la mesa la cajita de terciopelo que tenia en sus manos, dentro un pequeño aro con una piedra blanca brillaba tenuemente — yo.. yo… yo no puedo someterme a alguien de esa manera, no puedo perder mi libertad.

— Kagura, por favor— suplico. Ella negó con su cabeza — Yo jamás te privare de tu libertad. Sabes que te amo y que lo que menos deseo es hacerte sufrir.

— Eso lo dices ahora, pero dentro de un tiempo cuando tenga que ir de gira o hacer un papel me lo vas a impedir.

Kagura era una artista de la danza japonesa, aunque su mayor pasión era la música clásica, tocaba el violín para la orquesta sinfónica del Teatro Tokio Takarazuka.

— No. Sabes que no voy a interferir con tus sueños.

—¿Y cuando quieras tener un hijo?.

Silencio.

—Ves que tengo razón. Lo siento Seshomaru pero esta relación tiene que llegar hasta aquí. No puedo entregarme a ti de esa forma, ni a ti ni a ninguno.

Kagura tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación dejando a un desolado Seshomaru.

Él lo sabía, sabia que ella reaccionaria de esa forma, sabia que iba a tener que luchar por ella, convencerla. Pero jamás se imagino que Kagura iba a tomar un avión al día siguiente separándolo totalmente de ella, no respondía sus llamadas ni sus textos. Ella había elegido su libertad y él con dolor entendió que jamás lo amaría tanto como para unirse a él. Nunca lo amaría como el a ella.

Cinco años después.

—Joven Seshomaru — un hombre de edad avanzada, acababa de entrar a su oficina. Vestía un impecable traje casimir azul oscuro, con camisa blanca y corbata de un azul mas claro y pequeñas rayas grises. — aquí están los documentos de la joven Rin.

—Gracias Jaken.

Jaken era su mano derecha, desde la muerte de su padre Seshomaru había asumido el mando de las empresas de la familia. Jaken lo había ayudado en toda la transición puesto que cuando eso ocurrió Sesshomaru tenía a penas 19 años. Ahora tenía 28 y no se veía con otro ayudante que no fuese él.

— Disculpe la intromisión pero… ¿Me permite darle un consejo?

— Habla. — dijo sin expresión.

— La chica solo tiene 17, le faltan solo tres meses para cumplir 18 si la entregamos probablemente esperen hasta que sea mayor de edad para así poder juzgarla como adulta.

— ¿Me estas insinuando que la dejemos libre?

— No exactamente. — trago grueso.

— Es una delincuente — afirmo inquisitivo.

— Vera… estuve conversando con un abogado de menores y bueno… Joven, la chica es huérfana, su familia murió a causa de un asalto. Vive bajo la caridad de una monja de bajos recursos enferma de cáncer, no es de extrañar que terminara robando, quizás esa niña lo que necesita es ayuda.

— Lo que necesita es un castigo — lo interrumpió.

— Por favor, si usted propone ser su tutor solo por estos tres meses podríamos hacer algo por ella hasta podría conseguir un trabajo.

— No creo que esa delincuente pueda corregirse Jaken.

— Solo piénselo. El joven Inuyasha también paso por momentos difíciles, si lo hubiera abandonado el no seria quien es hoy.

— Inuyasha no… — Jaken tenía razón, su hermano había pasado por momentos muy difíciles a causa de una mujer, ella le fue infiel y por ello Inuyasha se había vuelto loco, casi al punto de convertirse en un delincuente.

— Lo ve — le confirmo Jaken al adivinar sus pensamientos — No tiene que decidirlo ahora. Por favor hable con ella primero y yo aceptare lo que decida luego. Pero dele una oportunidad a la chica.

— Está bien. Hablare con ella — frunció el ceño — pero no te prometo nada.

**Capitulo 1**

Rin se maldijo a si misma por haber permitido que la atraparan, la hermana Kaede iba a regañarla para toda la vida, solo si lograba salir de esa. Ese hombre iba a enviarla a la cárcel, él no tenía piedad de las personas. Lloro una vez mas, ¿Qué iba a ser de la monjita sin ella? ¿Quien la iba a alimentar? ¿Quién buscaría sus medicinas? No quería que nada malo le pasara. Kohaku sin duda la ayudaría, pero, nadie cuidaría a la hermana Kaede como ella.

Intento forzar la puerta nuevamente.

Nada.

Ese anciano la había dejado encerrada. Sera verdad que iba a ayudarla, un señor mayor le dijo que intentaría hablar con el dueño para ayudarla a que no la enviara a la cárcel, sin embargo, ya hacían mas de dos horas y ella seguía en el mismo lugar, esperando. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el hombre mas arrogante que había visto en toda su corta vida entro por ella. Llevaba un traje oscuro impecable, camisa blanca con corbata gris oscuro. Su tez era pálida, sus ojos color miel y su cabello plateado era lo que mas atracción le causaba. Este hombre era imponente, enigmático. Ella en cambio iba vestida con unos jeans rotos y una blusa rosa pálida de algodón casi translucida por el uso y unas convers con la suela de un centímetro. Su cabello negro azabache, que no se había lavado en más de una semana, estaba envuelto en una cola. Su aspecto comparado al del hombre que acaba de entrar era deprimente.

— Asi que tu eres la ladrona — dijo Sesshomaru inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo.

— Si — levanto la barbilla y lo miro a los ojos — Soy yo — respondió desafiante.

— Pequeña recuerda lo que hablamos — se escucho su voz detrás de Sesshomaru. Era el anciano con el que había hablado temprano. No se dio cuenta en que momento había entrado.

Hace un rato le dijo que si quería que su jefe la ayudara tenía que ser dócil y demostrarle mucho respeto. Tenia que comprobarle que podía ser corregida.

— Sabes que si quisiera puedo enviarte a la cárcel.

— Lo se. No le tengo miedo.

— Jaken, esta joven no necesita ayuda, necesita un castigo. En la cárcel pueden dárselo bien.

Jaken miro a Rin instándola a hacer las cosas que habían acordado en su conversación. Pero, Rin no tenía intenciones de rendirse ante ese hombre. No lo haría, aun si eso significara ir a la cárcel.

— Que arrogante suena señor. Me gustaría saber si actuaria igual sin todo su montón de dinero.

Sesshomaru levanto una ceja.

— No tienes idea de lo que hablas mocosa.

— Si que la tengo, conozco bien a los hombres como tu. Les gusta intimidar a los demás. Pero yo no soy como ellos. A mi no me intimidas.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Jaken lo miraba de hito en hito, desde Kagura Sesshomaru no había sonreído ni siquiera un poquito.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunto Rin intrigada.

— Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, sobre todo cuando la anciana con la que vives no se pueda volver a levantar.

Kaede no

— No te atrevas.

— Dime… ¿que crees que pensara cuando se entere?

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, sin tocarla.

— Ahora, mocosa discúlpate o te vas a pasar los próximos cuatro o cinco años en la cárcel.

No quería hacerlo, pero, Kaede no merecía quedarse sola.

— Lo siento — dijo entre los dientes.

— No te escuche.

— Lo siento — repitió en un tono mas alto.

— ¿Que sientes?

Ganas de matarte idiota.

— Siento mucho las palabras que dije y siento mucho haberme metido a robar a tu casa.

Oh si, y también siento ser la única a la que atraparon.

_— _Bien, con eso vasta.

Por Dios… ¿este hombre podía se mas arrogante?

— Jaken prepara los papeles.

— ¿Qué papeles? Dijiste que no me enviarías a la cárcel.

— En efecto no te enviare a la cárcel. Pero tampoco puedes regresar con tus amigotes a seguir causando problemas.

— Entonces….

— Desde ahora estas bajo mi tutela. Es eso o la cárcel. — Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta — un encargado social de mi compañía ayudara a la anciana con la que vivías. Pero, si me desobedeces te enviare derechito a la cárcel. ¿Entiendes?

Rin asintió enfurecido. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a esos patanes? No tenia que haber entrado a esa casa, se sentía fatal. Kaede quedaría sola. Le había fallado. Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación dejándola de nuevo encerrada, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Ella tenia la sensación que de ahora en adelante ese hombre de cabello plateado se había convertido en su verdugo y eso le causaba la mas aterradora de las inquietudes.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Rin se encontraba ahora acomodada en una silla frente a una cómoda dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión a la que había intentado robar la madrugada de ese día. Estaba acompañada por tres mujeres; la primera de expresión seria, iba vestida con un una falda tuvo de casimir y bléiser, aparentaba unos 40 años. Las otras dos mas jóvenes eran gemelas, de unos 20 años de edad, llevaban una falda mas holgada con una camisa de manga corta. Acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba envuelta en una bata blanca.

— Sra. Lee deberíamos cortarle el cabello, parece que en cualquier momento fuesen a salir un ave de adentro. — dijo una de las jóvenes batiendo los cabellos de Rin.

— Mírele las uñas Sra. Lee — dijo la otra tomándole las manos y moviendo los largos dedos de Rin de un lado a otro.

— ¿No te las limpiaste en el baño?

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! — Grito Rin harta del escrutinio de las dos jóvenes.

— Por favor jóvenes compórtense — las reprimió a las tres la Sra Lee — Srta. Rin. Como ya le explique, estamos aquí para ayudarla con su apariencia. Por favor colabore con nosotras. — su expresión era calmada.

Tras la reprimenda las gemelas comenzaron a hacer su trabajo y a Rin no le quedo de otra que dejarse hacer todo lo que la Sra. Lee le indicaba.

Al final del día Rin termino con el cabello cortado cinco dedos por debajo de sus hombros, las uñas con una perfecta manicura y un pijama prestado. Ayame la menor de las gemelas se la había prestado junto con un conjunto para el día, según ellas irían de compras la mañana siguiente. Hace rato que la habían dejado sola en la habitación que ahora era de ella, se sentía tan raro, ahora tenia una habitación, ellas se encargaron de que comiera toda su comida, alegando que estaba muy flaca, cosa que, para Rin no fue ningún sacrificio, hacia mucho que no comía algo tan sabroso.

La habitación era realmente hermosa, media casi lo mismo que la casa completa de Kaede, en el centro estaba una preciosa cama matrimonial acompañada de dos mesitas de noche, a la izquierda se encontraba un gran ventanal con salida a un pequeño balcón, al lado de este estaba una mesita redonda con dos sillas, detrás un estante con algunos libros y singulares adornos de diferentes formas geométricas, a la derecha estaba un escritorio con su respectiva silla. En la esquina estaba la puerta que conducía primero a un vestidor, el que incluía una gran mesa con un gran espejo tipo camerino, del otro lado un armario en forma de U, que por los momentos estaba lleno solo con el cambio que le presto Ayame. Después del vestidor estaba el baño, un espectacular baño tipo spa con bañera incluida. Rin sentía que podía acostumbrarse a eso rápidamente.

Rin se dejo caer en la cama tras un brinco, que cómoda era… Se sintió mal por Kaede, a estas alturas ya debería saber lo que había pasado, tenia que ir a verla lo más pronto posible. Escapar no era una opción viable ya lo había comprobado la noche anterior. Ayer la dejaron entrar, Ginta y Hakaku se quedaron fuera por eso pudieron huir, pero en cambio ella si había entrado y con tan solo pisar la entrada supo que le seria imposible salir. La situación no era distinta ahora, los mismos guardias seguían custodiando todas las salidas. No lo pensó más y se rindió, mañana cuando salieran buscaría la manera de escabullirse, hoy dormiría, dormiría como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

Seshomaru se levanto como de costumbre a un cuarto para las 5, aunque, realmente llevaba despierto desde mucho antes que sonara su alarma. Se levanto y fue al baño a tomar una ducha. Se sentía extraño, como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar, rogo por que Inuyasha no se metiera en problemas ese día y también porque la mocosa que estaba a punto de adoptar bajo su tutela no hiciera nada estúpido. Salió del baño y fue por su ropa, un traje negro. Se vistió cuidadosamente y a las seis en punto bajo a desayunar como siempre.

Lo primero que vio al entrar en el comedor fue a Rin, iba vestida con un pantalón de jeans negro y una franela celeste que a leguas se veía que no eran de su talle. Lo miro con esos ojos negros tan expresivos que poseía, era una mirada que hablaba por si sola diciendo _si te burlas te mato. _Estuvo a punto de sacarle una sonrisa, sino fuera porque él ya no sonreía juraba que lo habría podido hacer. Se sentó impertérrito en la cabecera de la mesa, Rin se sentó también a una silla de distancia del lado derecho.

Desayunaron sin cruzar palabra alguna, solo cuando terminaron y se levantaron él dijo.

— Hoy Jacken y una de las gemelas te acompañara a comprar algo de ropa. Más tarde se presentara un tutor con el cual estudiaras en casa.

— ¿Qué pasara con la hermana con la que vivo? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Ese hombre le ponía los nervios de punta.

— La monja será visitada hoy por un trabajador social que evaluara su situación. Ellos decidirán que hacer.

Rin palideció al darse cuenta de lo que querían decir sus palabras.

— No. No puedes hacer eso — lo desafío — Kaede esta muy enferma para mantenerse sola, ella me necesita esos tipos solo la enviaran a un asilo. Ella necesita cuidados, necesita…

— Necesita lo que en un acilo pueden darle — dijo sin inmutarse.

— No ella me necesita a mí.

— Pues eso hubieses pensado antes de meterte a robar en mi casa.

— Si no me metía a robar me moría de hambre. ¿o crees que me gusta hacerlo? ¿Crees que lo disfruto? — las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas.

Jacken que acababa de llegar miraba a Rin con compasión, entendía lo que sentía la joven. Y aun mas entendía a Sesshomaru, entendía porque actuaba de esa manera.

— Jaken, me voy. Encárgate de que la mocosa quede como alguien decente.

Dicho esto salió.

Jaken volvió su mirada a Rin y con ella pareció consolarla, la condujo hasta el auto junto con Ayame y uno de los empleados de segurdad que también los acompañaría. Sesshomaru había accedido a su petición de comprarle ropa decente a la joven, pero tambien había impuesto que uno de los guardias los acompañaran, puesto que sospechaba que la mocosa iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para de escapar.

En el camino al centro comercial Jaken le dijo que se tranquilizara, la hermana Kaede seria bien atendida, no importara cual fuese su situación ella seria bien atendida e inclusive recibiría tratamiento para su enfermedad. Rin se había asombrado cuando supo eso. Pensaba que solo la enviarían a morir a un acilo, sin embargo, Jaken le aclaro que la compañía se haría cargo de sus gastos médicos e inclusive contratarían a una enfermera si hacia falta. Y el acilo era solo si las condiciones de la casa eran muy precarias para su habitad.

Llegaron al centro comercial, era la primera vez que Rin iba allí de compras, así que no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada

— Lo primero que haremos es cambiarte esas convers horrorosas — dijo Ayame con aplomo. — vamos sr. Jaken.

Visitaron mas tiendas de zapatos lo que Rin pudo contar, seguido por tiendas de ropa, perfumes y cosméticos, aunque Rin no tenia ni idea de como usar todo lo que Ayame había escogido se sentía muy emocionada por comprar todo aquello, sin embargo, sabia que no podía quedarse con nada. Jaken caminaba junto a ella y ayame, al fondo estaba el guardaespaldas que los estaba acompañando, dijeron que era solo por seguridad. Rin sabia que no era asi, ese tipo estaba allí siguiéndole los pasos, inclusive, cuando fue al baño, el la espero en la salida. No podía ir a ningún lado sin que el _vigilante_ se diese cuenta. Tal parece que esa mañana tampoco podría escapar.

— Veamos, ya tienes dos pares de tenis, — Ayame enumero con sus dedos— cuatro zapatillas y cuatro sandalias bajas de distintos colores, pantuflas para la casa, dos pares de zapatos de fiesta, diez pantalones de jeans variados, veinte blusas, dos perfumes, compacto, rubor, dos juegos de sombras, delineador…. ¿Qué falta? — Llevo su dedo a su barbilla — ¡ya se! — Exclamo — ropa interior.

Y siguieron comprando…

Ya en su habitación, de nuevo, que extraño se sentía decir eso. Rin contemplaba el conjunto interior de encaje que Ayame insistió en comprar, era demasiado elegante, demasiado… demasiado para ella, esa era ropa para seducir, no para ella. Prefirió la ropa de interior de algodón que ella había escogido, con esa se sentiría mas cómoda, esa solo se iría a la gaveta. Ayame insistió en ayudarla a acomodar su ropa nueva, pero ella prefirió hacerlo sola. Y más si con eso ganaba privacidad. Dentro de poco seria la hora del cambio de guardia, lo escucho decir al guardia que los acompaño al centro comercial mientras hablaba por teléfono. Si era lo bastante lista podía ir a ver a la hermana Kaede. Solo tenia que esperar en el lugar adecuado.

El reloj dio las 2:45pm y Rin supo que era ahora o nunca, bajo cuidadosamente por las escaleras principales, en su corta estadía se dio cuenta de que solo Seshomaru las usaba, así que opto por bajar por allí, adivino cual era la habitación que tenia el ventanal con salida a un balcón hacia el jardín. Tras abrir tres puertas la encontró. Era una sala de estar, se escabullo por los muebles color crema y con sumo cuidado abrió uno de los ventanales, se agacho para que nadie la viera escapar. _Bingo. _Se adentro en el jardín, un poco más y encontraría la salida a la calle. Solo un poco mas…

Si Rin hubiera estado pendiente de mirar hacia el frente no se habría tropezado con ese hombre de cabello plateado, si ella hubiese mirado hacia el frente y no hacia los guardas se habría fijado que a poco pasos de donde ella estaba se encontraba parado un hombre de cabello plateado y hubiese podido esconderse. Pero ella solo miraba hacia los guardias. Tras un fuerte golpe callo sentada sobre su trasero con las piernas flexionadas y sus brazos apoyados a su espalda. El en cambio permanecía de pie tras dar un paso para recuperar su equilibrio.

Sesshomaru no debería estar en casa a esa hora, aunque, a decir verdad se veía un poco diferente, se veía un poco mas bajo, sus hombros no eran tan anchos y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que iba vestido informalmente.

— Disculpa — dijo el joven volteándose — ¿Te hiciste daño? — extendió una mano hacia ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

No. Este hombre no era Sesshomaru. ¿Quién era? Acaso… ¿la delataría o podía ayudarla?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

Inuyasha acaba de llegar a la mansión Taisho después de un largo viaje no un viaje de placer como pensaban muchos, su viaje había sido todo lo contrario. A veces la vida era totalmente injusta, de daba mucho de algo mientras que de lo demás te quitaba cada vez mas. En su caso tenia dinero, tanto que no alcanzaba a ponerle una cifra, tenia todo lo que muchos podrían desear, no era feo, lo sabia. Las mujeres morían por estar con el. Aunque, sabia que era lo que les atraía realmente, lo que tenia de sobra, dinero. Eso era lo que había atraído a la mujer que mas había amado y que a quien iba a engañar, la mujer que seguía amando, la mujer por la que decidió irse del país. Él estuvo a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida, se habría casado con ella. Si esa mañana no hubiera estado tan ansioso por estar con ella, si hubiera respetado la tradición, en estos momentos ella seria su esposa. Pero lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario, el fue a verla y descubrió, muy a su pesar, que ella lo había engañado. Ella solo estaba con el por dinero, ella era una aliada del peor enemigo de la familia Taisho, ella era la amante del hombre que quiso arruinar a su padre.

Un golpe en su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos. Cuando volteo vio a una joven tirada en el suelo, ella lo miraba suplicante, no sabia que era, pero esa chica parecía pedir ayuda a gritos.

— Disculpa— le dijo — te has hecho daño — pregunto ayudándola a levantarse.

Ella sacudió su ropa.

— Tu no eres Seshomaru. — no era una pregunta.

— ¡No! Dios me libre. — alzo sus manos haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. — ¿y tu eres?

— Rin. — respondió a secas.

— Perdón por atravesarme en su camino Lady Rin. — dijo haciéndola reir.

Rin se sintió un poco mas relajada. Sin embargo recordó la razón por la que estaba corriendo hace un momento.

— No hay problema Lord….

— Inuyasha.

— Lord Inuyasha — completo — pero en este momento me tengo que ir — hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

— Permítame escoltarla — siguió con el juego. Colocando su brazo en jarra para que ella permitiera guiarla.

— Yo… preferiría caminar sola. — el tiempo se le acababa.

A lo lejos se vio uno de los guardias que venia hacia Rin en un intento desesperado se escondió detrás de unos setos.

Que jovencita tan extraña. — pensó Inuyasha.

— Joven Inuyasha, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta.

Junto con él varias personas de la mansión se aglomeraban al su alrededor.

Este es el momento. Rin poco a poco se fue escabullendo aprovechándose de la conmoción por el recién llegado. Y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

De repente Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su humor melancólico había cambiado, algo en esa chica lo había hecho.

Rin continuo corriendo por lo que le parecieron horas, solo cuando se percato que estaba fuera de la urbanización donde estaba la mansión se permitió descansar. Se había escapado. ¿Y ahora que? No lo había pensado, no había un plan, ¿Podría ocultarse de Sesshomaru?. No, no creía que eso fuera posible. Probablemente él la encontraría y la enviaría a la cárcel. De una forma u otra ella estaba perdida, pero, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con Kohaku, alguien tendría que cuidar a la hermana Kaede en su ausencia y no había otro sino Kohaku.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Rin entro en la casa que guardaba todos sus recuerdos, una pequeña salita se abrió ante ella, y allí estaba Kaede, la única madre que había conocido.

Rin corrió hacia ella.

— ¿Esta bien? — busco por su cuerpo alguna señal que le indicara su estado.

— No te preocupes pequeña Rin.

— Perdóname — sollozo — yo he hecho cosas muy malas y ahora tu.. tu.. — no podía hablar.

— Deja de llorar — la reprimió Kaede — Yo estoy bien — movió sus brazos de un lado a otro.

— Pero yo te he dejado sola.

— No me has dejado sola, ayer vino un señor muy amable a conversar conmigo. Hoy enviaron a una chica a cuidarme.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto Rin sorprendida secándose las lagrimas.

— Hoy en la mañana vino Kagome, me dijo que es enfermera y vino a cuidarme. En las noches Sango o Kohaku se quedaran conmigo, yo les dije que no era necesario.

— Disculpa, yo no quería interrumpir así que… — una voz desde la cocina hizo reaccionar a Rin —… soy Kagome. Soy enfermera y trabajo en el servicio de Home Care. Ellos me asignaron aquí.

— Yo… — no sabía que decir — Muchas gracias por cuidarla, ella es muy importante para mí.

— Tranquila. Para mi es un placer hacer esto. — su palabras eran tranquilizadoras — yo me encargare de ella, la acompañare al medico y de todo su tratamiento.

— Ves que no tienes que preocuparte por mi — la tranquilizo Kaede — tu solo ve y encárgate de estudiar, esta es tu oportunidad.

— Pero no tenemos dinero — espeto.

— Todo esta pagado — aclaro Kagome — y lo que faltara será cubierto igual.

Rin lloro. Era tanto. Kaede seria cuidada, tendría una oportunidad y ella estaba a punto de arruinarlo. Cuando Sesshomaru se enterara él retiraría todo el apoyo y la enviaría a ella a la cárcel. Tenia que irse a la mansión antes de que llegara.

— Me tengo que ir.

Kagome y Kaede quedaron un poco confusas por el cambio tan repentino de Rin. Ella le dio un abrazo a Kaede con todo su corazón, prometiendo que estaría pendiente de ella y que haría lo posible por venir a visitarla. Se despidió de Kagome y le dio un ultimo beso en la frente a Kaede antes de salir de la casa.

Rin comenzó a andar lo mas rápido que pudo.

— ¡Rin! — grito alguien detrás de ella.

— Kohaku — este la abrazo instintivamente — voy a matar a esos dos por lo que te hicieron tu no.

— Calmate, todo esta bien — intento tranquilizar al enfadado Kohaku— es mas, todo fue realmente bueno gracias a esto la Hermana Kaede tiene una enfermera que la cuida e ira a un hospital y…

— ¡No!, no esta bien si tu tienes que estar encerrada en esa casa.

— No seas egoísta por favor.

— Lo soy, lo soy porque no puedo soportar no verte.

— Yo vendré pronto.

— No lo entiendes Rin. No entiendes que yo no podre soportar estar alejado de ti. — Kohaku respirada agitadamente.

— Kohaku cálmate, yo no te entiendo.

— Te amo — los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos — te amo desde el primer día que te vi, te he amado siempre y ahora que te vas no puedo soportar perderte.

Kohaku tomo en sus brazos a una sorprendida Rin, ella podía sentir su respiración. Él iba a besarla.

— Pero que bonita declaración de amor.

Rin se soltó de Kohaku instantáneamente, esa voz la conocía ella perfectamente. Tanto que todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y a Rin se le acabo el aire cuando lo vio. Era Sesshomaru. Él había venido a llevársela a la cárcel.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Sesshomaru respiraba tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Rin, de todas las situaciones que pensó encontrar, esta, definitivamente no se la había imaginado. Rin en cambio lucia asustada, eso le agrado. Ella no iba a jugar con él. Jaken lo había convencido de ayudarla e incluso en ese momento estaba allí solo porque le dijo que ella estaba preocupada por la monja y que ella debía comprobar por si misma la situación en la que estaba y cuanto dependía de él. Solo por eso la dejo ir, Rin no había escapado, él le permitió salir. Eso pensaba dejárselo claro.

— Metete en el auto — le ordeno una vez que estuvo a su lado.

Rin no supo como reaccionar a su orden. Su cuerpo se quedo paralizado.

— Que te metas en el auto te dije — su tono de voz no sonó tan tranquilo como al principio.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarle así? — Kohaku lo desafío colocándose entre Sesshomaru y Rin.

— No te metas en esto mocoso — amenazo.

— No soy ningún mocoso y ella no se va contigo a ningún lado.

— Ah si… — Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja.

— Rin, no tienes que irte con él — le dio la espalda a Sesshomaru — puedes quedarte conmigo, podemos buscar un abogado y…

— Rin, ¿acaso eres lenta? ¿No has entendido tu situación? ¿No entendiste la situación de la monjita que está allí adentro?

¿Qué? No vino a llevarla a la cárcel. Si había entendido lo que dijo, significaba que no la llevaría a la cárcel sino a la mansión, significaba que la hermana todavía podía ser atendida y que ella debía de entrar de inmediato a su auto. Ella quería a Kohaku, pero no correspondía a sus sentimientos, él era como su hermano, pero no lo veía como algo mas y a decir verdad le sorprendía bastante que él si lo hiciera. Hasta ese momento nunca se le ocurrió que Kohaku tuviese esos sentimientos por ella.

Rin aparto a Kohaku y se colocó al lado de Seshomaru, este un tanto confundido intento halarla hacia él pero ella se lo impidió.

— Kohaku por favor no seas egoísta.

— No, Rin no tienes por qué hacerlo — suplico.

— Me iré con él. Y sí. Si tengo por qué hacerlo. No me hagas explicarlo de nuevo.

— Bien, escogiste sabiamente mocosa — Sesshomaru sonrió triunfante — nos vamos de aquí.

Ambos entraron en el auto en completo silencio hasta que el sonido del celular de Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

— Dime… — contesto por el manos libres — ¿Cómo que está en la casa? — se alteró. Por primera vez Rin lo veía alterado. — Dime que no es por lo que me estoy imaginando. — Pausa — Bien. Asegúrate de desaparecer la maldita invitación. Ya voy de regreso.

Rin se percató del cambio en la actitud serena de Seshomaru después de esa llamada, aunque no se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

Llegaron a la mansión en pocos minutos y de inmediato le ordeno a la Sra Lee que se encargara de Rin. Él tenía otro asunto que atender.

— Lo está esperando en su despacho— le dijo la Sra Lee pareció saber en que estaba pensando. Sesshomaru asintió.

En el interior de su despacho se encontraba ese muchacho que se parecía tanto a él, solo que un poco más flaco y menos alto. Una versión mas relajada de él mismo.

— No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto — le dijo Seshomaru al joven que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

— Decidí dejar de huirle a mis problemas. — dos años habían pasado desde el día en el que Inuyasha decidio irse. — Ahora mas que nunca me convencí de que hice lo correcto.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto inquisitivo sentándose en el asiento de frente a su escritorio que estaba siendo ocupado por su hermano en ese momento.

— No tienes que fingir mas, se lo de Naraku.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? — tenia que preguntarlo, no estaba seguro que hasta que punto estaba enterado Inuyasha.

— Sé que esta intentando hundir la constructora, sé lo que esta intentando hacer con el proyecto de Resort de Sesoko, sé lo que esta haciendo con los inversionistas de nuestro padre, se lo del hotel de Tokio. Ese tipo quiere arruinarme y no voy a permitir que tú pagues por ello.

Sesshomaru parecía aliviado.

— No voy a permitir que la construcción del Resort de Sesoko se cancele, los inversionistas me conocen, ya no soy el mismo de hace diez años y con respecto al hotel de Tokio no tiene ningún argumento que haga dudar de la fiabilidad de su construcción, lo que allí sucedió fue provocado. Ese tipo no va a arruinarme.

— No te confíes Sesshomaru, sabes que nada de lo que hace es limpio. Y también sabes que a Naraku no le gusta ensuciarse las manos.

— Lo sé Inuyasha y por eso mismo te digo que ese tipo no va a poder conmigo.

— En cualquier caso, me quedare aquí. Voy a trabajar en la compañía.

— Preferiria que siguieras alejado hasta que todo este lio termine.

— _Este lio_ es mi _Lio, _así que me quedare a resolverlo.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— Si.

— Hay cosas que aun no sabes, pero, supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

— Entonces si no te molesta me gustaría que comenzáramos a revisar los documentos de la empresa.

— Si. Después de la cena con gusto comenzaremos.

— Me parece perfecto…

Ambos se levantaron, Inuyasha rodeo el escritorio para darle un abrazo a su hermano. Si Sesshomaru no hubiese estado tan aliviado de que su hermano aun no supiera el ultimo plan de Naraku, si no hubiese estado tan feliz por abrazar a su hermano, si él no hubiera estado mirando hacia los niños que jugaban en la plaza del cuadro de la derecha se habría percatado de la diminuta cartulina brillante que se asomaba por en medio de uno de los libros que se encontraban en la sesta fila del estante que estaba detrás de él, si tan solo hubiera sido mas cuidadoso los ojos de Inuyasha no se habrían fijado en esa esquina plateada cubierta de brillos sobresaliente.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto Inuyasha con la cartulina en sus manos.

— ¡No! — Exclamo Sesshomaru al ver que Inuyasha se disponía a abrir ese sobre de cartulina.

— ¿Que dices, no me digas que te lo dio una mujer? — se burlo.

— No lo abras, no te va a gustar — le advirtió.

— Como que no.

— Es una invitación a una boda — dijo en seco.

Inuyasha palideció, no podía ser era… era… a esto se refería cuando le dijo que habían cosas que no sabia. Ella… ella…

Naraku Yamada Kikyo Ayatsuji

Motivados por el amor que nos profesamos.

Tenemos el placer de invitarles a la celebración de nuestro matrimonio Eclesiastico el cual se efectuara el día 19 de Agosto del 2016 a las 6pm. Lugar: Catedral de Santa María de Tokio.

Recepción 8pm Lugar: Salón de eventos Antares

— Dime que esto es una broma… ¡dímelo! — el delicado papel temblaba en las manos de Inuyasha.

— No, no es ninguna broma.

De nuevo Sesshomaru no sabía como tratar a su hermano. Él mismo había sido rechazado por una mujer en el pasado, pero a diferencia de Kikyo, Kagura jamás le había mentido. Ella jamás lo habría engañado.

— Inuyasha, tienes que calmarte.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? — Inuyasha comenzaba a gritar — ¿Cómo reaccionarias si la mujer a la que amas este a punto de cazarse con tu peor enemigo? ¿Cómo reaccionarias si Kagura se hubiera acostado con Oyakata? —Dio en el clavo.

— Supongo que mataría al maldito y luego la mataría a ella. Pero tú no eres como yo.

—Dios esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… Sabia que ella se había fijado en alguien con mas dinero y poder que yo pero nunca me imagine que fuese Naraku. Esto si que fue el golpe de gracia Kikyo.

— Es mejor que te vayas del país.

— No… me quedare. Después de que se casen me encargare de dejarlos en la calle. Vine a luchar contra Naraku y eso es lo que haré. Y a Kikyo le haré pagar cada una de las lágrimas que me hizo derramar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde ese contradictorio día donde su vida había cambiado, desde ese entonces su ropa había cambiado, su cabello se mantenía peinado, sus uñas arregladas, su vocabulario era constante reprimido por los miembros de la casa. Cada día desayunaba a las 7 en punto con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, el primero rara vez la miraba o le dirigía la palabra, parecía que su única intensión era ignorarla y lo hacia muy bien. Inuyasha en cambio era bastante amable con ella y procuraba hacer que no se sintiera incomoda. A las 7:20 ellos abandonaban el comedor y salían hacia su trabajo. A las 8 en punto ella estaba en la biblioteca par sus respectivas clases que variaban desde historia, matemáticas, educación artística, hasta educación física… sus tres profesores le decían que tenia que estar lo mejor preparada posible para presentar el examen de admisión en la universidad, aunque no creyeran que fuese posible que lo lograse ese año por el poco tiempo que faltaba para ello, escasos seis meses. De 11 a 1 descansaba para luego comenzar otra serie de clases hasta las 4 de la tarde. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha nunca tenían una hora fija de llegada, aunque nunca llegaban antes de las 8.

Al principio Rin pensaba que convivir con Sesshomaru seria un infierno, pensó que trataría de controlarla a todo tiempo, pero, para su sorpresa era lo que menos hacia. La única regla que tenia era la de asistir a las clases y no salir de la casa, todo lo demás estaba a su decisión. Aunque ella sabia que muy en el fondo lo hacia por él. Aun recordaba como la miro el día que decidió no peinarse por solo provocarlo, o como cuando se comió la pintura de uñas frente a el por el simple hecho de querer desobedecerlo. La miro como si fuese un perro de la calle que no quieres ni ver ni tocar, la miro peor que como se ve a una cucaracha, aunque no le dijo nada, hacer eso no tuvo el efecto que ella había deseado. Él nunca le decía nada, no importaba lo que hiciera. Ella tampoco sabia por qué tenia el impulso de provocarlo, quería que le hablara, que la mirara de otra forma. Pero solo de una forma había encontrado que podía llamar su atención solo de una. Y por ello estaba en el balcón de la biblioteca esperándolo.

Todas las noches Sesshomaru después de cenar iba a la biblioteca a veces entraba y salía de una vez y otras se quedaba allí hasta tarde, como lo había hecho el día anterior. Rin se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca mientras que estudiaba, el sonido de la puerta la despertó, con su mirada perezosa vio a Sesshomaru entrar sin percatarse de que ella estaba en el balcón, ella inmediatamente se levanto haciendo que la mirada de Sesshomaru se fuera hacia ella.

— Lo siento yo no debería estar aquí a esta hora — silencio — yo me quede dormida estudiando… — hizo una pausa buscando una respuesta.

Nada. Sesshomaru solo la veía.

— … ya me voy.

— Quédate — fue lo único que dijo.

Y ella se quedó.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que él le volviera a hablar.

— Rin, ¿Podrías pasarme ese libro de allá? — dijo desde su escritorio señalando hacia una mesita a la derecha.

— Voy — enérgicamente se levanto hacia la mesita y le entrego el libro — ¿Es de contabilidad?

— Si. Es la contabilidad de un proyecto. — respondió mientras revisaba el libro.

— ¿En eso están trabajando Inuyasha y tu?

— Si. Entre otras cosas. Es un proyecto muy importante para mí.

— Ya veo… ahora mismo estaba estudiando sobre contabilidad.

— ¿Qué estudiabas? — con esa pregunta Sesshomaru cambio toda su atención hacia ella.

Sesshomaru la miraba en ese momento, por unos cortos segundos sus ojos hicieron contacto, aunque los ojos de Rin se volvieron a otro lado rompiéndolo casi al instante.

—Yoo… Sobre los conceptos básicos — titubeo, se había puesto nerviosa ante su mirada.

— Si te lo enseño podrías tratar de explicarme lo que quiere decir este cuaderno.

— Yo podría intentarlo, aunque solo llevo dos clases.

Sesshomaru le paso el cuaderno y por los próximos 45 minutos hablaron, de contabilidad, pero hablaron. Toda la atención del hombre misterioso estaba sobre Rin, quien descubrió muy a su pesar que lo disfrutaba mucho. Después de su charla el continuo trabajando aunque de vez en cuando sentía como él la miraba. No fueron hasta las 12 que sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse que decidió irse de la biblioteca, Sesshomaru seguía allí. Ella se despidió con una reverencia y le dio las buenas noches, lo que jamás se imagino era lo que él iba a decir después.

— ¿Me acompañaras mañana? — le pregunto Sesshomaru haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir a mil revoluciones por minuto.

— Si — respondió sin pensarlo.

Rin subió a su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás Sesshomaru no era tan malo después de todo ¿o si?

Ya son casi las nueve y aun no han llegado pensó Rin revolviéndose en su asiento quizás se arrepintió de que lo acompañase.

Una hora más tarde los ojos de Rin la traicionaron y fueron cerrándose poco a poco. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo, para cuando despertó estaba en su habitación, su alarma daba las 5:30am, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Todo lo que recordaba era que se había quedado dormida esperando a Sesshomaru y que… ¡_Ay no! _ Alguien la había traído hasta su habitación, pero quien. _Que no haya sido él, que no haya sido él. Todos menos él. _ Repitió durante el tiempo que le tomo asearse antes de bajar a desayunar. Bajo al comedor como si estuvieran a punto de sacrificarla.

Cuando llego solo estaba Inuyasha.

— Buenos días Rin — la saludo con una sonrisa — parece que solo tu y yo desayunaremos hoy.

— Ya veo. — se sentó en el mismo asiento de siempre.

— Ayer ocurrió algo muy feo y tuvimos que quedarnos mientras se resolvía. Sesshomaru quiso estar mas temprano hoy y por eso se fue hace rato.

No era por ella que no había llegado. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo patética que se debió de haber visto allí dormida esperándolo. ¿Se habrá reido de ella? Después de un Rato Rin recordó algo que hace días pensaba pedirle a Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— Claro, dime.

— Yo… veras… Quisiera ver a la hermana Kaede, yo quisiera saber como esta.

— Sabes que no puedo sacarte de aquí, a menos que quiera que mi hermano me descuartice — ladeo su cabeza — a decir verdad no se porque no quiere que salgas si ya los otros tipos están en la cárcel.

— ¿Que? ¿De que tipos hablas? — pregunto alterada.

— ¿No lo sabias?

— No, no se nada. Desde que estoy aquí estoy aislada del mundo exterior.

— Varios de los de la banda con la que estabas fueron encarcelados hace unos días, no se sus nombres — dijo leyendo la próxima pregunta de Rin.

— Yo necesito saber quienes son… yo…

— Ya tranquila, hagamos algo — toco su mano para tranquilizarla — hoy después del trabajo iré hasta donde vive la hermana y hablare con ella. Y si puedo averiguare antes quienes fueron a los que encarcelaron.

Sesshomaru era una bestia, debió ser por eso que se había comportado de esa manera con ella, por remordimiento. Pero no se iba a quedar asi, Sesshomaru iba a escucharla.

Como le prometió a Rin Inuyasha salió después del trabajo hacia la casa donde ella solía vivir. Temprano había averiguado que los dos tipos que habían abandonado a Rin ese día en la mansión fueron descubiertos en otra intentando robar, las autoridades le habían informado a Jaken del asunto por su relación con el robo pero su compañía y Sesshomaru no tuvieron nada que ver. Y a decir verdad en estos momentos su hermano no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuese arreglar el problema con el Resort de Sesoko.

Inuyasha llego a la casita ubicada casi al final de la cuadra. Bajo del auto y se dispuso a tocar la puerta. Una joven de cabello negro azabache le abrió, él tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. De todas las personas que pensó encontrar jamás se imagino que Kikyo se encontraría allí.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí? — dijo tomándola por el brazo bruscamente.

— ¡Suéltame! — le grito — ¿Qué te pasa?.

Su voz era diferente, pero su rostro era el mismo, su cabello era un poco mas corto y su cuerpo estaba menos desarrollado. Inuyasha la soltó con una disculpa. Esta mujer se parecía endemoniadamente a Kikyo.

— No acepto tus disculpas — dijo seriamente tratando de cerrar la puerta.

— No. Espera — atravesó su mano para que no pudiera cerrarla. — vine a ver a la hermana Kaede.

Kagome siguió en su afán se cerrar la puerta.

— Vengo de parte de Rin. — Kagome se relajo.

— Ella esta bien.

— ¿Podría hablar con ella? — asomo su cabeza.

Kagome miro hacia Kaede y esta asintió.

— Bien pasa.

— Discúlpame de nuevo por mi actitud. Pero es que te pareces demasiado a alguien que conozco.

— Tú también te pareces a alguien que conozco y no por ello te agredo.

— Lo siento — se disculpo de nuevo.

Ella volteo su rostro hacia otro lado. Ella era condenadamente parecida a Kikyo pero solo físicamente. Kikyo jamás le hubiera cerrado la puerta de esa forma ni se atrevería a voltear su rostro de esa forma.

— La hermana esta de ese lado — le dijo Kagome haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos. Recordando porque estaba allí. Venia a hablar con Kaede y lo hizo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola...

Se que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero la historia si continuara. Ahora mismo estoy terminando el capitulo 27, asi que no se preocupen, habrá Dulce tentación para rato...

Por mi tardanza subiré 3 capis hoy. Disfrútenlos

**Capitulo 6**

A veces la vida era completamente injusta, te entrega cosas para luego arrebatártelas de la manera más cruel y luego cuando piensas que puedes encontrar un equilibrio entre tus carencias y las cosas que tienes y no necesitas aparece nuevamente para arrebatártelo todo. Sesshomaru nació con su vida _resuelta_, su padre, dueño de una de las empresas constructoras más grandes de Japón, su madre heredera de una cadena hotelera a nivel mundial, cualquiera que lo viese desde afuera pensaría que Sesshomaru lo tenía todo, pero no era así, lo único que tenía era dinero nada más. Pero él no era un hombre que se lamentara de su suerte, jamás pensaría en el mismo con lastima o renegaría de su vida. Nunca lo hizo, nunca hasta ese día.

Sesshomaru tenía claro su futuro, tenía claro quién era y a donde quería ir. El proyecto en que estaba trabajando era el más importante de su vida por así decirlo. Era el primero realizado totalmente por él. Los demás que se habían hecho desde la muerte de su padre hasta ahora, en su mayoría, los había hecho su padre, él solo se había ocupado de sacarlos de los papeles y llevarlos a la realidad, quedando todos con la firma particular de su padre. El Resort de Sesoko era totalmente diferente, una obra salida totalmente de su cabeza, y era por ello que se volvió tan importante y tan inestable.

Los inversionistas estaban acostumbrados al particular diseño de su padre, este último fue quien levanto la constructora Taisho al puesto donde estaba. Los inversionistas confiaron en Sesshomaru luego de su muerte ya que a pesar de que algunos estaban incompletos, todas eran ideas del fallecido. En cambio esta vez Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer que cada uno confiara en él, tuvo que buscar nuevos inversionistas y presentar su idea ante cada uno. Parecía que todo estaba bien, parecía que el proyecto iba a ser construido, él como arquitecto cumpliría una de sus metas. Pero no fue así.

Esa mañana los Tres inversionistas principales solicitaron una reunión con él, al parecer querían aclarar algunas dudas, sin embargo Sesshomaru jamás se imaginó que aquella reunión era una trampa. Los inversionistas habían sido sembrados con la duda de que dicho proyecto no era fiable, alguien estaba tratando de desprestigiarlo y él sabía perfectamente quien era. Ahora solo le quedaba actuar rápido, darles confianza a los inversionistas.

Se quedó hasta tarde en su oficina con Inuyasha, dos de sus asistentes y el irremplazable Jaken discutiendo sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar las trampas ocasionadas por Naraku, quien no tenía otra idea que no fuera dejarlos en la calle. Si bien Sesshomaru heredaría parte de los hoteles de su madre Inuyasha no, puesto que solo eran medios hermanos. Y eso Naraku lo sabía perfectamente, su plan era hundir a Inuyasha.

Esa noche llegaron más tarde de lo común a la mansión, sin embargo Sesshomaru prefirió quedarse en la biblioteca para revisar las partes de la inversión y el capital mínimo necesario para comenzar la construcción del resort. Cuando entro lo primero que sintió fue ese suave aroma de coco que Rin llevaba usando desde hace una semana, _ella debió de aquí allí temprano _pensó mientras seguía su camino hacia el improvisado escritorio que destacaba sobre la decoración del lugar, el despacho de la mansión tenia demasiados recuerdos así que en lo posible prefería evitarlo.

Una mujer salió de las sombras proyectadas en la terraza a través de las puertas de cristal

— Lo siento yo no debería estar aquí a esta hora — No esperaba que ella estuviera todavía en la estancia — yo me quede dormida estudiando… —tampoco esperaba sentirse tan… tan… ¿Aliviado? — … ya me voy.

— Quédate — hasta ese momento no sabía porque lo hizo.

Pero, lo que más sorprendió a Sesshomaru fue cuando se vio a si mismo preguntarle si lo acompañaría también al día siguiente. Solo hasta ese momento en que ella abandono la habitación fue cuando la sensación de soledad se apodero de su mente. Nunca se permitió cuestionarse y mucho menos después del abandono de Kagura, si ella aun estuviera con él sería tan distinto, si tan solo pudiese hablar con ella… En ese momento lo entendió. Él, a pesar de toda su fortaleza, se sentía solo.

Al día siguiente, su reloj sonó más temprano de lo común, esa mañana tenía que estar más temprano en su oficina para recoger unos papeles y salir hacia Yokohama, lugar sede de las oficinas del principal inversionista interesado en el Resort. Sesshomaru tenía que hablar primero con él antes que con cualquier otro, debía convencerlo puesto que este inversionista era el líder de los demás, si el invertía los demás también lo harían.

El viaje duro 45minutos debido al alto tráfico de la ciudad, las oficinas del Grupo Yamada estaban ubicada en una zona bastante céntrica por lo cual sus calles eran bastante transcurridas.

Al entrar en la oficina las secretarias lo reconocieron y de inmediato lo anunciaron, al cabo de unos 5 minutos lo hicieron pasar.

— Sesshomaru — lo saludo un hombre de unos 40 años de edad desde su particularmente cómodo asiento — no esperaba verte tan pronto.

— Bankotsu, vine para hablar sobre el proyecto y que me expongas todas las demás dudas que puedas tener del mismo, no quisiera que volviese a pasar un inconveniente como el de ayer en la tarde.

— Taisho tu siempre tan preocupado por el negocio familiar — una tercera vos salió desde el fondo de la estancia, una voz tan familiar que Sesshomaru no tardo en reconocer.

— Naraku — dijo con desdén — verte aquí me confirma mis sospechas. Eres tu quien ha estado difamándome.

— Calma señores — Bankotsu trato de aminorar el clima pesado que había tomado el ambiente — Naraku ha estado brindándome su asesoría, pero en ningún momento ha dicho cosas que no sean la verdad.

— ¿Y a la verdad le llamas llamarme mediocre? — pregunto impasible.

— Yo no he dicho eso — respondió Naraku — solo le he dicho que es mejor fiarse en las firmas más reconocidas.

— La compañía Taisho es una de las mejores constructoras de todo Japón.

— Lo es, pero… ya no posee a su mejor arquitecto. Por lo que invertir en el proyecto es un riesgo muy alto — Naraku seguía en su afán de crear dudas hacia Sesshomaru.

— Tú has visto el proyecto Bankotsu, has visto los números, el diseño, la ubicación. Respondeme ¿Te parece algo que mi padre no aprobaría? — pregunto inquisitivo.

Bankotsu dudo su respuesta.

— No — respondió al fin — aunque no fue hecho por él su diseño conserva el sello Taisho.

— Bien, entonces invertirás.

El poder de persuasión que Sesshomaru tenía era casi increíble. Yamada Bankotsu casi decía que sí.

— Le recomiendo que lo piense muy bien antes de dar una respuesta— Naraku de nuevo interfiriendo.

Si Naraku no hubiese estado en esa oficina ya habría convencido a Bankotsu de invertir.

— Seguiré revisando el proyecto y conversare con mis asesores, al final de la semana tendrás una respuesta.

Naraku y Sesshomaru se despidieron al mismo tiempo y salieron juntos de la oficina obligados a tomar el mismo ascensor.

En la bonita estancia de la recepción donde llegaban los ascensores que daban directamente a las oficinas de grupo Yamada se encontraba _ella, _sentada en un cómodo mueble esperando a que su prometido bajara. Ella había insistido en venir, quería ver lo que su prometido le diría al dueño de la compañía que estaban visitando, sin embargo este no la dejo que subiera con él aludiendo que era una conversación muy importante que no debía llevar sentimientos de por medio y le dijo que mejor era que se fuese a dar una vuelta por la ciudad cosa que no hizo, al final solo salio unos minutos del edificio para después volver a ese mueble que se había convertido en su mejor amigo en las últimas dos horas.

Por fin vio la pantalla del ascensor iluminarse con el número de la oficina que visitaba su acompañante. Espero impaciente mientras bajaban los números hasta marcar _PB_. Las puertas se abrieron y con ellas su corazón se desboco en un latido incontrolable al ver ese cabello del tono tan particular que solo podía pertenecer a un Taisho. Su cuerpo la traiciono abandonándose a un temblor incontrolable, no fue hasta que el reconocimiento la hizo mirar hacia el rostro del recién salido que se dio cuenta de que no era _Él. _ No era su amor quien bajaba de ese ascensor, no era ese hombre que había traicionado su amor quien caminaba hacia ella en ese momento. Kikyo se permitió calmarse para así recibir al ahora su prometido que le hablaba sin parar preguntándole si estaba bien. Sesshomaru sin embargo ya hacía rato que había dejado la estancia.

Kikyo pensó que estaría preparada, pensó que el tiempo ya había borrado sus heridas, pero descubrió de una cruel manera que no era así. Sus sentimientos aun ardían por dentro.

Inuyasha, te odio por engañarme, pero me odio aún más a mí misma por no poder dejarte de amar.


	7. Chapter 7

** Capitulo 7**

Inuyasha entro sin avisar a la oficina de su hermano mayor, este se encontraba frente a su laptop moviendo el ratón inalámbrico con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el teléfono. Al verlo inmediatamente se despidió de su interlocutor para dirigirle toda su atención.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Bankotsu? — pregunto sin rodeos.

— Es más difícil de lo que pensé. Naraku estaba allí aconsejándolo en mi contra.

— Ese maldito — gruño. — no se lo voy a permitir.

— Si no fuera por que estaba allí hablando en mi contra habría convencido a Bankotsu en cuestión de segundos.

— Voy a buscarlo y a exigirle que deje todo este juego. Su objetivo soy yo.

— No me parece recomendable que hagas eso.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿sentarme aquí y ver como ese malnacido acaba con el trabajo que tanto te ha costado? No Sesshomaru voy a enfrentarlo y…

—Kikyo estaba con él — No pensaba decírselo, pero al ver la determinación de su hermano para con Naraku decidió que fuese preparado.

— ¿Cómo? — palideció. Kikyo

— Ella estaba con Naraku, la vi en las oficinas de los Yamada esperándolo.

— Así que lo acompaña a todos lados, pues es mejor así matare dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Sesshomaru contesto su teléfono después de escucharlo sonar por dos veces seguidas. Inuyasha aprovecho su distracción para salir de la misma manera que había entrado.

— Rin porque no subes a tu habitación, probablemente los señores llegaran también tarde hoy — La Sra. Lee la miraba con gesto de cariño. Desde su llegada se había encargado de que se sintiera lo mas cómoda posible. Al principio a Rin le parecía molesta, pero poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando al trato casi maternal de la misma. Según lo que habían conversado la Sra. Lee fue contratada en un principio para cuidar a Sesshomaru y desde entonces se había quedado allí, aunque estaba más que claro que este ya no necesitaba su cuidado, ella luego de la separación de los señores ocupo el papel de ama de llaves, y hasta la fecha seguía siendo así. Las gemelas en cambio habían nacido en la mansión producto de los amoríos de una mucama, lastimosamente esta falleció en el parto. El Sr. Taisho decidió que las gemelas se quedarían y serias criadas en la mansión y podrían quedarse hasta que ellas decidieran lo contrario.

Ayumi la menor de las gemelas acompaño a Rin a su habitación alegando que ella tampoco quería quedarse sola. Tras hablar sobre los amoríos entre el chofer y la mucama, el jardinero que despidieron por intentar seducir a la Sra. Lee, decidieron pasar a contar anécdotas de niñas, las caídas, los regaños, ambas habían perdido a sus padres muy jóvenes así que se entendían muy bien la una a la otra.

— Sabes — Ayumi hablaba con un brillo de diversión de sus ojos — en invierno la casa solía estar sola, La Sra. Irasue hacia mucho que no vivía aquí y el Sr. Inutaisho después de la muerte de la Sra Izayoi se dedicó completamente a su empresa por lo que siempre estábamos solos al cuidado de la Sra Lee.

— No entiendo, ¿Quién es Izayoi?

— Es la mamá de Inuyasha, cuando Sesshomaru tenía cinco años el engaño a la Sra. Irasue y tuvo un hijo con Izayoi a partir de allí la Sra dejo la mansión y Sesshomaru solo pasaba las vacaciones con nosotros, esto fue así hasta que el Sr Inutaisho falleció y Sesshomaru se mudó a la mansión para hacerse cargo de todos sus negocios.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

— Hace 9 años. Sesshomaru tenía 19 e Inuyasha 14 cuando eso ocurrió. Y La Sra Izayoi llevaba 12 años de haber fallecido.

— Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son medios hermanos — le resultaba casi imposible de creer por el gran parecido que tenían y sobre todo por la forma en la que convivían.

— Al principio se odiaban — dijo Ayumi adivinando lo que estaba pensando — Sesshomaru culpaba a Inuyasha de la separación de sus padres. Pero después de su muerte algo cambio en ellos y comenzaron a llevarse bien. Aunque yo más bien pienso que fue porque ambos han vivido cosas parecidas y por ello se comprenden tanto el uno al otro.

Rin asintió.

— Cuando éramos niños Sesshomaru solía hacerle muchas bromas a Inuyasha, a veces también participábamos solo por miedo a que también nos hiciera algo — sus ojos manifestaban un deje de diversión — recuerdo una vez que utilizamos unas maderas para deslizarnos sobre la nieve pero a Inuyasha le dio la que estaba a punto de romperse y el resultado ya te lo imaginaras, termino revolcado con varias capas de nieve encima. También recuerdo que el refresco lo agitaba antes de dárselo y cuando Inu lo abría se mojaba todo. Esos tiempos fueron realmente divertidos.

Rin se sentía confusa con tanta información, jamás se imaginó que Ayumi fuera a contarle todas esas cosas. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru medios hermanos, jamás se lo habría imaginado. Sesshomaru haciendo bromas eso sí que menos lo habría imaginado.

— Y luego a Sesshomaru se le subieron los humos a la cabeza — Dijo Rin con desdén.

— ¿Cómo dices? — pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

— Sesshomaru, se volvió un amargado e insensible después de heredar la empresa.

— ¡No!, claro que no — lo defendió — No fue por eso que se volvió así, hasta hace poco él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, si cambio fue por esa…

— Ayumi ya es hora de que vayas a dormir — Una voz proveniente del pasillo interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

— Voy — respondió levantándose de su asiento.

— Espera… ¿Por culpa de quien Sesshomaru se volvió así?

— Después te cuento, todavía hay mucho de qué hablar.

Y salió de la habitación.

Temprano en la mañana de nuevo Sesshomaru no desayuno con ella y esta vez Inuyasha tampoco lo hizo. Termino su comida casi por inercia y decidió ir a leer el diario al jardín antes de que llegara su tutor para las clases del día. Repaso las noticias sin muchas ganas sentada sobre un bonito mueble de mimbre con cojines blancos, situados en la terraza principal de la casa, al frente podría vislumbrar la majestuosa piscina en forma de luna que precedía a una especie de bar ubicado en el medio de esta.

Nada le llamaba la atención más de lo mismo, deportes, farándula, sucesos, Rin seguía repasando los títulos sin ganas hasta que dos fotos y un nombre llamaron su atención.

"Sesshomaru Taisho colaboro con la policía para capturar a dos peligrosos delincuentes"

"El Arquitecto y empresario jefe de la Constructora Taisho se tomó parte de su tiempo para colaborar con la policía regional para atrapar a dos peligrosos delincuentes buscados por el robo a mano armada en varias casas de la urbanización Sengoku de la ciudad de Tokio. La captura tuvo lugar en la mansión Kurama luego de un extenso plan organizado por ambos…

... Los ladrones llevan por nombre Ginta y Hakaku Kaname, hermanos de 15 y 17 años respectivamente….

…Actualmente la policía se encuentra trabajando en conjunto con el empresario para capturar a los demás miembros de la banda y a su líder del clan Kitsune."

La hoja tembló en sus manos, y no se dio cuenta de que la había arrugado hasta que su tutor que acababa de llegar le pregunto qué le sucedía.

— Nada — respondió tratando de mantener la calma. Ese desalmado se la iba a pagar, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a sus amigos? _Como no puede controlarlos como a mi decidió meterlos presos. _Los demás miembros del clan, los Kitsune como les había puesto Koga era una serie de jóvenes, la mayoría menores de edad que seguían fielmente sus órdenes para hacerse un nombre en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Ella había sido parte de eso, no conocía al tal Koga pero si a Ginta y Hakaku, ellos la habían llevado a la casa de Sesshomaru, afortunadamente ellos no entraron y lograron escapar, pero ahora el desalmado que prometió que no le haría nada ls suyos si ella se quedaba y obedecía los acababa de meter a la cárcel. No se lo perdonaría y cuando llegara iba a escucharla así tuviera que pasar la noche en vela esperándolo.


	8. Chapter 8

** Capitulo 8**

— Tu otra vez — Abrió la puerta con desdén.

— Vine a ver a Kaede no a ti.

— La hermana Kaede está durmiendo en este momento.

— La esperare — afirmo sentándose sobre un cojín con las piernas cruzadas.

— Vas a esperar bastante, suele dormir por lo menos tres horas. Y hace apenas media que se durmió.

— Ya te dije que la esperare.

Este hombre sí que era terco. Kagome siguió preparando los medicamentos que le administraría a su paciente en el resto del día. Inuyasha mientras tanto seguía sentado sin inmutarse.

— Te dije que se tardaría — dijo Kagome al ver que Inuyasha se revolvía en su asiento buscando comodidad.

— Y yo que la esperaría. ¿Eres lenta o qué? — Esta mujer le ponía los nervios de punta.

La verdad es que no había venido a ver a Kaede, había venido a verla a ella, tenía que asegurarse de que era una mujer distinta, tenía que definir las diferencias. La observo con cuidado mientras hacia su trabajo, ella era un poco mas pequeña que Kikyo, su rostro era más juvenil, más relajado, Kikyo no era vieja, pero, tenía un semblante más maduro, por el contrario de Kagome que derrochaba inocencia. Su pecho sin embargo era definitivamente el de una mujer, o eso era lo que dejaba apreciar el traje de enfermera con dibujos de Mini que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? — pregunto Kagome extrañada.

Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando mientras que hacia su observación.

— Solo estaba viendo lo fea que eres — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió en su defensa.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Kagome estuvo a escasos segundos de lanzarle el frasco de remedio que tenía en su mano, solo la detuvo el hecho de que si lo rompía tendría que salir a comprar más. — Eres un maleducado sin nada de modales ni de respeto hacia una mujer — las mejillas de Kagome estaban rojas de la ira. — Si no quiere morir será mejor que te disculpes ahora mismo — sus ojos llenos de furia.

Su reacción causo en él un efecto que no esperaba, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado haciendo enojar a esta mujer. Ella no era como Kikyo, ella jamás lo amenazaría de muerte, a decir verdad nunca había visto a Kikyo enojada.

— ¿Cómo vas a matarme? — pregunto seductor acercándose a ella.

— Tu… aléjate de mí — dijo poniéndose nerviosa.

— Si no lo hago que ¿Me vas a asesinar con la inyectadora? — se burló.

— Pues podría clavártela en…

No termino su frase porque luego de levantar su brazo para atacarlo Inuyasha lo sostuvo haciendo que todo su cuerpo se debilitara entrando en un trance hipnótico en el que lo único que podía hacer era mirar esos ojos ámbar que brillaban ante ella.

Inuyasha no fue consciente de que estaba a punto de besarla hasta que fue capaz de percibir el aliento de la joven sobre sus labios. A cualquiera que le preguntara porque lo había hecho sería incapaz de responderle, no podía ni siquiera responderse él mismo.

El sonido de unos pasos seguido de unas voces hizo que Rin se despertara de su sueño, algo confundido recordó porque estaba durmiendo en un mueble de la planta alta situado justo en la entrada del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones principales. Las luces fueron encendidas dejándola a la vista de las persona que llegaban a la sala que ella ocupaba.

Una señora de edad media la saludo, era la cocinera, esta llevava una bandeja en sus manos — es para el Sr. Sesshomaru, no me gusta que se vaya sin desayuno — dijo en respuesta al rosto interrogativo de Rin.

— ¿Puedo llevársela yo? —pregunto.

— Oh, serias tan amable, aunque no se si al señor le guste — dudo.

— Claro, no creo que le importe. Ademas estoy tan agradecida con él que me encantaría llevársela — mintió.

Sin más Rin tomo la bandeja y se dirigio a la habitación de Sesshomaru. Toco dos veces como le había indicado la cocinera y entro tras oír la voz de pase. La habitación de Sesshomaru era mucho más grande que la de ella. En la entrada había una especie de sala de estar adornada por un juego de sillones de estilo victoriano beige con toques dorados, en la sala contigua una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas del mismo estilo se apoderaban del centro. Sesshomaru no se veía por ningún lado.

— Déjala en la mesa — Dijo Sesshomaru desde el otro lado.

Rin no podía saber donde estaba exactamente. Camino hasta donde estaba la mesita redonda y se dispuso a colocar la bandeja, esta tembló un poco en sus manos antes de dejarla sobre la superficie plana debido a que después que cruzo la estancia con el recibidor se encontró con una cama tamaño King con doseles del mismo color que los muebles, pero eso no fue lo que la hizo temblar. A la derecha de la cama salió Sesshomaru de una puerta, Rin supuso que debió ser el baño, pero, la hizo temblar no el hecho de que estuviera allí parado, Rin tembló porque nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre en el estado que se encontraba él en ese momento. Llevava solo un paño blanco amarrado a su cintura, que cubría solo la parte de su vientre hasta sus rodillas, dejando todo su torso y parte de sus piernas al descubierto. Con otra toalla se secaba la melena plateada aun sin percatarse de su presencia. Rin por otro lado se había paralizado al verlo de esa manera tan… tan íntima.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue la pregunta de Sesshomaru al ver a la joven en su habitación.

— Yo… yoo... — no sabía que decir. Ella estaba allí para reclamarle por sus amigos, pero el verlo de esa manera la altero en sobremanera.

Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja.

— Si no vas a decir nada, sal — dijo en su habitual tono sereno — ¿O acaso quieres ver cómo me cambio? — no supo en que momento dijo eso, ni mucho menos por qué. Solo se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora de su pregunta cuando el rostro de rin adquirió un tono carmesí.

— No quiero verte desnudo — se defendió en tono muy agudo — pero tampoco voy a salir — dijo recuperando su compostura — estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

— No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías.

— No son niñerías — Rin se ofendía cada vez más. ¿Quién se creía este desgraciado? — Ahora mismo tú me vas a explicar por qué enviaste a mis amigos a la cárcel.

— No voy a explicarte nada.

— Claro que sí me vas a explicar — dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él — me tienes aquí con la condición de no tomar represarías y lo primero que haces es enviar a la cárcel a mis amigos.

— ¿Tus amigos? — Bufó — llamas amigos a quienes te envían como chivo expiatorio directo a una trampa — arqueo una ceja — déjame decirte que para mí esos no son amigos.

Sesshomaru tenía razón, pero eso no le daba derecho a hacerles daño. De ninguna manera ella permitiría que siguiera con ello. Si sus amigos hablaban estaban muertos, pero sino decían nada pasarían toda su juventud en la cárcel.

— Teníamos un trato.

— El trato era contigo.

— ¿Qué?

— No te envió a la cárcel si permaneces aquí por caridad de Jaken. Que te quede claro que no me hace gracia tu presencia en esta casa y mucho menos si vienes a hacer escenas como las de este momento. Ahora ten la amabilidad de salir de mi habitación.

— Entonces ¿por qué no me dejas ir?

— Porque de alguna manera u otra tienes que pagar por tu crimen.

— Te odio. Eres un Maldito bastardo. Ojala te mueras muy pronto para poder irme de aquí y no volver a verte más.

Y salió.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Las palabras luego de ser pronunciadas llevan consigo un gran peso, al que no importa cuántas veces te arrepientas de ello, nunca podrán ser borradas de la mente de quien las haya escuchado.

Inuyasha seguía conduciendo mientras trataba de entender porque había actuado tan impulsivamente, pero, por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba una reacción coherente, o al menos no una que le gustara. Había ido a ver Kagome, quería compartir un rato con ella y definir bien su diferencia a Kikyo, y lo había hecho. Kagome era totalmente diferente a su ex prometida, pero, no se sentía disgustado por ello, todo lo contrario, el ver la reacción de la joven había despertado su lado más primitivo y carnal. Y justamente por ello fue que termino con la marca de una mano en su mejilla izquierda. Se había dejado llevar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto Kagome había estampado su mano derecha en su mejilla haciéndolo voltear la cara y soltar más de un improperio en su contra. Después de eso hubo otra discusión hasta que Kaede despertó y apaciguo a las bestias.

Sin embargo eso no fue motivo para que Inuyasha dejara de visitar a Kagome, más bien fue un impulso para seguir compartiendo con ella cada vez que podía. El asunto con la constructora no iba muy bien, él y su hermano se encontraban buscando más inversionistas para Sesoko, ya que algunos fueron convencidos de no invertir, cada día era peor que el otro y sus momentos con Kagome lo aliviaban en sobremanera.

Sabía que solo había dos motivos, el primero que Kagome le gustaba y el segundo que estaba tratando de revivir su relación con Kikyo en ella. A decir verdad ninguno de los dos le gustaba, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos por la enfermera y la única manera de hacerlo era enfrentando a Kikyo.

Estaciono su auto y recorrio el camino que conducia a la entrada de la casita, toco varias veces hasta que Kagome le abrió. Saludo con la cortesía de siempre y por protocolo pregunto primero por Kaede, aunque sabía bien que a esa hora estaría durmiendo.

¿Quieres un poco de te? Le ofreció Kagome.

No respondió mirando fijamente sus ojos mi visita hoy es corta.

¡Qué bueno! fingió alegría.

Gracias dijo sarcástico Yo vine a invitarte a un lugar.

Kagome se sorprendió.

¿Qué harás este sábado?

Yo creo que nada.

Bien, vendrás conmigo a una boda.

¿Una boda?

¿Si, una vieja amiga se casa y a esas cosas es aburrido ir solo y se me ocurrió que tu querrías ir conmigo? un leve deje de nerviosismos se hacía presente en su voz ¿Qué dices?.

Yo no tengo ropa para ese tipo de cosas y además

Eso no es problema, yo te comprare un vestido..

No negó con su cabeza no vas a comprarme nada, no soy ese tipo de mujer - hizo una pausa pensándolo bien, creo que si tengo algo que podría ponerme.

¿Quiere decir que si vas?

Si, Inuyasha. dijo con una sonrisa Iré contigo.

Tras su afirmación se sintió feliz, a decir verdad se sentía como un adolescente y a jugar por el rostro tan animado de Kagome él no era el único.

Cada periódico que llego a la mansión fue examinado por Rin, en cada uno buscaba el nombre de sus amigos o alguna mención hacia la banda, sin embargo fue en vano. En casi un mes que llevaba buscando nada había aparecido sobre ellos. Quizás era mejor así, se decía a sí misma, aunque la incertidumbre la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. No sabía hasta qué punto Sesshomaru estaba involucrado, si bien Inuyasha le había dicho que su mención en el diario era solo una treta del mismo para doblar sus ventas ella no estaba convencida de ello. Ella se lo reclamo y él no se lo negó, Sesshomaru admitió que había enviado a sus amigos a la cárcel así que no tenía mucho que pensar sobre eso.

Rin soltó el último diario de ese día y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, era sábado y se suponía que estaba sola. Las gemelas tenían una excursión con sus compañeros de la universidad, Inuyasha había salido muy bien vestido a una boda, o eso era lo que recordaba que le dijo, mientras que Sesshomaru llevaba casi tres semanas quien sabe dónde y a ella no le interesa aclarar su ubicación. Si se moría en el camino sería lo mejor para ella.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia cuando paso frente a la puerta que conducía a la biblioteca, allí había sido donde la capturaron, también fue por allí donde conoció a Inuyasha, dentro tuvo una noche maravillosa con Sesshomaru, allí lo había esperado muchas veces hasta que el látigo de la verdad la golpeo de frente y se dio cuenta que ese hombre no tenía sentimientos y lo único que quería era hacerla sufrir.

¡Sesshomaru eres un imbécil sin corazón! le grito a la puerta sintiéndose con libertad ya que nadie la escucharía. O eso pensó puesto que no esperaba que le respondieran.

A juzgar por la sangre que sigue corriendo por mis venas si tengo corazón y soy mucho más inteligente que tú, así que eso te deja en una situación nada favorable. su mirada era penetrante, como si quisiera desnudar su alma y conocer cada secreto de ella.

Rin busco sin éxito un hueco donde meterse.

¿No me vas a contestar? pregunto con ese tono de voz tan aterciopelado que hacía que su corazón se detuviera.

A decir verdad por el susto de su interrupción no se había percatado de la manera en la que estaba vestido Sesshomaru, iba con unos jeans desgatados y una franela azul que hacía que se viera aún más perfecto. Rin se odio a si misma por pensar en Sesshomaru como perfecto No tengo nada que decirte respondió al fin.

Sesshomaru curvo ligeramente sus labios dejando asomar un gesto de algo que se podría llamar como sonrisa. Eso quiere decir que me das la razón quería provocarla.

Tendrás un órgano al que llaman corazón pero los sentimientos que se llevan en el ama no los tienes.

¿Y si te dijera que alguna vez los tuve? Sesshomaru se acercó peligrosamente a ella ¿Si te dijera que amé a alguien con todo mi ser?

No te creería dijo nerviosa por su proximidad.

A veces yo tampoco me creo a mí mismo se alejó de ella para prestarle su atención a la persona que se asomaba por el pasillo. Dime Jacken. Te dije que te podías ir a descansar.

Es que el Joven Inuyasha no está. Los de seguridad me dijeron que lo vieron salir hace unas horas.

Inuyasha fue a una boda aclaro Rin a los dos hombres que conversaban frente a ella. Eso es lo que creo que él me dijo. agrego con un tanto de nerviosismo al percatarse del cambio en el rostro de los hombres.

¿Lo que crees que él te dijo o lo que te dijo? pregunto amenazante.

Joven por favor no asuste a la señorita Jaken trataba de calmar la mirada asesina de su jefe.

¿Cómo iba vestido? su tono volvió a ser sereno.

Llevaba un traje, como si fuese a un sitio elegante.

Maldición si Inuyasha se había ido al matrimonio de Kikyo y Naraku tenía que impedir que cometiera una locura.

Sesshomaru desapareció de su vista de la misma forma en la que llego.

¿Ocurre algo malo señor Jaken?

Demasiado malo pequeña Rin.

El rostro de Jaken era sombrío y en ese momento Rin entendió que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

El despertador de Rin sonó un poco más tarde que de costumbre, le costó bastante levantarse ya que durante la noche no pudo dormir bien pensando en los hermanos Taisho. Alrededor de las 2:15 tuvo una pesadilla en la que se encontraba caminando por una carretera oscura, luego unas luces nublaban su visión y un dolor insoportable recorría todo su cuerpo, cuando las luces se apagaban podía ver su cuerpo lleno de sangre, pero no era de ella, al mirar hacia abajo vio el cuerpo de un hombre con el cabello plateado, él era el dueño de toda esa sangre. Ella grito tratando de despertar y cuando por fin lo hizo su cuerpo estaba sudado y su corazón latía muy rápido, a partir de ese momento se le dificulto terriblemente volver a conciliar el sueño.

Perezosamente salió de entre las sabanas y se dirigió al baño, lavo sus dientes y cepillo su cabello, se puso el primer vestido que alcanzo y se miró en el espejo. El vestido era negro con unas franjas grises, era realmente sombrío, pero así era como ella se sentía. Bajo a la terraza donde acostumbraban a desayunar los fines de semana. Pero la escena que vio hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco.

¿Qué sucedió? le pregunto a las gemelas que se encontraban junto con la Sra. Lee y el resto del personal de servicio alrededor de la terraza. Todos los presentes lloraban sin consuelo y Rin lo supo, su corazón lo sentía. ¿Quién? pregunto haciendo referencia a los hermanos.

Sesshomaru, fue Sesshomaru La Sra. Lee respondió envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Y el mundo de Rin se vino hacia abajo.

Fue mi culpa dijo entre lágrimas Fue mi culpa. Yo le dije que se muriera.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Muchas veces los días más esperados se transforman en los más odiados, y se vuelven inolvidables por razones totalmente distintas a las que esperamos.

Kagome termino de colocar el último bucle de cabello en su lugar.

Te vez hermosa con ese vestido le dijo su madre quien la observaba con una profunda admiración.

Gracias mamá respondió al tiempo que se unía a ella en un cálido abrazo.

Hermana hay un joven abajo esperándote grito un niño de unos diez años de edad.

Inuyasha ya llego se dijo a sí misma.

La verdad estaba muy nerviosa por salir esa noche, tenía mucho tiempo dedicándose solo a su carrera que se le había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que salió a divertirse y mucho menos recordaba cuando fue la última vez que salió con un chico. Si bien su relación con Inuyasha tuvo un comienzo intrincado, poco a poco iba naciendo una amistad entre ellos, tal vez ese fue el motivo por el que Inuyasha decidió invitarla a ella a acompañarlo esa noche. En este preciso momento le gustaba la idea de que él estuviera en su vida, aunque no sabía si en verdad eran amigos, el solo hecho de estar a punto de ir a la boda de uno de sus amigos hacia que existiese la posibilidad de serlo.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y tras un largo suspiro bajo hasta el salón donde para su sorpresa el joven era interrogado por su hermano y abuelo.

Por favor abuelo no lo asustes lo regaño Kagome.

Eso fue todo lo que Inuyasha alcanzo a escuchar debido a que en los minutos siguientes se encontró examinando a la muchacha que acababa de llegar. Ella tenía un vestido de satén color azul, de escote en v, el cual dejaba ver un poco la cima de sus pechos para luego perderse entre unos ribetes hasta la cintura y extenderse a lo largo de sus piernas haciendo unas suaves ondas mientras caminaba.

¿Verdad Inuyasha? pregunto Kagome.

Las miradas de todos en la sala estaban puestas sobre el esperando una respuesta de la cual no tenía idea que decir puesto que no había escuchado nada.

Si seguro dijo con duda.

El rostro de Kagome se ilumino con una sonrisa y lo tomo del brazo para conducirlo a la entrada

Ya podemos irnos le susurró al oído Adiós mamá, abuelo, sota se despidió.

Llegaron a Catedral Santa María de Tokio a las 5 y 49 minutos de la tarde, Inuyasha tomo su mano y la condujo a la entrada, a decir verdad no era muy común encontrar personas católicas en Tokio, esa pareja debía ser muy popular. En el camino Kagome le había preguntado a su acompañante por su religión a lo cual este respondió que no creía en una en específico. En lo único que tenía el firme convencimiento era en que la ciudad era una selva se cemento en la que solo sobrevive el más fuerte.

Un hombre de mirada cínica y algo despiadada atrapo su atención, este estaba vestido de blanco recibiendo a los invitados.

No me digas que ese es tu amigo comento con recelo.

No es algo así como mi peor enemigo.

¿Cómo? pregunto sorprendida.

Se vieron interrumpidos por la inevitable bienvenida del novio. El cual miraba a Kagome de hito en hito. Como si la conociera de otra parte y no pudiera creer que estuviese acompañando a Inuyasha.

Bienvenido joven Inuyasha Déjeme decirle que es muy grata su presencia saludo el hombre con la mirada más perturbadora que Kagome hubiese visto antes. El solo mirarlo hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca y sus brazos. Este hombre despedia maldad.

Gracias Naraku Inuyasha respondió su saludo con ironia.

Kagome se dispuso a responder las gracias pero Inuyasha la halo hacia adentro antes de que pudiese decir algo.

¿Por qué vinimos a la boda de tu peor enemigo? le recrimino.

Porque quería fastidiársela.

Ese hombre me causa una sensación de peligro, no me gusta.

A mí tampoco.

Llego la novia dijo Kagome con emoción.

Tomaron asiento en las filas del medio. Había muy poca gente. Como si cada invitado hubiese sido seleccionado con cuidado.

La novia entro al compás del Canon in D de Pachelbel, era hermosa, aunque su rostro no se distinguía bien bajo en velo su anatomía lucia perfecta dentro de ese vestido de corte sirena de escote de corazón, seguido de una malla de encaje que se unía a un collar en su cuello, la espalda estaba cubierta por la misma malla de encaje y toda su columna estaba adornada con delicados botones forrados de organza, la cola aunque no era larga daba la apariencia de que estaba flotando.

— Hermosa susurro Kagome.

La ceremonia transcurrió como de costumbre, nadie hizo nada vergonzoso y nadie se levantó a la hora de hable ahora o calle para siempre. Lo único que percibió Kagome fue que Inuyasha estuvo mudo desde que entro la novio hasta que el sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer. Por mas comentarios que hizo ella sobre los novios o la ceremonia en si, el no respondio ninguno. Un ápice de dolor se infiltro en su pecho ante la sospecha de que quizás, Inuyasha estaba enamorado de la novia. Sopecha que confirmo en el momento que los novios caminaron hacia fuera y la mirada de la novia e Inuyasha se cursaron. Él se estremeció y el rostro de ella cambio. También se dio cuenta de la razón por la que él la había invitado. La novia se parecía bastante a ella, tanto que una sensación de terror erizo todos sus cabellos.

Con un deje de decepción salieron de la estancia sagrada, todas las ilusiones de Kagome estaban por el suelo. No tenía por qué sentirse, ella no tenía nada con Inuyasha y tampoco se había dicho nada para pensar lo contrario, pero, simplemente se sentía triste.

Kagome dio gracias a Dios de que Inuyasha decidió no ir a felicitar a los novios, o por lo menos no todavía, y se fueron directamente a su auto para trasladarse a la recepción. Como era de esperarse llegaron mucho antes que los novios. El salón estaba decorado con colores blanco y negro, si bien daba un toque elegante, carecía totalmente de calidez. Como si le faltara el toque de magia que impone la novia a la decoración.

Un joven de traje los llevo hasta su mesa y poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados, hasta que unos quince minutos después llegaron los novios. Tras unas palabras de algunos invitados y los propios novios realizaron el brindis por los novios, luego bailaron su primer vals de casados y comenzó la fiesta, o eso fue lo que pensó Kagome, sin embargo ni la música ni la compañía estaba siendo de su agrado, a ese punto se había arrepentido totalmente de estar allí. Inuyasha continuaba con su mirada sombría respondiendo solo con monosílabas a sus preguntas. Estaba aburrida e Inuyasha no daba señales de querer irse. Este hombre era realmente masoquista.

Después de su tercer bostezo decidió levantarse a dar una vuelta por el salón, con suerte conocería a alguien a parte del despechado que la había traído.

Inuyasha en cambio aprovecho su ausencia para hacer lo que había venido a hacer. Con sigilo siguió a Kikyo hasta una pequeña terraza. Ella se encontraba apoyada sobre la baranda y respiraba profundamente, como si le costara conseguir llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Felicitaciones Kikyo dijo Inuyasha con desprecio, consiguiendo sorprenderla conseguiste lo que querías, un marido rico.

Inu yasha parecía sorprendida ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?.

Tu me invitaste enviaron una tarjeta con mi nombre a mi casa aclaro ante su rostro de confusión.

Yo no te invite

Ya me voy. Solo vine a felicitarte por tu logro. Y a advertirte que dejes en paz a mi familia amenazo provocando que Kikyo quisiera defenderse.

Yo no tengo nada con tu familia.

Tu marido quiere llevarme a la quiebra Como no pudieron quitármelo esa vez, ahora quieren que otros me lo quiten.

No entiendo de lo que estás hablando dijo con cautela.

Traidora Inuyasha emanaba fuego puro.

Yo no soy ninguna traidora se defendió si hay alguien aquí que merece ese apodo eres tú.

¿Yooo? ¿Acaso fui yo quien se acercó a ti por dinero? agito sus manos en el aire ¿Fui yo quien te utilizo para sus propósitos?.

Yo nunca estuve contigo por interés, fuiste tu quien me engaño, fuiste tú quien jugo conmigo unas gotas saladas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos ¡!TUUU! grito.

No vengas con tonterías, no quieras justificarte. Yo te amaba Kikyo.

Claro, me amabas tanto que te acostaste con otra.

¿Qué? no se esperaba que ella lo acusara de eso.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo responder nuevamente, ya que ya no estaban solos. Dos jovencitas de cabello oscuro estaban observando a la pareja con cautela

Señorita, digo señora Kikyo por favor venga con nosotras, la están esperando para cortar el pastel

Voy Kikyo camino hasta la puerta rosando a Inuyasha quien bloqueaba su camino.

Esta conversación queda dijo Inuyasha cuando estuvo a su altura.

No tenemos nada de qué hablar respondió tajante.

Cuando Kagome volvió a la mesa unos veinte minutos después se sorprendió al no ver a Inuyasha allí. Cuando volvió por fin, estaba peor que al principio. Solo se limitó a decirles que se iban. Si Kagome no hubiera estado tan enojada quizás se habría dado cuenta de que no estaban solos en la entrada donde esperaban que trajeran su auto. Si tan solo no hubiera estado perdida en sus pensamientos de Inuyasha y Kikyo habría notado que había otro auto cerca, quizás también hubiese notado a la persona que venía corriendo hacia ellos. En cambio cruzaba la calle detrás de Inuyasha, quien iba por su auto que le entregarían del otro lado de la acera, y todo lo que pudo percibir fue un grito, cuidado le pareció escuchar, otro auto, una luz y un golpe.

Ella estaba estampada en el suelo, alguien había arrojado a Inuyasha sobre ella, este a su vez se levantaba para ver quien lo había empujado a él recibiendo para sí el impacto del auto que Kagome veía alejarse.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado frente a ella y cuando por fin se pudo levantar supo porque. El hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo por el impacto del auto era su hermano.


	11. Chapter 11 y 12

Capítulo 11

A veces sientes que toda tu vida pasa delante de ti en un solo segundo.

Sesshomaru supo que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que Jaken le dijo que Inuyasha se había ido a la boda, a pesar de que estaba agotado por el viaje del que acaba de regresar sabía que su hermano cometería una estupidez, aunque, a decir verdad lo que más le preocupaba era que volviera a atentar contra su vida. La primera vez que vio a Inuyasha después del horror que se convirtió su propia boda, su hermano estaba a punto de usar un arma de fuego contra sí mismo. Fue demasiada la decepción de darse cuenta que su futura esposa era la amante de uno de los enemigos de la constructora Taisho y que su único interés era el ser dueños de ella. Inuysha paso por momentos muy difíciles luego de ello, vio a su hermano convertirse en un total cadáver viviente hasta que un dia decidió irse del país y cuando volvió, aunque, si bien, ya no era una calavera, definitivamente, no era el mismo de antes. De la misma manera que él no era mismo después de Kagura. Esa boda sería un espejismo de lo que la suya hubiera sido y no tenía idea como Inuyasha reaccionaria a ello.

El camino hasta el salón de eventos le pareció interminable. So corazón latía extremadamente rápido. Estaciono su auto una cuadra antes y camino hasta la entrada, lo más probable seria que no le permitieran entrar ya que se había olvidado por completo de la ropa que vestia en ese momento. Sin embargo ese pensamiento se perdió por completo cuando vio a su hermano salir, él estaba del otro lado de la calle. Y justo en ese momento vio el auto encendido esperando Más que por una acción propia fue por un acto de reflejo que se abalanzo sobre Inuyasha para quitarlo del camino. Lo primero que sintió fue un golpe en el costado derecho, luego vueltas, dolor y nada.

Rin rezo en todo el camino hacia el hospital, rezo y luego pidió perdón por desearle la muerte a Sesshomaru. Ella no quería que se muriera, quería que cambiara si, que dejara de ser tan arrogante, pero, no esto. Cuando llegaron al primero que vio fue a Inuyasha, estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y su cabeza era sostenida por sus manos. Jaken estaba parado a su lado mirando hacia la puerta de urgencias.

-¿Co-cómo está?- les pregunto a los dos hombres titubeante.

-No sabemos mucho- respondió Jaken con un encogimiento de hombros, saco sus manos del bolsillo y miro su reloj-. Hace tres horas y treinta y cinco minutos nos avisaron que entraría a quirófano por varias fracturas, pero no sabemos nada más.

-Entiendo- dijo Rin para sí misma.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Pregunto Inuyasha al ser consciente de su presencia.

-Vine sola. Nadie en la mansión está pendiente de mí en estos momentos.

-Bah, pudiste irte a tu casa y te viniste hasta aquí. Qué extraña eres.

Irse a su casa. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, todo lo que Rin quería era ver a Sesshomaru y disculparse. Saber que estaba bien y curiosamente se había olvidado por completo de su casa y de la hermana Kaede. Sin embargo, no podría irse. Algo dentro de sí misma sentía la necesidad de estar cerda de ese hombre. Quería abrazarlo, verlo sonreír, quería que volviera a pelear con ella. Quería quería quería tantas cosas que le daba miedo. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por sesshomaru? ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba tanto su bienestar? ¿Desde cuándo quería que fuese feliz? Se sentía tan culpable de que él estuviera dentro de esa habitación que quizás la culpa era la que alentaba esos sentimientos.

Kagome volvió de su casa con comida para Inuyasha y el Sr. Jaken a quien conoció esa madrugada. Ella se había ido cuando Sesshomaru entro al quirófano y ahora regresaba, a pesar del cansancio para estar al lado de Inuyasha en un momento como ese. Inuyasha no había dicho más que monosílabas desde que vio a su hermano tirado en la carretera. Ella fue quien llamo a emergencias y quien había llamado a Jaken por órdenes de Inuyasha. Este último, aun llevaba el traje de noche, aunque el bléiser y la corbata estaban tirados en la silla de al lado y gran parte estaba manchado de sangre. Era aterrorizante verlo así, aunque sabía que no era su sangre, sentía una punzada en el corazón de solo verlo y pensar que pudo haber sido él. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el conductor de ese auto intencionalmente quiso arroyar a Inuyasha, y presentía que él también sospechaba lo mismo que ella, sin embargo, este no era el momento de hablar sobre ello. Más tarde, cuando llegasen los investigadores les contaría todo lo que pensaba.

-¿Alguna noticia?- pregunto Kagome esperanzada al tiempo que saludaba a Rin con una mediana sonrisa.

-Nada- respondió Inuyasha taciturno.

-Te traje algo de comer y a usted también -dijo haciendo referencia a Jacken-, y tú también puedes comer Rin.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-Por favor, coman aunque sea un poco suplico a nadie les van a servir desmayados por el hambre.

Volvieron a negar.

Pero Kagome no se rindió y destapo la primera taza, cogió una porción y se la ofreció Inuyasha,- di ahh.

-Kagome, por favor.

-Ahhh.

Y no tuvo más remedio que comer.

-Si no quieren que haga lo mismo con ustedes coman por si mismos.

Temiendo que Kagome cumpliera su amenaza cogieron las tazas que esta les ofrecía.

Las horas pasaban y los cuatro seguían sin noticias, varias veces Kagome intento conseguir información en vano. Su carrera apenas comenzaba por lo que no tenía muchos contactos. La espera era una agonía, lenta y despiadada y con cada minuto que pasaba peor eran los pensamientos que tenían, la incertidumbre estaba carcomiendo cada uno de sus nervios.

Tras más de ocho horas de operación salió por fin el cirujano junto con el traumatólogo.

Todos se levantaron y acudieron al llamado.

Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar -¿Cómo está mi hermano? pregunto temeroso.

-Fue una operación muy dura, hubieron varias fracturas, una a nivel femoral, varias costillas rotas, otra en la cadera derecha hizo una pausa para que los presentes asimilaran la información afortunadamente ninguna afecto ningún órgano principal, no hubieron perforaciones ni laceraciones de ninguno pausa Sin embargo su semblante cambio hubo un golpe a nivel lumbar que si bien no fue la más grave podría traer consecuencias.

-¿Qué tipo de consecuencias? -pregunto Inuyasha.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, tenemos que esperar a que despierte para evaluar los resultados de la operación que acabamos de practicar, con suerte podría necesitar una o dos operaciones para reestablecerse por completo.

-¿Y si no tiene suerte?- Pregunto Rin cautelosa.

-Si no la tiene podría no volver a caminar.

No volver a caminar. Era su culpa. Sí. Era su maldita culpa.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunto Jaken.

-Por los momentos el paciente aún no se ha despertado, mientras tanto estará bajo observación y no es recomendable que reciba visitas. Cuando despierte les informaremos para que pasen solo sus familiares más cercanos.

-No. Yo exijo ver a Sesshomaru Taisho en este mismo instante.

Una voz femenina, desgraciadamente familiar llego desde atrás, Inuyasha sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera, solo que no se imaginó que fuese tan pronto.

**Capítulo 12**

No fue difícil para los presentes adivinar el parentesco que tenía con Sesshomaru la mujer que acaba de llegar, solo con ver su cabello plateado y sus rasgos finos casi idénticos a los de su hijo, aunque se veía bastante joven para ser su madre, sabían que no solo eran dos hermanos así que esta señora debía de ser la madre de Sesshomaru.

Después de una extensa conversación con el cirujano donde la mujer no paro de preguntar hasta el último detalle del caso de su hijo y tras lograr convencerse de que no eran convenientes las visitas en estos momentos, la mujer dejo ir al pobre médico que estaba desahuciado ante tantas preguntas. Sin embargo, su excursión no termino allí e inmediatamente después Jaken era la victima de sus preguntas. Para fortuna de Inuyasha cuando fue su turno los interrumpieron dos investigadores policiales a los cuales haba llamado Jaken personalmente para que fuesen totalmente discretos en el caso. Si se llegaba a saber el accidente de Sesshomaru, todos los inversionistas que había conseguido en su viaje se retractarían, en cambio sí retrasaban la noticia hasta que estuviera por lo menos consiente podrían continuar con la confianza de los mismos. El proyecto era demasiado importante para su hermano como para permitirse algún error, ya había cometido uno yendo a esa boda, no cometería un segundo.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Inuyasha y Kagome terminaron de dar sus declaraciones, si bien ninguno pudo ver la matricula del auto, ni al conductor, ambos estaban seguros de que fue intencional y seguramente estaba entre los invitados de la boda de Naraku y Kikyo. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se atrevió a ir más lejos y sin que Kagome ni nadie más se diese cuenta les dijo antes de irse puede que si investiguen uno de los autos de Naraku o de sus hombres encuentren alguna pista. Ese es el único hombre que me odia tanto como para intentar asesinarme.

Ambos investigadores asintieron y con un gesto de despedida abandonaron el lugar.

-Ya es hora de que yo me vaya también -Dijo Kagome estirando sus brazos dejando salir un bostezo.

-Yo te llevo -Dijo Inuyasha de forma protectora.

-No te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi.

-De ninguna manera. Déjame llevarte, ese asesino esta suelto todavía y puede que quiera hacerte daño.

Inuyasha se preocupaba por ella. El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco de alegría con esa afirmación.

-Bien, supongo que no puedo negarme a eso -recogió su chaqueta y las tasas que había traído temprano con el desayuno. Desde que llego en la mañana se había quedado al lado de Inuyasha y no se arrepentía de ello.

-¿Rin quieres que te lleve o prefieres irte con Jacken?

-Yo me gustaría quedarme por si algo se ofrece- miro al suelo puede que si se despierta quiera ver a alguien y

-Si mi hijo se despierta vera a su madre- afirmo la peliplata que desde que llegaron los inspectores había permanecido callada.

-Sra Irasue por favor no pelee con Rin rogo Jacken.

-Rin, así se llama esta mocosa ¿Por qué mi Sesshomaru querría verla a ella y no a mí?

-Pues cállense las dos- dijó Inuyasha quien se quedara con Sesshomaru seré yo.

De todas las cosas Kagome jamás se imaginó que se formaría una guerra por ver quien pasaba la noche en el hospital, aunque si seguían así por experiencia, sabía que los desalojarían a todos, y efecto, eso fue lo que sucedió. Tres minutos después llegaron un par de enfermeras pidiendo que se calmaran, cinco minutos más tarde, todos estaban siendo conducidos por la salida más cercana.

Ella se fue con Inuyasha, Rin con Jaken y la madre de Sesshomaru se fue en su propio auto.

Un leve toque en su hombro la hizo volver a la realidad, estaban frente a su casa.

-Perdóname, yo me quede dormida- Dijo Kagome disculpándose.

-No, es a mí a quien tienes que perdonar, yo debí traerte antes dijo sin soltar el volante.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Yo quería estar a tu lado- afirmo cariñosamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese precio momento. Más tarde se reprocharían y echarían la culpa al cansancio, sin embargo, en ese momento, solo querían hacer una cosa. Y lo hicieron. Inuyasha dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de Kagome y todo su cuerpo reacciono a ello. Una sensación electrificante recorrió sus cuerpos y se intensificaba con cada tierno roce. Las manos de Inuyasha acariciaron el rosto de Kagome y ella se dedicó a abrazar cada parte de su ser. Más tarde pensarían sobre ello pero ahora solo se dedicaban a sentir el uno del otro.

Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-No digas nada -se adelantó Kagome al ver que Inuyasha hacia el ademan de hablar- Buenas noches.

Kagome abandono el auto y la sensación de vacío se apodero de Inuysaha. No sabía porque la había besado, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

A las 7 en punto Rin e Inuyasha estaban buscando a un doctor que les indicara la salud de Sesshomaru, veinte minutos después el médico de guardia les informaba que había pasado la noche estable, pero que aún no despertaba, la operación fue fuerte, pero que a su pensar el paciente no tardaría en despertar. Y así fue. A las 8:27 minutos de la mañana les informaron que Sesshomaru había despertado y que esperaban a que el traumatólogo lo viese para que ellos puedan pasar a visitarlo.

A las 10:15 am pudieron pasar.

-Buenos días- dijo Inuyasha al médico y a su hermano- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Fatal -respondió Sesshomaru a secas.

-¿Cómo lo ve? -le pregunto esta vez al médico.

-Como le indicamos ayer, todo depende de la evolución de su hermano, hasta los momentos con los exámenes que le acabo de practicar, puedo deducir que la sensibilidad en las extremidades no se perdió, sin embargo va a necesitar terapia. Dependiendo de ella se dira si necesita o no una segunda o tercera operación.

-Eso quiere decir que podrá caminar.

-Si, el tiempo que se requiera dependerá solo de la constancia del paciente.

-Gracias a Dios -pensó Inuyasha la idea de que su hermano quedara lisiado lo estaba volviendo loco, ya que pensaba que quien debía estar en esa cama era él.

Tras unas últimas palabras y recomendaciones el doctor salió de la habitación dejando solo a los hermanos.

Quienes hablaron muy poco, no por ganas de Sesshomaru. Este le pidió a Inuyasha que manejara su accidente con discreción, ya que en dos meses era la firma de contratos para la puesta en marcha del proyecto Sesoko y no quería que nada lo arruinase, el en dos meses estaría allí a como dé lugar.

Rin fue la segunda en entrar ya que gracias a Dios la madre de Sesshomaru no se había aparecido por el lugar y Jaken había ido a la oficina a hacer las veces de Sesshomaru.- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto tímidamente

Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada de asombro y a la vez inquisitiva. Sorprendido y enigmático de su presencia.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba respondió.

-Me dijeron que dentro de un rato vendría una enfermera así que quise estar para cuando estés en casa poder ayudar.

-¿Tu me quieres ayudar?- levanto una ceja.

-Si, sabes yo siento mucho lo que te dije, todo este tiempo sufri mucho porque si te morias iba a ser mi culpa y y yo no quiero que te mueras yo solo lo dije porque estaba enojada y porque eres un pantan y

-Ya, está bien. Puedes quedarte.

-¿Y me perdonas por decirte que te mueras?

-Te perdono, solo si te conviertes en mi esclava y haces todo lo que te digo bromeo aunque Rin no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Si, si, si Lo hare pero por favor ya no te mueras


	12. Chapter 13

La luz del día se fue disipando lentamente dando paso a la noche, mientras que el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que su cabello azabache se alzara sobre sus hombros. Al mirar atrás una brillante luna cautivo sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía al ser consciente de la presencia de quien había estado esperando.

— Rin – la llamo.

Su rostro se volvió hacia el pero no encontró a nadie.

— Rin — dijo nuevamente en otra dirección.

De nuevo nada.

— ¡Riiiin! – grito esta vez una voz femenina.

Los parpados de Rin se abrieron de golpe y un dolor de reconocimiento en todo su cuerpo se apodero de ella. Su rostro aún se encontraba estampado sobre la mesa donde se había quedado dormida.

— ¿Ayame? — pregunto aun desconcertada.

— Es la quinta o sexta vez que te quedas dormida aquí — conto con sus dedos.

— Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué hora es?

— Hora de llevarle la comida a la bestia — respondió de forma jocosa.

— No le digas de esa forma, él solo está pasando por un mal momento — lo defendió, aunque ella misma sabía que Ayame no estaba diciendo nada en vano.

Ya no se acordaba ni cuantos días habían pasado desde que Sesshomaru salió del hospital, unas semanas, un mes o quizás dos, tres… su mente en ese momento no podía procesar el tiempo, más allá del hecho que en los próximos minutos tendría que llevarle su almuerzo a la cama. A pesar de que cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo, ella siempre insistía en ser ella quien lo atendiera puesto que la culpable de que estuviese así no era otra más que ella por desearle la muerte.

Sesshomaru se había convertido en su bestia, con el humor de perros, frio y distante la mayoría de las veces, gruñón. Ella trataba de entenderlo, no era fácil verse imposibilitado de esa manera después de ser un hombre tan activo, pero tampoco tenía que pagar su rabia contra las personas que no tenían la culpa, por eso ella no podía dar su brazo a torcer y tenía que seguir a su lado.

La Sra. Lee le entrego una bandeja con la comida y las medicinas y se ofreció a llevarla ella pero Rin la rechazo, tomo la bandeja y subió hasta la habitación de Sesshomaru. Toco dos veces como era de costumbre y entro. La habitación se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad y a su vista le costó un poco acostumbrarse a ella.

— Le traje su almuerzo — dijo al percatarse que él la estaba mirando — ¿Quiere comer de una vez o prefiere esperar hasta más tarde? — pregunto con nerviosismo ante su silencio. Pero al ver su mirada se sintió avergonzada de ello, Sesshomaru el hombre más metódico y organizado del planeta no iba a saltarte su hora de comer.

Lentamente llevo la bandeja y la coloco en el regazo del hombre quien la miraba como si faltara algo.

— Las almohadas — se limitó a decirle a la nerviosa joven que tenía frente a él.

— Es cierto, perdóneme, ya se las coloco — expresó rápidamente.

Sesshomaru echo un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante y ella metió una almohada entre su espalda y la cabecera, luego otra, mientras colocaba la tercera la bestia hizo un gesto de dolor.

— Perdón, lo lastime — se apresuró a disculparse.

— Solo es por el esfuerzo de sentarme, si me ayudas se me pasara — dijo de mala gana.

— ¿Que tengo que hacer? — pregunto obediente.

— Coloca tu brazo en mi espalda y ayúdame a subir cuando estés colocando la almohada — ordeno.

Rin obedeció y fue extremadamente consiente del calor del cuerpo de su verdugo cuando coloco su antebrazo sobre su espalda cubierta por una franela blanca demasiado fina para su gusto. Sutilmente lo trajo hacia ella con bastante dificultad ya que pesaba mucho más de lo que pensaba y si hacía mucho esfuerzo podía volver a lastimarlo. Respiro poco a poco y con su mano libre introdujo la tercera almohada. Con torpeza fue dejando caer sobre la almohada el peso de Sesshomaru, pero fue demasiado pronto en consecuencia para evitar que se callera lo sujeto con ambos brazos y para su sorpresa el hizo lo mismo.

Rin puso una rodilla en el borde de la cama para evitar estamparse contra Sesshomaru, acción que tuvo el efecto esperado, aunque el hecho de que ahora las palmas abiertas del hombre en cuestión estuviesen sobre su espalda no ayudaba mucho a calmar el susto que había pasado.

Ninguno supo por cuanto tiempo habían permanecido de esa manera, aunque fue Sesshomaru quien se apartó primero.

— Gracias por tu ayuda — le dijo con su habitual frialdad.

Rin nuevamente se avergonzó de sus actos, no sabía que le estaba pasando, ni mucho menos porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma. Si bien se arrepentía de odiarlo eso no significaba que le cayera bien o sintiera algo por él.

— Si no desea nada más me retirare — trato de escapar antes de confundirse ya más de lo que estaba.

— Siéntate allí — señalo el mueble que se encontraba diagonal a su habitación.

— Disculpe, pero preferiría irme — suplico.

— Dije que te sientes allí — repitió con firmeza

— Yoo… no…

— Es una orden — sentencio.

Y ante esa mirada ambarina llena de… de… Rin no sabía que le transmitía esa mirada, lo único que supo fue que se quedó ensimismada observándolo, sentada justo donde él le dijo.

Para Sesshomaru molestar a Rin era la única diversión que obtenía en esas cuatro paredes, en ese momento su incomodidad resultaba bastante entretenida, sobre todo cuando la obligo a alzarlo, el permitir que él se diese cuenta que la ponía nerviosa y que de alguna forma tenía un efecto en ella le había dado la completa ventaja para atormentarla. Verla allí, sentada obligada a obedecerlo era particularmente gratificante. Aunque ni en sus sueños se habría imaginado la oportunidad que estaba a punto de tener.

Toc toc… dos pequeños golpes en su puerta anunciaron la llegada de alguien.

— Adelante — dijo con desdén.

— Joven Sesshomaru — la Sra. Lee entro a la habitación luciendo una expresión un tanto preocupada.

— Dime – Dijo a secas.

— Es la terapeuta, llamo hace un rato — hizo una pausa.

— ¿Dijo algo malo? — pregunto Rin.

— Su hija pequeña ha enfermado y no podrá venir hoy, llame a la clínica pero hoy no podrán enviar a nadie. Dijeron que para mañana enviarían a alguien más.

Sesshomaru sonrió.

Tanto la Sra. Lee como Rin quedaron atónitas ante la repentina alegría del joven, cuando muy por el contrario ambas esperaban que entrara en cólera.

— No importa — Dijo suavemente — Rin puede hacer el trabajo de esa mujer.

— ¿Qué? — chillo la aludida.

— Llevas tres semanas viendo como lo hace, para entonces ya debes saber todo lo que ella hace.

No, eso no. Por favor, esto no podía estarle pasando. Hacer los ejercicios con él no. Ella haría cualquier otra cosa, hacer eso era… era… impensable. Que no se le ocurriera decir que los masajes también,

— Rin, puedes irte. Te espero a las 5 en punto para los ejercicios y los masajes.


	13. Chapter 14

En su vida se imaginó una situación semejante, a veces pensaba que era lo que había hecho para que la suerte la tratase de esa manera tan cruel, pero lo único cierto es que pensara lo que pensase no iba a poder escapar de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Allí estaba ella parada frente a la cama por caprichos del destino y del hombre que había convertido en su verdugo, sobre todo de él, le tocaba hacerle los ejercicios ese día, no eran gran cosa, realmente debido a la operación que le habían realizado en la columna debido al accidente Sesionara aún no podía moverse mucho, principalmente por el dolor, ese tipo de operaciones iban acompañadas de una de una extensa y larga recuperación y si a que se le suman las varias costillas se pues era aún más entendible que el hombre en cuestión se hubiera convertido en una vil bestia peor que la del cuento para niños.

Los ejercicios a su vez no eran gran cosa, pero eran necesarios para que la sangre siguiera circulando con normalidad y no se entumecieran las piernas e hicieran que se agudizar a el dolor.

Una vez más lo vio, esta vez estaba vestido con un mono de algodón y una franela blanca, tonos tan parcos como su rostro en ese momento.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó con desdén.

— Nada — se limitó a responder —comenzamos. — no fue una pregunta.

Rin se acercó a él y tomó sus tobillos, Seshomaru hizo un gesto de dolor. Sin embargo Rin continuo, debía estirar sus pies en punta y luego flexionar los, lo hizo primero con el pie derecho y luego con el izquierdo, primero 10 repeticiones para calentar, la segunda fue de 15 y la última de 20. Aunque Rin sabía que se "la bestia", como le habían apodado en la mansión se estaba conteniendo, sabía que cada movimiento de sus manos le causaba dolor y apenas estaban comenzando.

—Si te duele por favor dilo— dijo Rin con preocupación.

—Continúa.

Sin embargo Rin sentía que lo estaba lastimando cada vez más, puesto que su rostro no era para nada el que estaba acostumbrado a ver, la natural serenidad que siempre mostraba no estaba, ni siquiera el rostro molesto, más bien me parecía angustiado como si estuviera sufriendo demasiado. Rin masajeaba ahora sus pantorrillas. - Debes ayudarme ahora a subir la pierna.

Rin se subió a la cama y le tomó el pie con una mano y procedió a subirlo, pero al ver al ver nuevamente su rostro de dolor —lo siento — se disculpó, mientras se colocaba de rodillas para ayudarse con su cuerpo, realmente Seshomaru pesaba bastante. Continúo subiendo la pierna y coloco su mano libre en la parte posterior del fémur, sin embargo no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba y tras una larga exhalación Seshomaru ya no pudo aguantar más el dolor.

—Detente —le ordeno—bájate y vete.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó angustiada.

—Ya no quiero que me ayudes tu— respondió cortante.

—Peroooo…

—Vete ya — dijo mientras trataba de acomodarse.

Rin se apresuró a ayudarlo pero él la detuvo colocando su brazo entre ellos, manteniendo la corta distancia que los separaba.

—Cuando salgas llama a la Sra. Lee y dile que venga a continuar con los ejercicios.

—Pero entonces no me estas echando porque te duele mucho.

—Haz silencio por una vez en tu vida y ve a hacer lo que te dije. — la bestia volvió

—Eres tan... — sin embargo no término la frase y salió de la habitación. No entendía que le había pasado, técnicamente la obligó a ir a hacerle los ejercicios y luego de la nada la corrió. En verdad era fastidioso. Y el apodo de Bestia lo merecía con creces.

Una vez solo Sesshomaru suspiro, le había parecido una buena idea molestar a Rin pero al final quien salió perjudicado fue él. No entendía porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma pero ver a Rin de rodillas en su cama y que lo tocara de esa forma le había causado una dura excitación y si la muchacha en cuestión no hubiera sido tan inocente se habría dado cuenta de inmediato del motivo por el cual la estaba echando. Quien lo habría pensado, tanto tiempo llevaba sin una mujer como para reaccionar como un adolescente por Rin o acaso ¿sería otra cosa?


	14. Chapter 15

– Inuyasha, debería ir a descansar. – Le aconsejo Jacken – Agotarse a si mimo no cambiara las cosas.

– No puedo simplemente irme a dormir – se negó.

– No se trata de solo dormir, necesita descansar por el bienestar de su salud.

– Mi salud no importa Jacken.

– Sí que importa – aseguró – a su hermano le importa –esta vez logro llamar su atención. –lleva ya demasiado tiempo encerrado en esta oficina, de igual forma esas cuentas que está haciendo no se terminaran hoy, mejo váyase a su casa a descansar y vuelve en la mañana para terminar.

– la reunión es a las 2 de la tarde no puedo simplemente irme a dormir cuando falta tanto para terminar, además en esa casa no hay quien pueda descansar.

Jacken sabía que él tenía razón, desde el accidente ya sea por una cosa u otra, la mansión Tasio se había vuelto un caos total. Por un lado estaba su hermano, quien tenía a todo el mundo estresado, y no lo culpaba, apenas hace unos días el doctor le había dado permiso para que comenzara a levantarse y anduviera en una silla de ruedas a lo que este se negó por completo diciendo que no se sentaría en esa cosa horrorosa, a duras penas acepto las muletas que también había rechazado al principio, aunque al final tuvo que aceptarlas, sin embargo le era casi imposible mantenerse de pie solo con muletas y debía tener a alguien que lo acompañara si quería ir a algún lugar, cosa que no aceptaba y la persona en cuestión que estuviese en ese momento era sometida a sus descargas de carácter, por lo que Rin era la única que se quedaba con él, aun no lograba entender porque pero allí estaba ella, siempre junto a Sesshomaru a pesar de que este siempre le dijera que se fuera. Ahora por otro lado estaban la Sra. Lee e Irasue en su interminable rivalidad, no se soportaban ni se soportarían nunca, eso estaba claro, pero la segunda era la madre de su hermano e iba religiosamente a verlo cada día y religiosamente cada día tenía algún tipo de altercado con la Sra. Lee. Y por último estaba el mismo, no soportaba el sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía, si tan solo no hubiera cometido la estupidez de ir a esa boda su hermano no estaría en esa situación.

–Y bien ¿va a hacerme caso? – pregunto Jacken nuevamente.

– Está bien Jacken, tu ganas – pronuncio mientas se levantaba de su asiento – pero no voy a ir a la mansión – los ojos de Jacken se abrieron por la sorpresa. – iré a otro lado, por favor no te preocupes – lo tranquilizo – no voy a cometer ninguna tontería.

Cansada no era la palabra correcta para cómo se sentía en ese momento agotada tampoco le hacía justicia. Llevaba las últimas 6 semanas tratando de complacer a Seshomaru, sin embargo, todo era en vano. No existía absolutamente nada que le cambiará el humor de perro que tenía. Si estaba cerca, le molestaba, si trataba de ayudarlo también le molestaba y ay de que se le ocurriera tocarlo, la corría de inmediato. Después del incidente con los ejercicios el no permitía que ella se le acercara, si lo hacía obtenía un lárgate como respuesta, eso lo descubrió una semana después cuando lo abrazo para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio, y si es que a eso se le puede llamar abrazo.

Rin suspiro mientras observaba a la hermana Kaede, se veía mucho mejor de cómo estaba cuando se fue a la mansión, las medicinas y la comida que ella no podía haberle comprado hacían efecto de maravilla, quizás eso era lo único bueno de todo esto.

– El señor que viene a buscarte ya está aquí – le dijo Kagome sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Tan rápido – se quejó – a veces quisiera que las terapias de la bestia durarán más tiempo.

Kagome sonrió.

– Rin no deberías llamar al señor que nos está ayudando de esa forma.

– Hermana Kaede pero si es que parece una bestia de verdad– respondió sonriendo.

– Quizás solo necesite un poco de amor.

– No creo que eso sea suficiente –deposito un beso en su frente. – nos vemos mañana, gracias por cuidarla Kagome.

– No tienes por qué agradecerlo, ya mejor vete antes de que Seshomaru termine su sesión.

Rin se despidió nuevamente y se dispuso a subir al auto.

– Rin espera. – le grito alguien a lo lejos.

– Kohaku. –Saludo con entusiasmo.

–Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. –dijo jadeante. – cuando me dijeron que venias todos los días a la misma hora casi no lo pude creer.

– Si, el señor Seshomaru me permite venir todos los días a esta hora –mintió. En realidad Seshomaru no sabía que ella estaba allí. Aunque no quería que Kohaku supiera eso.

–Escuché que tuvo un accidente.

– Si y en estos momentos está en recuperación en su casa.

–Ya veo

–Mr. tengo que ir, tengo clases en media hora y si llego tarde me regañara el profesor – de nuevo mintió. No tenía clases Y quien iba a armar una guerra era Seshomaru si se enteraba que uno de sus chóferes la traía a su casa cada día.

Rin subió al auto y este emprendió la marcha de inmediato, A veces sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación pero a decir verdad esta no había sido su idea, fueron el Sr Jacken e Inuyasha quienes se lo habían propuesto y ella acepto, porque no, mientras sesshoumaru estuviera en terapias que duraban entr horas ella podía salir y visitar a su familia. De todas formas no es que Sesshoumaru quisiera mucho su compañía.

Llegaron media hora antes de que la terapia terminará, rápidamente subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha, a pesar del cansancio esa tarde quería verse hermosa, se puso un vestido de color coral con falda de campana cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla y escote en v. era bastante llamativo, como calzado se colocó unas zapatillas doradas, esta vez Irasue no le diría que parecía una recogida de la calle. Aún temblaba de la rabia cada vez que lo recordaba. Bajo las escaleras y vio a un Inuyasha bastante alegre por así decirlo, ver a alguien con una sonrisa en esa casa era un milagro.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó con entusiasmo.

– Si, gane una batalla.

– Oh. Pues felicidades.

–Gracias, espero que esto también alegre a mi hermano.

– Rezaré para que así sea – pego sus manos en forma de plegaria.

– Pobre Rin, eres a quien trata peor. – se disculpó. – espero que de verdad esto lo ponga de buen humor.

— ¿Qué cosa debería cambiarme el humor? – preguntó sesshomaru quién al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.

– Por Dios que haces aquí– exclamó Inuyasha quién de inmediato fue a actuar como soporte quitándole una de las muletas para que se apoyara en él. – Rin por favor agárralo por el otro lado. –ordenó

Rin dudo un poco pero al final decidió hacerlo, frente a Inuyasha Sesshoumaru no se atrevería a ser grosero con ella.

–Puedo caminar bien con las muletas.

– Olvídalo, tú ni siquiera deberías estar de pie.

Rin tomo la muleta y coloco su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Seshomaru, e hizo que descansará su peso sobre su hombro.

–Vamos a ponerte cómodo, tengo algo importante que contarte.


	15. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Inuyasha llamo a Kagome con la esperanza de que aún estuviera despierta, era tarde las 12:36am para ser exactos, pero allí estaba él, frente a su casa con la esperanza de que Kagome respondiera el teléfono.

Nada.

-Haré un último intento - pensó mientras volvía a marcar el número en su celular.

–Diga – respondió una voz perezosa.

Bingo.

–Kagome, estoy afuera. ¿Puedo entrar?– pregunto suplicante.

–Ehhh–no sabía que decir, Inuyasha la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

–Seré inofensivo, solo quiero descansar un rato.

–Esta bien, pero prométeme que no harás mucho ruido.

–Lo prometo.

Cinco minutos después estaban en la habitación de Kagome, la luz tenue de la luna a través de una pequeña ventana sobre la cama era lo único que iluminaba la estancia. Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, si bien era inocente estaba cargado se sentimientos, le preguntó qué si podía acostarse en su cama y ella le dijo que sí. Inuyasha coloco su brazo para que ella se acostará con él y así lo hizo.

Colocaron la alarma a las 4:00am y casi al instante se quedó dormido embriagado con el dulce olor de Kagome.

Se despertó con el sonido de la alarma, perezosamente se obligó a levantarse tratando de no despertar a la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado. Le dio un tierno beso en la boca, antes de salir tomó un papel de su escritorio y le dejó una nota "Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida y traerme la paz que tanto me hacia falta, tuyo. Inuyasha" y antes que todos se despertarán decidió salir por la ventana.

Terminó las cuentas con increíble facilidad, haber estado con Kagome definitivamente tenía algo que ver ver, al medio día Jacken le trajo el almuerzo junto con un cambio de ropa, este último con una pizca de envidia de que Inuyasha no tenía porque verse obligado a estar en la mansión.

–Está preparado– no fue una pregunta. Jacken veía un cambio en Inuyasha y dio gracias a Dios de que así fuera, estaban a minutos de encontrarse con la mujer que había traicionado su amor y al hombre que había causado el accidente de Seshomaru, aunque de esto último no tenían pruebas ellos estaban seguros de que así había sido.

-Ya es la hora – afirmó Inuyasha con una mirada definida y convencido de lograr su propósito.

La sala de reuniones privada de la compañía Taisho constaba de dos habitaciones separadas por paneles de vidrio, la primera actuaba como recibidor y constaba con dos modulares de cuero negros en forma de L a cada lado, una mesa a juego con cada uno y en sus paredes cuadros abstractos. La segunda habitación constaba con una mesa rectangular moderna con tope de vidrio tallado con capacidad para 20 personas, los ventanales estaban cubiertos por persianas que aislaban la entrada de luz para cuando se necesita usar el proyector, también había en una esquina un escritorio con una computadora, un teléfono y una lámpara.

Cuando Jacken e Inuyasha llegaron aún estaba vacía, el más joven observaba por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, tratando de divisar si podía ver cuando sus enemigos llegarán, sin embargo desde el piso en el que estaban no es que pudiese ver mucho.

La línea interna sino, Jacken fue contento. tras una breve conservación volvió a Cómo car el teléfono en su sitio y dijo – Llegaron, entraran en seguida.

El primero en entrar fue Bankotsu, seguido por Byakuya, otro de los socios de su padre, les siguió Yakotsu y por último Naraku, quien le lanzó una mirada desafiante llena de triunfo.

Celebra por ahora maldito, ya veraz que quien ganará seré yo.

–Inuyasha no esperaba encontrarte a ti aquí, pero sigue Seshomaru tan mal. –dijo con un tono irónico y burlon.

Todos prestaron atención a cual sería su respuesta, la salud de Seshomaru era un tema que a todos les importaba.

– Por los momentos no tiene permitido nada más que los ejercicios terapéuticos y caminatas cortas por la casa. Como verán un cualquier otro estaría en silla de ruedas, más sin embargo él ya está caminando con muletas, por lo que su recuperación va incluso más rápido de lo que los doctores pensaban. Es un hombre decidido y lleno de fuerza por lo que esto no le será un impedimento para cumplir con su objetivo principal que es llevar a cabo el proyecto de Sesoko. ¿O no está de acuerdo usted con esto Sr. Naraku?

–Definitivamente Seshomaru tiene mucha más decisión que usted joven Inuyasha.

–Pues me alegro que piense de esa manera, porque justo de eso pienso hablarles.

Inuyasha comenzó su discurso enumerando todos los proyectos de su padre, desde hoteles, centros comerciales, apartamentos residenciales y empresariales. Todos de gran renombre y fama internacional. haciendo énfasis en aquellos donde los presentes habían participado como inversionistas y socios. –Byakuya mi padre te hizo triplicar tu fortuna en un año cuando participaste en la construcción de la torre Athenea, su caso Yakotsu, no tuvo mucha diferencia,El hotel Villa Sol Dorado fue un éxito total y su fortuna también se multiplico considerablemente. – ambos asistieron, mostrando estar de acuerdo. Naraku sin embargo cambió su expresión por una más seria.

–Todos esos proyectos que usted menciona son de su padre, ¿por que deberíamos confiar en el proyecto Sesoko si no pertenece a él?

–Usted lo dijo Naraku, Seshomaru es un hombre decidido que estuvo desde que era muy joven junto a mí padre manejando la empresa. Esos proyectos también tuvieron su colaboración y si no hubiera sido por él, las últimas construcciones que se terminaron luego de la muerte de mi padre no habrían sido llevados a cabo.

–En eso tienes razón, el joven Seshomaru fue quien mantuvo la empresa en la jugada– Byakuya quien no había dado su opinión hasta ese momento se levantó con ágiles movimientos y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Inuyasha – Tienen mi apoyo – estiro su mano para así sellar su decisión apretando la mano de Inuyasha, quien aún estaba sorprendido de su declaración – Y ustedes también deberían hacer lo. mismo.

Los dos hombres se miraron y asintieron, Naraku fue el único que se opuso y trató de hacer ver a Inuyasha como un tonto irresponsable, aunque no contaba con que Inuyasha tuviera un haz bajo la manga. –Sabía que trataría de hacer eso, por eso traje esto. Jacken todo tuyo.

Jacken encendió el proyector y enseguida se vislumbraron las imágenes de una especie de castillo abandonado, una construcción sin terminar al parecer. A medida que avanzaban las imágenes se podía ver que estaba mal diseñado y por ende no se había mantenido en pie. El alrededor era aún más tétrico, el bosque y la maleza se imponían ante el castillo haciéndolo ver como una insignificante pieza mal colocada e imposible de terminar.

–Este lugar se llama Mirror Casthe, se suponía que sería un hotel resort, sin embargo un grave error de ingeniera hizo que sus paredes fuesen insostenibles ocurriendo un terrible accidente durante su construcción. – Los hombres miraban con curiosidad aquellas fotos – Para cuando lograron solucionar el error, miles de dólares ya habían sido perdidos y terminó siendo "el castillo embrujado".

–¿Por qué nos muestras estas imágenes? - preguntó Bankotsu.

–Las muestro porque Mirror Casthe está registrado por la compañía Big Walsh Inc. perteneciente a nuestro amigo Naraku.

Jaque.


	16. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

–Tenías que ver su cara cuando les mostré las fotos, Te juro que pensé que le daría un infarto.

Inuyasha sonreía divertido y trataba de imitar sin mucho éxito la cara de asombro de Naraku.

– Fue una buena jugada – respondió Seshomaru.

Inuyasha continuó esperando a que su hermano dijera algo más, sin embargo solo se quedo en silencio.

– Bah ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? – hizo una seña para que continuará hablando. –¿Seshomaru? ¿Te ocurre algo?.

Se acercó a su hermano preocupado, parecía que estaba sudando cuando en la habitación hacía bastante frío. Tocóla frente de su hermano con su mano derecha y la otra la puso en la suya. – no, no tienes fiebre ni nada – Seshomaru le lanzó un manotazo.

–Déjate de tontería– se acomodo un poco en la silla donde Rin e Inuyasha lo habían sentado, estaban en una salita pequeña en la planta baja de la casa, era un estar íntimo que solo utilizaba la familia, él había insistido en que podía estar de pie pero ellos lo tiraron allí y a decir verdad estaba mejor así, si estuviera de pie quizás se habrían dado cuenta de cual era la razón por la que se sentía tan incómodo. –Tenemos que seguir presionando a Naraku, mantenerlo ocupado.

–Tienes razón, mientras más tiempo esté ocupado arreglando sus asuntos menos tiempo tendrá para meterse en los nuestros– tres suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta seguidos de una pausa para comenzar nuevamente –debe ser Lee, le dije que nos trajera algo de comer.

–No tienes porque ser tan irrespetuoso – lo reprendió.

–No te levantes, yo voy a buscarlos –dijo Rin a Inuyasha quien había estado sentada a su lado todo el rato.

Seshomaru respiro hondo una vez más, desde que habían llegado allí había estado tratando en vano de no mirarla, de no prestarle atención, pero su cuerpo tenía vida propia y al parecer unas intenciones totalmente contradictorias a las de su mente. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma diferente ante ella, a decir verdad nunca le había sucedido tal cosa, no con tan poca piel que mostrar, no con tan sólo una débil ráfaga de su olor. Sentía una atracción primitiva hacia la muchacha, de eso se había dado cuenta el día de los ejercicios en su habitación, un deseo tan primitivo como si fuera un animal hambriento de ella. El calor nuevamente se apoderó de su parte más viva, sentía como su carne se contraria para crecer más. Rin se levantó se su asiento de una manera tan inocente que se sentía un depravado por desear sostenerla de las caderas e ir hundiéndose en sus piernas, aspirar todo su olor y luego ir rozando su piel por encima de ese maldito vestido color naranja hasta llegar al dobladillo de su falda y tomarla con sus dientes para alzarla e ir subiendo luego poco a poco por su pierna dejando un rastro de besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a ese punto cubierto por las bragas, se imagino a Rin diciendole que lo necesitaba y a él tomándola por las nalgas y bajando la tela que le molestaba para hundirse en ella y en su sabor hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

El sonido de la bandeja chocando con la mesa lo devolvió a la realidad, solo para encontrarse ahora con Rin inclinada hacia la bandeja agarrando unos pastelitos dándole una visión en primera fila de sus senos, quienes parecían apretados y deseantes de que él los sacara de ese apretado vestido.

Rin volvió a su lugar – ¡Están deliciosos! –exclamó. Inuyasha también se unió a ella y entre los dos se dedicaron a elojear cada uno de los pastelitos y panecillos que habían probado. Seshomaru decidió tomarse la jarra de té el solo. Ellos sin embargo no le prestaron mucha atención al ser que parecía estar en sufrimiento. Con el pai de limón Rin soltó un gemido de satisfacción, maldición, pareció decir Sesshomaru quien le puso más hielo a su té, Inuyasha casi parecía menear una cola imaginaria y Rin habría jurado que por un momento lo vio mover una orejas por encima de su cabeza.

Inuyasha miró su teléfono y tras ofrecer una disculpa dijo que se iría, que alguien lo estaba esperando y que se le haría tarde. Salió de la salita no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Rin y susurrarle a Seshomaru que por favor no la tratará tan mal, que era una buena chica.

Rin se sentía incomoda, demasiado incomoda. Jugaba con sus dedos entrelazandolos y haciendo círculos con sus dedos. Desde su intento fallido de ejercicios no había estado a solas con él. Hace un rato la presencia de Inuyasha había hecho que se relajará y comenzará a comportarse como tonta. Seshomaru estaba inmóvil mirando al vacío. Quería irse pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse con él, así fuera en un sepulcral silencio. No entendía que había pasado entre ellos para que él cambiará tanto. No era como si antes hubiesen conversado mucho, pero había algo, no era cariño ni odio, pero era algo, ese algo la hacía estar cómoda con el, así fuese solo para desafiarlo, pero ahora era diferente, desde ese dia en la habitación había sido diferente ¿Qué hice mal?

–¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Seshomaru mirándola con sus impenetrables ojos ámbar.

Maldición lo dijo en voz alta.–Yoo..– no, no iba a ser tan tonta como para preguntárselo. No podía reclamarle nada, el no le había prometido nada, ellos ni siquiera habían sido amigos antes. – Solo pensaba en voz alta.

–¿En que pensabas? – inquirió.

Dios, este hombre iba a volverla loca, hace unos minutos la ignoraba y ahora se interesaba en lo que ella pensaba. Esto último la había tomado por sorpresa debía decirle la verdad sobre lo que estaba pensando o inventar algo y salir del paso.

–Está bien, no tienes porqué decirmelo– se inclino en su asiento y cerró sus ojos.

Rin no entendía porque una simple pregunta la había puesto tan nerviosa – yo pensaba en.. pensaba en.. – sesshomaru la escucha atentamente, necesitaba saber que tenia, pero el no era nadie para presionarla – pensaba en ese día en tu habitación. – Sesshomaru tenso todo su cuerpo, sin embargo no abrió los ojos por temor a que dejara de hablar – tu... yo.. –maldición ella no podía dejar de divagar, no estaba acostumbrada eso. toda su vida la habían regalado por ser parlanchina y ahora estaba sentada frente a un hombre con los ojos cerrados y no podía terminar lo que quería decir – será mejor que lleve la bandeja a la cocina.

Cobarde. cobarde.

Seshomaru la observo mientras ella trataba penosamente de colocar los platos en la bandeja, que patética se debía de ver.

Si. Mírame, disfruta lo patética que me veo. Tu habitación, tu y yo. No se ni por qué dije eso. Vamos Taisho sonríe por mi desgracia.

Rin levantó la bandeja junto con el orgullo que aún le quedaba, si no hubiera estado buscando una respuesta en el impasible rostro de Seshomaru se habría dado cuenta de que la esquina del mueble donde había estado sentada todo ese rato se asomaba por encima de los cojines. El primero sintió un leve dolor en la pierna derecha y luego un crack tras otro hasta ver toda la vajilla tirada en el piso.

lo que me faltaba.

Rápidamente se apresuró a recoger la costosisima vajilla que sabrá Dios de que país era.

– Déjalo así – escucho que le dijo Seshomaru pero hizo caso omiso. – por Dios te dije que lo dejaras así – su tono de voz era un poco más fuerte. – lo ignoro de nuevo y se tiro sobre sus rodillas y brazos para alcanzar un pedazo que se encontraba un poco más lejos. –Si no te levantas por ti misma me obligarás a levantarte yo.

Rin obedeció esta vez, nuevamente por su salud. Si el se agachaba por ella probablemente pasaría la siguiente semana en cama por su espalda.

–Déjame verte – Rin no entendió hasta que tuvo sus manos entre las de Seshomaru quien la estaba examinando como si fuera una niña. No se percato como había llegado hasta allí –No te cortaste –le dijo mientras continuaba con su incursión dedo a dedo, centímetro a centímetro.

Debía parar esto. Debía parar de tocarla, Si seguía así iba a besarla comenzaría lentamente y después la devoraria en un dulce frenesí besaría cada parte de su cuerpo y la saborearia como a un manjar exquisito.

– Sessh..

No pronuncies mi nombre.

Rin estaba hipnotizada con sus ojos ambarinos, no se dio cuenta que su mano estaba subiendo hasta que sintió la sedosa piel contra ella. Sesshomaru inspiró sintiendo su olor, la caricia de Rin había lanzado rayos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Tenía que parar, Rin no se merecía estar con alguien como el, él no era para ella y tenía que parar ya antes de que le hiciera daño.

Rin lo obligó a mirarla, tenía unos ojos hermosos, quería ver esos ojos llenos de alegría, quería que siempre estuvieran mirándolo a él, quería que fueran suyos, que sus manos solo lo acariciaran a él pero sabía que era imposible, algún día ella encontraría a alguien más y se entregaría y sería feliz con ese hombre. Un pensamiento primitivo se apoderó de él y se encontró abrazándola de la forma más posesiva con la que había abrazado a una mujer. Rin se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo. Sentía el aliento se Seshomaru cerca de su rostro

Seshomaru inspiró el dulce aroma de Rin. Estaba exitado, con ella en sus brazos y con su boca a centímetros de la suya. Rin permanecía inmóvil, sabía que no le era indiferente y si la besaba ella le correspondería, pero no podía hacerle eso. Rin era demasiado inocente, demasiado dulce.

No podía.

Mi dulce tentación me temo que esto no podrá ser. No puedo arruinarte de esta forma.

Se obligó así mismo a soltarla –Llamare a alguien para que recoja este desastre – dijo en tono neutral.

Rin asintió.

¿Qué había sido eso? primero la ignoraba, luego se interesaba, luego la volvía a ignorar, la abrazaba y después de nuevo la frialdad.

La sra Lee llegó en menos de un minuto y junto con dos muchachas recogieron la vajilla que según la sra lee eran de procedencia alemana.

Seshomaru desapareció junto con el revuelo, Rin también decidió que era hora de irse, tras ofrecer unas disculpas a la sra Lee por la vajilla subió a su habitación.

Cerró la preciosa puerta francesa y se acostó en su cama, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado en la salita de estar, no entendía a Seshomaru en lo absoluto. Pero había una cosa que había entendido, algo que habia estado intentando ocultar de sí misma, pero ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

_Cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida, me he enamorado de él._

Y lloro, No supo cuanto había llorado ni hasta que hora. Solo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo.


	17. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Durante los últimos días Rin casi no había visto a Seshomaru a pesar de vivir en la misma casa lo sentía cada vez más distante, era como si un abismo impuesto por el mismo seshomaru se hubiera instalado entre ellos. Un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de ella, al pesar en la razón del por qué él se había alejado de ella. Ayer había estado leyendo un libro literatura clásica debido a que tenía que escribir un resumen desde su punto de vista, como sabía que en la casa de Kaede no iba a poder concentrarse decidió quedarse en la mansión, se instaló en una pequeña terraza en el segundo piso con vista a la piscina. Era discreta, desde abajo solo podías verla si sabías que existía, era el lugar ideal para disfrutar de la visita sin ser advertido, un doble propósito, haría sus deberes y podría observar a Seshomaru ese día sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que ahora los ejercicios eran en la piscina.

Rin se relajó a leer hasta que la voz de una mujer llamó su atención, no había escuchado esa voz antes. La mujer bromeaba sobre algo, un golpe en el pecho la atravesó sin contemplación cuando por fin escucho a su acompañante, era Seshomaru. No podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían, pero parecían muy a gusto. La mujer se paró frente a él y se quitó la ropa para dejar ver un cuerpo casi perfecto cubierto solo por dos minúsculos retazos de tela color turquesa que a penas y cubrían sus partes íntimas, luego se acercó a él y madre mía lo estaba desistiendo. Rin ardió por la llamarada de los celos. Esa mujer lo tocaba de una forma muy personal, se tomaba libertades y bromeaba con él y el muy maldito le correspondía.

Estaban en el agua Sesshomaru mantenía su cuerpo a flote agarrado del borde de la piscina, mientras que ella lo "ayudaba" a mover las piernas, ella acariciaba su cuerpo de una forma nada profesional, ella estaba tratando de seducirlo, lo sabía. Rin quería matarla, quería gritarle que quitara sus sucias manos de su... Rin apretó las manos en su estómago. Seshomaru no era su nada, no era de ella, pero, aún así quería bajar y reclamarlo. Siguió torturándose durante las dos horas siguientes, Kana, escucho que así llamaba Sesshomaru a la mujer que no daba su brazo a torcer, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tocarlo o acercarse a él, le hablaba sumamente cerca y a Seshomaru no parecía importarle. El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco cuando vio lo que habría querido no haber visto nunca, las lágrimas se derramaron sin control por sus ojos hasta que aparto la vista y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, ya no pudo soportarlo más, esa imagen se había quedado guardada en su mente la imagen de Seshomaru y esa mujer... besándose.

Ahora ella sabía porque él se había alejado de ella, quizás pensaba que ella sería un estorbo en su relación, era de entenderse quien querría que su novio tuviera una pupila entrometida. - basta de llorar- se dijo así misma - hoy es un día especial y nada ni nadie va a arruinarlo- y así lo pensaba.

Busco entre su ropas un lindo vestido color lila, era discreto pero ceñido al cuerpo, se colocó unos zapatos de tacón medio a juego, quizás Sesshomaru se divertiría hoy con su nueva amiga, pero ella también tenía como pasarla bien.

Inuyasha la esperaba en el estacionamiento con su auto.

–Qué guapa te ves. –le dijo mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto.

– Es un día especial después de todo.

–Sí, feliz cumpleaños Rin. A partir de hoy eres mayor de edad.

– Gracias Inuyasha, estoy feliz de poder pasar este día junto con mis amigos más queridos.

Inuyasha condujo por la ciudad hasta la casa de Kaede, dentro estaba Kagome esperándolos. La casa estaba especialmente silenciosa, cuando entraron un Feliz cumpleaños se escuchó de la multitud, Kaede, Kagome, Kohaku, su hermana Sango y su novio Miroku estaban allí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rin.

La sala estaba llena de globos de todos los colores, Sango y Kohaku habían

traído un pastel de cerezas, mientras que Kagome había preparado una receta de galletas que la hermana Kaede le había dado, Miroku había traído las bebidas. Pasaron la tarde entre risas y cuentos de su juventud.

– Todavia recuerdo el día en que llegaste a esta casa, eras tan pequeñita que me daba miedo de que pudieras romperte – dijo kaede.

– Yo también lo recuerdo – dijo Kohaku – te vi y pensé que eras un ángel.

– Y la realidad es que aún lo piensa – bromeo Sango ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermano.

Continuaron contando anécdotas y comiendo galletas, Inuyasha parecía querer comérselas todas y le dijo a Kagome que la secuestraria y la obligaría a hacerle galletas todos los días.

Rin trataba de reír y olvidar pero le era imposible apartar a Sesshomaru de su mente, de seguro en este momento estaría con Kana dejándola tocarlo y besarlo y quizás hasta le dejaría hacer más cosas..

– Rin… ¿te sucede algo? – pregunto Kohaku preocupado.

– No es nada, es solo que tenía tanto tiempo sin estar todos juntos que me parece que fuese mentira.

– ¿Estas segura que solo es eso? – pregunto incrédulo.

– Si, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo.

– Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras – le dijo cariñosamente. Sus manos tocaron suavemente las de Rin apretándolas ligeramente en una señal de que podía confiar en él. – Si te hace algo te juro que lo mato.

Como responder a eso, Rin sabía a quien se refería, si Kohaku supiera que Sesshomaru la acababa de hacer muy infeliz y que a su vez había sido culpa de ella misma. Él no la sedujo ni hizo nada para que ella se enamorara de él.

Kagome dijo que ya era de partir el pastel – gracias a Dios – pensó Rin, si hubiera seguido pensado habría terminado llorando y muriendo en el intento de explicar por qué se había puesto a llorar.

Cantaron el cumpleaños y Rin soplo las velas, todos le gritaron que pidiera un deseo, su deseo uno tan tonto que hasta a ella misma a avergonzaba. Decidió no pedir ninguno. Tras besos y abrazos de felicitaciones y comerse su porción de torta, Sango y Miroku se despidieron.

– Espero verte de nuevo pronto.

– Creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos – Dijo Inuyasha recogiendo las llaves de su auto.

– Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estas en buena compañía – se quejó Rin.

– Sera mejor que se den prisa, ya casi son las 5 – Kagome le guiño el ojo a Inuyasha, gesto que pasó desapercibido para todos.

Aun no estaban listos para declarar una relación entre ellos, mas por Inuyasha que por ella, y así estaba bien. Por los momentos le daría tiempo, Inuyasha tenía secretos que aún no se había atrevido a compartir con ella y ella no lo presionaba, cuando llegase el momento sabía que él que abriría ante ella. – Cuando estés listo puedes hablar conmigo, mientras tanto, solo seamos buenos amigos- le había dicho un día en su auto de camino a su casa. Inuyasha se había echado a reír diciéndole que los buenos amigos no se daban besos, pero ella no había podido responder ya que en ese momento Inuyasha la cubrió de besos hasta que ya no pudo respirar correctamente.

Inuyasha y Rin abandonaron la casa, dejándola sola con Kohaku y Kaede, esta última se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansada, les dio las gracias por hacer un bonito cumpleaños para Rin y se fue a dormir.

Kagome observo como el muchacho moreno observaba a la muchacha que se iba – Te gusta mucho cierto – no fue una pregunta.

– Si – Kohaku metió su cabeza ente sus manos – sabes, yo la amo – suspiro – Rin es lo más importante para mí y siento que la he perdido.

– No es así del todo – lo animo – Rin viene todos los días y…

– Si ella viene pero no me permite acercarme a ella – la interrumpió.

Kohaku sonaba desesperado.

– Tengo una idea – Kagome corrió hacia su morral y saco cuatro papeles rectangulares.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Son unas entradas para un concierto de música japonesa.

– No entiendo.

– Ahh, – Kagome ladeo su cabeza – Voy a decirle a Rin que vayamos al concierto.

– No funcionara, ese bastardo no la deja abandonar la casa.

– Si eso lo sé pero…

– ¿Pero…?

– Si Inuyasha también va…

–…si Inuyasha no tendrá escusas para no dejarla ir.

– ¡Exacto!.

– De verdad harías eso por mí.

– Claro, no creo que Inuyasha diga que no.

Seshomaru se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de hablar ni de lidiar con nadie. Maldijo para sí mismo otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos juramentos había lanzado. Apretó sus dedos contra el vaso de cristal que sostenían y lo llevo a sus labios, sorbió el líquido caliente sintiendo como quemaba su garganta al recorrerla. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, ni cuánto tiempo más tardaría en salir de su aislamiento.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo de nuevo, no entendía que le estaba pasando, no entendía como había llegado a ese estado y no entendía porque maldita razón no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Maldijo el día que se habían metido a su casa, maldijo a Jacken por interceder por ella y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse dejado convencer. En ese momento se había dejado llevar por su orgullo y ahora lo estaba pagando caro. Debió haberla dejado en su casa o en la cárcel, pero no, se la había traído a su casa había traído la oveja a la casa del lobo, aunque en ese momento pensara que en realidad la oveja había sido él.

Sorbió de nuevo el dulce líquido rogando que el caliente lo calmara. No se había sentido así desde… no, no quería mencionar su nombre.

Había pensado que solo necesitaba estar una mujer, desde que su proyecto se vio amenazado por Naraku él realmente no había sentido la necesidad de estar con ninguna mujer, se había convencido de eso y por eso cuando Kana, su terapeuta, intento seducirlo el día anterior no opuso resistencia. La mujer llevaba insinuándosele desde hacía varios días, sin embargo, no le había prestado atención. No fue hasta el día que se había comportado como un adolescente con hormonas revueltas en la sala de estar por Rin que se convenció de que necesitaba tener sexo con una mujer y Kana era la más cercana y dispuesta. Estaba decidido, se la llevaría a la cama ese día, a juzgar por su espalda que aún le dolía, no sería su mejor desempeño, pero supuso que funcionaria para calmar sus hormonas de adolescente virginal, lo que encontró sin embargo, lo dejo horrorizado.

Kana lo había besado y él… él no había sentido nada, o si, si había sentido algo. Asco, una mujer guapísima, con un cuerpo perfecto lo había besado y él solo había sentido asco y ganas de que la mujer que estaba besando fuese otra. Por eso la había detenido inmediatamente después diciéndole que eso no funcionaría y por eso le había pedido a su médico que por favor cambiara la terapeuta y por eso estaba esa tarde encerrado en su habitación.

Ese día no tenía terapia.

Su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era su secretaria.

Rápidamente contesto, Mayu no lo llamaría si no fuese algo realmente urgente.

– Diga– escucho atentamente – entiendo – su rostro reflejo preocupación – No, iré yo mismo.

Se cambió de ropa solo y bajo por las escaleras de servicio cuidadosamente para que no lo viesen, cuando había dicho que no quería lidiar con nadie, lo había dicho en serio y más aún si sabían que tenía intenciones de salir. Anduvo con las muletas lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al patio donde guardaban los autos, solo para darse cuenta de que el auto de Inuyasha iba entrando al gran estacionamiento. Se escondió como pudo dentro de un cuarto donde se guardaban las cosas de jardinería, dejo la puerta entre abierta para ver a su hermano.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del auto y para su sorpresa la puerta del copiloto también se abrió, su hermano se bajó y acto seguido Rin, su pequeño instrumento de tormento salió por la puerta del acompañante, sonriente.

Desde donde estaba Sesshomaru no podía escuchar lo que se decían, pero parecían muy cómodos el uno con el otro. La llama de los celos lo consumio y un impulso animal lo llevo a querer salir a exigir respuestas de porque estaban juntos, porque demonios su personal había dejado salir a la mocosa de la casa, pero se controló. Si salía Inuyasha se opondría a lo que estaba pensando hacer – más tarde – se prometió a sí mismo. Más tarde averiguaría que demonios estaba pasando allí.

Espero cauteloso a que se fueran para salir de su escondite, fue hacia su Toyota automático, lo encendió y podre del desgraciado que se atreviera a detenerlo. Salió de la mansión dejando a cinco guardias asustados y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Rin e Inuyasha entraron en la mansión por la entrada principal. bien

– ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron las gemelas.

La Sra Lee también estaba allí y con un pastel color rosa.

– Felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños – la abrazo Ayame, mientas que Ayumi esperaba su turno, la Sra. Lee, más convencional, se limitó a arrojarle una sonrisa.

– Perdón por interrumpir – uno de los guardias entro corriendo, tenia la cara palida y su expresión delataba un miedo profundo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – advirtió Inuyasha.

– Es el Señor Sesshomaru.

El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir precipitadamente.

– Acaba de salir solo en su auto.

–¿Qué? Maldita sea – refunfuño Inuyasha – ¿Cómo demonio permitieron que sucediera? Tienes idea del estado de mi hermano, si algo le pasa.

– Amenazo con atropellarnos a todos si nos quitábamos de su camino.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué aun sigues mirándome como tarado? Vamos a buscarlo.

– El Señor bloqueo la puerta.

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo puede bloquear la puerta? – pregunto Rin exasperada.

– Él maneja el control principal – le explico Inuyasha – Tiene una clave, si la cambia desconfigura todos los dispositivos que hayan estado conectados antes. Es una medida anti-robo.

–¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora? —pregunto Ri

– Ya nuestro técnico está trabajando en volver el portón manual pero como fue cambiado por el propio Señor será bastante difícil.

El teléfono de Inuyasha sonó.

– Sesshomaru, maldita sea ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? –

– Estoy bien tranquilo. Solo hay algo que debo resolver personalmente. – respondió al otro lado de la línea. Y tenía razón. Este era su asunto y solo le pertenecía a él resolverlo. – Por favor diles que no dañen mi portón.

Y colgó.

_Bonita forma de arruinar mi cumpleaños._


	18. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Sesshomaru llego a su destino con una rapidez extraordinaria, a pesar de su condición el auto le permitirá poder manejar casi con total normalidad. Abrió la puerta del auto, tomó sus muletas y se dirigió hasta el ascensor privado, aunque las odiase aún no podía permitirse caminar sin ellas. Marcó la clave y luego el piso 46 correspondiente a su oficina e inmediatamente comenzó su ascenso. Este llevaba hacia la parte de adentro de sus oficinas y estaba reservado sólo para los pisos más exclusivos.

Un tono agudo le indicó que ya había llegado y enseguida se abrieron las puertas dejando entrever un corto pasillo, camino hacia la puerta y de nuevo la abrió con una clave inmediatamente después estaba en la Salita que comunicaba su oficina con la de su secretaria. Entró en la amplia sala, aún conserva su olor a pesar de que en los últimos cuatro meses había sido Inuyasha quien la estaba ocupando.

Todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, se sento en la cómoda silla de cuero negro y se permitió relajarse por primera vez desde que había tenido el accidente. Eso le recordó lo que había venido a hacer y de inmediato presiono el botón que se comunicaba al teléfono de Mayu.

—Dígame señor — hablo su secretaria a través del aparato.

— Dile que pase. — Ordenó.

— Enseguida.

— Buenas tardes Sr Seshomaru. — Saludo un hombre joven extranjero, de no más de 30 años, alto de cabello negro, se movía sigiloso como un gato, su mirada destacaba un brillo felino como si estuviera a punto de cazar a su presa y en cierta forma eso no distaba mucho de la realidad y a su vez justificaba con creces su nombre. Lion.

—Dime que son buenas noticias.

Lion era un detective privado, uno de los mejores. Solo trabajaba en los casos que le interesaban y no media sus actos a la hora de conseguir su objetivo. Era alguien peligroso pero fiel a sus principios, o a los que el consideraba como tal, uno de ellos era la lealtad y por eso confiaba tanto en él, era incapaz de traicionarlo.

—Lo son, aunque tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

El recién llegado se sento frente al escritorio colocándose un maletin en las piernas, acto seguido sacó una carpeta de color morado oscuro y se la extendió a Seshomaru. este último la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a ojearla.

Inmediatamente después el extranjero comenzó a explicar su contenido.

— Las primeras fotos son de auto que atento contra la vida de Inuyasha. No tienen muy buena calidad pero nuestra técnica pudo hacercarla lo suficiente para ver su placa.

Seshomaru asintió.

— ¿Ya saben quien es?

—En efecto. El auto es de alquiler, fue rentado por BigWales, la compañía de Naraku, pero pudimos averiguar quien lo conducía ese día. En las listas de empleados del día de la boda había uno en especifico que no era parte del protocolo, sino más bien es su empleado directo.

—y sospechan que puso ser él.

—Si, su nombre es Onigumo. Nuestros hombres ya lo están vigilando.

—Onigumo, el de los desalojos — hace unos años Naraku se había visto implicado en la construcción de un puerto en un lugar que era mayormente residencial de familias de bajos recursos. Les ofreció una miseria como pago por sus hogares y los obligó a aceptar con amenazas. En su momento Seshomaru cuestiono y reprendió sus actos a lo que Naraku le había dicho que heredó lo más patético de su padre, la compasión.

—El mismo. Hasta los momentos no hemos visto nada sospechoso, con una excepción.

—¿Cuál?

— Es la sombra de la esposa de Naraku. No como un protector, sino más bien pareciera que la vigila.

— Kikyo es una interesada, se caso con el por dinero. Quizás ya tiene un amante y Naraku lo usa para que no le ponga los cuernos.

— Quizás sea así — no sabía porque pero su intuición le decía que en eso había algo más.

—¿Inuyasha ha estado yendo a la casa de Kade? —Preguntó al ver una foto de su hermanos frente a la casa de la monja que había estado cuidando de Rin.

—Si de hecho va casi todos los días.

—¿Para qué?

— Va a ver a la enfermera que cuida a la anciana.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

— Tiene una relación con la srta Kagome Higurashi. Lo hemos visto en repetidas ocasiones juntos fuera de la casa.

Eso era nuevo. No sabía que Inuyasha tuviese un nuevo lio amoroso. Quizás por eso estaba con Rin esa tarde. Sintió alivio al saber que Inuyasha no tenía interés en ella.

La siguiente foto lo dejo en seco. Era Rin, estaba también afuera de la casa y se iba en uno de sus autos. Pasó la foto y de nuevo era ella, vestida diferente, la imagen se repetía varias veces y todas correspondían a días diferentes.

—Ella — la señaló en la foto mostrándosela a Lion en señal de que quería información.

— La muchacha va todos los días en la mañana a la casa, dura al rededor de hora y media a veces con Inuyasha y otras veces con uno de sus chóferes. pensé que estaba al tanto por eso reparamos mucho en ella.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?

—Desde que estamos allí. Tres meses.

El tiempo de su terapia pensó.

Rin había estado yendo a la hora de su terapia a la casa que le prohibió. lo había desobedecido.

—¿A quien está buscando? —Lion se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru buscabaa alguien entre las fotos.

— Un joven, de unos veinte años, moreno, de la altura de Inuyasha.

— ¿Este? — señaló después de buscar entre las fotos el joven que encajaba con la descripción que le acababa de dar.

Asintió.

—Tiene como 3 semanas yendo a la casa a la misma hora de Rin, espera a que ella llegue para ir y luego se va inmediatamente después de ella.

—¿Los han visto con actitudes más íntimas?

— En las fotos no se evidencia nada, pero podría preguntarle a Myoga. El es quien esta vigilando la casa.

— Bien. —Fue su respuesta.

Paradójicamente Sesshomaru no estaba feliz. A pesar de tener muy buena información y de tener el nombre de quien había atentado contra sus vidas tenía una sensación rabia y un instinto asesino amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Rin lo había estado engañando, se había visto con el bastado a sus espaldas. Aún sabiendo que eso repercutiría en la anciana. Aún así, se había arriesgado. Todo por ver al bastardo. Rin iba a pagar muy caro el burlarse de él.

—Hay algo más que quizás deba saber.

—Dime Lion.

— Pues...

Desde la partida de Seshomaru de la mansión no les había quedado de otra más que quedarse encerrados en el salón principal, desde allí podrían saber cuando llegará.

Inuyasha, Rin, la Sra Lee y las gemelas estaban sentados en los lujosos muebles de color blanco. El hermoso pastel de flores de Rin adornaba la mesa de café ubicada en el centro. Rin e Inuyasha estaba parado frente al ventanal que daba hacia el frente.

Estaban esperando la llamada de Jacken, hacia más de tres hora que les había avisado que Seshomaru estaba en la oficina con un hombre, Inuyasha se habían puesto de acuerdo en que Jacken no permitiría que su hermano manejara de regreso y que lo obligaría a traerlo en su auto.

El sonido en trepidante de un teléfono anuncio una llamada. Inuyasha contestó rápidamente

—Dime, ¿ya vienes con él? — todos observaban atentamente mientras Inuyasha escuchaba a su interlocutor — ¡Que! — exclamó fuertemente — Por Dios Seshomaru va a hacer que nos de un infarto a todos... esta bien, avísame tu también si sabes algo más.

—¿Que paso? — preguntaron todos cuando colgó el teléfono.

—Seshomaru salió de la oficina si que se dieran cuenta.

—¿Como? —pregunto Rin con preocupación.

— La oficina tiene un ascensor privada, se fue primero y cuando Jacken entró ya se había ido.

— De nuevo no sabemos donde está. — Rin abrazo con más fuerza el cojin— ya se está haciendo de noche.

Regresa pronto, pensó.

— Esperemos que ese tonto regrese pronto.—Jacken también le había dicho que habló por teléfono con Seshomaru hacia más de una hora sin embargo este último lo le había querido decir a donde pensaba.

Todos iban a volver a sus lugares cuando el guardia de la puerta entró. —Ya volvió.

Todos saltaron de la alegría e Inuyasha corrió a la puerta a recibir a su hermano.

Seshomaru estacionó el auto y le entregó un paquete junto con un billete y un mensaje a uno de los guardias antes de que todos llegarán a buscarlo.

Cuando se disponía a bajarse utilizando las muletas Inuyasha se lo impidio diciéndole que el le ayudaría. Seshomaru estaba bastante cabreado por la actitud sobreprotectora que tenían todos.

—Estoy bien —afirmó mientras lo empujaba —no fastidies.

— Nos tenías a todos preocupados, por lo menos ten un poco más de consideración.

— Bien ya estoy aquí. De nuevo encerrado en esta maldita casa. ¿Felices?

Todos retrocedieron ante la actitud del recién llegado. Al parecer había regresado encarnando a la bestia.

Rin que se había quedado en el fondo trago grueso y se escondió aún mas temiendo que descargará todo su humor en ella como siempre lo hacía. Seshomaru sin embargo opto por rodear la casa y entrar por la puerta de servicio.

—Bien ignoremos a la bestia — dijo Inuyasha tratando de mejorar el ambiente pesado que había dejado Seshomaru.

Camino hacia el rincón donde estaba Rin y se sintió mal por ella. Sabía por qué estaba allí escondida así como también sabía que la muchacha tenía un cariño especial por su hermano. Lo había notado por como se ponía cuando hablaban de él y sobre todo por como se comportaba ella cuando el estaba presente.

Eran totalmente diferentes, sin embargo quizás Rin podría traer de vuelta a su viejo hermano. Pero Seshomaru se comportaba como un tarado con ella. Al principio estaba convencido de que el carácter de Rin podía poner a Seshomaru en su sitio, pero hasta ahora había entendido que la herida que había dejado esa mujer era mucho más difícil de sanar.

Todos en el salón le cantaron el cumpleaños a Rin, la felicitaron y repartieron el pastel, Rin trato de sonreír todo el tiempo que le fue posible pero a la primera oportunidad después de la cena se escabullo hacia su habitación. Estaba cansada y aunque pensaba que ese día sería un día muy feliz Seshomaru se encargo de arruinarlo. Quizás quien lo había llamado era Kana y se había ido a ver con ella en otro sitio donde pudieran tener más intimidad, o más bien era otra mujer a quien no podía traer a la mansión.

-Que tonta soy - dijo para si misma - no soy nadie para él así que no debería preocuparme o sentir celos por lo que hace.

Abrió la puerta sin ganas y se introdujo en la oscuridad de su habitación, no encendió las luces y se fue directo al baño. Tomó una ducha rápida y se coloco una pijama de pantalón y franela de manga larga, se puso sus medias de colores y se fue a la cama.

Un objeto pesado hizo resistencia cuando intento alzar el edredón de flores de cerezo. Encendió la lámpara y se vislumbro una cajita cuadrada doblada arriba para formar una flor, la tomó con cuidado y abrió sus cuatro pestañas para dejar ver un sencillo pastel color blanco, decorado con unos bombones de chocolate. Era pequeño pero fino, la caja era hermosa. Debió costar una fortuna, no era nada comparado a sus dos pasteles anteriores. - ¿Quién lo habra dejado aquí ?- Se preguntó a sí misma sin poder obtener una respuesta coherente. Nadie en la casa se podría gastar la fortuna en lo que costo ese pequeño trozo de dulce. Volvió a examinar la caja troquelado con rosas doradas y cintas de saten color morado. Eran del mismo color de su vestido. Se preguntaba si sería casualidad o quien lo hizo había escogido esa cinta a propósito. Se sentó en la cama y una tarjeta que había estado debajo de la caja llamo su atención. Cuando la tomó en sus manos su corazón se desboco en señal de reconocimiento, a penas leve pero aún tenía su olor. Abrió la tarjeta blanca, troquelada del mismo modo que la caja y leyó su contenido.

_"Rin... _

_Feliz Cumpleaños numero 18_

_ST"_


	19. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Rin sostenía la delicada tarjeta contra su pecho, aún tenía el olor de su perfume, no podía estar equivocada, no había otra persona con esas iniciales y ese perfume en la mansión. Que Sesshomaru le hubiera comprado un pastel la había sorprendido totalmente, ni siquiera se imagino que él pudiera estar al corriente de su cumpleaños. Trato de recordar el momento en el que volvió pero no pudo recordar que llevase nada en la mano. Sería una broma acaso, quizás alguien más escribió la nota y le puso el perfume de Sesshomaru pero gastarse esa cantidad de dinero en una broma era algo ilógico.

Se dejó caer en su cama con la tarjeta aún en su pecho, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Sesshomaru en ese momento y si sería bueno que ella le agradeciera o si sería mejor esperar hasta el otro día. Rin soltó un largo suspiro, quizás la bestia no era tan mala del todo.

Estuvo rato pensando en si debía o no ir a la habitación de Sesshomaru, después de todo la última vez que estuvo allí resultó ser un completo desastre. Ir a la habitación de un hombre a estas horas de la noche en definitiva no era algo sensato, pero, realmente quería agradecerle. Si de algo estaba segura era de que Seshomaru no andaba comprándole un pastel a todo aquel que conociera que cumpliera años.

Y si hacía lo mismo que el, pensó, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, solo iría y le dejaría una nota por debajo de la puerta. Rápidamente busco un bolígrafos y un papel y lo coloco sobre la mesita de escritorio. No quería escribir algo muy empalagoso, quizás lo mejor era responder de la misma forma que él.

"Gracias por el pastel, ha sido muy especial para mí.

Profundamente agradecida.

Rin"

Doblo el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Se puso los zapatos y salió de su habitación cuidadosamente.

La casa estaba desolada, a esta hora un poco más de las 11, la mayoría estaba durmiendo o en su habitación. Los pasillos largos y vacíos daban un poco de miedo y más aún si recordaba las historias de terror que le había contado Ayumi un día. Según ella en las habitaciones vacías de repente se escuchaban ruidos extraños de cosas cayéndose y cuando entrabas todo estaba completamente en su lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente la voz de Ayumi y se concentro en la puerta que tenía al frente. Era la habitación de Seshomaru. Sólo tenía que agacharse e introducir el papel por la endija de la puerta, sin embargo desde la habitación se escucho un fuerte estruendo, como de alguien o algo cayéndose y un cristal rompiéndose.

El frío del miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Rin erizado todos sus vellos. Dios solo a ella se le ocurría estar sola en los pasillos a mitad de la noche, pero esa habitación no estaba vacía, dentro estaba Seshomaru y si se había caído. Rin no lo pensó más y se adentro en la habitación.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba las lámparas ubicadas a ambos lados de la cama estaban encendidas. pero no podía ver a nadie y si de verdad era un fantasma. Sin embargo al adentrarse más pudo verlo tirado en el piso, recostado a la cama, con una botella en la mano y un vaso partido a medio metro de el. Rin se quedó helada al ver su mirada posada en ella. Esperaba un comentario filoso, o que le dijera que se fuera pero solo se quedó allí estático mirándola.

— Yo... recogeré los vidrios — dijo Rin tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

El solo asintió.

Rin recogió con cuidado los fragmentos de vidrio y los arrojo con cuidado en el cesto de la basura del baño, era la primera vez que entraba en el baño de Seshomaru, era casi el triple del tamaño del baño de su habitación. Estaba decorado en tonos blancos y negros, lo que más le llamó la atención fue una bañera para dos personas ubicada al fondo junto a un ventanal inmenso. Se preguntó hacia dónde tenía la vista.

Salió del baño y se obligó a ver nuevamente a Seshomaru, tenía un aspecto horrible, aún tenía el pantalón que llevaba temprano, estaba descalzo y la camisa la tenía tres botones de arriba sueltos y la corbata colgaba holgada aún de su cuello. Su mirada le recordó a un depredador y muy a su pesar temía que ella fuese la víctima.

Se obligó a decir algo al ver que definitivamente él no le diría nada. —Yo vine a dejarte esto — señaló el papel que había dejado en la mesita.

Seshomaru estiro el brazo para que Rin le pasara la nota.

— Supongo que no necesita mi ayuda para levantarse de allí así que me iré. Que tenga una feliz noche.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida sin detenerse a mirar si leía o no la nota.

—Quédate.

Rin se paralizó, la bestia que no quería su compañía le estaba diciendo que se quedara.

— Cierra con llave y ven.

Rin obedeció sin objetar y sin saber por qué. su mente estaba en blanco.

—Siéntate — señaló el lugar junto a él. — Bebe. — le ofreció la botella que tenía en la mano.

— Yo nunca he tomado.

— Será la primera vez entonces.

El mismo coloca el frío pico en su boca instando la a tomar del caliente líquido, Rin sintió arder su garganta y terminó tosiendo como una tonta frente a él.

— La segunda vez lo harás mejor.

— No, no quiero tomar más de eso.

— Es wisky y es carisimo. No lo llames eso — la reprendió. Rin negó nuevamente. Seshomaru suspiro.

—¿Cuál es el sentido de que te quedes si no vas a emborracharte conmigo?

—No vine a emborracharme y puede ser carisimo pero no me gusta.

— La primera vez suele ser así, luego te acostumbras.

Volvió a colocar la botella en su boca, esta vez Rin tolero mejor el líquido color caramelo.

Seshomaru sonrió de satisfacción al verla.

Ay por Dios la bestia estaba sonriendo.

—Sabes creo que estas seduciendome para luego llevar mi alma al infierno. — le dijo Rin con desconfianza.

—Si te estuviera seduciendo no estarías allí sentada, y al infierno no sería precisamente el lugar al que te llevaría.

Rin sintió la cara caliente y se imagino lo roja que se debía de ver en ese momento. Esta vez ella misma tomó la botella para beber un trago. Su comentario lo había afectado más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Por un momento se imagino a Seshomaru tratando de seducirla, como se sentiría tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Un calor incipiente apareció en ella hasta terminar en el delicado punto que guardaba en sus piernas. Sacudió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada ardiente de Seshomaru quien le estaba ofreciendo más licor. Apuro el nuevo trago sintiendo que ya estaba que se quemaba por dentro.

Decidió que era mejor hablar o hacer algo porque al paso que iban terminaría emborracharse pronto.

—¿Por qué quieres emborracharte? —Pregunto tratando de alargar el próximo trago.

Pero Sesshomaru no respondió.

Rin se negó cuando el le ofreció la botella.

—No beberé hasta que no respondas.

—Bien yo respondo y tu tomas un trago decente. —Se había dado cuenta de que ella solo estaba sorbiendo pequeñas cantidades del licor.

—Ok ¿Por qué quieres emborracharte? – pregunto de nuevo.

—No lo sé.

No le estaba mintiendo, decía la verdad. Trato de recordar lo que había estado habiendo ese dia, temprano estuvo encerrado hasta que Mayu lo llamo para informarle que Lion estaba en su oficina, aunque Jacken e Inuyasha se estaban ocupando de la empresa, Mayu sabia que Lion era solo asunto de Sesshomaru, ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de su existencia. Sabía que Lion le había dicho algo al final de su conversación que había propiciado que comenzara a tomar, pero irónicamente no lo recordaba. Las maravillas del alcohol, realmente funcionaba. Lo siguente que recordaba era haber estado conversando por teléfono con alguien mientras conducía de regreso, esa voz le era muy familiar, claro, era Jacken y habían discutido por Rin, no podía recordar por que discutían pero al final la discusión había culminado cuando Jacken le dijo que ella cumplía 18 años ese día. Sonrió diabólicamente cuando recordó el motivo por el cual escogió la cinta de ese color, era condenadamente parecida al color del vestido de Rin, vestido que él quería arrancarle. Sin embargo se sentía demasiado cansado como para intentar algo, se dejo vencer y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse.

—Si no quieres responder está bien.

Rin se recostó de la cama de la misma forma en la que estaba su acompañante, comenzaba a sentirse mareada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol, y ya se estaba haciendo evidente. Pero en du defensa podía decir que Sesshomaru estaba peor que ella. Hasta podría jurar que en pocos momentos comenzaría a delirar.

– Estas horrible – señalo—parece que te paso un camión por encima.

– Creo que fue algo peor que un camión.

Sesshomaru tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos. Pareciera como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Rin quiso besarlo. Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente tratando de olvidar esa loca idea que se le acaba de meter, pero fue inútil, cada vez era más tentador hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que la corriera y comenzara a soltar improperios pero… y si a lo mejor estaba tan ebrio que no lo recordaba. Dios se sentía como una depravada queriendo abusar de alguien inocente. Y si solo era un beso pequeño, algo que nadie recordaría y que… ¡Al demonio! Lo iba a hacer.

Se acerco cuidadosamente a su rostro. Coloco su boca sobre la de el y deposito un suave y delicado beso pero para su sorpresa y vergüenza Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un gruñido. Rin se quedo paralizada. Estaba despierto y ella lo había besado. La Sesshomaru respiraba como si le costara. Rin no era capaz de interpretar su mirada, probablemente quisiera asesinarla después de lo que había hecho, trato de levantarse inmediatamente pero él se lo impido al colocar un brazo en su espalda. Ella forcejeo en vano, el tenia mucha más fuerza que ella.

Rin quiso arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, sin embargo, su conciencia no guardaba ni un ápice del sentimiento que deseaba abrigar. Él seguía sonteniendola impidiéndole movimiento alguno, si Rin no hubiera estado tan segura de que Sesshomaru quería asesinarla se habría dado cuenta de que la mano en su cuello no buscaba estrangularla sino todo lo contrario. La mano la acariciaba y buscaba que se acercara a su dueño cada vez mas. Si tan solo hubiera prestado un poco mas de atención se abria dado cuenta de que la bestia estaba a punto de besarla.

Su boca fue suave y gentil, parecía como si la estuviera saboreando como si fuese un exquisito manjar, Rin sentía arder todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Él la beso una y otra vez, con pasión, con deseo, necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba más, de ella. Deslizo sus manos por debajo de la franela de Rin, ella se arqueo con su contacto y él lo aprovecho para besar el nacimiento de sus pechos. Rin gimió y él volvió a su boca. El beso se volvió cada vez más desesperado, con más hambre. Sesshomaru comenzó a besar su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos por el camino que iba recorriendo. Ella comenzó a retorcerse vergonzosamente contra él, mientras sesshomaru continuaba atormentando su cuello, bajando lentamente hacia las montañas que se asomaban en su pecho.

Pasó primero su nariz por las delicadas cumbres absorbiendo todo su aroma, ella gimió y se retorció llevándole los pezones a su boca, pero él no los beso, se dedico a pasearse por los lados hasta que ella no pudo más y lanzo una súplica. Él le concedió lo que ella quería y se llevo la delicada cima cubierta aun por la pijama a su boca, ella se apretó contra él mientras tormentosamente la mantenía en su boca. Sus manos descendieron a sus caderas y tomo una de las piernas para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, pero su acción no tuvo la consecuencia esperada.

Rin se detuvo de repente, sus ojos azabache estaban más grandes de lo que recordaba.

Sesshomaru maldijo para si al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba la muchacha.

Una aturdida Rin se levanto del suelo y salió corriendo de su habitación.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, Primeramente quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios. Aprecio bastante que se tomen su tiempo para dejarme un review.

Entre muchas cosas que quiero decirles, la primera es que soy relativamente nueva en la pagina y con este fic estoy aprendiendo a publicar, aquí es un poco mas complicado. Yo, normalmente escribo y publico desde el celular, pero, me acabo de fijar que las veces que publique desde el teléfono se borraron los guiones, así que editare esos capis a lo que tenga un poco de tiempo.

Con respecto a la historia, comencé a escribirla desde hace mucho tiempo, por cuestiones personales - una bebe- no logre terminar de escribirla, hace unos meses decidí retomarla, no se si podrán darse cuenta de el pequeño cambio en mi forma de escribir, yo lo veo como que madure un poco, aunque, aun estoy en proceso de aprendizaje. Actualmente, tengo mas de 30 capítulos listos y los iré publicando regularmente. No puedo asignarme una fecha por mi dulce motivo de dos años de edad, ella es la dueña de todo mi tiempo. Pero, a quienes les gusta la historia, no se preocupen, tengo pensado terminarla.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y sus comentarios y criticas son completamente bienvenidas.

Nos leemos pronto.


	20. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

La luz del día se colaba por las ventanas perturbando cada vez más su sueño, no tenía ganas de levantarse, se sentía terrible, la sensación casi podía compararse con la de un camión arrollándole. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, sentía un cansancio atroz y sin contar las nauseas tremendas que la invadían. Se removió de nuevo en su cama tratando de ocultarse de la luz que la quemaba. Estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que unos leves golpes en su puerta la despertaron. Eran suaves pero sin embargo los sentía como martillazos en su cabeza.

Ayame entro con delicadeza hasta que la vio y fue a saltos hasta su cama.

– Por dios Rin ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto mientras tocaba su frente – Luces terrible, pobrecilla – la abrazo con ternura – no tienes fiebre.

– La verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo para discimular. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Ayame tengo más bien una resaca increíble por andar tomando Wisky con Sesshomaru

Ayame hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

– Bueno, me duele bastante — admitió esta vez.

– Ayer tuvimos una tarde terrible, quizás se deba a eso—se levanto – voy a decirle a la Sra Lee que te prepare un caldo, siempre funcionan. Y te buscare unas pastillas para el dolor.

Rin asintió agradeciendo poder estar de nuevo en soledad. La situación de las gemelas en esa casa era parecida a la de ella, tenían habitaciones en la parte de arriba, su único trabajo era estudiar, aunque ayudaban en todo a la Sra lee, solo que, ellas no tenían una amenaza de Sesshomaru sobre ellas.

Decidió que esa mañana no se levantaría de la cama, sus clases siempre eran por las tardes asi que no tendría nada que hacer hasta las 2, sintió remordimiento de no ir a ver ese día a la hermana Kaede, pero se sentía tan terrible que no quería salir de su cama. No entendía como las personas podían seguir tomando alcohol después de sentir una resaca. Trato de justificar una y otra vez la razón por la que se quedaba en cama hasta que por más que lo intento no pudo seguir negándolo mas. Se quedaba encerrada porque no quería verlo.

Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, había sido una tonta imprudente por besarlo y mas aun por permitir todo lo que paso después, se había aprovechado de que estaba borracho. El alcohol no era un buen consejero, la impulso a cumplir su deseo oculto y ahora se moria de vergüenza de que él pudiese recordarlo. Él le había correspondido, si, pero solo se debía a los efectos del alcohol, el solo le permitió quedarse por eso. Aun podía recordar como el besaba a Kanna, desde luego que jamás la abria besado a ella si hubiese estado cuerdo, él las prefería mucho más maduras y muchísimo más voluptuosas. Rogo de nuevo porque Sesshomaru no recordara nada de lo que ella había hecho, pero, en un rincón al fondo de su corazón quería que realmente lo recordara y que no le hubiera correspondido solo por el alcohol.

Si prestaba atención aun podía sentir su olor y si era aun mas detallista podía sentir sus manos sobre ella y su sabor en su boca. Ya no importaba si la rechazaba de nuevo, ahora tenia algo de él y no importaba lo que hiciera no podría quitárselo.

Minutos después llegaron las gemalas, la mimaron hasta que se cansaron y la obligaron a tomar mil pastillas para el dolor, luego la obligaron a bañarse y al final se encontró sentada en el jardín con ambas quienes se basaron en que, quedarse acostado empeora las enfermedades, para llevarla hasta allí. Rin rogaba que Sesshomaru no apareciera por allí y al parecer Dios la estaba oyendo. Almorzaron en el jardín y para cuando le permitieron subir a buscar sus cosas para sus clases Sesshomaru seguía sin aparecer. Se fue a sus clases como de costumbre, aunque no podía concentrarse bien se las apaño para prestar atención.

Ceno en la cocina como de costumbre y se fue a su habitación a la hora de siempre ya sintiéndose mucho mejor. Tomo un baño y se sentó con su cajita troquelada, saco el pastel y corto un pedazo, no tendría su boca pero esta noche también se dormiría con un sabor que venía de él.

La mañana de ese no fue muy diferente que la del anterior, a pesar de que ya no le dolia la cabeza seguía sintiéndose terrible, No había visto a Sesshomaru el dia anterior y pedia a Dios para que su suerte contunuara. Se preparo como de costumbre y bajo a desayunar, desde el accidente ella y las gemelas comían justas siempre que fuese posible. Se quedaron charlando un rato después de terminar la comida, le preguntaron como se sentía a lo que Rin contesto que estaba mejor y que por favor no se preocuparan. Ambas le tomaron la palabra y abandonaron el lugar poco tiempo después.

De nuevo estaba sola, y de nuevo estaba pensando en ese beso. Sentía la cara roja, estaba realmente mal. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, por más que tratara el recuerdo era recurrente y mas real de lo que a ella le gustaría que fuese. Tras un largo suspiro recogió sus cosas, pronto llegaría la terapeuta sexy y ella podría irse a su casa.

Cuando estuvo segura de que la terapia había comenzado salió de la casa hacia el estacionamiento, vio a Hoyo, el chofer que siempre la llevaba y fue hacia el. Este le hizo una seña un tanto extraña. Si no hubiera estado tan distraída pensando en la terapeuta Sexy y el hombre borracho que había besado hace poco menos de 48 horas se habría dado cuenta de que Hoyo no estaba solo y más aun de que su seña era para que se desapareciera. Pero allí estaba ella, parada frente al pobre chofer con cara de sufrimiento quien le decía que mirara hacia dentro.

– No sabía que quisieras acompañarme – le dijo Sesshomaru.

El corazón de Rin subió y bajo y se perdió en su intento por regresar a su lugar.

– Vamonos Hoyo – Ordeno mientras se subia dentro del auto – Subete, no tengo todo el día.

Bien eso ultimo era con ella o con Hoyo o quizás con la persona imaginaria que estaba a su lado o… – Rin.—Okey si, era con ella.

Sus piernas temblaron durante todo el trayecto al auto y continuaron temblando aun después de llevar dos minutos en el. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estaban cada uno a un lado del auto, el del derecho y ella del izquierdo. A pesar de que no se tocaban ella podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, su olor era mucho más real ahora, de repente ese rache de su mochila resulto particularmente entretenido hasta que unos minutos después Hoyo le indico que habían llegado.

Mierda, estaban en la casa de Kaede. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sesshomaru fue quien hablo primero. – A las 10 te pasare buscando, esta lista a esa hora.

Si hubiera estado en una cinta animada de seguro la habrían mostrado con un color blanco o quizás le hubiesen puesto los ojos como platos y la boca grandísima. Pero estaban en la vida real y ella solo pudo bajarse con torpeza y entrar al recinto que le era tan familiar. El auto no se puso en marcha hasta que ella cerró la puerta, eso no había pasado antes con Hoyo, el solo la dejaba allí y se iba sin importarle a donde iba ella después.

Kaede y Kagome la recibieron con una sonrisa, se saludaron y tras pasar un rato preguntándole a la hermana como se sentía, si se había tomado sus medicinas y que tal había estado la comida les dio un pedazo de su pastel especial a ambas, quería que fuese solo de ella pero en verdad quería compartir algo tan divino con la persona que ella mas quería en el mundo. Tras comerse el pastel fue con Kagome a la cocina para lavar los platos donde habían comido pastel.

– Ayer no viniste, me preocupaba que hoy tampoco lo hicieras—dijo Kagome haciendo una mueca.

– Es que no fue un muy buen dia – se excuso.

– Lo sé, Inuyasha me conto lo que paso con su hermano. Qué gran idiota.

– Si, nos preocupo mucho a todos.

– Entonces necesitas diversión.—le indico una muy sonriente Kagome.

Rin la miro sin entender a lo que se refería.

– Veras, tengo unas entradas a un concierto de música japonesa. Suelen ser muy bonitos, hay bailarines y hacen un espectáculo – Kagome hacia señas con sus manos para representar todo lo que había dicho.

– Suena interesante pero no creo que pueda ir – dijo con un deje de tristeza— mi tutor piensa que soy propensa a cometer crímenes recuerdas.

– Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente pero… y si vas con el hermano de tu tutor.

– ¿Inuyasha?

Kagome asintió.

– Iria solo para que yo pudiese ir.

– Si, de hecho ya se lo comente y acepto. Sera esta noche. Vamos, di que si.

– ¿Tengo otra opción?

– No realmente.

Y sonrieron.

Que tan malo podría ser, además el mismo la había traido asi que no pensaba que fuese tan malo ir a ese concierto, quizás hasta podrían convencerlo para ir y…

Oh diablos Rin, ya estas pensando tonterías otra vez.

Quince minutos para las 10 el bonito auto de Sesshomaru estaba estacionado frente a su casa, Rin se despidió con prisas, Hoyo había llegado antes de la hora y en el auto que usaba Sesshomaru cuando iba solo, que raro quizás a este ultimo extrañaba su auto y por eso lo habían cambiado y … error. Los descubrió tan ponto como cuando intento subir al asiento de la parte trasera y el vidrio del lado del conductor se bajo dejando ver una figura bastante conocida para ella que le indicaba que se subiese en el asiento delantero, ella obedeció inerte.

Sesshomaru llevaba alrededor de media hora conduciendo sin un rumbo fijo, Rin estaba inmóvil en su asiento. Estaba claro que estaba nerviosa, no habían dicho nada y en verdad no tenia idea de que decir. Vamos, que se supone que le dices una jovencita que se mete en tu cuarto mientras estas colado de alcohol y te besa. El había reaccionado primitivamente y se había lanzado contra ella, estaba claro que ella lo recordaba. Que se supone que debería decir, discúlpame por besarte. Al demonio con las disculpas, no quería hacerlo, porque tenía que disculparse si ella había sido la que fue hasta donde él estaba. Miro nuevamente a la muchacha y esta estaba temblando.

Tenía que decir algo, maldijo para si, no iba a disculparse en lo absoluto, condujo hacia el estacionamiento de un edificio, dio unas cuantas vueltas y se estaciono en lo que parecía el lugar reservado.

– Rin – su voz terciopelada fue como una caricia para su alma atormentada.

– Si.

– Cielos, no sé cómo comenzar esto.

– Se lo que vas a decir – quería salir rápido del asunto y evitar prolongar el sufrimiento.

Y no mentía, sabía perfectamente que se disculparía y le diría que no volveria a pasar y que tenía una relación con su terapeuta sexy que besaba mucho mejor que ella.

– Te equivocas – la corrigio – no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te dire.

– Si, si lo sé y está bien – jugó de nuevo con el rache de su morral.

– No, tu respuesta me deja claro que no sabes lo que te diré – apretó el volante con ambas manos

– Si lo sé, y tranquilo. Evitemosno este embarazoso momento y olvidemos todo y…

– Y si yo no quiero olvidar.

Mierda, había escuchado bien. La Bestia le estaba diciendo que no quería olvidar. Su estúpido corazón dio un brinquito de alegría. Que fácil se dejaba conquistar.

– No, no quiero olvidar y tampoco voy a pedirte disculpas.

– ¿Qué? – su voz sonaba muy lejos.

Ya estaba hecho, ahora él solo tenía que terminar lo que ella había empezado. Y que se fuera al infierno el que intentara impedírselo.

– Eso es lo que esperabas, que te pidiera disculpas y te dijera que no volveria a pasar y todas esas demás sandeces que dicen los estúpidos. No voy a hacer eso Rin.

Ella lo miraba cada vez mas confundida, que se supone que era eso.

– Esa noche me dijiste que sentías que quería seducirte para llevarte al infierno y no estás del todo equivocada. – dirigió su vista hacia ella – Quiero seducirte, al principio pensé que podría controlarlo pero después de lo que hiciste no creo que pueda controlarlo mas.

– Yo…

– Rin – la cayo al colocar un dedo en su boca – No, te disculpes – acaricio sus labios – no quiero que lo hagas.

Rin asintió.

– Lo cierto es que tienes dos opciones,

– ¿Cuáles?—pregunto.

– Hoyo está estacionado en el piso de arriba. Puedes regresar con el y me obligare a pedirte disculpas y te prometeré no volver a molestarte o puesdes quedarte aquí y voy a seducirte, no se a donde nos lleve esto al final si al cielo o al infierno. Pero, por lo pronto, vamos a ir al cielo.

– ¿No hay más opciones? Y si digo que no estoy lista y que …

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

– Está bien – suspiro.

– Voy a contar hasta 10…– inmediatamente cerro los ojos y comenzó la cuenta regresiva – 10…9…8…7….3…2..1.

Rin se había quedado pasmada en su asiento escuchando la tortuosa cuenta, trato de levantarse y salir corriendo pero no pudo. Seguía allí cuando el llegó hasta Diez. Incluso cuando abrió sus ojos y le indicó que se acercara más a él seguía inmóvil

Sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, sabia que el la intimidaba, sabia que quizás ella se había quedado solo por temer a su reacción si huia, pero se justificaba a si mismo diciéndose que era ella quien había tomado la decisión de quedarse, no él.

—Rin, no va a pasar nada que no quieras, —la tranquilizó — a demás no es que tengamos mucho espacio aquí.

Rin sonrió. La bestia sabía cómo calmarla. En cierto sentido tenía razón, sólo que era en ella misma en quien no confiaba, era muy probable que el seducido terminase siento él.

Rin se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de sesshomaru en su rostro, bajo por su mejilla hasta tocar sus labios entre abiertos —Muero por besarte — reconoció Seshomaru —Desde el día en que Jacken te trajo he deseado hacerlo.

Continuaba acariciándola. Comenzó a masajear su cabeza, luego bajo por su cuello —Quiero que te relajes.

Una nueva caricia hizo que su mente se colocara en blanco, el estaba muy cerca de su cuello y había depositado un suave beso en la sensible carne desnuda. A Rin se le escapo un gemido de placer haciendo que se ruborizarse por completo, Sesshomaru en cambio pareció tensarse, sin embargo, beso su boca lenta y delicadamente, deteniéndose para saborear cada parte de sus labios.

Ella abrió su boca para decir algo y él aprovecho para introcucir su lengua en su cavidad, ella gimio nuevamente haciendo que Sesshomaru estuviera cerca de perder el control. Aun así mantuvo la compostura, esta vez no la iba a asaltar como un loco borracho. Queria que ella se sintiera comoda con él, la deseaba, ya no valia la pena intentar ocultarlo. Esta vez no iba a arruinarlo, no iba a permitir que ella se alejara de su lado.

Ella correspondía sus besos con energía, y no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos, ella hizo lo mismo y comenzó a acariciarlo a él también.

Estuvieron por mucho rato abrazados besándose y saboreándose el uno al otro, tanto que parecía irreal, Rin sentía que volaba en una nube. Si no fuese porque Sesshomaru se detuvo para responder el celular que desde hace rato no dejaba de sonar, debía de ser algo importante puesto que no había llamado la misma persona, la melodía de la última vez fue diferente.

– Dime – respondió – ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – El tomo una de sus manos que se dirigía hacia el rache de su mochila, ahora estaba hablando por teléfono con ella de la mano – No, está bien – breve respuesta – Has lo que tengas que hacer pero no permitas que salga del país.

– Lo siento pero debía contestar.

– Esta bien – no pregunto quién había llamado, aun había un abismo entre ellos.

– Maldición – señalo el teléfono que sonaba de nuevo – es Jacken.

– Puedes responderle a él también – Jacken llevaba rato llamando, pero no había sido a el al que le había respondido sino a ese otro número desconocido, al principio pensó que podía ser una mujer, pero después de lo último que le dijo cerro por completo esa posibilidad. Lo que le hacía recordar a alguien, se soltó de su agarre.

Tras decirle a un preocupado Jacken por quinta vez que estaba bien colgó el celular.

El intento besarla de nuevo pero ella se aparto.

– No – se negó.

Sesshomaru la miro inquisitivo, Rin no iba a ser tan infantil como para molestarse por contestar un celular o si…

– Kana—dijo sin mas. Aun continuaba con su idea de ahorrarles momentos incomodos.

–¿Qué demonios para con la terapeuta?

– La terapeuta sexy a la que besas en la terraza, que podría pasar con ella sino.

– Yo no la bese, ella me beso a mi.

– Ya veo, las mujeres parecemos propensas a besarte. – estaba enojada.

Solto un bufido, maldición, No se imagino que ella estuviera viéndolos en ese momento.

– Me imagino que te quedaste para ver la escena completa o me equivoco.

– Vi lo que tenía que ver para darme cuenta de seduces a todas las mujeres por igual.

– ¿Viste cuando la rechace? ¿Viste cuando le pedí que se fuera? O acaso decidiste investigar y preguntaste porque lleva varios días sin ir a la mansión. No, no lo hiciste.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no voy por la vida seduciendo a todas las mujeres.

– Solo a mi. – no fue una pregunta.

– Si, solo a ti.

– ¿De verdad la despediste?

– Si, el próximo lunes llegara alguien nuevo.

– Entiendo.

– No tengo idea de a dónde nos lleve esto, pero puedes estar segura de que no pretendo engañarte o jugar contigo y quiero lo mismo de ti.

– Lo tienes, yo no estoy con nadie.

– ¿Ni siquiera con Kohaku?.

De donde había sacado ese nombre, lo había subestimado.

– Ni siquiera con él, entre nosotros no hay nada. Por mi parte solo es un amigo.

– Pero no por la de él.

– Por la mía solo me gustas tú – rayos, truenos y centellas. Genial, ahora se le había escapado que le gustaba. Desventaja total.

Él sonrió, muchas sonrisas en un día y la última se la había regalado ella con una bonita imprudencia.

– Por eso me besaste, porque te gusto.

Se había acercado de nuevo a ella.

– Si – respondió quedamente.

– Por los momentos no voy a estar con ninguna mujer que no seas tú y tu no vas a estar con ningún hombre que no sea yo, lo demás lo resolveremos después.

– Lo prometo.

Y de nuevo lo beso. Sin miedo, sin arrepentimiento. Solo con la firme convicción de que daría su mayor esfuerzo porque funcionara y sintiéndose la mujer mas feliz por ello.


	21. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Miró con tristeza el hermoso jardín que la rodeaba, era magestuoso, impactante, frío, carente de magia, parecía haber sido creado para recordarle lo que era su vida ahora. Sonrió con ironía mientras recordaba lo que una vez tuvo y que lastimosamente había perdido para siempre.

El viento gélido soplo una vez más, recorriendo su blanquecina piel. Sus vellos se erizaron. Faltaba muy poco para que comenzará el invierno, un mes quizás. La primera nevada seguramente llegaría antes de eso. El color de los árboles le recordó a los ojos del hombre que una vez la había amado, pasaba todos los días tratando de no pensar en él, quería olvidarlo y seguir adelante pero le era imposible arrancar de su corazón ese preciado sentimiento. Al principio pensar que podrían volver a estar juntos la mantuvo en pie, pero esa esperanza ya había desaparecido por completo, muy a su pesar sabía que por más que lo amara nunca volvería a ser de ella y eso le destrozaba el alma.

Rin sentía que estaba dentro de un sueño, no solo por lo irreal de los besos sino también por lo maravilloso del lugar en donde estaba. Se imagino muchas veces la oficina de Sesshomaru sabía que tenía que ser lujosa y tener grandes ventanales como en las novelas pero la realidad rebasaba con creces la ficción. Sabía que parecía una tonta por su cara de asombro cuando entraron y más aun por haber pasado todo el rato pegada a las ventanas perdida entre la vista de la ciudad.

Estuvieron allí por el resto de la tarde. Almorzaron en un comedor privado allí mismo y luego Sesshomaru se había dedicado a revisar documentos, hacer llamadas y envíar correos. Le había dicho que quería presentar el proyecto se Sesoko oficialmente antes de la primera nevada. Para cuando termino de enviar correos

Para cuando termino eran las 5 de la tarde, el le preguntó si quería ir a algún lugar a lo que ella respondió que estaba bien que fueran a la casa porque el debía descansar. Después de un largo beso regresaron a la la mansión, durante todo el trayecto el no soltó su mano. Parecía tan paradójico que fuese la misma persona que hasta hace unos días no la soportaba cerca.

Llegaron a la mansión y se obligó con pesar a despedirse de él aunque solo fuera por unos minutos no quería separarse suyo.

—Tomaré un baño caliente y nos vemos en la biblioteca. —Le dijo tras darle un beso.

—No me quiero separar de ti — se quejo Rin.

—Yo tampoco, pero solo vas a torturarme si te quedas.

La cara de Rin se torno de un tono carmesí.

—Dame unos días y te juro que no te dejaré en paz ni un segundo.

Rin asintió. Y permaneció expectante por aquella promesa. Sabía a lo que se refería. Unos días más para recuperarse por completo y poder hacerla suya.

Subieron cada uno por su lado para evitar habladurías no quería que comenzarán a imaginar o comentar cosas.

Sesshomaru entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba cansado. Ese día había hecho demásiado esfuerzo y por ende su espalda lo sentía vivamente. Trató de acomodarse para evitar el dolor pero fue en vano.

El olor de Rin llegó vagamente a el reconfortandolo, sabía de dónde venía. Esa pequeña nota que le había asegurado que su ilusión había sido tan real como la cama que lo estaba sosteniendo. Su mente vago nuevamente por ese momento donde sintió la piel caliente de Rin, ese momento donde su voluntad cedió completamente y lo puso a merced de la muchacha que había entrado en desesperación a su casa. Había estado tratando de evitarlo, no quería sucumbir a su deseo por ella. No porque la menospreciase sino todo lo contrario era una joven con decisión, enérgica, llena de vida y el no quería arruinar con sus demonios nada de aquello. No quería lastimarla.

A decir verdad desde Kagura no había sentido algo así por ninguna otra mujer y sin embargo sabía que lo que sentía por Rin era en cierta forma diferente. No sabía exactamente en qué se diferenciaba pero si sabía que lo sentía no era igual.

Le agradeció al cielo que Rin lo hubiera sacado del mediocre estado en el que había caído esa noche. Sabía que lo venía a continuación sería difícil, no era fácil enfrentarse al pasado y más si fue hermoso y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Falta muy poco para que ella se apareciera, sabía que en su estancia en la ciudad se enteraría de su accidente y vendría a verlo. Durante los primeros días en cama deseo que fuera así. Deseo con tantas ganas que Kagura apareciera, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello, ahora que sabía que estaba cerca estaba más que seguro de que necesitaba a Rin a su lado más que nunca. Confiaba en qué fuera ella quien curará todas sus heridas.

Rin bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la biblioteca con suerte Sesshomaru ya estaría allí, Se sintió un poco decepcionada al notar que la estancia estaba vacía, no era una sorpresa, se había apresurado lo más que pudo. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como hacía unos meses lo había esperado en ese mismo lugar e inclusive un día se había quedado dormida. En ese momento no sabía por qué le gustaba estar cerca de él, debió de haberselo imaginado pero no fue así. Ahora sabía por qué lo esperaba y eso le gustaba y la hacía muy feliz. Estaba enamorada como una tonta al más puro estilo de La bella y la Bestia, aunque este último solo tenía el carácter por fuera era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

Escucho un par de voces desde afuera e inmediatamente después las figuras de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru aparecieron ante ella. Parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre algo, sin embargo ambos hicieron silencio al verla. Inuyasha la miró de forma incrédula, como si le costará creer que estuviera allí en lugar de en otro lado, ella se lleno de nervios al pensar en que se pudiera estar imaginado lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — le preguntó Inuyasha sin disimular su asombro e indignación.

Rin no entendía el porqué de su actitud.

—Deberías estar arregladonte, la función es a las 8.

—Es cierto, perdóname — Se disculpo— lo olvide por completo.

—Pues por suerte aun estas a tiempo, Kagome me mataría si no te llevo.

Rin estuvo a punto de asintir hasta que la presencia de Sesshomaru la hizo dudar, había quedado antes con Kagome para ir al concierto y había quedado de verse con él olvidándose por completo de Kagome y oh rayos, no sabía que hacer.

Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta de su duda aunque no por las razones que el pensaba. —Por Dios Sesshomaru vamos a salir juntos, no cometeremos ningún crimen y en dado caso el asesinado sería yo si no la llevo.

Inuyasha estaba igual de tenso que Rin aunque no por las razones que ella pensaba —Vamonos —le indicó.

—Yo había quedado con Kagome para ir a un concierto hoy y lo olvidé por completo, lo siento —Esta vez le hablaba a Sesshonaru. Rin sentia la necesidad de disculparse por tener que irse.

Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha y parecía como si compartieran sus pensamientos. Inuyasha asintió en señal del confirmación.

—Yoo.. Si tu quieres puedo quedarme o puedes venir con nosotros — el remordimiento la calcomia

Un sonoro No salio de Inuyasha a lo que su hermano respondió con una sonrisa, la primera expresión que veía desde que había llegado a la biblioteca.

— No, no quiero ir con ustedes. Y no tienes por qué disculparte — Su voz sonaba suave, calmada— Ve a cambiarte, no querrás llegar tarde al teatro. — su mirada la tranquilizo en un abrazo invisible, no estaba enojado sino todo lo contrario, la estaba dejando ir sin hacer preguntas.

— Está bien, ya vuelvo. —les dijo a ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una Rin con una agridulce felicidad salio disparada a su habitación, la bestia estaba cambiando. Pero muy a su pesar por un momento deseo que dijera que no y se quedara con ella.

—No tengo nada contra ti ni deseo que no vengas pero...

—Se que ella esta en la ciudad — lo interrumpió Sesshomaru —. Es por eso que no quieres que vaya.

Maldición no esperaba que su hermano lo supiera.

—No esperaba que estuviera enterado.

—Se más de lo que crees, hoy se estrena la obra pero tienen cuatro días en la ciudad... La hermosa Kagura y su violin.

— ¿ Iras a verla?

—No.

—Comprendo.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio, compartiendo ese extraño sentimiento de compenetración. Cada uno a su manera parecía entender lo que el otro sentía.

— Ya estoy lista. — Rin llegó al salón con una enorme sonrisa y un vestido azul que le corto la respiración al mayor de los hermanos.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba ella.

—Te ves muy bonita —le dijo Inuyasha —tendré que llevarme una escoba para espantar a los lobos.

Sesshomaru solo la miró, sin embargo fue todo lo que ella necesito para que sus piernas se aflojaran—Será mejor que los acompañe a fuera, no sea que la luna afecte a Inuyasha y sea el quien se convierta en lobo.

—Bahh no te preocupes, Kagome me regresaría rápido a la tierra.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento de la casa.

—Te ves hermosa —le dijo Sesshomaru al oído —tanto que estoy dudando entre dejarte ir o secuestrarte en mi habitación.

El rostro de Rin se puso del color de un tomate.

—¿ Pasa algo? —preguntó Inuyasha al darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru decía algo.

—Absolutamente nada. Que disfruten la función.

El teatro Shinbashi Enbujo fue destruido durante la segunda guerra mundial, posteriormente fue reconstruido de nuevo remodelandolo para fusionarse en el complejo de las oficinas centrales de la compañía Nissan, lo que le otorgaba un aire moderno a pesar de su antigüedad. En sus tres plantas predominaban los colores rojo y negro. Era la primera vez que Rin iba al teatro, eso la hacía sentirse bastante emocionada.

Habían estacionado el auto en un parking de un edificio cercano e ido caminando hacia el teatro ya que este no tenía estacionamiento propio. Rin no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que sus acompañantes iban tomados de las manos.

— Es hermoso — dijo Kagome mientras veía hacia el edificio terracota.

—Si, magnífico— respondió Rin.

—Si, ahora tenemos que hacer la fila. — les recordó inuyasha.

Ambas asintieron y se formaron en la fila para entrar. Rin se encontraba sumamente feliz aunque deseaba que Sesshomaru hubiese venido. Pero claro, sólo habían tres entradas y con todo el ajetreo de ese día debía dolerle bastante la espalda ya tendrían tiempo de ir juntos en el futuro.

—Lo siento, no quise llegar tarde. —dijo una voz conocida para ella.

— No te preocupes, has llegado justo a tiempo—respondió Kagome sonriente.

Kohaku hizo una reverencia para luego dirigirse a Rin.

—Espero no incomodarte.

Rin negó.

—Para nada— mintió. El animo de Rin decayó considerablemente. Que tonta había sido para no darse cuenta. Kagome la mujer que quería ver a todo el mundo feliz no la habría traído a hacerle de lámpara con Inuyasha. Como no se dio cuenta antes, sólo esperaba que Sesshomaru lo entendiera, que los dioses de las explicaciones le ayudarán.

Para su tranquilidad, Kohaku era todo un caballero, mantenía la distancia y no llegaba más allá de lo que ella permitía. Durante la primera parte del teatro presentaron una mini obra Kabuki, lo más resaltante de este tipo de arte era que todos los actores eran hombres eso sumado a los vestuarios y maquillajes. Gracias a que fue una comedia Rin se permitió relajarse, quizás la compañía de Kohaku no resultaría tan mala después de todo.

Luego de un corto interludio comenzó el primer acto de "The Holy Pearl". Los protagonistas llevaban atuendos japoneses, pero a diferencia del acto anterior en este participaban tanto hombres como mujeres, la protagonista viaja en el tiempo y descubre que es la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa para luego encontrarse con el demonio que fue sellado antes de morir por su antecesora.

En el primer interludio largo decidieron quedarse en sus asientos discutiendo sobre la obra, Inuyasha había dicho que la protagonista le parecía ridícula por hacer tanto drama a lo que ella respondió que quizás el demonio era un inmaduro. Rinde y kohaku solo se miraron desconcertados.

El segundo acto trató de como el demonio perdió y se quedó junto con la chica para estar cerca de la joya que llevaba en su cuello, al parecer más demonios querían apoderarse de ella.

Para el tercer acto otro demonio los atacó secuestrando a un niño y en un acto de desesperación la protagonista lanzó una flecha unida a una pata del animal dando justo en el blanco y salvando al niño.

Durante el interludio a Kagome se le ocurrió que ella e Inuyasha tenían algo que hacer fuera, por más que Rin quizo ir con ellos fue imposible. Bien ahora estaba sola con Kohaku y por más que quisiera no hacerlo estaba a punto de romperle el corazón.

Y no se equivoco el comenzó a decirle lo maravillosa que le parecía, le dijo sobre cuanto la admiraba, le contó como la extrañaba y le contó sobre cómo quería que fuese su futuro - no tienes que responder ahora mismo, si quieres solo seamos amigos... pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es sincero, desinteresado y que no haría jamás nada para lastimarte. - ella no sabia que palabras decir para que doliera lo menos posible, al final era Kohaku, su amigo, su hermano, su familia, la única que recordaba.

Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron antes de que ella pudiese responder algo y casi enseguida el telón se alzó. Más tarde se habían dicho, más tarde le rompería el corazón.

En el acto final descubren que la joya se rompió en pedazos y culmina con la promesa de buscar unidos todos sus fragmentos.

El escenario cerró con un espectacular solo de violin que hizo que los más sensibles derramasen lágrimas y los más duros doblegaran su corazón. Rin admiro a la mujer que interpretaba las melodioss notas algún día le gustaría felicitarla.

—Que hambre tengo —Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar luego de que cerrará el telón.

—No entiendo como mantienes esa figura si solo comes y comes todo el día. Que envidia.

—Tu figura es perfecta — la corrigió —No tienes nada que enviar.

Kagome se ruborizo, Inuyasha no pensaba mucho las cosas solo lanzaba las palabras y ya.

Ella sabía muy poco sobre él, a pesar de su relación el aún no terminaba de abrirse a ella, ese día en particular parecía como si algo le pasase. Estaba más distraído que de común y justo en ese momento lo comprobó. Kohaku le había dicho algo y el había respondido algo sin sentido.

—Inuyasha se que te sucede algo — le susurro — si no quieres decirme esta bien. Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

Para su sorpresa este le respondió con un tierno beso, Kagome se pinto de colores, aun estaban dentro del teatro abarrotado de gente camiando al restaurante.

—No quiero asustarte— le dijo al oido

—Asustarme por qué. — no esperaba eso.

—Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo.

Inuyasa la tranquilizo en un abrazo.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Si.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto Kohaku al ver el rostro un tanto mortificado de Kagome.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Llegaron al restaurante y luego de una charla de Inuyasha con un empleado fueron conducidos a un espacio más íntimo al fondo.

—Wohh, nunca había entrado a esta parte del restaurante — dijo Kagome.

— Ventajas de tenerme como novio.

Todos sonrieron ante su comentario.

—Inuyasha — una voz femenina inundó la habitación.

Todos voltearon hacia donde provenía el suave llamado femenino. La mujer en cuestión era despampanante, Kagome sintió una punzada de celos solo al verla, Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta, sus rizos caían en cascadas sobre su espalda, llevaba un vestido rojo hecho para resaltar la sensualidad de sus curvas y el toque final eran sus labios carmesí. Inclusive Kohaku contuvo la respiración cuando la mujer se acercó a saludar a su novio.

Inuyasha parecía tenso ante la presencia de dicha mujer. Hola se dijeron mutuamente.

— ¿Como estas? — pregunto ella.

—No tan bien como tú.

Rin soltó una exclamación —Oh por Dios eres la que toco el violín.

La mujer sonrió ante su entusiasmo. —Si soy yo.

—Kagome, Rin. Les presento a Kagura Reed, una amiga de la familia.

— Un placer conocerlas.

—El placer es nuestro —parloteo Rin— usted toca el violín como los ángeles.

—Me da mucho gusto encontrar gente que les guste mi interpretación.

—Fue magnífica, ojalá y Sesshomaru hubiera estado aquí para escucharla— rayos hablo sin pensar,debió llamarlo señor o bestia o alguna otra cosa, ojalá e Inuyasha no se hubiera dado de cuenta de su metida de pata.

Sin embargo Kagura e Inuyasha no repararon en ello y un deje de melancolía inundaron los ojos de la violinista.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Como esta él?.

—Está bien —respondió Inuyasha tajante.

—Me alegra escucharlo, en verdad me preocupaba que no pudiera seguir adelante.

—Oh, el señor Sesshomaru es muy fuerte —dijo Rin con orgullo — a pesar de lo que decían los doctores el ha estado muy bien y se ha esforzado mucho por recuperarse, tanto así que ya no usa las muletas a pesar de que le dicen que debe usarlas.

—¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?

Inuyasha trato de hacerle señas a Rin para que se callarse la boca.

Rin miró desconcertada —pensé que a eso se refería.

— ¿A que? ¿por qué Sesshomaru debe usar muletas?

—El tuvo un accidente — respondió Inuyasha. ya no tenía sentido esconderlo, necesitaba tranquilizarla y alejarla.

—¿Que clase de accidente?

—Kagome discúlpame, creo que tendré que hablar con Kagura un momento. Rin, Kohaku por favor acompañenla y no se preocupen por mi. Coman.

Tras darle un beso a Kagome fue con Kagura que Dios lo ayudará, necesitaba convencerla de que Sesshomaru estaba bien y mantenerla lo más lejos posible de ellos y más ahora que había notado que algo pasaba entre Rin y su hermano. No podía permitir que el pasado volviera a arruinar a su hermano.


	22. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

—Hay algo más que quizás deba saber.

—Dime Lion.

— Pues se trata de la señorita Kagura — dijo cuidadosamente.

—Creo que te deje dicho que ya no quería más información sobre ella.

— Si, en efecto lo hizo pero dadas las circunstancias me veo obligado a advertirle que la señorita dejó Escocia hace unos meses y ha estado de gira con la compañía de teatro Blue Wings en Japón.

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos, Kagura estaba en Japón.

—Se presentarán este fin de semana en Tokyo.

—Kagura en Tokyo. — susurro Sesshomaru. —basta —ordenó al ver que el investigador estaba a punto de brindarle más información — no quiero saber nada más. — sentenció.

Si ella no había ido hacia el en estos días, o mejor dicho años, el no iría hacia ella. Después de esa desastrosa noche donde desnudo su alma ante ella y fue rechazado ella se encargo de poner kilómetros de distancias entre ellos y no volvió a responder sus llamadas ni mucho menos sis correos. Poco después de haber contratado a Lion para un asunto de la empresa le encargo que le informara del paradero de la violinista, no paso mucho tiempo para que este le informara que estaba en Europa, había cambiado de país 3 veces y no tenía una residencia fija. Lo último que supo es que llevaba más de un año en Edinburgo y ahora lo había dejado para venir a Japón. Si tan solo ella lo hubiera dejado él habría sido el hombre más feliz de acompañarla por el mundo.

Lion se despidió y acto seguido salió de la oficina, Sesshomaru regocogio las carpetas que este le había traído e inmediatamente salió. Cuando estaba en su auto el móvil sonó, miro el aparato con desdén pero al tratarse de Jacken decidió responder.

—¿Que quieres? — fue directo, no tenía ganas de responder sobre su salud.

—Saber por qué vino y se fue sin decirnos nada, tiene a medio mundo preocupado por usted.

—Medio mundo puede arreglárselas bien sin mi.

—Medio mundo estaba feliz hasta que usted salió así. ¿Fue por ese hombre cierto? —Sabía que Sesshomaru ocultaba algo.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Por favor cuídese, algo en todo esto me da mala espina. —advirtió Jacken

— Todo esta bien — lo tranquilizo — confía en mi.

—Bien supongo que ya me puedo ir a la mansión a comer pastel. — se resigno,

—¿Pastel? — pregunto con curiosidad.

—Ah si, la señorita Rin esta de cumpleaños hoy... Sesshomaru.. Bah ya colgó.

Si Rin cumplía años quería decir que ya sería mayor de edadsik embargo no sería libre de irse a la a menos que el quisiera. En el documento donde se manifestaba como tutor de Rin se había establecido que debido a los orígenes de la adopción, por así decirlo, tendría su custodia hasta los 20 años o hasta que algo de fuerza mayor lo impidiera, en otras palabras hasta que ella se casara. También se especificaba que si el quería abandonar su responsabilidad antes de este tiempo ella sería enviada a un reformatorio de menores hasta los 20 años de edad.

Estacionó su auto frente a una bonita pastelería, cuando vivía con su madre solía venir mucho a este lugar color rosa, todos sus adornos eran delicados, elegantes, se parecía en todos los aspectos a Irasue. Escogió un pastel de chocolate y ordenó una de las cajas troqueladas favoritas de su madre, si a ella le gustaba tenía que ser bonita. Cuando la empleada le preguntó que color quería para la cinta se descubrió escogiendo una morada, exactamente igual al color del vestido que Rin llevaba, la empleada le preguntó si quería escribir el la nota a lo que él asintió.

Maldijo por lo bajo al encontrarse con la tarjeta y el bolígrafo frente a su auto. Debió dejar que la empleada escribiera algo. No podía arriesgarse a dañar la tarjeta así que debía saber lo que iba a escribir antes de comenzar, al final opto por solo escribir "Rin, Feliz Cumpleaños 18" quizá dejar la nota en anónimo, pero un deseo de posesión lo obligo a poner sus iniciales, quería que ella supiera que había sido él, no quería que nadie más se llevase los créditos.

—Rin..

Al llegar a la la mansión estacionó el auto y le entregó la cajita junto con un billete y le ordenó mantener la boca cerrada a uno de los guardias antes de que todos llegarán. Inuyasha fue el primero en llegar y cuando se disponía a bajar utilizando las muletas Inuyasha se lo impidio diciéndole que el le ayudaría. Seshomaru estaba bastante molesto por la actitud sobreprotectora que tenían todos y aunado a eso la noticia de que Kagura estaba en Tokyo y para terminar su molestia Rin escondida en un rincón al fondo de todos como si le tuviera miedo, miedo que se merecía, lo terminaro de cabrear.

—Estoy bien —afirmó mientras lo empujaba —no fastidies.

— Nos tenías a todos preocupados, por lo menos ten un poco más de consideración.

— Bien ya estoy aquí. De nuevo encerrado en esta maldita casa. ¿Felices?

Todos retrocedieron ante su actitud y le agradeció al infierno de que así fuera, temía que si su hermano seguía indagando iba a terminar desarmandose. Si tan solo pudiera olvidarse de todo. Se encerró en su habitación y sacó una botella de Wisky si iba a in olvidar lo haría a lo grande, si no olvidaba por lo menos el alcohol lo haría sentir mejor. O eso pensaba.

Comenzó tomandose un vaso de golpe, si, lo sabía, eso esa malo, pero al mal paso darle prisa. Su mente estaba inundada de pensamientos, sobre todos de esa nefasta noche, realmente la odiaba, si tan solo pudiera borrarla de su mente, para su sorpresa cuando dejó que su mente vagar a por sí sola se descubrió pensando en ese vestido color morado, para cuando la botella se terminó el solo podía pensar en todas las formas posibles de hacer que Rin se quitara el vestido para él.

Se levantó para buscar otra pero en su intento de volver a acomodarse sus reflejos fallaron y el junto con el vaso terminaron impactados en el piso. Cuando se disponía a recoger el vaso la puerta de su habitación se abrió y el suave olor que había estado imaginando llegó a sus fosas nazales. Era ella.

—Rin— mustio.


	23. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Bajo pesarosamente las escaleras de la que ahora era su casa, su casa, sonrió con ironía. A decir verdad no le tenía el más mínimo aprecio a la propiedad y si por ella fuera hace mucho tiempo se habría ido. Pero no podía hacerlo, su marido se encargaba de mantenerla bajo estricta vigilancia por otra parte ella necesitaba saber que era lo que él estaba tramando, sabía que no era algo bueno, tras la última reunión relacionada al proyecto de Sesoko, reunión que Inuyasha había vuelto contra su marido, su orgullo había sido herido. Durante los últimos días había estado distraído con algo y no tenía idea de porqué pero algo le decía que esto iba más allá de dañar el proyecto, había algo más y ella tenía que averiguarlo.

Escucho unas voces provenientes del pasillo, la luz del despacho de Naraku estaba encendida, la puerta estaba entreabierta, si se acercaba podría tratar de escuchar la conversación. Esa voz era de…

Imposible, Onigumo. Como demonios era posible que estuviera aquí, a menos que…

– El pez mordió el anzuelo, a estas horas Inuyasha debe estar dando un bonito paseo al Infierno.

… Fuese una trampa, inclusive a ella la había engañado. A esta hora, era mas de media noche, necesitaba hacer algo pero que.

– Kikyo querida por que no entras de una buena vez, es de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

¿Qué se suponía que decías luego de romperle el corazón a alguien a quien querías mucho? Si, le acababa de romper el corazón a uno de sus mejores amigo, se atrevería a decir que incluso desde que lo conoció Kohaku ha sido más que un amigo para ella, sin embargo sus sentimientos hacia él no eran más que de amistad. Él lo sabía y aun así se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos, ella nunca había alentado sus sentimientos y ahora se había visto en la obligación de decirle que ella no albergaba en su corazón más que cariño fraternal hacia él. Le dolía, Rin podía ver en sus ojos como estaba sufriendo y se sentía terriblemente mal por ser ella la causante de ese dolor y más aún por dejar claro que nunca podría cambiar sus sentimientos. No le dijo que estaba enamorada de otra persona, lo hizo principalmente porque no estaba segura de que tanto hablara el con Kagome o Sango y aún no estaba segura de hasta donde llegaría lo que Sesshomaru y ella tenían, pero si le pidió que por favor permaneciera abierto a otra mujer que no fuese ella, y que buscará su felicidad en un camino distinto.

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban detrás de la pareja manteniendo la distancia para darles intimidad.

—Creo que me equivoque.

— ¿Que dices? — Inuyasha estaba bastante distraído.

—No debí invitar a Kohaku y Rin juntos. — Se encogió de hombros — A Rin parece que no le gusta ni un poquito. Pobre Kohaku — Suspiro.

—Lo superará.

Era casi media noche cuando se despidieron con un abrazo al llegar al estacionamiento donde habían dejado el auto, Kohaku insistió en irse por su cuenta a pesar de que Inuyasha se había ofrecido a llevarlo. Al final regresaron como llegaron.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le pregunto Kagome al ver que inspeccionaba el auto como buscando algo.

– No, debe ser solo mi imaginación – respondió.

No era así, parecía como si hubieran intentado abrir el auto sin embargo no quiso preocupar a las dos mujeres que lo miraban inquisitivamente.

Subieron al auto y al ver que encendía con normalidad y ver que todo estaba como lo había dejado Inuyasha se relajó.

Primero condujo dentro de la ciudad a la casa de Kagome, mientras se despedían Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlos compartiendo un beso, lucían tan bien juntos.

– Gracias por esta noche – dijo Inuyasha después de darle un beso.

– Repitámosla pronto – sonrió.

Luego de que Kagome bajara Rin tomó el lugar del acompañante y partieron a su casa. A partir de ese momento enfrentarían un desafío de vida o muerte.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban con una mediana afluencia de autos por lo que el auto nunca paso de 80km/h, Tokio era bastante estricto con sus normas, sin embargo no sucedería lo mismo al tomar el elevado que comunicaba con la autopista. A Inuyasha de hecho le gustaba bastante el camino hacia la mansión puesto que por esa autopista podía permitirse disfrutar un poco de la velocidad y en ese momento la tenía casi completa para él solo.

Si Rin no hubiese estado tan absorta pensando en cómo se estaba sintiendo su amigo en ese momento y considerándose una terrible persona se habría dado cuenta de que se habían pasado el elevado donde tenían que haber salido de la autopista.

—Rin— la alertó.

Inuyasha tenía una expresión diferente en su rostro, nunca antes lo había visto así eso que veía en sus ojos era ¿Miedo?

— Si – susurro

— ¿Tienes el cinturón de seguridad puesto?— pregunto.

— Si, me lo coloque al subir.

— Bien.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No quiero que te asustes pero vamos a tener que pasar un rato más en el auto voy a tener que hacer una maniobra y para eso necesitamos salir de la ciudad.

Rin abrió los ojos y permaneció en silencio, tenía miedo de preguntarle que ocurría.

– Quiero que estés tranquila — agrego al ver que ella no decía nada – ayúdame a permanecer tranquilo yo también.

Varias luces rojas se veían delante de ellos, Inuyasha apretó el volante. No podía hacer más que tocar la bocina para que se hicieran a un lado esquivarlos sería una tarea difícil, hacía rato que había quitado el pie del acelerador y solo pisaba el freno que ya no respondía. Afortunadamente ambos autos se hicieron a un lado, si continuaban así podían llegar a la parte arbolada de la carretera y de esa manera poder hacer que el auto se detuviera, rogaba a Dios porque funcionara solo faltaban como quince minutos de camino.

Rin, permanecía inmutable en su asiento, faltaba poco menos de 200 metros para llegar a la parte despejada del camino, había pocos árboles, más que todo pequeños Inuyasha pensaba usarlos para aminorar la velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvieran. Tras pasar un túnel el camino se abrió ante ellos, la carretera era plana.

– Bien Rin, llego el momento.

Rin asintió y cerró los ojos.

Inuyasha empujo el auto hacia la arena, de inmediato comenzó a retumbar, el primer impacto fue turbulento, pero no los detuvo. El interior retumbaba y amenazaba con terminar deforma estridente, por favor quería salir de esto, en su interior tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, quería volver a la mansión quería ver a Sesshomaru una vez más.

Sesshomaru continuaba despierto en su habitación, hace rato se había dado otro baño caliente tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor, los últimos días se había sobrepasado bastante y ya era hora de que le permitiera a su cuerpo descansar. El bajo junto con los calmante menguaron bastante el dolor hasta convertirlo solo en una pequeña molestia sin embargo aún no se podía permitir dormirse, estaba esperando dos cosas; primero, que su hermano trajera a Rin y segundo, la llamada de Lion.

Esa tarde le habían confirmado que un boleto de avión hacia Jakarta fue comprado a nombre de Onigumo, salía a las 8:00pm. El contacto de Lion en el aeropuerto haría que lo revisaran y sembrarían mercancía ilícita para conseguir anular su pasaporte impedirle de esa forma salir del país. No podía permitir que el ejecutor de Naraku se le escapara. Aunque el delito era menor lo mantendría dentro del país a su alcance.

Se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la ventana desde allí tenía una excelente vista hacia la entrada. Miro el reloj de su celular y marcaba las 12:48am ya era hora de que Inuyasha hubiese llegado, quizás habían ido a otro lado pensó.

Sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad y sonido del móvil hizo que se despabilara de un brinco. "Lion" vio en la pantalla.

– Dime.

– Nada.

– ¿Qué intentas decir con nada?

– El maldito no apareció.

– Pudo haberlos visto

– No — negó – imposible.

– Maldición. Brindar

–Al principio apareció un auto con una placa de Naraku estuvo un tiempo estacionado pero después de eso se bajó otra persona, estuvimos esperando por si aparecía para buscar otro vuelo pero el ultimo internacional salió hace 10 minutos.

– Nos tendió una trampa.

– Definitivamente, nos quería a todos aquí.

– Inuyasha – brinco a la ventana pero no vio nada.

– Ya voy en camino a la casa de Kagome – pareció entender que no había llegado a la casa.

– No está allí – maldijo una vez más – Rin también está con ellos.

Maldita sea, había caído como un estúpido en la treta de Naraku, el muy maldito sabía que tenía a su hermano vigilado y lo manipulo para que lo dejara desprotegido. Y ahora Rin también estaba en peligro por su estupidez.

Jacken y Sesshomaru salieron en autos distintos, a pesar de los regaños del hombre para que se fuesen juntos, Sesshomaru se había negado rotundamente convenciéndolo además de que separados abarcarían más espacio. Llamo una vez más al teléfono de Inuyasha, de nuevo lo había enviado al buzón de voz. Maldijo una vez más, estaba a pocos centímetros de entrar en desesperación, la ira se estaba apoderando poco a poco de él y si no los encontraban pronto terminaría yendo a la casa de Naraku y sabrá Dios que sería capaz de hacer.

Su teléfono repico y lo cogió enseguida.

La voz de Lion sonó al otro lado, lo que temía se había hecho realidad.

– Reportaron un accidente a las afueras de la ciudad.

– Son ellos.

– Aun no se han confirmado sus identidades pero según la persona que lo reporto eran un hombre y una mujer jóvenes y el caballero tiene la melena plateada.

– No.


	24. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el vehículo que hacía unos segundos se había detenido. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar, la bolsa de aire que tenía al frente, responsable de amortiguar el impacto se desinflaba poco a poco permitiéndole tener una mejor visión de lo que había sucedido. Miró a su compañero que parecía igual de aturdido que ella. Estaba despierto.

Gracias a Dios.

– ¿Estas bien? — Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

Rin asintió. Él se giró hacia ella para examinarla.

—Mierda, estas sangrando.

Un hilo de sangre bajaba por el lado derecho del rostro de la joven.

Rin se tocó el lugar que Inuyasha le señaló y el líquido caliente se adhirió a sus dedos.

— ¿Te duele? - pregunto.

—No.

—Tratemos de salir.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y forcejeo para liberarse del cinturón y la bolsa de aire.

—La mía no abre — le notificó Rin.

— Te ayudare a salir por este lado.

Rin se soltó el cinturón y tomo la mano que le brindaba Inuyasha, él la halo suavemente hasta poder tomarla por los hombros. Luego de ponerla en pie la llevó hasta la parte delantera del auto donde las luces aún seguían encendidas.

— No parece ser tan malo —Inuyasha la examinaba cuidadosamente — necesitarás puntos pero no parece una herida profunda.

— ¿Tú te sientes bien?

— Sí, creo que golpee un poco pero no es nada de que preocuparse—le entrego un pañuelo y le indico que se lo colocará en la herida para menguar la sangre.

–Fuiste muy inteligente esperando a llegar hasta esta parte para disminuir la velocidad poco a poco.

–Si lo principal en este tipo de situaciones es mantener la calma y pensar en frío.

Inuyasha dejó a Rin para buscar su teléfono – Maldita sea – juro al ver la Lisa pantalla de su teléfono vuelta añicos.

–Ay no –se lamentó Rin – ¿Funciona? — Inúyasha negó.

–Creo que se dañó el táctil, enciende pero no responde.

El aparato se iluminó mostrando una llamada entrante, Sesshomaru, luego Jacken. Así estuvo durante un rato. Rin mientras le hacía seña a un auto.

–Nos ignoró.

—Ya se detendrá alguien.

— ¿Es Sesshomaru?—le pregunto al ver como su teléfono se ilumina mostrando una foto del mismo.

—Si, a este punto debe estar desesperado.

Unos minutos después un vehículo se detuvo junto a ellos, tras hablar con ellos y preguntarles que les sucedió llamaron una emergencia, Inuyasha les pidió su teléfono para llamar, llamo primero a su hermano. Respondió enseguida.

–Soy yo… si, somos nosotros, estamos bien... ya viene una ambulancia junto con una grúa... ella está bien... si hablamos cuando estés aquí. - colgó.

Inuyasha entrego el teléfono a la pareja y les dio las gracias, ellos se quedaron hasta que los oficiales junto con los paramédicos llegaran. Primero examinaron a Rin, le revisaron la herida y le dijeron que se llevaría cinco puntos. Su compañero en cambio no tenía heridas visibles pero sin embargo se los llevarían para hacerle rayos x para descartar cualquier hueso roto.

Sesshomaru llego a la escena casi 10 minutos después, primero vio a su hermano que hablaba tranquilamente con un oficial. Camino hacia él, se horrorizó al ver al bonito auto con las llantas estalladas, rayado y desfigurado por las ramas. Inuyasha se veía muy bien de hecho, fue un alivio verlo así.

—Joven Inuyasha —grito Jacken — ¿Estas bien?

—Si estoy muy bien, se necesita más que esto para acabar conmigo.

Jacken sonrió aliviado. Sesshomaru en cambio permanecía serio, esto había sido su culpa, si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar esto jamás habría sucedido. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando por fin vio a Rin, estaba acostada en la camilla y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Le están colocando unos puntos.

— ¿Que? — bramo sesshomaru — me dijiste que estaba bien — le recrimino.

—Si lo esta es solo que... ah maldición — no termino de hablar puesto que su hermano ya no estaba allí. Miro a Jacken y este asintió.

Seshomaru juro y blasfemo una y otra vez, quería matar al maldito de Naraku, quería ir y hacerlo trizas, se había atrevido a lastimar a Rin, alguien inocente a todo este lío. Al llegar a la ambulancia se topó con los suaves ojos de Rin, estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Aún en un momento así era fuerte. Sesshomaru quiso abrazarla y consolarla. Pero solo se limitó a ofrecerle su mano para que se bajara, no merecía su abrazo, no merecía estar con ella, él la había puesto en esta situación. Maldición su hermoso vestido se había ensuciado de sangre, él lo hubiera dado todo porque esa sangre fuese de otra persona y no de ella.

—Estoy bien —Rin vio la necesidad de decírselo, el solo asintió.

Bien no esperaba un beso pero por lo menos pudo haber sido un poco más caluroso, sin embargo ella entendía que había algo más, algo que no le estaba diciendo y que sus ojos delataban. Había furia en ellos, su amado tenía una mirada que ella nunca había visto, no era para ella por supuesto, al principio pensó que tal vez sería con Inuyasha pero lo descarto una vez llegaron al hospital. Esa mirada le provocaba escalofríos y a pesar de que aparentaba serenidad a ella no podía engañarla. Estaba furioso.

En el hospital les hicieron varias placas buscando heridas internas, cuando por fin les dieron de alta eran las 4am.

—Vamos.

Seshomaru la paso su brazo por sus hombros y la condujo a su auto, su agarre tenía cierto grado de tensión, como si se estuviera controlando.

— ¿Inuyasha no viene con nosotros?

—No, le dieron de alta antes que a ti y volvió con Jacken.

—Entiendo.

Subieron al vehículo en silencio, el mismo en el que andaban temprano. Rin estaba cansada y se quedó dormida. Una caricia la despertó, alguien tocaba su rostro.

—Llegamos. Te habría cargado pero no estoy en condiciones.

Rin se sonrojo al recordar ese momento donde se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca y él la había subido a su habitación. El recuerdo hizo que se despabilara rápidamente, se bajó del auto y camino hacia la puerta, Sesshomaru de seguro estaba cansado y ella también y a decir verdad no sabía que hacer o que decir y moría de vergüenza. También tenía miedo de que Sesshomaru descargará su furia en ella como tantas veces y...

Su cuerpo la traicionó completamente cuando Sesshomaru la halo por el brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta - A donde crees que vas - escucho Rin a lo lejos antes de sentir sus labios en los suyos, fue un beso urgente, demandante. Ella se relajó en sus brazos mientras el devoraba su boca con voracidad. Él se apartó de repente y puso distancia entre ellos, por un momento Rin se sintió confundida hasta que sintió los brazos alguien más a su alrededor.

—Rin...

—Oh por Dios.

Gritaron las gemelas.

— ¿Estas bien? —Esta vez fue la Sra Lee —ven conmigo, vamos a cambiarte eso— su tono era maternal.

Rin supo que no había modo de librarse de ellas así se dejó cuidar y consentir hasta que ellas hubieran decidido que estaría bien, no sería esa noche, por supuesto. Ayame decidió que Rin no podría dormir sola así que se quedó con ella en su habitación.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha continuaban en la oficina del detective Mioga de la policía de Tokio.

—No hay ninguna prueba que vincule a Naraku con el accidente de anoche. — el agente volvía a revisar las evidencias recolectadas de la escena.

Seshomaru exhalo con frustración.

—Así como tampoco hay pruebas de que fue él quien intentó asesinarme la primera vez. —agregó Inuyasha exasperado.

—No se encontraron huellas en ninguna de las dos escenas, no hay rastro de quien pudo haber sido el atacante. No podemos detener a alguien por un presentimiento. Sin evidencias concretas no podemos proceder. Ningún juzgado lo aceptaría.

—Esto es inútil—tras esta declaración el mayor de los hermanos abandono la oficina.

—Hasta luego detective — se despidió el menor.

—No por qué te hice caso al venir aquí. — Declaro Sesshomaru —Sabía que sería inútil.

—Teníamos que intentarlo.

—Nadie hará nada contra Naraku sin evidencias contundentes.

— ¿Tienes un mejor plan?

—No, aun no. —admitió— Pero... Naraku no es perfecto. Tiene que tener un punto débil.

—Mientras lo encontramos llévame a comprarme un teléfono nuevo.

—Eres increíble.

Los hermanos se dirigieron a una tienda de teléfonos, Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo para escogerse uno, cuando ya hubo decidido cual quería e iba a pagarlo Sesshomaru lo detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Si, pide otro igual al tuyo.

— ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

—Porque Rin no tiene teléfono y la pusiste en riesgo, míralo como una compensación.

—Bien. Por favor cargue dos teléfonos en la tarjeta.

—No. El de Rin lo pago yo.

— ¿Pero quieres que se lo de yo?

—No.

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada. Él no le había contado nada acerca de Kagome no tenía derecho a interrogarlo por Rin. Pero, por lo que veía realmente le gustaba.

Al salir de la tienda caminaron hacia donde habían aparcado el auto. Una pequeña multitud se reunía alrededor de unas personas, si Inuyasha no hubiera estado tan distraído imaginando a su hermano cortejando a Rin, se habría dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru había dejado de caminar. Cuando por fin se percató miró a su hermano que tenía los ojos como platos y su rostro era una combinación de sorpresa, confusión, volvió su mirada hacia donde apuntaban los ojos de su hermano y maldijo una y mil veces. Era ella.

—Kagura.


	25. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Rin descansaba en el sofá de la terraza que escondía la segunda planta, esa misma desde de la que hacía unos días había visto a Sesshomaru besándose con Kana, ahora eso no importaba, sabía que a quien él quería era a ella.

Ese día fue un tanto decepcionante despertar y ver que Sesshomaru no estaba, cuando pregunto por el Ayame le había dicho que salió junto con Inuyasha. Ese dia sus profesor tampoco había ido a darle su clase y cuando intento salir Hoyo se negó rotundamente a llevarla a ningún lado. Ordenes de Sesshomaru le había dicho. Le esperaba un largo y aburrido día.

Ayame se sentó junto a ella, no había ido a la universidad por quedarse cuidándola.

— La señora Lee nos está preparando el almuerzo, solo estamos nosotras tres.

Rin sonrió.

— Comeremos delicioso entonces.

—Si.

Se quedaron en silencio observando la piscina.

—Sabes, estoy algo preocupada.

— ¿Por el accidente? — pregunto Rin.

— Sí, es como si alguien estuviera tratando de hacerle daño a Inuyasha – así que Ayame pensaba lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, no creo que sea eso.

— Quisiera creer eso pero cuando Ayumi se fue esta mañana Sesshomaru le dijo que se fuese con Hoyo y que cuando saliera lo llamara para que la fuese a buscar, el nunca hace eso. Normalmente no le importa con quien andemos, solo le interesa que saquemos buenas calificaciones.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que a ella tampoco la había dejado salir pero no quería alentar su preocupación.

Almorzaron en el comedor de la cocina y luego se fueron a la habitación de Ayame a ver películas, antes de que esta terminara su compañera se había quedado dormida. Rin decidió dejarla descansar y se fue a la cocina a tomar agua.

La Señora Lee estaba allí.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? – le pregunto maternalmente. Las gemelas una vez le dijeron que ella era la mamá de todos en la mansión.

—Sí, solo me molesta un poco la herida.

—El joven Sesshomaru se preocupó bastante por ustedes.

— Lo sé, él se quedó en la clínica hasta que nos dieron de alta.

— Sabes, él ha perdido muchas personas importantes. Primero fue sus padres se separaron cuando él estaba muy joven, su madre dejo esta casa y se lo llevo con él, a veces creo que aún no ha podido perdonarme el que lo abandonara.

—Como pudo usted abandonarlo si fue su madre quien se lo llevo.

— El me condeno por no irme con ellos. Al principio me quede por su padre, luego nació Inuyasha y a los pocos meses llegaron las gemelas. El piensa que los preferí a todos ellos por sobre él.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

—No por completo, me habría gustado mudarme con ellos pero la señora Irasue no es una dama fácil con el tiempo creo que él logro comprenderlo, aunque no perdonarlo. Fui su primera perdida, la segunda fue su padre. A pesar de todo él lo amaba y respetaba como a nadie, lamentablemente falleció obligando a Sesshomaru a asumir las riendas de esta familia. Inuyasha era apenas un adolescente y al ser él su único familiar paso a estar bajo su custodia, lo mismo para las gemelas que a su vez estaban bajo la custodia de su padre.

— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando todo eso sucedió?

— Cuando sus padres se divorciaron tenía cinco, su padre murió cuando tenía 19.

— Un año más que yo.

— Sin embargo la perdida más dolorosa la causo una mujer, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que paso con ella. Él estaba bastante feliz con ella, muy pocas veces venia por aquí.

— No, él tiene un Penhouse, antes de ella Sesshomaru vivía solo. No le gustaba mucho venir por aquí. Pero cuando lo hacia podías ver su felicidad.

— ¿Estaba enamorado de ella?

— Sí. Pero un día el llego y se encerró en la que ahora es su habitación y desde ese momento cambio hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

— Poco más de cinco años.

— Señora Lee, usted cree que él la haya olvidado.

— Mi querida Rin, ese mi mayor deseo. Desde que llegaste a esta casa tengo esa esperanza.

— ¿Por qué desde que yo llegue?

— Porque me doy cuenta de cómo te mira, las cosas que hace para provocarte, como te busca. Yo estoy segura de que le gustas. Y si te estoy diciendo todo esto es porque no quiero que alguien más lo lastime. En todo este tiempo me has parecido una buena muchacha. Rin, estaría mal de mi parte pedirte que por favor intentes hacer feliz a mi pequeño niño. Sé que es una petición egoísta pero…

— Créame cuando le digo que es la cosa que más deseo en este mundo – admitió Rin con una sonrisa – créame cuando le digo que daré todo de mi para hacerlo.

— Acaso es posible que tu…

— Sí, yo estoy enamorada de él.

— Oh, ven acá y dame un abrazo.

De todas las formas del mundo jamás se imaginó que se toparía con Kagura de esta manera. Ya se habían visto y era imposible retrasar más lo inevitable, ella se acercó a ellos y los invito a tomar un café, Inuyasha la había rechazado cortésmente, el también pudo hacerlo pero no lo hizo y allí estaba con la mujer por la que llevaba años sufriendo casualmente tomándose un café.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a iniciar la conversación, hasta que por fin ella hablo.

—Lo siento – sonaba sincera – yo no quería desaparecer de la manera en que lo hice pero es que tuve miedo.

— Lo sé – sonar arrogante no había sido su intención – tenías miedo de que te convenciera de aceptar, lo habría hecho sino hubieras desaparecido.

— Durante toda mi vida mi padre me controlo a tal punto de no tener una identidad propia, yo era como una extensión de él, fue realmente terrible.

— Yo no era como tu padre, por Dios, no soy para nada como él – su voz sonó más alta de lo que quiso.

— Tú más que nadie sabe el abuso por el que pase, la música, mi violín fue lo único que me mantuvo viva, lo que me dio mi identidad.

— Y crees que te iba a obligar a dejarla.

— No, por Dios no. Yo no estaba segura de mi misma. Temí perderme de nuevo. Temí no poder amar a nuestros hijos – ella había comenzado a sollozar – para cuando pude aceptar mi error mi cobardía me impidió regresar a ti, pensé que ya era demasiado tarde y no podrías perdonarme.

— Si me hubieras buscado te habría dado el mundo.

— Pero no lo hice, soy una cobarde después de todo.

— ¿Por qué regresaste?

— Estoy en una gira y…

— La verdad.

— Yo, no lo sé.

—Bien— si hubiera querido podría obligarla a decirle todo, ella era fácil de leer, fácil de manipular. En cierto sentido ella había hecho lo correcto al alejarse como lo hizo.

Sesshomaru pidió la cuenta, coloco un billete y se levantó.

— Fue bueno verte – le dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Ella corrió tras de él – respóndeme algo.

— Si – le dijo sin voltear.

— ¿Es demasiado tarde?

— No lo sé.

Y abandono la cafetería.

Después de hablar con la señora Lee, Rin había vuelto a la terraza, le gustaba bastante estar allí. El atardecer se veía hermoso. Sesshomaru ya se estaba tardando demasiado. Después de todo lo que había conversado con la Sra Lee esta tarde podía darse una mejor idea de porque la bestia era así, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos hacia esa otra mujer, se le había olvidado preguntar su nombre. Y si él aun la quería y solo estaba jugando con ella. Se deshizo rápidamente de esa idea, no. Ella confiaba en él, no era el tipo de persona que iba engañando mujeres, y si ella lo había dejado porque él la engaño. Basta, se dijo así mima. Tengo que concentrarme en solo una cosa, ser feliz con él.

Se preguntaba si Sesshomaru llegaría muy tarde cuando sintió la presencia de alguien junto a ella, al principio pensó que era Ayame pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era.

—Volviste – se lanzó en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru se tambaleo un poco.

— Lo siento no quise…

El la cayó con un beso. Por Dios alguna vez dejaría de sentir que volaba cada vez que el la besaba esperaba que no. Sin despegarse de ella le dijo

— Te traje algo – hizo sonar la bolsa.

El rostro de Rin se ilumino como el de una chiquilla.

— ¿Qué es? – pregunto tratando de agarrar la bolsa de forma vergonzosa.

— Te lo daré cuando me des otro beso.

— Con mucho gusto señor Taisho.

Y lo beso, intento imitar lo que él había hecho antes y supo que iba por buen camino cuando Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido, unos segundos después él la alzo y se dejó caer con ella en el sofá, ahora era él quien tenía el mando del beso, ya no era suave ahora era voraz, pronto dejo sus labios para ir a su cuello, Sesshomaru se deleitó con su olor y saboreo cada parte del pasaje que lo invitaba air más abajo. Rin gemía y se arqueaba debajo de él, una neblina había cubierto su mente dejándola sola con sus sentidos que pedían más de él. Quería más así que con sus manos guio su boca hacia sus senos justo allí donde quería sentirlo. Ella soltó un grito cuando el atrapo el suave muro en su boca por encima de su ropa. Sesshomaru le tapó la boca con su mano y se detuvo.

— Ssshhh— respiraba con dificultad—no queremos que todos se enteren.

Rin se puso como un tomate ante su comentario.

— Me gusto tu beso — aún estaba sobre ella – me gusta tu olor.

— A mí también me gusta besarte – admitió.

— Lo sé – dijo arrogante – tu cuerpo me lo demuestra.

No tenía como refutar su declaración. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y mojado por él.

— Debería levantarme, si continuo así terminare haciéndote mía en este lugar.

— Tanto confías en tus habilidades — Él arqueo una ceja — ¿Qué te hace pensar que no opondré resistencia?

Él sonrió. Últimamente sonreía bastante.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba? — volvió a meter su cara entre sus pechos

—No — a duras penas pudo ser capaz de responder.

— Eso pensé.

Se obligó a levantarse de mala gana y se sentó junto a ella parándole la bolsa que le había traído. Rin agradeció que se hubiera levantado, él tenía razón. Si quería ella seria de él en cualquier lugar.

Saco la caja con energía y cuando vio lo que era no lo podía creer.

— Ayer casi me vuelvo loco buscándote y justo me di cuenta de que no tenías un celular y…

Rin se lanzó sobre él.

—Te gusta.

Ella asintió.

— No tenías porque.

— Considéralo como una indemnización por el susto que te hice pasar anoche.

Rin estuvo a punto de corregir su error, no había sido su culpa, pero lo dejo así. En otro momento hablarían sobre eso. Se dedicaron por un rato a configurar el teléfono, Rin jugo un rato con la cámara y obligo a Sesshomaru a tomarse varias fotos con ella.

— Rin – volvió a estar serio—hay algo más que quiero decirte.


	26. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

— Rin — volvió a estar serio—hay algo más que quiero decirte.

— ¿Es algo malo? — algo en su semblante no le gustaba.

— No—le dio un corto beso — vamos, te vienen a buscar para cenar.

Justo como Sesshomaru dijo Ayame había venido por Rin, si se sorprendió de ver allí también a Sesshomaru no lo dijo.

— ¿Dónde vas a cenar?

— Lee llevara mi comida a la habitación, últimamente no he descansado mucho.

— ¿Aun te duele?

— Un poco — demasiado para su gusto.

— Hasta mañana onii-san — Ayame se despidió antes de bajar por las escaleras hacia el comedor.

Sesshomaru sostuvo a Rin hasta que Ayame salió de su campo de visión. Rin pensó que volvería a besarla y se preparó mentalmente para volver a sentirse en las nubes pero para su decepción no lo hizo.

— Si quieres, puedes venir a mi habitación después de cenar — quería hablar con ella, no pensaba decirle nada pero después de ver a Kagura sentía la necesidad de ser completamente sincero con ella.

Rin abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa y los nervios la invadieron por completo. La última vez que estuvo en su habitación fue cuando se besaron por primera vez, el rubor subió por su rostro al recordar todas las partes que la boca de Sesshomaru había tocado ese día.

Él pareció darse cuenta de todo lo que ella estaba pensando y por eso aclaro — solo quiero que hablemos sin que nadie moleste —acaricio su rostro — si prefieres que hablemos en otro momento no voy a molestarme — seguía dibujando círculos en su mejilla—como estés más cómoda.

Ella asintió. Por Dios como podría negarle algo si la trataba así.

— Onii-san deja de molestar a Rin — gritaron las gemelas desde el rellano.

— Esas dos voy a terminar matándolas un día de estos.

Rin sonrió, sabía que no lo decía en serio. De todas las cosas que había aprendido durante su estadía en la mansión era que Sesshomaru se preocupaba por todos aunque estos no se dieran cuenta.

— Nos vemos en un rato — no le dio el beso que le hubiera gustado pero ella tampoco quería tener a las gemelas interrogándola sobre su intimidad, no hasta que estuviera segura.

Durante la cena ella e Inuyasha fueron la sensación, todos se desvivieron por ellos. Hasta Ayumi había aceptado compartir su postre con él. Todos habían estado muy preocupados y lo demostraron. Se quedaron un rato más en la mesa hasta que Inuyasha decidió irse. Rin aprovecho la oportunidad para retirarse con lo que no contaba era con que las gemelas también se irían con ella y de nuevo insistirían en dormir en su cuarto. Rin no sabía qué hacer, quizás Sesshomaru pensaría que ella no quería ir, se mortifico solo de pensarlo. Justo cuando ya se había resignado recordó que ahora le podía enviar un mensaje.

Se disculpó un momento para ir al baño, por suerte llevaba su celular en el bolsillo del sweater y nadie sabía que lo tenía. Una vez dentro le escribió un texto. Que buena decisión había sido guardar su número.

_"__Las gemelas están conmigo en mi habitación, no quieren irse. Rin"_

La respuesta llego enseguida

_"__¿Se quedaran a dormir?"_

Rápidamente tecleo la respuesta

_"__Creo que sí. Rin"_

_"__Quiero besarte. Córrelas"_

Besarla, no se suponía que quería que hablaran.

_"__¿Besarme?__Pensé que querías hablar. Rin"_

_"__Me descubriste, ven. Di que vas a la cocina"_

En qué momento una conversación por mensajes de texto le producía tanto calor. Rin sentía que se desmayaría.

_"__Lo más probable es que digan que van conmigo, sabes como son. Rin"_

_"__Por un beso vale la pena intentarlo."_

_"__Veré que puedo hacer, ¿será solo un beso? Rin"_

_"__Ven…"_

— Rin ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para el malestar? — pregunto Ayumi al verla salir del baño.

— No estoy bien — rayos, tanto así se le notaba. No estaba enferma, estaba caliente por la conversación que acababa de tener con Sesshomaru. Una simple promesa de un beso y ella ya estaba caliente — iré a buscar un poco de agua.

— Te acompaño — salto Ayame.

—No es necesario — negó — puedo ir sola.

— Te acompañare, no puedo dejarte sola así, pareciera como si fueras a desmayarte.

— Creo que ella está bien sola — Ayumi le guiño un ojo.

— Pero…

— Pero nada, ven desenredémoste la selva que tienes como cabellera.

Gracias Ayumi. Rin camino hacia el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Sesshomaru, trato de no hacer ruido. A medida que se acercaba los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Cuando llego se quedó paralizada, debería tocar o simplemente entrar. Decidió entrar. Se le corto la respiración con solo abrir la puerta, que rayos estaba haciendo. Sesshomaru pensaría cualquier cosa de ella.

— Pensé que no vendrías — esa voz gutural casi hace que sus piernas se aflojen.

— Escaparme fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

— No perdamos el tiempo.

La beso, lenta y tormentosamente. Recorría cada uno de sus labios con extremada paciencia, deteniéndose a saborear cada rincón. Rin se perdió en sus deseos y se pegó vergonzosamente a él, cada parte de su cuerpo lo deseaba, ansiaba su contacto y él no se lo negó, la apretó a él tan fuerte como pudo. Antes de darse cuenta estaban en su cama. La mirada de Sesshomaru era de lujuria y la de ella se compenetraba perfectamente con él. Sesshomaru siguió besándola de esa manera a pesar de los intentos de Rin de que aumentara el ritmo.

El teléfono de Sesshomaru comenzó a sonar. Lo ignoro.

Rin sentía que Sesshomaru la torturaba, dejo de besarla para acariciarle de nuevo la mejilla pero a diferencia de en el pasillo esta vez dejo que su mano bajara por su cuello y se quedó acariciándolo por un rato cuando tuvo suficiente bajo a su garganta depositando suaves besos en los lugares donde había estado su mano, lentamente rodeo sus pechos sin tocar el lugar que Rin tanto ansiaba. Quería volverla loca.

De nuevo el celular. Volvió a ignorarlo.

La mano de Sesshomaru siguió bajando imitando el mismo movimiento, donde pasaba dejaba un beso. Cuando llego al dobles del sweter introdujo cautelosamente su mano debajo, examinando su reacción. Lo levanto lo suficientemente alto para ver su cintura y lo suficientemente bajo para tapar sus pechos.

El celular otra vez.

— Maldición.

—Deberías ver quién es.

—Si — dijo de mala gana

Era Lion. Si insistía tanto y lo llamaba a esta hora debía ser algo importante.

— Dime — respondió sin soltar a Rin, no quería dejarla ir todavía— ¿Qué?—se levantó de un brinco.

-Lo que escuchaste — dijo Lion al otro lado del teléfono — Estoy con Kikyo, el bastardo de Onigumo la golpeo.

— Ese mal nacido — no sentía cariño por la mujer pero tampoco apoyaba la violencia contra el género femenino — ¿Te dijo porque lo hizo?

— Si, pero no es seguro hablar por aquí.

— Entiendo.

— Te molesta si la llevo al lugar.

— No, hazlo. Iré para allá en cuanto amanezca.

— Bien.

— ¿Es algo malo? — pregunto Rin preocupada al ver como se había puesto Sesshomaru

— Nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte.

Rin se removió incomoda — será mejor que me vaya, aún tengo una jarra de agua que buscar.

No podía creer que Naraku hubiera sido capaz de golpear a Kikyo, tenía que hablar con ella, convencerla de que tomara acciones legales contra su marido, si lo hacía podrían tener ventaja sobre Naraku, todos los medios estarían sobre él y quizás podrían conseguir las pruebas necesarias para enjuiciarlo contra los dos intentos de asesinato.

Cuando Rin llego a la cocina todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos, su rostro estaba peor que un tomate. Necesitaría muchas jarras de agua para poder recobrar su compostura.


	27. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Tomo el vaso de café y lo llevo a sus labios. Hubiera podido delegarle la vigilancia a alguien más, pero no lo hizo. Algo en ese momento le decía que podría encontrarse con algo importante. Desde la noche anterior, donde había sido engañado tontamente, sentía su orgullo herido. Después de todo, él era el mejor cazador de la ciudad. La gente se aglomeraba por contratar sus servicios. Por supuesto, él solo aceptaba aquellos casos que le interesaban y este era uno de ellos.

Sabía que Onigumo regresaría con su amo, estaba allí para esperarlo. Escondido en el bosque trasero de la casa del magnate, con una excelente visión de la casa y su cámara lista, esperaba que aquel bandido apareciera. Sin embargo la persona que apareció en su vista estaba lejos de parecerse a ese ser vil. Al principio se puso alerta al ver a una persona salir a urtadillas por una de las ventanas. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. La delicada figura femenina atravesaba el jardín trasero como si de un ladrón se tratase. Estaban cerca, aunque no lo suficiente para saber quién era.

Lion trato de acercarse lo más que pudo. Ella a su vez se acercaba sin saberlo a él. El brillo de la luna le permitió ver la cabellera azabache. No tenía dudas, era ella. Los vigilantes de la mansión parecieron darse cuenta de que la mujer quería escapar. Si no intervenía en ese momento la atraparían.

De un salto se lanzó hacia ella, la atrapó en sus brazos y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

—Shhhh — susurró — voy a ayudarte.

Ella estaba temblorosa le permitió guiarla. Aunque hubiera querido luchar, Lion le sacaba una cabeza de altura por no decir que pesaba casi el doble de ella.

La llevó a su escondite y tras recoger sus cosas la llevó con el al auto que tenía estacionado a unos metros del lugar.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto finalmente.

—En estos momentos soy tu amigo.

— ¿Cómo sé que no eres uno de los hombres de mi marido?

—No podrás saberlo

Tenía razón, no había manera de que pudiera comprobarlo. Ahora tenía una decisión que tomar, confiar o no en él. Al final decidió subir con el al auto. Si se quedaba Naraku volvería a encerrarla, empezó cambió si se iba con el, tendría por lo menos, por unos cuantos minutos, un brote de esperanza.

Su nuevo amigo arranco el vehículo a toda velocidad diciendo:

—Salgamos rápido de aquí.

Kikyo se sentía muy adolorida, su cuerpo estaba cansado. Tras ver que se alejan del lugar que había ejercido como su prisión. Una vez lejos él le preguntó :

—¿Quien fue? —ella mantuvo el silencio —Kikyo, necesito que me digas quien te golpeó.

Sabía su nombre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien me golpeó? —pregunto defensiva.

—Fue Naraku— ¿Quien era este tipo y porque sabía tanto de ella?

—No— negó

—Y entonces quien más lo haría.

—Naraku no tiene las agallas para hacerlo el mismo.

—Y mando a alguien para que lo hiciera— apretó fuerte el volante — Onigumo.

Kikyo se estremeció al solo escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Fue él verdad?

—Si — admitió finalmente.

No le hizo más preguntas. Paro frente a una farmacia—Voy a comprarte un analgésico y una pomada para los golpes. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?

Ella negó.

—Bien ya vuelvo.

Kikyo no tenía idea de quien era ni de por qué la esta estaba ayudando. Pero, algo en su mirada la hacía sentir que podía confiar en él.

Lion volvió al rato con medicinas, vendajes y unas cosas para comer. Le entregó las bolsas y enseguida volvieron a estar en marcha. Esta vez entraron en un estacionamiento subterráneo. Kikyo conocía el lugar, era el hotel que pertenecía a la madre de Sesshomaru, había estado allí varias veces antes con Inuyasha en el Penhouse que le pertenecía a su entonces cuñado, Sesshomaru. Lo que le pareció extraño fue que entraron al estacionamiento privado y no al de los huéspedes.

Lion le indico que se bajaran y fueran hasta el elevador. Sacó una llave magnética, tras colocarla sobre el panel y marcar una clave y entraron al elevador, Lion marcó el piso y enseguida comenzaron el ascenso. El movimiento se detuvo cuando la pantalla mostraba PH. Kikyo apretó fuerte sus manos contra su pecho. Las puertas se abrieron y el recibidor que muchas veces había visto antes estaba de nuevo ante ella. Se quedó paraliza.

—Entra— Lion le ordenó.

Ella seguía estática.

—Kikyo necesito que entres—el pareció ver lo que ella temía y agregó —no hay nadie aquí—encendió las luces —ves.

Ella asintió. Desde donde ella estaba no se veía a nadie. Tras tomar una bocanada de aire se arriesgó a entrar. Él no le había mentido. A menos que hubiera alguien en la planta de arriba.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no viene nadie por aquí—señalo con sus brazos la sala.

—¿Para quién trabajas? —pregunto con recelo.

—Sesshomaru—admitió.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me está ayudando?

—Mejor pregúntaselo a él, mañana por la mañana vendrá. Este es un lugar seguro, Naraku no podría entrar aunque quisiera.

—Nosotros entramos— trato de contradecir.

—Nosotros tenemos la autorización y las llaves del dueño. También tengo la clave para entrar. Además yo me quedaré aquí contigo para protegerte.

Eso último la sorprendió. ¿Qué es lo que quería Sesshomaru de ella?.

—Ven, déjame curarte.

y eso hizo. Se dedico a colocarle pomada en cada uno de sus golpes, maldiciendo cada vez que encontraba uno nuevo. Ella no sabía por qué lo había dejado hacerlo, pudo decir que lo hacía ella misma, pero, no lo hizo. En cambio, allí estaba dejándose cuidar por un hombre extraño del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre — Mi nombre es Lion— le dijo como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

—Lion — repitió.

Tal y como dijo Lion, Sesshomaru llego a primera hora de la mañana. Era un verdadero reto para ella estar allí, sentada frente a él. Primero; porque se parecía endemoniadamente a Inuyasha, y segundo: porque la miraba con desdén, convencido de su culpabilidad. En cierto sentido era cierto. Ella también era culpable.

— Y bien – soltó impaciente el recién llegado.

Bien, ya estaba aquí. Lion le había dicho antes de que el llegara que lo mejor sería hablar totalmente con la verdad y en ese momento era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Tras tomar una larga inspiración comenzó.

— Conocí a Naraku cuando tenía 14 años, cuando mi padre comenzó a trabajar para él. En ese entonces las finanzas de nuestra familia estaban mal, mi madre había enfermado y no teníamos dinero para su tratamiento. Naraku llego como un ángel a nuestras vidas, aunque por desgracia mi madre no pudo salvarse, pudimos estar tranquilos porque hicimos todo lo posible por salvarla. Naraku pagó todas las deudas de mi familia a cambio de la lealtad de mi padre, tristemente él nunca pudo recuperarse de la muerte de su esposa y termino yéndose a vivir a otra ciudad. Cuando él se fue Naraku se quedó junto a mi como un amigo fiel hasta que conocí a Inuyasha y las cosas cambiaron totalmente. Ambos se odiaban y cuando Inuyasha me conto todas las infamias que hizo con su padre decidí alejarme de él aunque me costase creer todas esas cosas.—Kikyo hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar, lo que estaba a punto de decir ahora le dolía aun en lo profundo de su alma—Tres días antes de mi matrimonio con Inuyasha recibí una llamada de su teléfono, no hablo, solo se escuchaban voces y música. Unos minutos después llego un mensaje diciéndome que fuera a ese sitio y viera por mí misma como mi futuro esposo me engañaba. Pudo más la curiosidad, así que fui a ese lugar. Y lo vi, vi a Inuyasha con esas mujeres y no pude soportarlo – las lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos.

— Kikyo no es necesario que nos cuentes lo que viste – Lion trato de tranquilizarla.

—Está bien, no te preocupes—se limpió las lágrimas y continuo – Inuyasha estaba en la zona Vip del club, en ese momento no pensé ¿cómo había sido tan fácil entrar? O ¿por qué nadie me detuvo? Ellas casi no tenían ropa y las tocaba, mientras se besaban. Fue desgarrador

— me cuesta creerte – opino Sesshomaru – fui testigo de cómo te amaba mi hermano. Inuyasha es un hombre fiel.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo, hasta ese día. Naraku me llamo un día después pidiéndome que nos encontráramos y no pude evitar contarle todo y a él se le ocurrió ese plan. Hacerle creer a Inuyasha que yo también lo engañaba dejándolo plantado el día de nuestra boda.

— Y así fue como terminaste casada con ese ser despreciable.

Kikyo asintió

— El día de nuestra boda yo descubrí que él le había pagado a esas mujeres para que lo sedujeran y para que me contactaran desde su teléfono. El me amenazo y dijo que si no seguía con él mataría a Inuyasha, yo no le creí y me fui de ese lugar y allí fue cuando decidió…

—Enviar a Oigumo a que acabara con él.

—Pero a quien hirió fue a ti. Desde entonces he permanecido a su lado. Pero últimamente él ha querido más de mí. Anoche el trato de…

— Basta – ordeno Sesshomaru— si lo que dices es cierto entonces tienes que denunciarlo. No por intento de asesinato sino por violencia doméstica. Si lo haces estará en la mira pública y le será más difícil intentar algo en nuestra contra.

— Sería un buen comienzo para su castigo.

— Hoyo por favor, solo será un momento – suplico la joven – di que sí.

— Rin, no puedo. El señor Sesshomaru me cortaría la cabeza si sabe que te volví a llevar sin su consentimiento.

— Necesito ver a la hermana Kaede, ella debe estar muy preocupada por mí. Solo me bajare, le diré que estoy bien y regresamos.

—No, el señor Sesshomaru dijo que nadie podía salir de la mansión hoy.

—Inuyasha salió.

— Inuyasha nunca le hace caso.

—Hoyo, por favor. Llévala—la Sra. Lee intercedió por ella.

— Pero…

— Yo le diré al joven que fui yo quien te lo ordeno.

—Pero que sea solo un momento.

—Lo prometo. Muchas gracias Sra. Lee.

Rin llego a su antigua casa y entro rápidamente, su plan era solo ver a Kaede, decirle que estaba bien y luego irse. Pero no se esperaba encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Kagome.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Dónde está la hermana Kaede?

— Está en su habitación, tiene fiebre desde ayer.

—¡Que!—rin corrió hacia donde estaba la hermana—¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada?

— Inuyasha y yo no quisimos preocuparte. No creo que sea algo grave.

Rin entro y vio a la que era como su madre acostada en su cama respirando dificultosamente por la fiebre.

— Hace rato le di su medicina, la fiebre comenzara a bajar dentro de poco—aclaro Kagome.

Sabía que le había prometido a Hoyo que solo entraría y se iría pero ella no podía dejar a Kaede así. Esperaba que Sesshomaru pudiera entenderla. Ese diera domingo después de todo, no tenía clases a las que faltar. Hoyo casi se la lleva en brazos hasta el auto, pero al final desistió. La Sra. Lee se llevaría u buen regaño.

Rin paso el resto del día al cuidado de Kaede, para cuándo fue la hora de que Kagome se fuera, ella ya estaba consciente y veía televisión en su habitación. Rin se dispuso a preparar la cena para tres, puesto que Sango llegaría en cualquier momento.

—Bienvenida—grito al ver que Sango entraba.

No era Sango

— Kohaku.

—Rin, ¿Has vuelto? – fue hasta ella emocionado.

— No, solo me quedaré aquí hoy.

— Yo vine porque Sango tiene muchos deberes para mañana – dijo decepcionado.

— Que egoísta soy – dijo con tristeza – tú y Sango tienen una vida y no tienen por qué abandonarla por Kaede.

—Te equivocas, la hermana Kaede también es importante para nosotros.

— Aun así, soy egoísta.

— Eres el ser más dulce y bondadoso que he conocido – declaro – no eres para nada egoísta.

— Yo me quedare hoy así que no es necesario que te quedes también.

— Pensé que era Bienvenido. ¿Era eso solo con Sango?

— Por supuesto que no, pero, si yo me quedo no creo que sea necesario que tu también.

—Basta de tonterías, ¿Qué cenaremos? Por nada del mundo me perdería uno de tus platillos.

— Solo nos envenenaremos.

Kohaku soltó una carcajada

— Envenenémonos juntos entonces.

Rin y Kohaku cenaron justos, mientras que Kaede aun debilitada comió en su habitación.

Tras recoger los platos se fueron a sofá a ver tv, Rin agradeció que Kohaku no le hubiese dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos, pronto averiguo que había dado las gracias demasiado pronto.

— Sabes, será muy feliz si todas mis noches fueran como esta.

—Kohaku, sabes que eso no puede ser.

— Lo sé, pero no quiere decir que no te desee – en todo ese tiempo era la primera vez que Kohaku mencionaba la palabra deseo.

Rin se estremeció, sabía perfectamente a quien deseaba ella.

— Yo lo siento tanto –Rin se disculpo

— ¿Es por él verdad? No lo niegues.

— Que no niegue que, de que estas hablando – se estaba poniendo nerviosa, tanto por sus preguntas como porque él se había acercado más a ella.

— El hermano de Inuyasha, te gusta. Vi como lo mirabas ese día. A mí nunca me has mirado de esa manera.

— Kohaku yo…

— Dime, acaso ese es el tipo de hombre que te gusta. ¿Cómo podría besarte ese tipo?

—Kohaku me estás dando miedo

Él estaba muy cerca de ella. Rin intento levantarse del sofá pero él el halo haciendo que cayera sobre su regazo.

—Voy a demostrarte que yo también puedo ser un hombre como él.

Y la beso de una forma agresiva.

Rin intento separarse de Kohaku pero era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—Suéltame, me lastimas – Rin intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón pero el parecía no oírla.

Kohaku la empujo hacia los cojines y se dejó caer sobre ella. Rin continúo forcejeando en vano. —No por favor – continuaba suplicando. Él sabía que mientras Kaede estuviera cerca ella no gritaría, así era su Rin. No haría nada que preocupara a la anciana.

— Eres tan hermosa – Rin vio la lujuria en su mirada y comenzó a llorar, si él quería podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Trato de esquivar sus besos pero solo consiguió que se enfocara en su cuello

—No—lloro. Estaba manchando su cuerpo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió con un golpe estridente. Rin suspiro de alivio Sango había llegado. Kohaku se levantó de un brinco y se volvió a ver a su hermana. Se quedó pasmado observándola. Rin cubrió su rostro con sus manos, Sango debía pensar lo peor. Viéndolo bien pareciera más bien como si hubiera interrumpido otra cosa, si no fuera por sus lágrimas cualquiera podría pensar que era algo consensuado, debido a que ella en ningún momento había gritado pidiendo ayuda. Tendría que inventar algo, tampoco quería manchar la imagen de Kohaku con su hermana, pero no podía dejarle pensar que ella y Kohaku tenían algo.

Rin se incorporó tras secarse la última de sus lágrimas. Miro primero a Kohaku quien seguía paralizado mirando a su hermana, luego, aun sentada en el sofá volteo su mirada hacia su amiga.

— Rin, me puedes explicar que está pasando.

Rin sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz, no era Sango.

— No – susurro volviendo a dejar salir sus lágrimas — Sessh…. — su garganta se secó al tratar de pronunciar su nombre. Había arruinado todo.


	28. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

* * *

Kikyo entro a la habitación principal mientras que los dos hombres seguían en la mesa hablando. Encendió las luces y fue al vestidor tal y como Sesshomaru le había indicado, se encontró con ropa femenina. La noche anterior ella y Lion se habían abstenido de entrar en ese lugar por respeto a sus dueños. Reconoció algunos de los vestidos casi de inmediato y entendió que era lo que pretendía Sesshomaru con ello. Se cambió la blusa por una franelilla blanca y se colocó encima el abrigo fucsia con blanco, se dejó sus jeans y se recogió el cabello en una cola alta colocándose unos adornos con forma de plumas. Como toque final se pintó los labios de rojo. Cualquiera que la viera salir o entrar del edificio pensaría que era la antigua novia de Sesshomaru.

Bajo las escaleras y ambos ya estaban listos esperándola.

Sesshomaru guardo su teléfono cuando dijo:

—Vamos a salir juntos, hay cuatro Penhouses en total en el edificio incluyendo el mio. Uno pertenece a mi madre y los otros dos son para alquiler. Uno lo tiene un político y el otro un doctor. No confío en ellos, pueden murmurar que hay una mujer mueva aquí, pero si te ven así solo pensaran que eres Kagura y que volvimos.

—Cada Penhouse tiene su propio ascensor así que no hay problema una vez estemos dentro, pero es solo por si los vemos en el estacionamiento —agregó Lion.

—Vamos a ir al teatro, una vez allí te cambiaras la ropa por algo menos llamativo y saldrás con Lion.

Kikyo asintió. Estaba temblando de miedo, pero estaba decidida. Tenía que hacerce.

Llegaron al auto sin problemas, por suerte el estacionamiento estaba vacío. Sesshomaru paro el auto en una estación de servicio.

—Dame un segundo— se disculpo mientras estaciona a el auto para entrar en la tienda.

Una vez dentro encontro a quien estaba buscando—Jacken —lo llamo —¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—Aquí esta —le entrego un morral —pero no entiendo para que quiere.. —lo dejo hablando solo.

—Sigamos— le paso el morral a Kikyo —allí esta la ropa por la que te vas a cambiar.

Llegaron al teatro y se adentraron en él. Sesshomaru la condujo por los pasillos con destreza, saludando a uno que otro trabajador por el. camino. Se detuvo frente a una puerta — Te cambiaras aquí, nadie va a molestarte, deja el morral con todo dentro aquí mismo. Por nada del mundo permitas que te vean con el. Si Naraku lo reconoce sabrá que estás conmigo.

—Si, se muy bien que debo ocultarme.

Tras una larga inspiración entro en el camerino. Rápidamente se deshizo de su disfraz y se cambió por la ropa que Sesshomaru le había dado. Un jean negro, con una franela rosa pálido, unas zapatillas plata y un abrigo azul claro. Le venía bien para el frio que hacia en esa época. Si dar más vueltas recogió todo y salió. Lion la estaba esperando en la entrada y disimuladamente comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, subieron a su auto y se encaminaron hacia la comisaría.

—Quiero hablar con el detective Mioga—informo una vez dentro.

—Detective Mioga a sus servicios querida señora—un hombre de unos 50 y tantos años la saludo—¿Podría decirme con quien tengo el gusto?

—Kikyo. Mi nombre es Ajatsuji Kikyo y vengo a poner una denuncia en contra de mi esposo Naraku Yamada y su empleado Onigumo.

El detective casi se desmaya de la sorpresa. Esto en verdad iba a darle un vuelco al caso protagonizado por los hermanos Taisho.

—Acompañeme a mi oficina por favor.

Junto con ella fueron dos personas más y acto seguido comenzó a contarlo todo.

Tras pasar por un examen físico para dar aún más validez a su acusación le entregaron una hoja con su declaración, la firmo tras leerla minuciosamente. Habían puesto fotos de ella y sus golpes.

—Señora Ajatsuji permitame ponerme a su disposición, si desea protección puedo colocar a mis hombres a su servicio.

—No es necesario, solo encarguese de enviar a mi marido a la cárcel.

—Será un placer señora.

Kikyo abandono el lugar tan pronto como le fue posible, Lion la esperaba al otro lado de la carretera. Caminaron cada uno por su lado hasta llegar al vehículo, una vez allí volvieron al teatro y repitieron la operación de esa mañana. Sesshomaru estaba allí cuando ella salió nuevamente vestida como Kagura. Tras la mirada de curiosos él la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta su auto.

—¿Como fue todo? —preguntó sereno.

—Bien, el detective Míoga se comprometió a hacer su trabajo.

—Perfecto, probablemente te llamen en un par de días para volver a declarar. Vas a llamar a este número y le dirás que quieres que sea tu abogado. El te defenderá.

Ella tomó la tarjeta y la guardo en el abrigo. Pronto llegaron al hotel, igual que en la mañana estaba vacío.

—No hay mucha gente por aquí.

—No, no es común encontrarse con alguien en este piso. pero hay cámaras —señaló al techo— y mi. madre las ve de cuando en vez

—Entiendo.

—Si, es mejor mantenerla alejada, suele ser molesta algunas veces.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?—pregunto Kikyo una vez dentro del Penhouse.

— Por lo pronto tendremos que esperar por Míoga, buscarán a Naraku y a Onigumo y los llevarán a presentar declaraciones, les pondrán una fianza que seguramente pagaran. La buena noticia para nosotros es que tendremos sus huellas. Sólo haría falta que encuentren algo que los incriminen en el auto de Inuyasha.

—¿Cuanto tiempo crees que le den por esto? —pregunto refiriéndose a sus golpes.

—A Onigumo, no más de cinco años. A Naraku en cambio no lo se. Podría valerse de sus artimañas para librarse de ello. Lo que necesitamos es incrimirarlo con el accidente.

—Espero que esto sirva de algo.

—Yo también.

Lion llego con unos paquetes de comida. Sesshomaru se negó a comer con ellos y abandono el lugar inmediatamente después. Necesitaba irse de allí.

Aunque no fue tan difícil, ni doloroso volver a ese lugar, necesito de mucha fuerza para hacerlo. Ali estaban todos sus recuerdos con Kagura, desee que ella se fue no se había atrevido a volver, por dentro seguía intacto. Su madre se encargaba de que su personal lo mantuviera limpio, en el fondo ella tenía la esperanza de que el volviera un día. El sin embargo no había entrado allí hasta ahora. Al principio los recuerdos cayeron como una lluvia pesada, pero no fue hasta que Kikyo bajo con la ropa de Kagura que necesito parar para respirar. No pudo evitar compararla, Kikyo era más alta y su rostro era más sereno, el cabello era mucho más largo. Sin embargo eso no lo tranquilizo. Acompañarla al teatro fue igual, no era doloroso, era más bien extraño. Como si esa vida no le perteneciera más. Luego dejarla allí se fue casi corriendo, no quería encontrarse a la verdadera Kagura. Pensó en ir a la mansión pero de una vez lo descartó, necesitaba estar cerca por si Lion y Kikyo llamaban. Decidió irse a su oficina un rato, así aprovechaba de revisar algunas cosas. Al ser domingo el lugar estaba vacío, así había sido mejor para el.

Dio gracias al. cielo de poder irse a su casa ya. Quería llegar rápido, nunca imagino que tendría tantas ganas de llegar a la mansión algún día. ¿Qué estaria haciendo Rin en ese momento? ¿Lo estaría esperando? Sonrió ante la idea de que así fuera. Quería besara. Se refugio en ese pensamiento para olvidar lo pesado que había sido ese día.

Para cuando logro llegar a su casa eran más de las cuatro. Estaba todo tranquilo, lo extraño no encontrar el típico alboroto. Subió instintivamente a buscar a Rin, no estaba, ni en el salón ni en la terraza, cuando entró noto que la cocina también estaba vacía. Seguro estaba en su habitación o con las gemelas. No le quedaba de otra que esperar. Se fue a su habitación y enseguida le envió un texto.

"¿Donde estas?"

Dejo el aparato a un lado para ir a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió busco de nuevo el teléfono. Nada. No había respuesta. Se impaciento y sin ninguna precaución la llamo. Buzón de voz. ¿Por qué demonios Rin tenía el teléfono apagado? Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y fue a la cocina, de seguro Lee sabía en donde estaba.

Una vez en la cocina la Sra Lee apareció, casi adivinando su presencia.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

—Por favor —el ya había comido, pero necesitaba una escusa para quedarse allí.

Lee cocinaba un tanto nerviosa, como si le pasara algo. Sesshomaru no pensó mucho en ello, sólo quería saber dónde estaba Rin. El siguiente con actitud rara fue Jacken, pero el que se delató fue Hoyo, quien lo miró como él fuera un fantasma.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó fastidiado por la actitud de todos

—¿Va a comer aquí o en su habitación? —le preguntó mientras acomodaba la comida en el plato.

El entrecerro los ojos y dijo melodiosamente —Lee...

Ella entendió que ya se había acabado el tiempo y dijo:

—Le di permiso a Rin para quedarse hoy en su casa.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y trató de contar hasta mil no quería hacer una escena frente a todos. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos estaban llenos de furia. Se levantó diciendo —Guárdala para cuando vuelva. Tú y yo hablaremos luego. —miro a Hoyo— tu también.

Y salió.

Así que allí estaba Rin. Maldición si tan solo ellos supieran el peligro que corrían. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerles Naraku si se enteraba que su mujer estaba siendo protegida por él? Un solo descuido y sería fatal. Debería hablar con ella y decirle por qué no quería que saliera, no, no podía preocupara. No quería ver su rostro preocupado. Rin era dulce y una fiera al mismo tiempo. Aún recordaba como lo reto la primera vez que se vieron. El no tenía derecho a arruinar eso.

Llegó a la casa de la monja casi a las 8, se quedó un rato dentro del vehículo, era la primera vez que se estaba planteando entrar. Volvió a mirar su teléfono, no entendía porque ella no le había avisado que iba a quedarse, ¿por qué no se lo había preguntado a él mismo?. Apago el motor y salió decidido a preguntárselo.

Pasó el pequeño portón y se paro en la puerta. Por la ventana se veía que la luz estaba encendida y... tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver bien la figura que se veía en el pasillo, debía de ser la monja, ¿eso que tenia en la mano que era?, parecia como si se preparará para atacar a alguien. El miedo subió por su cuerpo y abrió la puerta de un busco a Rin con la mirada pero a quien vio fue al mocoso del otro día, este junto con la mujer al fondo lo miraban con una cara llena de terror. Cuando Rin se levantó del mueble de donde había salido el mocoso sintió la sangre hervir.

—Rin, me puedes explicar que esta pasando—sonó más calmado de lo que pensó.

Rin murmuró algo mientras que la anciana atrás lo veía suplicante. El verla apretar el jarrón que tenía en la mano hizo que tratara de calmarse. Sin embargo no se espero lo siguiente.

—Rin no tenemos que darle explicaciones—dijo Kohaku trato de tocarla pero ella se aparto —nos queremos y eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

—Si le vuelves a poner una mano encima, te mato —Sesshomaru lo amenazó parándose frente a él.

Estaba tratando de controlarse solo por la monja, pero si volvía a tocar a Rin lo mataría.

—Lárgate de aquí— le ordenó apretando los dientes.

—El que se tiene que ir eres tu, ella y yo estábamos en algo antes de que llegaras.

Si no se iba por las buenas se iría por las malas, antes de que Kohaku pudiera siquiera pensar estaba siendo arrastrado por Sesshomaru quien lo había inmovilizado poniéndole los brazos hacia atrás. Kohaku se defendió causando que la mecita de café se rompiera.

—No— Rin estaba aterrada de que Kaede pudiera darse cuenta —basta— trato de detenerlos—Kohaku vete por favor.

—Ya la escuchaste —Sesshomaru se puso por delante de Rin haciendole de escudo.

Kohaku se resigno y se fue.

Sesshomaru se volteo y diviso a la monja quien tras brindarle una mirada de agradecimiento desapareció. Rin se encontraba aún en el mismo lugar, estaba temblando.

—Tengo que ver a Kaede, si se despertó y se dio cuenta de esto...

—Shhhh —Sesshomaru la abrazo —silencio.

Trataba de tranquilizarla, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Ella comenzó a sollozar en sus brazos. Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

—Gracias —dijo ella aun enterrada en su pecho.

El la abrazo aun más fuerte.

—¿Te hizo daño?—Ella negó, entendiendo a lo que el se refería—Bien.

—Kaede.

—No creo que se halla dado cuenta —mintió. Así lo había decidido la propia monja.

—Voy a verla.

Se obligó a separarse de él para ir a comprobar como estaba la hermana, su habitación tenía las luces apagadas y dormía plácidamente. Eso la tranquilizo.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Sesshomaru una vez que volvió.

—Si.

El le ofreció un vaso de agua— Es fácil saber donde están las cosas —dijo en respuesta a su mirada.

—Es una casa pequeña en comparación a la tuya.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunto una vez que se terminó la bebida.

—Si, un poco.

En ese instante recordó la historia de Kikyo, si el no hubiera llegado en ese momento quizás a ella le habría pasado lo mismo. Con eso en mente acaricio su rostro e hizo que levantara su mirada hacia él. Trató de leer en sus ojos la verdad.

—Yo no dejaré que nada te pase —declaró —mientras estés a mi lado, voy a protegerte. No importa quien sea, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Incluso tú misma.

—¿Como?

—La próxima vez que estés en peligro quiero que grites tan fuerte que todos los que estén cerca puedan oírte. No importa quien pueda salir lastimado. Quiero que me prometas que vas a gritar y que vas a luchar.

¿Podía prometerle eso?

—Rin, prometelo.

—Yo no puedo —bajo la mirada.

El le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Rin.

—Lo prometo — sus ojos le decían que su respuesta tenía que ser más larga —prometo que gritaré con todas mis fuerzas.

—Perfecto, empezaremos solo con eso. Ahora vamonos.

—No puedo irme, la hermana Kaede tiene fiebre y no puedo dejarla sola. Kohaku vino a quedarse con ella pero..

—No voy a dejarte aquí.

—Pero Kaede no puede quedarse sola. Me necesita

Sesshomaru intento buscar una solución rápida. Pero no sabía a quién podía dejar allí por ella.

—Quédate —le propuso ella—quédate conmigo hoy—ella pareció saber lo que el estaba pensando puesto que agregó —tengo una habitación aquí. No era tan nómada. —lo agarro de la mano—ven te la mostraré.

Entraron en la pequeña estancia, no tenía muchas cosas. Solo una cama individual y un escritorio al lado.

—No se quita —Rin se frotaba el cuello tratando de limpiarse.

— ¿Quieres darte un baño? —

Ella asintió.

—Ve te esperare aquí.

—Gracias—de nuevo se abalanzó sobre el —eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Él se quedó inmóvil ante su declaración.

—Ya vuelvo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rin entró al baño y se sintió cómoda, está era su casa después de todo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tomaba un baño allí. Tras desvestirse corrió la cortina y entró en la ducha, dejó que el agua fría la mojara y recorriera su cuerpo. Agarro una esponja y se froto hasta sentir dolor, pero no importaba cuánto jabón tuviera o que tan fuerte se lavara, la sensación no se quitaba. No entendía por qué Kohaku se había comportado de esa manera, él era un buen chico, respetuoso, amable. Dejó de frotarse cuando el ardor fue insoportable. Era mejor el dolor en cualquier caso.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Su cabello estaba mojado salpicando todo el suelo, se le había olvidado traer una toalla para el cabello. La ropa que llevaba puesta también se había mojado. Llevaba tanto tiempo en la mansión con puertas de vidrio en la ducha que se le había olvidado que si la cortina quedaba del lado de afuera todo se mojaba. Recogió la ropa y se fue resignada a su habitación. Allí había quedado algo de su ropa así que debía haber algo que se pudiera poner. Pero también estaba él.

Rin abrió la puerta con nerviosismo, no planeo volver desnuda, envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello mojado y titiritando de frío. Él estaba acostado en su cama con los cerrados. Parecía como si se hubiera quedado dormido, por todos los cielos era tan atractivo. El pareció darse cuenta de su escrutinio puesto que abrió los ojos para mirarla directamente.

— ¡Por Dios! —exclamó. De un brinco estuvo frente a ella — ¿Te duele mucho? —pregunto mientras acariciaba su cuello

Ella dio un brinco y respondió —Solo un poco, no me di cuenta de cuando debía parar.

—Está muy rojo —le informo refiriéndose a su cuello — ¿Tienes algo aquí que pueda colocarte?

Ella negó.

—No se quitaba — en la escuchaba atentamente — quise quitarlo pero pensé que si arrancaba la piel.

El la abrazo—Todo está bien ahora.

—Quiero pedirte algo —ella lo miro a los ojos.

—Lo que quieras —respondió él con devoción.

—Bórralas, borra las manchas con tus besos. No quiero seguir sintiéndolo encima de mí.

Sesshomaru no necesito otra invitación para besarla. Fue tierno y cariñoso. La beso con delicadeza, adorándola. Bajo por donde ella le había indicado, ella tembló al sentir los labios en su cuello y lo envolvió con sus brazos atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella. El gruñó y se apartó tratando de calmarse.

—Rin, no creo que sea conveniente que sigamos. No podré controlarme si te sigo besando.

—No quiero que te controles —fue su respuesta mientras que la toalla que envolvía su cabello cayó al suelo.

—Acabas de pasar por un trauma y no creo que estés preparada para ir más lejos. No quiero ser como él y aprovecharme de tu debilidad.

—No lo estás haciendo, yo quiero sentirte a ti.

— ¿No llevas nada debajo de ese paño verdad?

—No.

—Bien, será mejor que salga mientras te vistes—se alejó de ella— ¿tienes ropa aquí?

—No quiero que salgas. Quiero tus besos. Sentirte a ti.

—Y me tendrás, pero no hoy.

Rin tenía clara una cosa el agua y el jabón no borrarían los besos de Kohaku en cambio Sesshomaru, el sí podría hacerlo. Solo su presencia la tranquilizaba, quería impregnarse con su olor y su sabor, solo así se sentiría tranquila. El problema es que él estaba decidido a salir. Tenía dos opciones o lo dejaba ir o hacia "eso", y "eso" fue precisamente lo que hizo.

—Sesshomaru —lo llamo y cuando el volteo su mirada hacia ella dejo caer la toalla que cubría su desnudez —Hazme tuya.


	29. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

El corazón de Rin latía fervientemente mientras observava a Sesshomaru. Este permanecía inmóvil, con una mano pegada al pomo de la puerta. Pareciera como si intentará romperlo. Rin era plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, aunque ya no contaba con la misma valentía de hace un rato. No sé imagino que Sesshomaru se quedaría paralizado, quizás había sido demasiado atrevida. A decir verdad, hasta ella se sorprendía de su comportamiento. Pero, no había vuelta atrás. Dirigió su mirada al piso, había apostado demasiado alto. Por un momento creyó que el no podría resistirse a ella si se mostraba completamente. - Demasiada confianza-pensó. El calor comenzaba a disiparse y un breve escalofrío la asalto. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Bonito ridículo acababa de hacer. Pero, no era su culpa. Fue más bien culpa de Sesshomaru por decirle tantas veces que la deseaba y que...

Oh por Dios.

Levantó la vista hacia donde se suponia que estaba Sesshomaru para confirmar que, en efecto, se había movido. El escalofrío fue reemplazado por una corriente de calor. El estaba detrás de ella. No la había tocado, sin embargo, era claramente consciente de su presencia.

—Si estuvieramos en otra situación, no te haría esta pregunta — la voz aterciopelada de Sesshomaru había cambiado por una voz ronca— pero debido a lo que paso esta noche, me veo en la obligación de hacerlo.

Ella trago saliva.

El estaba hablando muy cerca de ella.

—Lo cierto es que te deseo —continuo —. Te deseo a tal punto que me resulta doloroso. No quiero que lo dudes. Pero, necesito saber si haz hecho esto antes.

Rin negó con la cabeza sintiendo aún más avergonzada. Ya fuera que se refiriera a desnudarse de esa forma o al acto sexual en sí. En ambos casos, la respuesta era negativa.

—Eso pensé —dijo con pesar —. Si te toco, no seré capaz de detenerme. Si te beso, no seré capaz de detenerme. Si sigo respirando tu aroma, no seré capaz de detenerme. Incluso con sólo verte no estoy siendo capaz de detenerme.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero que te detengas—mustio. no sabía de donde saco el valor para decir eso.

—Y yo no quiero hacerlo—devolvió a su cuerpo la toalla que había recogido del suelo hace unos segundos cubriendo así una parte de su desnudes—pero no es el momento.

El le dio la vuelta para que quedara frente a él.

—No voy a dejar que nuestro primer recuerdo se vea manchado por otra persona—le rozo brevemente los labios y abandono la habitación dejándola con una sensación de abandono y al mismo tiempo de alivio.

Sesshomaru necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar a Rin. Lo cierto es que lo había sorprendido. Nunca se imagino que ella se ofreciera a él de esa manera. Y estaba seguro de que eso había ocurrido solo por lo que Kohaku le había hecho unas horas antes. Podría haber aceptado, su cuerpo moría por hacerlo, pero, hacer eso no lo habría diferenciado mucho de este. Hacerla suya en ese momento era sinónimo de aprovecharse de su debilidad, lo mismo que intento hacer Kohaku. El no lo haría, le había prometido que la protegería y eso lo incluía a él mismo. Ella era su tesoro más puro y no sería él quien lo mancharia.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que practicará el celibato para siempre. Sólo significaba que buscaría un lugar más correcto y un momento muchísimo más apropiado.

Cuando volvió a la habitación quince minutos después Rin ya estaba vestida. Llevaba una pijama mangalargas de cuadros, había secado su cabello y se mantenía pegada a una esquina de la cama. Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —pregunto Rin al darse cuenta de que le costaba quitarse los zapatos.

El hizo un gesto de asentimiento y dijo:

—Si no te importa.

Ella salto de la cama y se dispuso a ayudarlo, él hizo una mueca de dolor en cuanto ella levanto una de sus piernas.

Oh rayos, su espalda. La había olvidado por completo.

—¿te duele mucho? —preguntó en cuanto terminó de descalzarlo.

—Solo un poco —mintió.

La verdad era que en los últimos días a penas había conseguido descansar y la espalda le dolía como mil demonios.

—Cuando estuve afuera me tome unos calmante —se echo en la cama —ven—le hizo un gesto para que se acostarás junto a él.

Rin lo obedeció y se acostó sobre su pecho. Agradeciendo silenciosamente que hace rato hubiera salído. No había pensado bien lo que estaba haciendo y probablemente no habría sido capaz de entregarse a él ese día. Ahora más que nunca se sentía feliz de estar a su lado. Su corazón no se había equivocado al enamorarse de él.

—Gracias — susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos y relajarse por completo en sus brazos.

Definitivamente lo amaba.

Rin se despertó al sentir que su acompañante la abandonaba.

—Buenos días —dijo él con su típica voz derrite corazones.

—Buenos días —respondió tratando de incorporarse—.¿Te vas? —pregunto tratando de no sonar pesarosa.

—Nos vamos, tienes clases a las que asistir.

—Pero Kaede...

—Podrás volver después de clases.

El rostro de Rin adquirió una nota de tristeza, pensaba que el la dejaría quedarse.

—Si llegase a ir un supervisor social hoy a la mansión y resultará que tú no estas en tu clase de ese momento podrían apelar que yo sea tu tutor.

—Pero hasta los momentos no ha ido ninguno—replicó —. Además...

—Han ido cinco veces— la corrigió —. Tu no sabes quienes son, pero ellos saben quien eres tu. Llegan, se cercioran de que estés en tus clases y luego hablan conmigo si estoy en la casa —silencio —. Te prometo que te traeré de nuevo más tarde.

—Esta bien —respondió ella no muy convencida de irse.

Sesshomaru espero en la sala a que Rin se cambiará. Cuando salió, tuvo una vista al pasado, a ese primer día que la había visto.

—Creo que es lo más decente que encontré — dijo ella en tono de disculpa.

Se había colocado unos Jean's negros desgastados y una franela morada que le quedaba ancha.

—Me recuerdas a ese día, es todo.

—El día que entre a tu casa a robar.

—Si.

—Al principio me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, supongo que me deje llevar. Quería hacer todo por proteger a Kaede y no me importo robarle a un par de ricos. Lo que nosotros tomáramos ellos no lo echarían de menos y a Kaede y a mi nos daría unos cuantos días de holgura—Sesshomaru la escuchaba atentamente —. Sabía que estaba mal, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer alguien como yo? Al final fui arrestada en tu casa. Pero, gracias a eso te conocí.

Rin, lo único que ella no sabía era que no sólo había entrado a su casa, sino también a su corazón y, con este último, estaba teniendo un éxito rotundo robandolo.

—Me alegro que lo hicieras—se acerco a ella—. Así te conocí yo también a ti.

Tras asegurarse de que Kaede estaba mejor Rin se fue con Sesshomaru a la mansión. Aún era temprano cuando llegaron. Corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Sus clases comenzabs a las 9.

Esa semana transcurrió tan rápido como un chasquido. El cambio más drástico fue el nuevo terapeuta de Sesshomaru, era un hombre. Eso la hizo sentir feliz, no tendría que preocuparse por otra sexy terapeuta tratando de conquistarlo. Luego estaba Hoyo que siempre que visitaba a Kaede no se le despegaba de encima. Supuso que eso se debía al regaño que debió darle Sesshomaru por dejarla en casa de Kaede. Esta última, para su tranquilidad estaba mucho mejor y ya no le había vuelto a dar fiebre.

Solo la entristesia el hecho de que no había podido ver a Sesshomaru, solo estaba en la mansión por las mañanas y después de que terminaba las terapias se iba. El día anterior le había dicho que tenía que presentar su proyecto pronto ante la prensa y que eso lo tenía ansioso y por eso estaba trabajando tanto. Eso ocurriría en tres días. Y que luego podían verse un poco más, como lo hacían antes. Sin embargo no contaba con lo que sucedería más tarde.

Era viernes y su profesor había cancelado la clase por asuntos personales. Así que tendría la tarde libre. Las gemelas no llegarían hasta las ocho. Inuyasha estaba trabajando con Sesshomaru y la Sr Lee solía descansar por las tardes. Estaría sola hasta entonces. Pensó en descansar ella también, pero al final opto por leer la lección que le tocaba ese día, de esa forma, no perdería una clase completa.

Rin iba camino a la terraza de arriba cuando lo vio. Al principio dudo un poco de que fuese él. Pero, de todas formas fue a comprobarlo.

La carpeta con los informes. ¿Donde la deje? - Se preguntó. No sólo le faltaba eso, también tenia que buscar la maqueta del restaurante.

—Esto es realmente gracioso —Inuyasha tenía un tono burlesco —. Sesshomaru Taisho, se te olvidaron los informes.

El aludido lo fulmino con la mirada.

Inuyasha tenía razón, había dejado la carpeta en la mansión.

—Iré a buscarla.

—¿Por qué no sólo le pides a alguien que la traiga?

—No, también tengo que buscar la maqueta de papá. Aprovecharé para dejarla en el hotel.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba conduciendo de regreso a su casa a buscar un papel olvidado y todo por culpa de ese traicionero sueño. La verdad era que desde el día en el que durmió con Rin, su cuerpo no había podido olvidar la sensación de tenerla cerca. Todas las noches se despertaba sudando a causa de los sueños en donde le hacía el amor de todas las formas posibles. Esa mañana no había sido la excepción, estaba tan concentrado en controlarse que había olvidado por completo los informes que tenía que llevar.

A esa hora Rin estaría en clase, por lo que no podría verla. o eso era lo que el pensaba mientras buscaba la carpeta azul en su escritorio.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? — la voz de Rin llego como una caricia a través del viento.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron en respuesta.

—¿No deberías de estar en clase?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—El profesor cancelo por un problema personal.

—Yo vine por esto— señaló la carpeta azul que acababa de encontrar.

—¿Te iras? —preguntó.

El asintió.

—¿Quieres venir?

—Si—respondió rápidamente. Al segundo se sintió avergonzada por su entusiasmo.

El sonrió.

—Vayamos primero a buscar otra cosa y nos vamos.

Salieron por la puerta que daba al jardín y rodearon la casa hasta encontrar otra entrada.

—No había estado aquí antes —dijo Rin.

—Era el lugar de trabajo de mi padre— respondió al tiempo que sacaba una llave para abrir la cerradura—. No muchas personas han entrado aquí.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y le indico que entrará. El lugar se iluminó mostrando una espectacular exhibición de maquetas de toda clase de estructuras.

—Te presento la colección de mi padre.

—Es impresionante—Lo decía en serio.

Aquello era como un museo. Reconoció al instante varios edificios de la ciudad y otros que sólo había en televisión o en revistas. En las paredes colgaban las fotos de los proyectos terminados.

—Vinimos por este.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó ella.

—Un restaurante. Unos amigos de mi madre presentarán un proyecto sobre este tipo de construcciones y querían tener una maqueta de calidad profesional. No es que ellos no puedan hacerlo, pero ahora se usan mucho más los programas de diseño y por eso me pidieron el favor.

—Tu papá era realmente bueno.

—Era muy quisquilloso.

—Ya lo veo. Es perfecto. Todo esto es perfecto.

—Sabes, no le gustaba que le dijeran eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Decía que no era bueno para su ego alimentarlo tanto.

—Tu en cambio actúas con si fueras perfecto.

El entrecerro sus ojos.

—¿No te parece que lo sea?

—No—replicó.

El se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar contra la mesa.

—Podría demostrarte lo perfecto que puedo llegar a ser— su voz y sus palabras llevaban una carga sexual implícita.

Rin se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Supongo que tendrás que hacerlo—lo reto.

—Nada en este mundo me gustaría más que eso — Rozo sus labios en una tormentosa caricia—. ¿Estas mejor?—pregunto haciendo referencia hacia como se sentía con respecto a lo que paso en casa de Kaede.

Desde el día que salieron de casa de Kaede no habían vuelto a hablar sobre lo que paso con Kohaku, ni mucho menos de lo que ella había hecho. Ella lo agradeció profundamente. Inclusive ahora, él la respetaba. Sesshomaru era un caballero de los pies a la cabeza.

—Si —afirmó —. Yo...—vaciló.

—Shhhh— sello sus labios con su indice—. no tienes por qué decir nada que no quieras.

Rin respondió con una sonrisa y dijo:

—Estas haciendo que me enamore de ti— entrelazo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

—Entonces voy por el camino correcto —dijo con orgullo.

—Ves, estas actuando como si fueras perfecto.

El soltó una carcajada.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ante la mirada de asombro de Rin.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho reír.

El siguió observándola con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Supongo que es gracias a ti.

Y la beso.

Rin y Sesshomaru llegaron al hotel de Irasue, el Ascott Marunouchi Tokyo, donde dejarían la maqueta. La exposición sería una semana después, pero al tratarse de su hotel confiaba en dejarla allí. Tras darle unas últimas indicaciones a los empleados abandonaron el salón.

—Hay otra cosa que tengo que hacer aquí, acompáñame.

Ella lo siguió a través de los lujosos pasillos hasta llegar a un ascensor privado, tras subir al piso 6 llegaron a unas oficinas. Sesshomaru le había dicho que ese piso era administrativo.

La oficina a la que iban estaba compuesta por dos habitaciones, una que funcionaba como recibidor y la otra con el escritorio y un montón de archivos cuidadosamente acomodados.

Sesshomaru saco unas llaves para abrir unas gavetas, reviso el contenido de varias carpetas hasta encontrar la que quería.

—Listo —dijo al mismo tiempo que guardaba todo lo que no necesitaba y se colocaba a su lado.

—¿De quien es esta oficina? —pregunto desconfiada.

—Mía, por supuesto.

—Entonces este es el hotel de la Sra Irasue.

—Si, uno de ellos —respondió relajado.

—¿Uno de ellos? —repitió con asombro —¿Cuantos hoteles tiene tu madre?

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros

—Diseñados por mi padre —hizo una pausa para contar—Cinco, creo. Aunque tal vez sean seis. No sé si ese otro cuente.

Sesshomaru parecía divertido con su asombro. Ella sabía que la Sra Irasue era dueña de un hotel, pero jamás se imagino algo como eso.

—¿Quieres hacer un recorrido?

—No lo sé. ¿No se supone que tienes que entregar esos documentos?

—Vamos.

La tomó de la mano y durante la hora siguiente se dedico a mostrarle el hotel. Primero la llevó a las piscinas. Sesshomaru disfrutaba de ver las expresiones de Rin cada vez que le mostraba algo nuevo. Parecía una niña. El sintió una punzada de dolor al comprender que la niñez de Rin se había cortado y que había sido obligada a ser una mujer antes de tiempo. Aún así allí estaba ella, sonriendo y disfrutando de la vida. Definitivamente ella era mucho más valiente que él.

—¿Quieres ver las habitaciones? —le preguntó cuando ya habían terminado de ver todas las áreas públicas.

La mirada de Sesshomaru estaba sobre ella esperando una respuesta. Lo cierto es que era tan consciente como él de lo que sucedería si decía que si. Debería decir que no, deberían esperar un poco más pero su cuerpo la traicionó asintiendo con un leve temblor. El lo percibió pero no le dijo nada.

La habitación era simplemente espectacular, incluso mucho más que la que tenía Sesshomaru en la mansión. Contaba con dos estancias, una de ellas era una sala con un mueble beige y un TV colgado a la pared, también tenia un comedor. Una puerta comunicaba con la habitación, provista de una cama King colocada frente a un ventanal que ofrecia una vista magnífica de la ciudad.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunto colocandose detrás de ella.

Ahora ambos miraban por el ventanal que mostraba la ciudad comenzando a iluminarse.

—No tengo palabras para describirlo.

—A mi madre le encantaría esa respuesta.

Ella sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

El le deslizó el abrigo por los hombros y lo arrojo al mueble al lado de ellos. Ella llevaba un vestido corto con unas medias panties gruesas y unas botas altas.

—Rin, quiero que me mires.

Ella se volvió tímidamente. No había sido así antes, pero incluso cuando estaban en la habitación de Sesshomaru sabía que tendrían que parar, incluso esa noche en su propia casa lo sabía, pero, ahora, no había nada que los detuviera. Y ella misma estaba deseando que sucediera.

El se había quitado el abrigo y el saco en cuanto entraron y se había quedado con su camisa y su corbata anudads de forma impecable.

El acaricio su rostro deteniendo su pulgar donde tenía los puntos causados el día del accidente.

—Prometo que te cuidare mejor.

Rin estuvo a punto de de replicarle que eso no había sido su culpa cuando sintió sus labios sobre ella. Le había dado un beso donde estaba la pequeña marca.

—Si quieres que pare este es el momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Y lo beso.

El correspondió al instante con un beso feroz, diferente de aquellos tiernos y delicados que le había dado antes. Este en cambio estaba lleno de lujuria y ella se descubrió besandolo de la misma forma. Las manos de Sesshomaru vagaban por su espalda apretandola contra el. Necesitaba sentir más de ella y encontró la punta del cierre de su vestido, con destreza lo bajo dejando ahora la piel de su espalda expuesta. Ella se estremeció, a pesar de que el ya la había visto desnuda, ahora era diferente.

Sesshomaru deslizó el vestido hasta dejarlo caer al piso, la abrazo de nuevo y ahueco sus manos sobre sus nalgas alzandola. ella enrollo sus piernas en su cadera de forma instintiva. El le quito las botas con una habilidad que la sorprendió.

—¿A cuantas mujeres has desnudado antes? —no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—Eso no importa —respondió al tiempo que le quitaba las medias, dejandola en ropa interior—. Lo único que importa es que a partir de ahora solo serás tu.

Y planeaba cumplirlo, no importaba quien haya estado en el pasado. Ella era ahora su presente y muy probablemente su futuro.

—Pero...

—Hablas demasiado.

La cayó con un beso. Rin se dejó llevar por él abandonandose ante el mar de placer que le producían sus caricias. Justo en el momento que comenzó a jadear, él bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos liberandolos de su aprisionamiento.

—Eres hermosa —dijo con voz ronca antes de llevarse las cumbres a su boca. Rin gemia y se aferraba a él mientras que chupaba y mordía sus pezones.

Él se detuvo diciéndole —Tu turno— Ella entendió a lo que se refería y con manos temblorosas lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa y la corbata, titubeo un poco cuando le quito el pantalón. Trago saliva. Podía sentir su ereccion a través de su ropa interior. Sesshomaru se tendió boca arriba y la sento a horcajadas sobre mientras que recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos y boca.

Rin se deleitó tocando el torso esculpido de Sesshomaru, tenía el abdomen marcado —Quiero tocarte —le dijo. Rin imito los movimientos que él había hecho hace unos momentos.

—Te quedan 30 segundos — mascullo.

Ella continuo su travesía por su pecho hasta toparse con uno de sus pezones, hizo ademán de llevarlo a su boca pero Sesshomaru la interrumpió de golpe con un rápido movimiento haciéndola quedar de nuevo debajo de él. —Se acabó el preludio — La beso de muevo de forma desesperada haciendo que ella se arqueara restregandose vergonzosamente contra su cuerpo. No podía detenerse. Las sensaciones de su cuerpo se habían apoderado de ella.

Sesshomaru deslizó sus bragas dejandola completamente desnuda — ¿Qué me histe? — mustio. Nunca antes había estado al punto de perder el control con ninguna mujer. Pero en ese momento en el Rin lo besaba estuvo cerca de perderle. Tenía que bajar la intensidad, esta era la primera vez de ella y no quería hacerle daño. Se levantó para tomar un respiro y se deshizo de su ropa interior. Se acomodo entre sus piernas.

—Ábrete un poco más... así... ¿Confías en mi?.

—Si —respondió en un jadeo.

Seshomaru deslizó un dedo por el suave monticulo y comenzó a trazar círculos lentamente. Rin comenzó a gemir y a mover sus caderas contra su mano. El atrapaba sus gemidos con su boca. —Quiero más... Necesito... — Él sonrió y deslizó un dedo experto por su entrada y siguió acariciando el suave botón hasta que Rin comenzó a gemir y aferrarse a él con fuerza. Una oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo y se relajo bajo la sonrisa de su amado.

El aprovecho su clímax para colocarse en su entrada. —Mirame—le ordenó.

Ella centro su mirada en esos ojos dorados. Él comenzó si entrada empujando lentamente, permitiéndole a su sexo adaptarse a él. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando traspasó su virtud.

El le cogio la cabeza entre sus manos y entrelaso sus dedos en su cabello.

—¿Te hago daño?.

Ella lo miró asombrada antes de responder.

—No—jadeo—. Por favor. Por favor continúa.

El obedeció, siguió con su camino, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta, quedar completamente dentro de ella. Cubrió nuevamente su boca con la suya sin salirse de ella. Rin se aferro a él y sin poder controlarse movió sus caderas haciendo que la penetracion fuese aún más profunda. Ella rodeándolo con sus brazos se rindió ante la invasión. Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido y comenzó a entrar y salir tratando de que sus movimientos resultarán suaves y delicados, dando tiempo así que el cuerpo de Rin se acostumbrara a el. Ella cerró los ojos mientras que se aferraba a su espalda y envolvía sus piernas al rededor de su cadera instintivamente. Todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru haciéndola suya con un ritmo decidido que le causaba dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el placer se hizo más intenso ella no pudo evitar comenzar a jadear frenéticamente. Él, en respuesta, la penetrante con más fuerza. Un placer indescriptible la inundó al tiempo que repetidos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. Con unas pocas embestidas más Sesshomaru también alcanzó su liberación salvaje y vertiginosa. Rin emitió una protesta cuando se salió de ella. El la atrajo por la cintura y la coloco sobre su pecho al tiempo que cubría sus cuerpos con la sabana. Luego se dedico a acariciar perezosamente su hombro mientras que con su otra mano jugueteaba con sus dedos y le susurraba lo hermosa que era y lo perfecta que había sido.

Rin se abandono a sus caricias y comprendió que nunca podría amar a alguien más. No importa lo que pasará, ella, lo amaría por el resto de su vida.


	30. Chapter 31

Rin se despertó al sentir que se había quedado sola. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que, en efecto, Sesshomaru se había levantado. La habitación estaba oscura. No tenía idea de qué hora podrá ser. Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que tocaron la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos alguien abrió. Escucho a Sesshomaru darle las gracias al recién llegado y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Inmediatamente después, apareció en su campo de visión. Estaba vestido solo con sus pantalones, su abdomen estaba descubierto y su cabello caía suelto en su espalda. De nuevo, ella, se quedó sin aliento.

Sesshomaru, parecía divertido ante su asombro. Más aún, porque no era la primera vez que eso ocurría y, para terminar, porque ella sostenía las sábanas firmemente contra su pecho.

—No hay nada que ocultes que ya no haya visto— le dijo divertido. Al mismo tiempo su pudor lo enterneció. Jamás espero que la muchacha rebelde que vivía retándolo se comportará de esa forma—. Trajeron la cena —informo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto ella sin moverse.

—Un poco más de las ocho.

Ella le devolvió una mirada de asombro.

—Dormí tanto tiempo — dijo incrédula.

—Los beneficios del sexo — la estaba molestando.

La expresión que tenía Sesshomaru era algo totalmente nuevo. Parecía feliz.

—Supongo que no solo hacen efecto en mí — le sostuvo la mirada.

Él, le dio una sonrisa burlona.

Ella tenía razón, lo que paso ese tarde también había tenido efecto en él. Se sentía relajado, todo lo que le interesaba en ese momento era disfrutar de su compañía.

Camino hasta la puerta, y se detuvo en el umbral — ¿Vendrás a comer o te quedaras ahí toda la noche?

Una vez que estuvo sola, busco su vestido en el piso. Se ajustó su ropa interior y se enfundo en su vestido. Salía de la habitación y se encontró a Sesshomaru esperándola sentado en la mesa de comedor. Junto a él la cena yacía servida.

El hombre, se levantó inmediatamente al verla y la invito a tomar asiento. Ella, se sentó y dejo que él corriera la silla tras ella.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. A pesar, de que no hablaron durante la comida no era incomodo estar juntos. Ella estaba feliz y el parecía haber recuperado la calma que hace mucho tiempo había perdido.

Cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron de la mesa, ella hizo el ademan de recoger los platos a lo que él le dijo que lo dejara así. Más tarde lo recogería un empleado del hotel.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá junto a la ventana, la ciudad a esa hora estaba iluminada por millones de luces. Era algo surreal. Rin dejo que él jugueteara con su cabello, mientras su cuerpo recaía sobre el suyo. Las manos de Sesshomaru eran expertas y pronto se descubrió ronroneando ante él.

— ¿No piensas responder? — pregunto sin romper su contacto.

El teléfono de Sesshomaru, como cosa rara, llevaba sonando bastante rato.

—Seguro es Inuyasha, no le lleve los papeles.

Ese comentario hizo que ella se sonrojara. No había ido por estar con ella.

—Parece bastante molesto. Deberias responder.

Sesshomaru se levantó de mala gana y fue a recoger el aparato. En efecto era Inuyasha.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo luego coger el teléfono.

Rin se dejó caer en el sofá y su cuerpo formo un ovillo. Su cuerpo en seguida noto la ausencia de Sesshomaru inundándola de frio. Estaban empezando diciembre, en cualquier momento caería la primera nevada.

Al cabo de un rato Sesshomaru volvió a su lado, se sentó hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

—¿Paso algo malo? —dijo Rin, preguntando lo obvio.

Sesshomaru soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Es una larga historia— respondió.

Ella permaneció en silencio. No debería sorprenderse, él siempre había sido reservado con su vida.

Sesshomaru pensó en si debía contarle o no. No porque no confiara en ella, sino, porque no quería preocuparla. Al final se decantó por decirle, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos era hora de que se abriera más con ella.

—Inuyasha tenía una novia con la que iba a casarse, ella lo engaño— recostó su cuerpo en el sofá atrayéndola con él, hasta que quedo sobre su pecho— . Hace poco se casó con ese hombre.

-La boda a la que Inuyasha y Kagome habían ido- pensó. Rin.

—La cuestión es que hace una semana puso una denuncia en contra de su marido. El maldito le dio una paliza —Rin se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un gemido—. El tipo acaba de salir de la cárcel por medio de una fianza. Inuyasha acaba de enterarse de todo esto y tiene miedo de que el marido le haga algo drástico a su antigua novia.

—¿Y dónde está ella?

—No lo sé —mintió. No podía decirle que estaba arriba, en su Penthouse, mas por decisión de Kikyo que por él mismo—. Solo el detective tiene contacto con ella.

—No sé qué decir. Ella engaño a Inuyasha marcando su destino. Estoy segura de que tú hermano jamás sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima.

En eso estaban de acuerdo, Inuyasha no seria capaz de golpear a una mujer. Pero, ahora que había hablado con KiKyo, no estaba seguro de que las cosas sucedieran como ellos creían. Si bien, no veía a su hermano capaz de cometer las acusaciones que ella le hacía, tampoco la veía a ella como la mujer que Inuyasha creía.

Tambien estaba el hecho de que ahora más que nunca debía mantener oculta a Kikyo, a estas alturas la búsqueda de Naraku por su esposa debía de ser desesperada. Por otra parte, Onigumo estaba donde él lo quería, en la cárcel. Tambien, tenía que encontrar la forma de mantener calmado a Inuyasha, no se esperaba que Mioga se fuera de bocas tan rápido.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Rin, hizo una mueca de tristeza. Pensó que se quedarían allí a pasar la noche.

Los amantes salieron del ascensor tomados de la mano y fueron rumbo al auto.

—¿Sesshomaru?— pregunto una voz femenina, bastante conocida para ambos.

—Madre —respondió estoico.

Rin quiso apartar su mano pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió, apretándola mas fuerte.

—Que sorpresa —la dama le dedico una mirada escudriñadora a la pareja. Después de terminar su examen, sonrio.

—Que tengas buenas noches, madre.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó Rin una vez dentro del auto. Refiriéndose a por qué no la había dejado soltarle la mano.

—Qué más da.

Ese lunes Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se preparaban para la gran presentación a la prensa, tenían todo a su favor: el proyecto era sólido, los inversionistas de su padre estaban con ellos y participarían abiertamente su colaboración con ellos, Naraku tenía una mancha sobre expediente y a nadie en su país les agradaban los hombres violentos con sus parejas. Gracias a eso los hermanos Taisho se habían terminado de meter en sus bolsillos a los pocos hombres que aun dudaban de ellos. Naraku, les había dado la victoria sin ni siquiera tener que pelearla.

La presentación seria en la sala de conferencias del edificio. Su padre se había tomado la molestia de agregar una sala lo bastante grande para ese tipo de ocasiones.

Los hermanos llegaron antes de la hora pautada, a pesar de que aun faltaba mas de media hora para comenzar, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

La influencia del apellido Taisho bromearon entre si.

Si bien Inuyasha estaba un poco resentido con su hermano por no contarle que su ex había denunciado a Naraku. Eran lo bastante profesionales para actuar con normalidad, después de todo, ese proyecto era la vida de Sesshomaru.

La conferencia comenzó a las 9 en punto. A juzgar por la reacción de los reporteros y el público en general, fue todo un éxito. Todos se aglomeraban a su alrededor con preguntas sobre este nuevo resort. A todas luces, una futura maravilla. Sesshomaru, continuaba respondiendo preguntas de algunos y agradeciendo la asistencia de otros.

Inuyasha por su parte se encontraba sentado en una esquina del salón. Jacken se acomodó a su lado.

—Lo lograron —lo felicito.

—Aún no está construido replico Inuyasha, no quería cantar victoria tan fácilmente.

— ¿Pensó sobre la idea que comente temprano?

Si Jacken le había dicho que en la mansión querían hacer una celebración si todo salía bien, no creo que a Sesshomaru le agrade una fiesta en la casa.

—También es su casa, y creo que sería una buena idea para olvidar todo el estrés de estos últimos días.

Inuyasha sabia que se referia a ambos accidentes y el tormento en el que se había convertido la mansión durante esos dias. Para su suerte, Sesshomaru estaba casi recuperado y él había salido ileso. Aunque algo le hacia pensar que el cambio en su hermano era por otra cosa.

—No se diga mas, vamos a comprar las cosas.

Jacken sonrio y tras despedirse, abandonaron el recinto.

Sesshomaru fruncio el ceño al ver que su hermano y su asistente abandonaban el lugar. No le quedo de otra mas que ignorarlos, al fin de cuentas sabia que era lo que estaban planeando; hacer una fiesta.

Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado respondiéndole a la mujer que tenia en frente por qué había escogido como destino de su futuro hotel la ciudad de Okinawa, habría notado que desde hace un rato había alguien mas observándolo. Cuando ya no quedaban mas preguntas que responder, reparo en la delgada figura que aun continuaba sobre su asiento. Ya no habían reporteros o inversionistas. Solo quedaba él, el personal de limpiesa y aquella figura de la silla.

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a preguntarle quien era, la figura se levanto, dejando ver asi su rostro. La reconoció al instante.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tan sutil como siempre— respondio. Tranquilamente. Kagura.

—Lo siento —se disculpo . Me sorprende que estes aquí.

—Yo solía acompañarte a tus conferencias, sentí curiosidad de ver tu nuevo proyecto.

—¿Qué te parecio?— pregunto por cortesía.

—Magnifico— respondió ella. —. Con el tiempo, no tengo dudas que superas a tu difunto padre.

—Gracias.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos. ¿Qué se supone que iban a decirse después de todo?

—¿Podriamos hablar? —pregunto ella inquieta.

Sesshomaru pudo ver claramente el temor en su pregunta.

El, se sentó en la silla contigua a la que ella ocupaba hace unos minutos. Ella entendio por ese gesto que su respuesta era afirmativa.

—Tenias razón, yo no volví por la compañía.

Sesshomaru la miraba inquisitivamente.

—Hay otro motivo, o bueno, creo que es el único —su ex, continuaba en silencio. Kagura casi había olvidado lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser Sesshomaru —. Mi madre esta muriendo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— pregunto haciendo referencia al tiempo de vida que le quedaba a la mujer. Si ella había vuelto, era porque ya no habían esperanzas.

—Dias, semanas. No lo se exactamente —una lagrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla —. No se me permite verla.

—Tu padre.

Ella asintió.

—Ese bastardo —Sesshomaru recordó exactamente porque nunca le había gustado el padre de Kagura. Era un psicópata que las maltrataba a ella y a su madre. Por suerte ella había podido alejarse de él, cosa que no paso con su madre—. ¿tu madre sabe que estas aquí?

—No, él no permite ningún tipo de contacto entre nosotras. Quiero verla —solloso. —Pero no se si ella quiera verme a mi.

Sabia a lo que se referia Kagura, su padre le había asegurado a la mujer que Kagura era quien propiciaba aquello.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

El rostro de la mujer se transformo en un poema.

—¿Por qué hablas en plural?

—¿No es eso lo que viniste a pedirme?—Kagura lo miro con asombro, no acudió a él por eso. Solo quería que supiera su verdadera razón para estar aun en la ciudad.

—¿Harias eso por mi?— enfrentarse a su padre no es algo que se sentía capaz de hacer. Pero, con Sesshomaru todo era diferente. El homre no se atrevería a desafiarlo.

—Vamos —le dijo mientras se levantaba.

De todos los motivos que pudiese tener la mujer, este lo sorprendio. No era algo extraño, la mujer había sido abusada por su esposo desde antes de que Kagura naciera, ella tenia 26 en estos momentos. Toda una vida de tortura. La joven se había refugiado en su violín, para sobrellevar los abusos. Hasta que él la conoció, su padre jamás se atrevio a alzarle la voz, Sesshomaru hasta podía jurar que le tenia miedo y, justamente de eso, iba a aprovecharse para que dejase pasar a Kagura a la habitación de su madre.

—¿Sucede algo?— Inuyasha tenía los brazos llenos de licor.

—Nada —respondió.

—Jacken, acaso... ¿Te estas volviendo loco?

—No digas tonterías, muchacho irrespetuoso.

No, no se estaba volviendo loco. Solo le parecio ver a Sesshomaru con una mujer, una que se parecía mucho a Ella.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo actualizo, no es que el capítulo no estuviese escrito. Es que desde mi celular es complicado actualizar porque se me borran los guiones al pegar el documento. Es un completo fastidio y tengo que agregarlos de nuevo. No puedo hacerlo desde la laptop porque el panel táctil se daño y no tengo un mouse.

Aprovecharé para dejarles otro capitulo aparte de este.

Besos, gracias por leer y más gracias aun por dejarme un review.


	31. Chapter 32

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntaron Rin y las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

Estas habían interceptado a Jacken e Inuyasha cuando se bajaban de su auto.

Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa levanto las latas de cerveza.

—Digamos que podemos celebrar.

Las tres mujeres soltaron un aullido de felicidad.

La Sra Lee les lanzo una mirada reprobatoria.

—No creo que a Sesshomaru le agrade que se formen una juerga aquí.

—Querida Lee, no seas aguafiestas. Si la celebración es en su nombre.

Sin hacerle mucho caso los cuatro jóvenes y el no tan joven Jacken se fueron al jardín trasero, tras acomodar las bebidas y colocar música comenzaron a repartirse las cervezas.

Al principio Rin dudo si aceptar o no aquella lata, todavía sentía nauseas al solo recordar la terrible jaqueca que le produjo emborracharse con Sesshomaru. Pero como su buen hermano, tenían las mismas mañas y la obligo a beberse el contenido de la lata, o por lo menos a intentarlo.

—Sabe horrible —se quejó.

—No es tan malo— replicó Ayame.

—Prueba esta —Ayumi le paso un coctel.

—Este delicioso. Sabe a fresas.

—Los cocteles son mucho mejores —dijo Ayame.

—Yo me quedo con la cerveza — se mofo Inuyasha.

Jacken también estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Después de un rato todos se distrajeron entre chistes y cuentos de su infancia. Ayame e Inuyasha habían bailado unas cuantas canciones, Lee se había resignado a sentarse con ellos y Rin se preguntaba cuando iba a llegar Sesshomaru, eran casi las ocho y el aun no aparecía. Se supone que había salido un poco después de Inuyasha y Jacken. Apretó su teléfono con ambas manos mientras que veía la pantalla, hace casi una hora le había escrito un mensaje y él aun no respondía.

Sesshomaru camino junto Kagura por los pasillos del hospital donde la madre de esta estaba internada, por lo que sabía su padre estaría allí. Efectivamente el hombre estaba ahí.

Kagura se escondió instintivamente detrás de él.

—Reed— saludo con desdén.

—Taisho —respondió con altanería.

—Hemos venido a ver a Hitomiko— declaro Sesshomaru.

—Me temo que eso no será posible.

Sesshomaru se paró frente a Reed.

—Kagura entra— le ordeno mientras le hacía frente al hombre que era incapaz de moverse.

Sesshomaru le sacaba más de diez centímetros de altura. El tipo de hombres abusivos como Reed, se creían superiores ante los más débiles. Pero cuando se encontraban con alguien más fuerte que ellos, se volvían unas completas gallinas. Cuando vio que Kagura cerraba la puertas tras ella, se recostó a está impidiéndole el paso a cualquier persona que quisiera entrar a interrumpirlas. Reed lo miraba con furia, pero seguía paralizado al otro lado del pasillo.

Kagura salió casi dos horas después. De nuevo Sesshomaru repitió su acción y se colocó como escudo entre ella y su padre.

—Necesito tomar algo— dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Te apetece la cafetería o quieres algo más?

—La cafetería está bien.

Entraron en la cafetería del hospital, para la tranquilidad de Kagura estaba casi vacía. Tras pedir unas sodas. Ella por fin hablo.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer nada.

—Sí, yo me comporte horrible contigo y tú aun viniste aquí por mí.

Él se quedó en silencio. Había ido porque siempre le han molestado los hombres abusivos y no le gustaba ni un poco el padre de Kagura.

—Éramos amigos antes de ser algo más y con lo otro, admito que yo te lleve al límite.

—Yo fui una tonta por irme y más tonta aun por no volver su arrepentimiento era sincero.

—No ganamos nada con lamentarnos por el pasado— dijo a sabiendas de que hasta hace unos días se había metido una buena borrachera por ella.

—Supongo que nuestro futuro ya ha sido dictado —Kagura sabía que su relación era algo irreparable.

—Cada quien es libre de buscar lo que quiera para su futuro. Eso no significa que se tenga lo que se desea o que tenga que aceptar lo que ha conseguido —sus palabras se referían a ella. Él la escogió y ella huyo.

— ¿Tú haz…? —Kagura fue incapaz de terminar su pregunta.

—¿He qué?

—¿Encontrado lo que quieres?— formulo su pregunta consiente de que él sabría que se refería a una mujer.

¿Lo había hecho? Hasta hace un tiempo todo lo que deseaba era que ella regresara y ahora que lo había hecho solo podía sentir un cariño sincero por ella. No tenía la necesidad de besarla ni mucho menos de hacerla suya. No se veía obligado a verla feliz ni compartir su propia felicidad con ella. Ya no quería recorrer el mundo a su lado. En ese momento todo lo que quería era llegar a la mansión y ver como hacía para meter a Rin en su habitación y hacerle el amor toda la noche. La respuesta era clara.

—Si— había encontrado justamente lo que necesitaba, o más bien, a quien necesitaba para su futuro.

Ella sonrió.

—Es algo agridulce escucharlo, una de las cosas que deseo es que seas feliz —trato de que su voz no se quebrara.

—¿Tu lo encontraste? —pregunto queriendo saber si la agonía de ella también había valido la pena.

—Yo no he podido tener una relación con alguien más admitió ella . Hace más de un año en Edimburgo, conocí a un hombre, su nombre es West, él es increíble sus ojos se iluminaron al nombrarlo pero no puedo tener una relación. Siento que en mi eso es imposible.

—Lo invitas a quedarse y lo echas en la madrugada. Revoloteas a su alrededor y corres cuando intenta capturarte —casi podía escribir una novela sobre el sufrimiento que debía tener el pobre hombre en ese momento, después de todo así había comenzado su propia relación—. ¿Por qué no dejas que simplemente se quede en tu vida? ¿O acaso quieres esperar a que te manipule para que permanezcas tú a su lado? —Exactamente eso era lo que él había hecho No tiene por qué ser de esa manera—. No tienes que dejar que el mal nacido de Reed siga influyendo en tu vida.

—Sé que tienes razón.

—Deberías intentarlo. ¿Sabe de mí?

—Sí, sabe todo.

—Entonces debe estar sufriendo como un desgraciado. Olvídate de todo y vete a Escocia. Toca el violín allá. Se libre, a su lado.

Kagura sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Gracias— musito—. Una vez que mi madre...— no era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras —, cuando se haya ido, regresare.

Sesshomaru llevo a Kagura a buscar su automóvil en el estacionamiento del hotel donde habían hecho la conferencia. Él se bajó con ella.

Si necesitas mi ayuda para ver a tu madre, llámame.

—Lo haré —ella le dio un abrazo —. Gracias por todo.

Sesshomaru no respondió. Kagura sonrió, se subió a su auto y se fue.

Cuando llego a la mansión eran casi las 9, probablemente ya todos habían cenado y ¿Qué era ese ruido? Inuyasha, pensó. Cumpliendo con sus sospechas se encontró con un Inuyasha bastante alegre bailando con Ayame en la terraza del fondo, Ayumi y Rin estaban sentadas en las tumbonas, mientras que Jacken y Lee estaban en el comedor. Estos últimos se paralizaron al verlo. El sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse detrás de la puerta observando como su hermano hacia el ridículo.

—Sesshomaru —grito Inuyasha bastante contento— . Te estábamos esperando para hacer un brindis.

Él arqueo una ceja.

—Por lo que veo, el brindis comenzó hace mucho rato —dijo sarcástico.

—Vamos, deja lo amargado —Inuyasha le paso un brazo por los hombros— . Rin, sirve las copas y le das una a mi hermano el gruñón.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar que se le escapara una mediana sonrisa, Inuyasha estaba hasta atrás y aun así maquino el utilizar a Rin para hacerlo participar.

Rin le entrego la copa un poco temblorosa, sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre. Conclusión, ella también tenía una buena dosis de alcohol en su cuerpo. Bien, así no tendría problemas para convencerla que pasara la noche con él. La última vez que estuvieron juntos ella salió corriendo a su habitación cuando terminaron. Esta vez él quería, o más bien necesitaba que se quedara toda la noche.

—Por Sesshomaru Taisho, el mejor arquitecto de Japón que construirá el mejor hotel de toda Okinawa.

Todos aplaudieron y se arremolinaron a su alrededor para felicitarlo. Rin, se puso especialmente nerviosa cuando fue su turno y él no la ayudo al decirle al oído que le encantaba su olor.

Y para sorpresa de todos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sesshomaru se quedó bebiendo con ellos. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Quizás él también debería seguir sus propios concejos y permitir que las personas que lo querían se acercaran a él. Esa era una muy buena ocasión para comenzar.

—¿Nadie les ha dicho que son unos terribles bailarines? —pregunto Sesshomaru, refiriéndose a Inuyasha y Ayame.

Rin negó con la cabeza. Sesshomaru ocupaba ahora el lugar de Ayumi, quien había desaparecido de repente y ahora estaba con Jacken y la Sra Lee.

—Nadie quiere herir sus sentimientos.

—No deberían ser tan condescendientes.

Ella se inclinó para coger su trago de la mesa, en ese momento Sesshomaru aprovecho para meter su mano por debajo de su chaqueta. Ella dio un brinco en respuesta.

—Pueden vernos— le dijo tratando de librarse del brazo que la agarraba fuertemente por la cintura.

—Esta oscuro —replico él en su defensa.

—No tanto y...

—Rin, si no te callas. Voy a besarte.

Ella se paralizo y lo miro de hito en hito.

—Están todos aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya que importa, se darán cuenta tarde o temprano. Por si tu lo notaste Ayumi nos dejó solos apropósito, Inuyasha te utilizo para hacerme aceptar el brindis y Lee bueno Lee es Lee, ella siempre se da cuenta de todo.

—¿Quieres decir que ellos tres saben que tú y yo?

—Saben que me gustas y saben que te gusto. Lo demás son solo sospechas.

Rin sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¿Ayame también?

—No, Ayame nunca sabe nada.

En ese momento, como si la aludida los hubiese escuchado, soltó un grito. Ha comenzado a nevar.

Rin se levantó jalándolo con ella y corrió hacia el jardín dando vueltas como una chiquilla.

—Nuestra primera nevada juntos— susurro para que solo él pudiera escuchar.

Tres horas después Rin estaba con Ayumi acostando a su gemela que ya no podía con su alma.

—Voy a quedarme a dormir con ella— dijo Ayumi.

— Sí, creo que necesita compañía.

Ambas se echaron a reír y tras darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida salió de la habitación, para irse a la suya que estaba justo al lado.

—¿Se durmió? —Rin dio un brinco al escuchar a Sesshomaru detrás de ella.

—Me asustaste— él, no pareció arrepentido— . Si, Ayumi se quedara con ella. ¿Inuyasha se quedó tranquilo?

—Sí, esta como un bebe.

—Sera mejor que también nos vayamos a acostar.

—Es la mejor idea que has tenido.

Ella lo miro confundida y él sin más la alzo en sus brazos y se la llevo a su habitación. Ella protesto un poco, pero cuando estuvieron dentro y el comenzó a besarla todo lo que quiso fue que él jamás se detuviera.

Sesshomaru la desvistió con destreza, ella un tanto mareada por el alcohol no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba en la cama con él sobre ella recorriendo con besos su cuerpo. Él se detuvo en su vientre y separándole las piernas con sus hombros comenzó a besarla en la cumbre de su pasión. Su lengua la saboreaba mientras que sus labios la succionaban. Rin sentía que iba a desmayarse hasta que el introdujo un dedo en su interior sin dejar de chuparla, en ese momento estallo con sonoros gemidos. Él, satisfecho con su trabajo la puso boca abajo y la penetro de esa manera, Rin se arqueo haciendo que la penetración se hiciera más profunda. Sesshomaru marco un ritmo sin piedad que hizo que Rin volviera a estallar de placer ante su orgasmo. Él busco su propio placer inmediatamente después. Ambos cuerpos se entrelazaron el uno con el otro y Sesshomaru perezosamente se aferró a ella.

—Tengo que irme.

Él se negó a soltarla.

—Van a enterarse que pase la noche contigo.

—No me importa —decía la verdad.

—Sesshomaru, por favor suplico.

—Si te quedas, te daré una sorpresa en la mañana.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Solo si te quedas lo sabrás.

—Te han dicho antes que eres un manipulador— dijo en tono de broma.

—Una que otra vez —admitió sonriente.

—Me quedare, pero solo por hoy.

—Mañana también te quedaras— ella estuvo a punto de replicar— .Pero eso lo discutiremos mañana.

Rin se acomodó en sus brazos, después de todo esa era la sensación más maravillosa que conocía. Estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Sesshomaru abrazo a Rin y supo que la quería a su lado por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Gracias por leerme.

Besos.


	32. Chapter 33

—Lo que me haces no es de humanos, eres horrible. Deberías arrepentirte—Rin, se quejaba mientras caminaba, o más bien se dejaba llevar, perezosamente. Sesshomaru se limitaba a sonreír detrás de ella.

—No deberías quejarte tanto — la cargo en sus brazos —. De igual forma planeabas irte a esta hora.

— No tan temprano, ni siquiera se que hora es. Aún esta oscuro y ni siquiera me dejaste vestirme.

—Me gustas así—declaró. Él tampoco se había vestido, después de todo no sería necesario.

Hizo caso omiso a las quejas de la joven y continuo con su camino. Rin se acurrucó en su pecho buscando su calor. Sesshomaru la había llevado al baño y estaban parados ahora frente al hidromasaje. Con cuidado la puso de pie dentro, ella dio un respingo al tocar el agua.

—Está caliente —dijo mientras se hundía en el agua.

Sesshomaru le paso una liga para que recogiera su cabello y el hizo lo mismo con el suyo antes de hundirse en el agua con ella.

—Te dije que te daría una sorpresa si te quedabas—la atrajo a su cuerpo haciendo que se sentará a horcajadas sobre su regaso.

—¿Tenía que ser tan temprano?

—Si, no me quería arriesgar a quedarme dormido.

—No entiendo.

—Espera unos minutos y verás por qué tenía que ser así de temprano.

Ella asintió no muy convencida, eso parecía más bien una treta para que ella no se fuera.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro y relajándose con el bombeo del agua.

—Esto me parece tan irreal —dijo ella saliendo de su trance.

—Esto, es lo más real que he tenido en años—declaró haciéndola estremecer. ¿Hasta que punto llegaban los sentimientos de Sesshomaru por ella? Por su parte estaba segura de que estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero y él.

—Date la vuelta—le ordenó Sesshomaru al tiempo que la sostenia por las caderas.

Rin soltó una exclamacion al ver lo que la sorpresa significaba. A través del ventanal que tenían al lado podía verse un perfecto amanecer. La combinación de colores, blanco por la nieve que había cubierto el suelo esa noche y los tonos azul, lila y amarillo del cielo hacías que la vista fuera magestuosa. Era una escena digna de un cuadro.

—Es hermoso — dijiste casi sin palabras—. ahora entiendo porqué tenía que ser tan temprano.

—Podrías tener esta vista todos los días, a mi lado.

—¿Esta usted sobornando a su pupila para que se acueste con usted todas las noches? —preguntó ella con una indignación notablemente fingida.

El se encogió de hombros claramente divertido.

—Creo que mi pupila, no es quien para indignarse—eso fue un golpe bajo—. Le recuerdo que fue ella quien se metió a mi habitación y me beso—y ese fue otro golpe más bajo aún.

Rin se quedó sin palabras, después de todo él decía la verdad. Ella fue quien inició todo con ese beso.

—Me resultaste irresistible —admitió. Él, sonrió triunfante.

—Tu también me resultas irresistible—declaró con su voz armoniosa—.¿Vas a quedarte de nuevo esta noche? —insistió.

—¿Que pasaria si algun supervisor se entera de esto?

—Eres mayor de edad, solo sigues conmigo por los antecedentes penales.

Auch, eso había dolido. En el pasado ella no era más que una delincuente, mientras que el a su edad se había hecho cargo de toda su familia y de la empresa de su padre.

—Quisiera borrar todo mi pasado— dijo con sinceridad —es algo que me avergüenza.

—Yo no, sin ese pasado no te habría conocido. Pero... puedes estar segura de que en el futuro nadie te molestara por ello. Cuando seas una Taisho, nadie se atreverá a ir en tu contra—¿Qué? ¿Una qué? ¿Qué era lo último que él había dicho?

El la miró divertido, la cara de Rin era un poema. Sus ojos eran más grandes que de costumbre, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y su piel estaba sonrosado de pies a cabeza. Sesshomaru aprovecho su desconcierto para plantarle un beso. Cuando terminaron ella estaba jadeante y él estaba duro.

— La construcción de resort me tomará a lo sumo unos tres años, en ese entonces ya no serás mi pupila y habrá pasado un tiempo prudente. Para ese entonces quiero convertirte en mi esposa.

—Yo... — seguía muda, su proposición la había cogido completamente por sorpresa.

—No tienes que decir nada en este momento, solo quería que conocieras mis verdaderas intenciones contigo. Responderme cuando te haga una proposición decente.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Yo, quiero estar a tu lado por toda mi vida. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado—hablo sin poder contener sus palabras.

—Me da gusto saber eso—sonrio mientras volvía a besarla—. Quiero saber todo de ti, tus sueños, tus miedos, tus deseos... Quiero que seas mía más allá de físicamente.

—Lo sabrás, tendrás todo de mi. No hay nada que quiera más en el mundo que pertenecerte y que me pertenezcas—detuvo el beso para mirarlo a los ojos—. Ese día, en casa de Kaede — metió su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru—, me dio miedo de que creyerás que...

—Nunca creería algo así de ti — la sinceridad con las que emitió sus palabras la sorprendió.

—Si tu no hubiese llegado en ese momento tal vez — se abrazo con fuerza al hombre al que le había confiado su vida—. No quiero ni pensar en eso.

—No paso nada— la saco de su escondite haciendo que lo mirara de frente —. Te prometo que te protegeré siempre.

Ella perdida en las orbes doradas no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapase de sus ojos. Enamorarse de él, era lo mejor que le había pasado.

—He estado dándole vueltas al asunto — agregó Sesshomaru —. ¿Te gustaría traerte a Kaede aquí?

Rin abrió grandemente sus ojos.¿ Había escuchado bien? De verdad el le estaba diciendo que podía traer a la hermana a su casa.

—¿Lo dices enserió? — pregunto aun en shock.

—Por qué no, estaría cerca de ti y tu serias feliz.

—Gracias —se dejo caer sobre su pecho y le dio un fuerte abrazo —, Gracias. Pero ¿Que pasará con Kagome?

Él la miró sin entender.

—Kagome es la enfermera que cuida a Kaede. Si ella se viene, Kagome se tendrá que ir a otro lado.

—Si ella quiere puede venir también. Y.. también quiero llevarte a que conozcas el lugar donde se construirá el hotel.

De nuevo el rostro de la joven era un poema.

—¿No quieres?

—Es que yo nunca he ido a Okinawa.

—Entonces tu primera vez será conmigo.

Sin poder contener más sus emociones, unas gotas saladas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Él, limpio su rostro con besos.

—Yo nunca soñé con ir hasta allá, ni siquiera pensé que tendría una oportunidad de ir a la universidad. Cuando mis padres murieron yo era demasiado pequeña, ni siquiera recuerdo sus rostros. Todo lo que he tenido es a la hermana Kaede—él la escuchaba atentamente —, ella siempre me pidió que estudiara para ir a la universidad, y yo nunca le hice caso porque necesitábamos el dinero para otras cosas. Nunca pensé que realmente llegaría el día en el que estaría esperando la fecha para presentar el examen de admisión.

—Yo tampoco pensé que terminaría viviendo en esta casa. La casa de mi padre—Rin recordó lo que le había dicho la Sra Lee —. Cuando me fui tenía cinco años y no entendía como mi padre llenaba esta casa de gente y a mi me dejaba por fuera. No me gustaba venir aquí.

—Debió ser duro para ti.

—Lo fue al principio. Luego dejé de pensar en ello y me enfoque en ser mejor que mi padre. Espero algún día lograrlo.

—¿Es por eso que este proyecto es tan importante para ti? —el asintió.

—Este proyecto es la prueba de que puedo ser mejor que él.

—Lo serás — declaró con convicción —. Estoy segura de ello. Además terminaste viviendo aquí al final de todo.

—Eso... fue otro asunto—ella permaneció en silencio esperando por sus palabras, él parecía estar meditando lo que iba a decir —, no quería estar solo—admitió por primera vez, esa era la verdadera razón por la que había terminado viviendo en la casa de la familia de su padre, no quería sentir la soledad de su apartamento —. Hubo una mujer con la que compartí mi hogar—Rin no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por aire—, ella se fue un día después de haberle pedido que se casara conmigo. La soledad que sentí fue tanta que necesite rodearme de gente para poder mantenerme en pie.

—¿Aún la quieres? —pregunto temiendo su respuesta. Ella ya sabía de la existencia de esa mujer, lo que no esperaba era que al escucharlo de su boca resultará terriblemente doloroso.

El la miro a los ojos e hizo que ella también lo viese a él.

—Te quiero a ti. Mi pasado es algo de lo que debes preocuparte. Si te lo conté es porque quiero ser sincero contigo. Quiero que tengas claro que a la única mujer que quiero y deseo eres tu.

Ella se inundó de regocijo con sus palabras, él no podía estar mintiendo. La quería a ella y eso la hacía tremendamente feliz.

Durante los siguientes días Rin se mantuvo en una especie de extasis, en el día se preocupaba por estudiar para su próximo examen y en las noches terminaba en la cama de Sesshomaru, donde él le hacía el amor con hambre insasiable. Luego, se quedaban hablando sobre ellos hasta que el sueño los vencía. No sabía si alguien había notado ya sus aventuras nocturnas y poco le importaba, a decir verdad quería gritarle al mundo que se había enamorado de Sesshomaru Taisho, pero, estuvo de acuerdo con él cuando le dijo que esperarán a la fiesta de navidad para dar la buena nueva. Sacó la cuenta en su mente y se dijo a sí misma que solo serían tres semanas más, y la primera de ella estaba a punto de terminar, dentro de dos días iría a Okinawa con Sesshomaru,aunque también irían Inuyasha y Kagome. Sesshomaru le había mencionado que su hermano llevaria también a una mujer y esa no era otra que Kagome. Con las pocas ganas de disimular que tenía Sesshomaru, lo más probable es que Inuyasha notará su relación antes de volver a ía le faltaba decirle a Kaede que podría venir a vivir con ella, eso pensaba hacerlo ese mismo día, de manera que le permitiese a Kagome poder ir al viaje ya que Kaede estaría segura con bastante compañía en la mansión.

Ayumi apareció en su campo de visión sacándola de sus pensamientos, tras una disculpa de su parte por tardar tanto las dos rieron y subieron al auto que las llevaría a ella a la universidad y a Rin a casa de Kaede.

—Hoyo, y necesito que pases por el hotel un momento—pidió Ayumi en tono de disculpa —¿No les importa retrasarnos un poco?

Ambos negaron. Antes de darse cuenta estaban en el estacionamiento del hotel de la. madre de Sesshomaru, el mismo donde ella había hecho el amor por primera vez. Un leve rubor cubrió si rostro al recordar lo que había sucedido dentro de ese edificio, por suerte sus acompañantes estaban bastante distraídos para Notarlo. Ayumi le pidió a Rin que la acompañara a la excursión. Subieron al piso de la administración, donde Ayumi hacia sus pasantias universitarias. Tras recoger las cosas que necesitaba le cogiio unas carpetas para ella y una caja a Rin. Bajaron rápidamente Ayumi delante y Rin siguiendo su paso. Ataviada con el tamaño de la caja, Rin tropezó con Ayumi quien se había quedado petrificada en la salida del pasillo.

—Es ella—susurro la muchacha.

Rin llevada por la curiosidad siguió su mirada al sitio que mantenía ocupada a Ayumi. Reconoció casi de inmediato a la violinista del teatro, estaba parada en el hall como si estuviera esperando a alguien. De repente se movió, Rin no supo que hacer cuando vio que Ayumi dejaba las carpetas en el piso para seguir a la mujer, sin pensarlo mucho y con un muy mal presentimiento la imito. Aprovecharon la gruesa columna para cubrir su presencia. Rin no entendía el comportamiento de Ayumi. La mujer entró en una habitación, debía ser un área administrativa o...

—¿Que demonios hace ella allí?

—¿Quién es? — aunque ella sabía su nombre algo le decía que su relación con la familia no era precisamente la que Inuyasha le había dicho.

—Es... —su voz denotaba duda—eer... —las palabras de Ayumi quedaron en el aire cuando Sesshomaru apareció, entró en la misma habitación que la mujer.

El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco doloroso. Trato de tranquilizarse a sí misma, eso no quería decir nada. Quizás era una reunión o... Mierda, quien le había dicho Ayumi que era esa mujer. La mente de Rin le comenzó a lanzar pitidos de alarma —¿Quien es esa mujer? —volvió a preguntar tratando de mantener la calma.

—Es una amiga de Irasue—mintió —. Hace mucho tiempo no la veíamos, ella no quedó en buenos términos con la familia por eso me sorprendió tanto verla aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—¿Como se llama?

Ayumi se arrepintió de haber caído ante su curiosidad y seguir a Kagura. No le podía decir la verdad a Rin sin crear un caos, Sesshomaru debía tener una explicación lógica para eso. No podía dejar que Rin pensara cosas que no son.

¿Sesshomaru, tienes una explicación para esto cierto?

—Salieron—susurro Rin, halando a Ayumi con ella.

La pareja abandono la habitación y se quedaron parados en el hall, estaban hablando muy cerca, demasiado bajo, demasiada confianza. Esa mujer no era una amiga de la familia, no era una amiga de Irasue. Solo podía haber un motivo por el cual ellos le habían mentido. Kagura era la mujer a la que Sesshomaru había amado cinco años atrás. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando los dos amantes se abrazaron, el dándole la espalda y ella cubierta por su cuerpo en lo que parecía un beso. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que ella se aparto para llamar al ascensor, menos de un minuto después habían abandonado el lugar.

—Es ella—dedujo Rin.

—Lo siento —dijo Ayumi —. Te juro que tiene que haber una explicación para esto, Sesshomaru no es el tipo de hombre que acostumbra a jugar con las mujeres. El no es asi—eso último se lo había dicho a ella misma.

Rin trato de normalizar su respiración, limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y preguntó —¿Estas segura de ello?

—Si—contento ella sin pensarlo—. Yo también estoy sorprendída, pero tenemos que confiar en él.

—Puede que la halla besado cuando se abrazaron.

—Puede que no también, quizás solo querían aclaran las cosas o ella apareció de repente y..

—Ella tiene más de un mes aquí.

—¿Qué? —chilló Ayumi.

—La vi en el teatro el otro día, Inuyasha me dijo que era una amiga de la familia, por eso supe que mentias.

—Estoy segura de que hay una explicación.

—La pediré.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, el confío en mi en una situación peor que esta y por lo menos yo tengo que hacer lo mismo.

Rin decidió que ese día no quería ir a casa de Kaede y le dijo a Hoyo que regresaría a la mansión, también quería hablar con Sesshomaru lo antes posible. La noche llego con paso de tortuga y Sesshomaru seguía sin llegar a casa. Ella se canso de estar sola y bajo a la cocina donde estaban Ayumi y la Sra Lee. Un rato después llego Jaken, Hoyo y Ayame. Esta última venía como si hubiera visto un fantasma por el camino, su habitúal carga de energía se había multiplicado y agitaba una revista por encima de su cabeza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La joven tiro la revista en el medio del mesón. Lo primero que Rin vio fue una foto de Sesshomaru.

—Ha ocurrido algo terrible — exclamó en un tono melodramático.

Los presentes la miraron expectantes.

—Mire lo que dice aquí—se situó al lado de la que había ejercido como su madre, abrió la revista en la página deseada y se la dio a leer—.¿Lo entiende?

La mujer se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Rin de inmediato brinco indecorosamente hasta la revista. Lee trato de impedírselo, ella con decisión le quito la revista de las manos. Hablaba sobre el. nuevo proyecto de Sesshomaru, daba detalles sobre el resort y... su vida privada. Lo siguiente que leyó le arranco el corazón "... a pesar de que se reserva su vida privada, se le ha visto acompañando a una de las violinistas a sus ensayos en el teatro, también han sido vistos juntos en varios lugares en situaciones un tanto comprometedoras... "

—Eso no es cierto— dijo Ayumi.

—Yo los vi juntos —susurro Hoyo—. Esta mañana salieron juntos del hotel de la sra Irasue y se fueron en en su auto. Los dos.

—Yo también —dijo Jaken—. En la conferencia de prensa, también se fueron juntos. A demás de eso, creo que ella está viviendo en el Penthouse.

—Que barbaridades están diciendo —los reprendió Lee.

—No son barbaridades — replicó Jaken—. Hay una mujer viviendo ahí, incluso le he llevado ropa, tiene al menos un mes viviendo en ese lugar. Hasta la sra Irasue sabe que Sesshomaru últimamente visita bastante el Penthouse. ¿Donde creen que está en este momento?

—Con su hermano en el trabajo, por supuesto.

—Se te olvida que yo también trabajo allí—replicó Jaken—. No sé de qué se sorprenden, todos sabemos lo que siente Sesshomaru por esa mujer, era algo obvio que cuando volviera el caería de nuevo a sus pies.

Jaken y Lee se adentraron en una extensa discusión, a menudo los demás intervenían. Rin sólo quería hacer una cosa, salir de allí y nunca más volver. Sin que lo notarán se escabullo hacia su habitación, Ayumi fue detrás de ella.

—¿Aún piensas que puede haber una explicación? — preguntó amargamente colocando su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta de su habitación.

—Sólo opino que deberías hablar con él antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

— Hace unos días me habló sobre ella, pudo haberme dicho que ella había regresado, que se han visto. No lo hizo ¿Por qué? —sollozo. Ayumi entró con ella a su habitación.

—No lo sé pero... —Ayumi trataba aún de creerle a su hermano —. Rin por favor, no te vayas — suplico al ver a la joven buscando entre las gavetas sus cosas.

—No quiero verlo — gimió —. En verdad no quiero.

Ayumi la reconforto con un silencioso abrazo, no quería ver a Rin sufrir y mucho menos a Sesshomaru. Ella había notado la atracción de ese par desde un principio y junto con la Sra Lee había deseado que por fin su hermano mayor pudiera ser feliz.

—Rin, por favor habla con el antes. Temprano me dijiste que el había confiado en ti... Por favor.

— Yo le entregue mi alma, desnudez por completo mis sentimientos y él se ha estado burlando de mi. Debió ser divertido reírse de la pobre huérfana ladrona. El no confío en mí, simplemente le era más conveniente hacerlo de esa forma para poder llevarme después a la cama.

—Sesshomaru no es así — la contradijo—. El nunca haría algo como lo que dices, tienes que creerme.

—Entonces como explicas que ha estado en apartamento con esa mujer, que han estado juntos varias veces, como explicas el beso de hoy.

—No estás segura de que se besaron

—Bien pudieron hacerlo.

Rin terminó de recoger lo que había traído a la mansión, cogia uno de sus jean gastados y se puso una franela negra. Justo como se sentía su alma en ese momento. Recogió todo en un morral, el bonito teléfono que le regalo Sesshomaru yacía en la mesita de noche. No pensaba llevarlo con ella, así como tampoco toda ropa que el le había comprado. Se puso el morral sobre los hombros se terminó de calzar sus tenis y salió de la habitación rumbo a la salida.

La respiración se le corto una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, los dos hombres de cabello plateado venían hacia ella en una lenta tortura.

El mayor la escudriño detenidamente, ella tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, su ropa era por mucho la menos apropiada para una noche de invierno, sus ojos estaban rojos y por debajo se asomaba una sombra morada. Algo muy malo le había ocurrido a Rin. Instintivamente fue hacia ella ignorando por completo a Inuyasha y Ayumi. Rin retrocedió como su contacto resultase doloroso.

—¿Que pasa? —inquirió con voz melodiosa.

Rin permanecía estática, su dura vida le había enseñado a afrontar las desdichas con aplomo.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo ves a Kagura?

—¿Qué? —su mirada era de total desconcierto.

—Lo que oíste ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estás con ella? —repito con furia en su voz.

Inuyasha se había quedado helado ante tal declaración, Ayumi en cambio suplicaba porque Sesshomaru tuviera una explicación convincente.

—¿De donde sacaste eso?

—Te vi esta tarde con ella en el hotel de su madre. Se veían bastante a gusto el uno con el otro— su mano volvió al picaporte de la puerta—. ¿Disfrutaste besarla?

—Desde que entraste a mi habitación no he besado a ninguna mujer más que a ti—declaro con rabia ante su duda, si lo que estaba viendo era cierto, ella planeaba dejarlo.

—La mujer que vive en tu apartamento, a la que acompañas a la compañía de teatro, ¿Tampoco la has besado?

¿Que demonios decía Rin? la única mujer que acompaño al teatro fue a Kikyo. Si ella sabía que Kikyo estaba viviendo en su apartamento tal vez Naraku también. Mierda. No podía decirle quien era esa mujer frente a Inuyasha y no sin decirle que era él quien la estaba protegiendo.

—Rin, no se de que hablas.

—No lo sabes o no lo quieres decir.

El vio como apretaba ella la manecilla de la puerta, lo mejor sería hablar en privado, solo de esa forma podria explicarle cada una de sus malditas preguntas. Hizo el ademán de tocarla a lo que ella lo aparto.

—No vuelvas a tocarme.

—Vamos adentro y hablemos—ordenó tácitamente.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo. Debiste reído tanto de mi, de lo estúpida que fui, de cómo me dejé engañar por ti.

—Yo no te he engañado.

—Entonces por qué no respondes.

—Vamos adentro —volvió a decir.

Ella abrió la puerta y antes de que el pudiera entrar la cerró de golpe.

—Rin, no seas infantil. Habré la maldita puerta— ella tenía que abrirle, tenía que escucharlo.

—Si no vas a contestar, no tiene sentido estar afuera contigo.

Sesshomaru maldijo su suerte, como demonios había llegado Rin al lugar donde se había despedido de Kagura y lo más preocupante era lo de Kikyo. Si bien ella se había hecho pasar por Kagura al principio y el la había acompañado al teatro cada vez que necesitaba ir a declarar. Ahora quien la acompañaba era Lion.

Rin arrastro la pesada cama hasta la puerta, eso le dificultaría la entrada si optaba por tirar la puerta. Sesshomaru escucho claramente como un mueble era arrastrado dentro de la habitación.

—Rin, no voy a irme de aquí hasta que abras la puerta y me dejes entrar a explicarte lo que realmente paso.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. No voy a dejarte entrar nunca.

La compostura de Sesshomaru amenazaba con irse al piso. Fue su propio cuerpo el que aterrizó en la fría madera. Se quedaría allí hasta que ella le abriera.

Inuyasha y Ayumi veían la escena como si fuera parte de una novela bastante dramática. Sesshomaru en el piso recostado a la puerta y Rin del otro lado.

—Hay una revista abajo que dice que sales con una Violinista, Rin asumió que era Kagura. Nosotras los vimos en el hotel, vimos como entraron juntos a una habitacion y después de que salieron vimos como hablaban y como se abrazaban y...

Sesshomaru proceso las palabras de Ayumi. Si Rin supo de la mujer que vivía en su penthouse por una revista entonces Naraku a estas alturas ya debería saberlo. Kikyo estaba en peligro, pero el no podía irse hasta hablar con Rin y explicarle todo. Tendría que contarle sobre Naraku y sus intenciones, también tendría que contarle sobre la madre de Kagura y su novio West. Si lo hubiera hecho antes, no lo hizo. No quería que ella sufriera por algo que ya no era importante para él y mucho menos quería que ella se preocupara por Naraku. Él sólo quería protegerla.

Pasó toda la noche vigilando la puerta, su espalda le dolía como mil demonios, a estas horas ya la vida en la mansión comenzaba a despertar. Inuyasha se coloco a su lado.

—En algún momento tendrá que salir—dijo el menor de los hermanos.

—Tengo miedo de que no lo entienda.

—Rin es una buena chica. Estoy seguro de que entenderá lo que sea que tengas que contarle.

Cuando llego el medio día Sesshomaru comenzaba a cabrearse ante la testarudez de Rin, no había cenado ni tampoco desayunado y ahora estaba a punto de perder su almuerzo.

—Rin por amor lo que más quieras abre de una vez la puerta.

—Vete— fue su corta respuesta.

—Tienes hasta las dos, si para esa hora no has abierto voy a entrar por ti y seré todo menos amable—aunque intento sonar amenazador la realidad es que su mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse, si ella no lo escuchaba iba a perderla. Un dolor agudo punzón sobre su pecho con el solo pensamiento de perderla. Incluso más fuerte que el que sintió la mañana de la partida de Kagura.

Justo cuando faltaban quince minutos para cumplir su amenaza, Lee apareció frente a él con la mirada sombría.

—Hay un joven afuera que quiere hablar con usted.

Los hermanos se miraron inquisitivamente, nadie venía a ver a uno de ellos a la mansión a menos que fuese una estricta emergencia.

—¿Dio su nombre? —preguntó Sesshomaru aún tirado en el piso, para su comodidad las gemelas le habían dejado varios cojines y una manta para el frío.

—No, solo dijo que era el león de la selva. Es americano.

Lion

Si el estaba aquí significaba solo una cosa.

—Disculpe que me atreviera a venir a su casa. Mis motivos quiera decirlos en privado, en mi auto—dijo el hombre por detrás de la Sra Lee, había sido tan sigiloso que esta no se había dado cuenta de que la había seguido hasta que habló.

Si el estaba aquí y requería que lo acompañará era que algo en verdad malo había ocurrido. Más tarde buscaría a Rin. Si Lion lo buscaba era solo por que era de vida o muerte.


	33. Chapter 34

¿En qué momento las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos? ¿Cuándo había bajado la guardia? Soltó una maldición al tiempo que se recriminaba a él mismo otra vez. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Había cometido un error fatal. No se imaginó que Naraku iría contra Kagura.

Lion condujo hacia el pent-house donde estaban Kagura y Kikyo. Sesshomaru entró al salón donde las dos mujeres mantenían una conversación, detuvo su respiración al ver a la violinista, esta tenía un enorme cardenal en el lado derecho del rostro, su brazo estaba vendado y dejaba ver varios cardenales. Por un momento le dejo de importar lo que Rin estuviese pensando de él y solo le agradeció a Dios con una carga de remordimiento que ella estuviera sana y salva en la mansión. Prefería eso mil veces a que ella fuese la dueña de todas esas heridas. Maldijo de nuevo, no podía permitir que Rin dejase la mansión, ya el personal tenía órdenes de no dejarla ir y los agentes de Lion estaban cerca por si se le ocurría escaparse.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto a la mujer de ojos escarlata.

—No fue nada—trato de parecer despreocupada.

—Fue por mí, cierto—Kikyo se dirigió a los dos hombres—. Lo mejor será que me vaya.

—Tu no iras a ningún lado —replicó Lion.

—La culpa es mía — profirió Sesshomaru —. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de que te hicieras pasar por ella, Kagura y yo no nos habíamos visto y pensaba que se iría al terminar las funciones.

—Fue una buena idea —dijo Kagura —. Era la mejor opción para protegerla— ella y Kikyo habían gozado de una buena amistad antes de que ella desapareciera, por ello sentía un aprecio real por la mujer—. Mi vuelo es dentro de cinco horas y...

—Tu tampoco vas a salir de aquí — el tono de Sesshomaru fue implacable. No había manera de que ninguno de los presentes réplicasen a su orden—. Si Naraku se atrevió a atacarte quiere decir que sabe que Kikyo está conmigo. No tengo idea como se enteró. Pero ninguna de las dos va a poner un pie fuera de este edificio — y Rin tampoco pondría un pie fuera de la mansión.

Profirió otro juramento antes de contractar al jefe de seguridad para asegurarse de que Rin aún estuviera en la casa. Una vez llegó el mensaje de confirmación volvió a la conversación.

—¿Puedes contarme lo que pasó?

La violinista asintió y comenzó su historia.

—Fui al teatro a despedirme de los miembros de la compañía que aún estaban en la ciudad, estuvimos hablando un rato cuando de repente un dolor agudo se cubrió mi cuerpo, no supe más de mi hasta que me despertaron en el hospital.

—Sus compañeros dicen que alguien dejo caer una de las escotillas sobre ella —agregó Líon.

—¿Ya lo investigo Mioga?

—Está en eso, pero podrías creer que en la escotilla habían huellas digitales.

—¿saben de quien son?

—Aún no, mis hombres están trabajando en ello.

Sesshomaru se quedó retraído en sus propios pensamientos, la imagen de Rin del día del accidente no se borraba de su mente. Ya había corrido peligro por el una vez, no volvería a dejar que pasara de nuevo.

Su error había sido catastrófico, había ido al hospital con Kagura sin protección, tres días antes había estado en el funeral de su madre de la misma forma. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo y que necesitaba hablar con Rin, estaba seguro de que ella lo entendería. Le madre de Kagura había muerto y su padre no dejaba que se acercara a darle el último adiós, por eso fue con ella para asegurarse de que Reed dejase despedirte a la violinista de su madre. De allí se había ido con ella al departamento que tenía rentado. Sin siquiera entrar regreso a su casa. Lo que Rin había visto en el hotel era sólo otro mal entendido, se había citado con Kagura para entregarle algunas cosas que ella dejó en el pent-house antes de desaparecer. Le dio un abrazo si, solo como despedida, ella se iría a Escocia el día siguiente. No hubo ningún beso ni nada que se le pareciera y si estaban hablando tan cómodamente era solo por la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, además de las cosas que él había hecho por ella. La mujer sólo estaba agradecida.

—El juicio contra Naraku es en quince días, hasta entonces ninguna se moverá de aquí.

Tras dar esa última orden, sacó de un armario un juego de llaves. Las llaves de un auto que tenía más de cinco años sin conducir el mismo.

—Iré a hablar yo mismo con Mioga— le informo a Lion—. Mantengas a salvo.

El detective Mioga no se sorprendió de ver a Sesshomaru cuando llegó. Más bien parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

—¿En que puedo ayudarlo? — le pregunto por cortesía, él ya sabía porque estaba allí.

—Anoche hubo un percance en el teatro con una violinista, quiero saberlo todo al respecto.

—No puedo darle esa información, el teatro quiere mantener el asunto bajo perfil.

—Me parece una excelente elección, pero dado que la mujer que atacaron es mi prometida, me veo en la obligación de molestarlo con mis preguntas — si Naraku pensaba que Kagura era su mujer que Michael también lo pensara entonces. Solo de esa forma podría convencerlo de que los incidentes estaban conectados.

—¿Kagura Reed es su prometida? — preguntó con fingida sorpresa — ella no lo mencionó.

—Si lo hizo y usted lo sabe.

—Encontramos a un chico — dijo resignado —. Dijo que un hombre le había dado dinero para que le avisara cuando la mujer llegara a sus ensayos.

—¿Saben quién fue?

—Hay una huella que no pertenece a ningún miembro de la compañía, no está en los registros. Estamos haciendo la búsqueda manual.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una hoja arrugada en su escritorio. La razón por la cual Lion fue a buscarlo a su casa esa mañana.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el hombre mientras leía aquel deteriorado papel.

"Te quitaré lo mismo que me quitaste a mi"

—No entiendo que tiene que ver esto.

—Eso llego a mi apartamento anoche— Mioga seguía sin entender —. Yo fui quien ayudo a Kikyo a escapar. Naranjo intento quitarme lo mismo que dice que yo le quite a él.

—Entonces es usted la persona que la está protegiendo.

Sesshomaru asintió.

—En ese caso le recomiendo que mantenga a la Srita Kagura bajo su vigilancia—Mioga medito sus palabras —. Hay algo que no le habia dicho, encontramos una huella en el auto de su hermano. Coincide con la que encontramos anoche.

Sesshomaru permaneció impasible ante lo que acababa de escuchar, era la confirmación de lo que ya sabía.

— Cuide a las dos mujeres — volvió a decirle Mioga—. Naraku será declarado inocente, el caso ha sido pasado a una delegación superior. La defensa alega que Kikyo tenía una relación con Onigumo y cuando ella amenazó con contarle a su marido, el amante se desquite.

—Eso es mentira—bramo.

—Esa será la unica verdad que aceptara el juez.

Sesshomaru tuvo que controlarse para no destruir lo primero que se le atravesara. Naraku iba a salirse con la suya y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kikyo dirigió resignada las palabras de Sesshomaru, su única esperanza de volver a tener una vida normal se había perdido.

—No puedo creer que ese hombre se haya atrevido a tanto— mencionó Kagura—. ¿haz considerado salir del país?

—El me buscaría—respondió ella.

—No sabemos como se entero de que yo te estoy ayudando. Tampoco sabemos si sabe que eres tu quien está en el penthouse—agregó Sesshomaru.

Ambas mujeres asintieron. Kikyo después de un rato se disculpo y se retiro al cuarto que estaba ocupando. Lion hacia rato que se había ido. Kagura miró en silencio a Sesshomaru mientras que estaban solos en el comedor.

—Te preocupa ella, cierto— él no respondió —. Si lo que dijiste es cierto, entonces ella está a salvo. Naraku piensa que tu Kikyo soy yo.

—Varias personas conocen mi relación ella. Un desliz de una de ellas y podría llegar a oídos de Naraku.

—Tu puedes protegerla—agrego.

—No quiero que ella termine como Kikyo— enterró su cabeza en sus manos —. No podría vivir sabiendo que convertí su vida en una prisión. No destruiré sus sueños.

Kagura respiro hondo ante su declaración. Casi se pudo ver a sí misma en el pasado diciendo esas palabras. Le resultaba algo irónico escucharlas de él refiriéndose a otra mujer.

— Quizás sus sueños están a tu lado. Si no le explicas lo que está pasando no le darás la oportunidad de elegir.

—Me eligira a mi. Se quedará a mi lado así todos sus sueños se pierdan — en su voz no había ni un atisbo de duda. Él sabía que ella lo amaba y que abandona su oportunidad de entrar en una universidad y hacer su propia camino por él—. Lo mejor para ella es estar lejos de mí. Por eso quiero pedirte algo.

—¿Quieres que ella piense que estamos juntos?

El asintió.

—Viaja conmigo mañana a Okinawa regresaremos en una semana. Después de eso te conseguiré un vuelo privado hasta Escocia. Naraku no sabrá que abandonaste el país.

—Sesshomaru, no seas cabezota. Dile.

—No.

—No vas a cambiar de opinión —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Él negó con la cabeza mirándola fijamente —. Esta bien. Iré contigo. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Tienes que decirle la verdad.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Ayame, quien le acaba de dar un té relajante.

Rin asintió al tiempo que dejaba la taza sobre la mesa. Ayumi estaba a su lado, mientras que la Sra Lee estaba sentada frente a ella. Llevaban más de una hora en la cocina. A pesar de que no quería salir ellas la arrastraron hasta allá.

A las 2 en punto Inuyasha había abierto la puerta de su habitación de un golpe. Ella había temblado ante la espectativa de enfrentar a Sesshomaru. Con alivio y desilusión contemplo que él se había ido. En ese momento ya no sabía que le dolía más, si su traición o el que se hubiera ido cuando dijo que no se movería hasta hablar con ella. Eran casi las 10 y él seguía sin llegar.

Inuyasha apareció ante ellas, Rin dio un respingo al pensar que Sesshomaru estaría con él.

—¿Sesshomaru no está aquí?

Las gemelas negaron.

—No me responde el teléfono, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Sabes quien era ese hombre? —preguntó Lee.

—No, nadie lo conoce. Ni siquiera Jaken.

Rin seguía en su silla sin participar en la conversación. No quería pensar en que Sesshomaru pudiera estar en peligro, no quería compadecerse de él.

Jaken llegó unos minutos después.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó asombrado ante las caras largas de todos.

—Sesshomaru aún no aparece y me esta desviando las llamadas— además de lo obvio tonto. A veces no entendía como el hombre podía ser tan despistado.

Jaken pareció pensar un buen rato sus palabras.

—No va a venir—dijo al fin—. Me dio instrucciones de que preparase su equipaje para el viaje de mañana.

Rin sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre ella.

— ¡Será idiota! — Juró Inuyasha— ¿Dónde está? Voy a ir a buscar a ese idiota en este momento.

—No creo que eso sea conveniente.

Inuyasha lo miro extraño.

— ¿Está en el hotel de Irause?

—En el pent-house —soltó Jaken—. Me dijo que llevará toda su ropa allí.

— ¿Esta con ella verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar, Rin.

Jaken no respondió.

Inuyasha volvió a maldecir. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con Sesshomaru?

Rin, que no aguantó más salió de la casa, Inuyasha fue tras ella.

— ¿Vas a defender lo tú también? — el dolor se reflejaba en sus palabras.

—No, Sesshomaru está actuando como un completo idiota. Pero también estoy seguro de que algo más está pasando.

— ¿Por qué está con ella, en lugar de estar aquí?

—No lo sé — se paró frente a ella —. Solo sé que mi hermano nunca ha jugado con ninguna mujer. Sé que jamás hubiera iniciado una relación contigo si planeaba regresar con Kagura.

—Tal vez él pensaba que ella no volvería.

—Rin, Sesshomaru sabía que Kagura estaba en Tokio desde antes que nosotros nos encontráramos con ella en el teatro. Si hablaron después fue solo una maldita casualidad. El no planeo reunirse con ella.

— Inuyasha, yo misma estoy desesperada por creerle—admitio—. Por eso me encerré, sabía que si lo dejaba entrar iba a creerle lo que me dijera. Iba a perdonarle lo que fuera.

Inuyasha la abrazo, permitiendo que ella derramarse sus lágrimas sobre él.

Sesshomaru abordo el avión con Kagura antes del amanecer. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, alejar a Naraku de Rin y por nada del mundo fallaría. Se paseo con Kagura toda la semana, ella era una excelente anfitriona y antes de que se dieran cuenta todos los inversionistas involucrados en el proyecto del Resort estaban convencidos de su relación. Las heridas de Kagura habían llamado la atención de todos y ella lo había convertido a su favor para ganarse la simpatía de los hombres y mujeres. El último día celebraron una fiesta con motivo del inicio de la construcción. La prensa estaba allí. En el momento que pidieron las palabras de Sesshomaru, el se levantó con ella del brazo, bajo la vista de todos y para la consternación de Kagura, él beso sus labios. Ya estaba hecho, a partir de ese momento nadie dudaría de quien era su pareja.

Justo como prometió un avión privado estaba esperando por Kagura cuando regresaron a Tokyo. Pero el avión no venía solo. Kagura soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio quien la estaba esperando para abordar el avión.

—West—grito al tiempo que corría para echarse en sus brazos.

Él hombre la recibió y sin importarle nada la beso allí mismo. Después de un beso bastante apasionado la pareja se separó. Kagura le dio las gracias a a Sesshomaru junto con unas palabras que solo él pudo oír. Mientras que los hombres se limitaron a estrechar sus manos. Tras una promesa de mantenerse en contacto la pareja abordo el avión.

Sesshomaru manejaba en su audi por la ciudad con las palabras de Kagura resonando en su mente. "Dile la verdad" No, no iba a hacerlo.

Mi dulce tentación, nuestros caminos deben serparse.

Rin escuchaba a Jaken hablando a lo lejos. La noticia sobre el romántico momento que el Arquitecto que diseño el nuevo resort vivió con su prometida en Okinawa llegó casi inmediatamente, todas las revistas hablan sobre ello. Todo lo que ella deseaba era golpear a Sesshomaru hasta que su dolor desapareciera.

—¿Qué harás? — preguntó Jaken.

—No te escuche bien.

Jaken suspiro y volvió a repetir su monólogo.

—Puedes irte si quieres, pero te arriesgas a que en una visita noten que no estás viviendo aquí.

—Deberías quedarte — dijeron las gemelas.

—El joven Sesshomaru me dijo que no volvería a la mansión, sin importar la decisión que tomases. Igual que como te dije la primera vez que te vi. Te repito que te quedes, presenta el examen que es unos días y ve a la universidad. No pierdas años de tu vida en vano.

No importa lo que ella hiciera, no lo volvería a ver. Sesshomaru se había ido a vivir con Kagura. Ya no necesitaba a las personas de la mansión.

—También dijo que la anciana se podía venir a vivir aquí. Sólo da la orden e iremos por ella.

¿Cargo de conciencia?

—Si te vas tendrías que estar pendiente de los días de visita y venir todos los días a las clases y...

—Me quedaré. Solo por el tiempo en el que Sesshomaru será mi tutor, luego de eso me iré.

La Sra Lee suspiró con alivio, las gemelas solo se limitaron a mirarla. Rin, solo sabía que estos dos años serían los más largos de su vida.


	34. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Las sábanas se enredaban en su piernas pesando se a su cuerpo. Odio el calor, pensó mientras seguía intentando dormir. Las bocinas de los autos junto con su vecina de arriba le dificultó la tarea aún más. Fue la luz del son que se colaba por la ventana la que la forzó a tomar la decisión de abandonar la cama. Refunfuñando se levantó, no se molesto en ponerse los short, ni en colocarse una blusa. Andar solo en pantys se le antojaba un montón. De igual forma estaba sola y ese era su apartamento.

Abrió la nevera y sacó un vaso con agua, maldito calor, pensó. La temperatura en verano solía ser una molestia, daría cualquier cosa por estar en una playa paradisíaca. Miro el reloj que en ese momento marcaba las 2:15pm. Si el día anterior sus amigos no hubieran insistido en irse de juerga, ella definitivamente no tendría sueño y su humor sería otro.

El sonido del apartamento de arriba la ponía de peor humor, su vecina tenía al menos ocho hijos y tenían la energía de un equipo de fútbol. En resumen, otro domingo arruinado. Si conseguía librarse de la jaqueca, tal vez podría estudiar.

Su vida como Universitaria parecía la de otra persona, un sueño que nunca se atrevió a soñar. El primer año de clases lo vivió en la mansión Taisho, la Sra Lee y las gemelas habían sido de gran ayuda, hoyo siempre se ocupaba de llevarla a donde ella quisiera aunque a veces se escapaba y se iba sola. En ese tiempo también había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, al principio Jaken e Inuyasha habían protestado un montón, al final terminaron entendiéndola y aceptaron que era algo que ella necesitaba.

Kaede se había ido a vivir a la mansión junto con ella, su cáncer estaba tan avanzado que solo vivió por un año más. Si tenía que hablar de momentos tristes, ese sin duda llevaba la delantera. La muerte de Kaede fue un duro golpe, tanto que si no fuera por la familia prestada, como ella solía decirles, se habría derrumbado. Ellos la habían apoyado tanto. Ahora hacia año y medio de eso. Por la propia petición de Kaede, había vendido la casa y comprado un apartamento. A decir verdad, ella tampoco quería ir a vivir a esa casa sin Kaede y mucho menos tener que ver a Kohaku casi a diario. Como buena huraña se había guardado una buena parte del dinero y comprado algo mucho más barato, cómodo, pero mucho más pequeño. El resto intento dárselo a Sesshomaru como pago por su universidad y las medicinas y el cuidado de Kaede, en respuesta tuvo una cuenta a su nombre con todo el dinero en ella. Jaken le dijo que si volvía a transferirle el dinero le iba a regresar el doble y que se convertiría en una cadena infinita hasta que toda su cuenta se vaciara. Ella no quiso intentarlo así que dejó el dinero allí.

Ella había vivido en la mansión hasta que cumplió sus 20 años. Después se mudó a su apartamento, 55 metros cuadrados de su propiedad. El lugar decorado al más puro estilo nórdico, contaba con una habitación con un pequeño balcón; sala, cocina y comedor de concepto abierto; Un baño y medio y un pequeño estudio de menos de 7 metros cuadrados. Los pisos de madera clara y las paredes blancas brindaban una sensación de amplitud, los muebles grises con cojines blancos y celestes le transmitían paz. La cocina con encimeras blancas era el tique final de aquel lugar. Sólo suyo.

Vivir sola a veces tenía sus ventajas, como andar con los pecho al aire sin que nadie la moleste. Y sus obvias desventajas como sentirse sola algunas veces. Era algo paradójico que su razón por estar sola fuese la misma por la que deseaba seguir en la mansión. Su lado lógico se imponía sobre el tonto deseo de seguir en aquel lugar donde había pasado los días más felices y tristes de su vida.

Ella noto que si seguía pensando tantas cosas caería en depresión. Fue a cocina y puso todo en marcha para preparar un café, cuando estuvimos listo, se sento en el desyaunador, cogido la tablet y su taza de café y actualizo la página de noticias.

Hubo una noticia en especifico que llamó su atención.

"Grupo corporativo Big Wales envuelto en un escándalo.

A raíz del aparente desfalco a la compañía y los múltiples problemas que ha tenido con su último proyecto, la empresa liderada por Naraku Yamada –ella había escuchado ese nombre antes –va de mal en peor y es que el último descubrimiento sobre el Ingeniero deja mucho que desear...

...la esposa del ingeniero de Big Wales ha solicitado el divorcio en público alegando que mientras vivió con él fue víctima de la violencia del hombre. No obstante, el veredicto del caso de hace dos años concluyó con que el ingeniero Yamada no tuvo nada que ver y fue el amante de la mujer quien la golpeó... "

Ya lo recordaba, ella era la ex de Inuyasha y el hombre era el que intento hacer que los inversionistas abandonarán el proyecto de Sesoko. Ella había visto el caso hace dos años, la mujer había tenido un idilio con la mano derecha de Naraku y al querer amenazarlo él hombre, del cual no recordaba el nombre, la golpeó. Después de eso dicen que se consiguió otro amante. Desde allí no supo más de ella hasta ese momento.

Fijo su atención en el mensaje que acababa de llegar a su teléfono.

"Vamos a casa de Grace, ¿te apuntas o tienes una idea mejor?"

¿Se cansarían estas personas algún día de estar de juerga?

Estuvo a punto de teclear la respuesta cuando el siguiente mensaje llegó.

"Me gustaría solo verte"

Bueno, ir a casa de Grace con todos se le antojaba menos ahora. En realidad solo quería quedarse en casa.

"Quiero descansar, mañana hay clases"

"¿Puedo llevarte comida entonces? Solo la llevo, comemos y me voy"

Koga era un buen chico y ella misma se regañaba muchas veces por rechazarlo.

"Mejor otro día" respondió.

Apagó la tablet y se sentó frente al escritorio. Medía hora después se dio cuenta de que no estaba funcionando, seguía con la cabeza en otro lado. Se fue hasta el cuarto cogio unos jeans y una camiseta. Estuvo a punto de salir cuando otro mensaje hizo vibrar su teléfono.

"¿Estas en casa? Quiero darte algo. Kagome"

"Si, ven" Kagome seria una visita mucho más cómoda que Koga.

Kagome llegó casi quince minutos después, Rin le abrió la puerta y sus nervios traicioneros hicieron que temblará un poco al ver el cabello plateado tras ella. Era Inuyasha por supuesto. Los tres estaban ahora sentados en los muebles grises de Rin.

—¿Cómo has estado? — pregunto Kagome.

—Tratando de sobrevivir al caos, ya sabes. Profesores locos y compañeros an más locos, una vecina con más hijos de los que puede contar, horarios de muerte— Kagome río ante sus ocurrencia—. ¿Y ustedes, que tal van?

—Voy a casarme con Inuyasha.

Rin, sintió alegría por sus amigos. Ambos se querían tanto y merecían ser felices juntos. Pero no pudo evitar recordar la mentira que Sesshomaru le hizo creer.

—Felicitaciones a los dos —dijo con una sonrisa —. ¿Tienen alguna fecha?

—Queremos que sea en unos tres meses. Cuando Inuyasha este de vacaciones

—Bien pensado —dijo.

—Rin, queremos pedirte algo — dijo Kagome suavemente —. No tienes que aceptar si no quieres, no quiero que lo veas como una obligación—Inuyasha la alentó a continuar con un movimiento casi invisible. Rin tuvo el presentimiento que no le gustaría lo que ella iba a pedirle —. Nosotros nos conocimos gracias a ti y te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, por eso queremos que seas nuestra madrina de bodas.

Rin se había quedado muda, su invitación de hecho la emocionaba y no entendía por qué le había dicho que no estaba obligada a aceptar. A menos que...

—¿Quién será el padrino? — preguntó con suspicacia.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron. Este último fue quien habló

—Mi hermano.

¿Qué tan terrible podía ser? En algún momento tendría que volver a ver a Sesshomaru. Tendria tres meses para prepararse.

—Por qué no—batio sus manos en el aire—. Que clase de persona soy si no puedo estar en los momentos importantes de mis amigos.

Kagome se lanzó sobre ella en un abrazo.

—Gracias por aceptar, la fiesta de compromiso será este fin de semana.

¿Qué? No, menos de siete días no eran suficientes. Por qué tenía que seguir siendo tan condescendiente con las personas que quería.

—Puedes traer a alguien si quieres —continuo diciendo —. Será en la mansión.

Más tarde antes de dormir, repaso la visita. Oh por Dios, no podría ser tan malo o si. En algún momento iba a tener que volver a ver Sesshomaru, no lo hacía desde aquel horrible día en el que se encerró en su habitación para no hablar con él. A veces se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en que habría pasado si lo hubiera dejado entrar esa noche. Si no se hubiera ido con ese hombre que fue a buscarlo. A veces le parecía tan extraño el hecho de que un hombre como él hubiera mentido con sus sentimientos de aquella forma. A veces tenía la tonta idea de que si la amaba pero que algo le pasó a Kagura y por eso volvió con ella. ¿Era tan cobarde Sesshomaru para no darle la cara? Si, lo era. Porque nunca volvió a la mansión, inclusive después de que ella se mudará. Ella solía ir de visita algunos fines de semana y la situación con Sesshomaru era igual, el no había vuelto a pisar aquella casa desde esa noche.

Había solo una cosa que la confundía como mío demonios, en el entierro de Kade lo había visto. Él, estaba dentro de un auto. Había estado estacionado cerca de ellos. Ella percibió el momento exacto en el que intento acercarse, su contacto nunca llegó. Y cuando volteo el auto ya no estaba.

Un enigma más en la lista de aquel hombre al que aún seguía amando y la había herido como nadie más en este mundo.

—No entiendo por que no estas de acuerdo —dijo Inuyasha molesto.

—Solo te digo que esperes un poco más —Sesshomaru mantenía su habitual tono sereno—. Uno o dos meses.

—Ya la fecha del compromiso esta decidida —resoplo —. No puedo retrasarlo porque mi hermano al que le acabo de pedir que sea el padrino quiere que espere por algo de lo que no tengo una maldita idea.

—Inuyasha...

—El compromiso será el sábado en nuestra casa —resaltó la palabra nuestra—. Si te da la gana puedes ir. Avisame si aceptaras ser o no el padrino.

Inuyasha fue hasta la puerta con la intención de salir de aquella oficina.

—¿Ya olvidaste a Kikyo? — pregunto Sesshomaru antes de que Inuyasha saliera.

Inuyasha no respondió.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber — agregó Sesshomaru. Inuyasha salió inmediatamente después.

Las palabras de Sesshomaru se habían quedado grabadas en su mente. Por qué justo en este momento le preocupaba si había olvidado o no a Kikyo. Una mujer que no perdía el tiempo encontrando nuevos amantes. Todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre ella ya lo conocía. Lo había dejado por la fortuna de Naranjo, después se había aburrido del hombre y había encontrado un amante. Por supuesto eso le trajo problemas y terminó siendo golpeada por el amante. Después de eso no volvió con Naraku, más bien se había hecho con un nuevo amante. Ahora cuando veía que la situación de Naraku era crítica quería el divorcio.

Sesshomaru se había encargado de desprestigiar a Naraku ante toda la corporación. El golpe más fuerte lo había dado un abogado llamado Kurama, este había encontrado pruebas de que Naraku estaba estafando el dinero de sus socios, ahora mismo una investigación por fraude estaba abierta y la entonces desaparecida Kikyo estaba intentando sacar provecho de ello. Eso era todo lo que tenía que saber

—Esta bien —afirmó la mujer —. No tienes que hacer nada, fue algo que yo decidí.

—Por su bien, si Inuyasha se hubiera enterado de lo que Naraku hizo se habría vuelto loco y hubiera intentado algo en su contra. Tal vez y en lugar de enviar a Naraku a la cárcel tendríamos que sacarlo a él.

Kikyo sonrió con tristeza.

—Siempre fue tan impulsivo—soltó un largo suspiro —. Tu deberías terminar de arreglarte, llegaras tarde al compromiso—lo regaño—. Quien iba a pensar que al final terminaríamos viviendo juntos.

— Cuando consiga poner a Naraku tras las rejas le diré la verdad. El aún te quiere.

Ella trato de que esa declaración no la afectase.

—¿Piensas hacer lo mismo para ti? —silencio —. Kagura siempre me pregunta si has vuelto a buscar a aquella joven.

—Sólo cuando no exista peligro. Si Rin se hubiera quedado a mi lado habría pasado casi tres años de su vida encerrada, eso era algo que no podía ni puedo permitir.

—Es un avance— sonrió.

Sesshomaru envío unas últimas instrucciones al personal de seguridad de la mansión.

—¿Crees que Naraku intente algo hoy?

—No estoy seguro, solo se que no va volver a tomarme desprevenido.

—¿Tienes miedo de verla hoy? —pregunto ella refiriéndose a Rin. Lo más probable es que ella estuviera en esa fiesta. También por eso Sesshomaru estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad.

—Creo que es algo peor— era más que miedo. Tenía la sensación de que si Rin iba a esa fiesta y él volvía a verla el dolor que había estado oculto saldría a flote de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que si no fuese por Kikyo y Lion que venía caí todos los días se habría vuelto loco. Kagura también solía escribirle bastante, la mayoría de las veces la ignoraba. La mujer sólo quería que él buscase a Rin. En ese momento ella debería de estar sonriendo. Conociendo su amistad con Kikyo a estas horas ella ya debería saber que muy probablemente volvería a ver a Rin.

Rin se miró en el espejo por última vez, su vestido negro de corte sirena y escote de corazón se ceñia a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas. En estos años su cuerpo había madurado aún más ganando más volumen en algunas partes y curvaturas de lo más insinuantes. No estaba segura de si ese sería el vestido correcto, Grace su compañera de clases y amiga, la había convencido de comprar aquella pieza.

—Tengo entendido que irá mucha gente importante a esa fiesta así que tienes que lucir perfecta—Grace estaba tras ella contemplando su creación. Ella la había peinado y maquillado para la ocasión.

—No me siento cómoda con estos zapatos—se quejo ella—. Supongo que tendré que discimunal.

—Camina un poco.

Rin recorrió la sala dejando ver aquel toque final del vestido, una abertura que iba desde lo alto de su muslo derecho. Grace la había convencido también de no usar ropa interior. Así que todo lo que había era la capa te tela de su vestido. Las sandalias altas de color plateado, un collar y zarcillos a juegos. Un cinturón en su cintura se dos centímetros plateado, y el cabello recogido en una semi cola cayendo en una cascada de risos en su espalda. Sus ojos delineados perfectamente para hacer marcar su mirada y su boca pintada de carmesí.

Sesshomaru había dejado a una Rin aquel día, hoy se encontraría con otra.


	35. Chapter 36

El bombeo en su corazón se hacía cada vez más rápido, a medida que el vehículo avanzaba acercandolos hacia aquella mansión. Rin, no sabía hasta qué punto era prudente traer a Kogan con ella. El joven moreno de ojos azules estaba claramente enamorado de ella, y aunque el tenía claro que ella no le correspondía, haberlo invitado al compromiso le brindaba ilusiones que ella no podía cumplir.

La mansión tan imponente como siempre, tenía un camino con luces hasta la entrada. A pesar de estar en verano, la noche estaba bastante fría. Entraron en aquel recibidor y Ayame estuvo encima de ella casi de inmediato.

—¡Por Dios estas hermosa! —exclamó casi haciéndola sonrojar. Sin embargo no lo demostró.

—Ayame te presento a Koga, un amigo.

Koga tomó la mano de la joven entre la suya

—Es un placer conocerla.

Los tres permanecieron en el salón por un rato. Los novios estaban arriba, Ayame le había dicho que bajarían en un rato. Entretanto se quedaron conversando cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín. Rin, estaba intranquila y totalmente alejada de la discusión, no escucho cuando Ayame le dijo que su hermana y la Sra Lee estaban arriba con Kagome. Ella se dio cuenta de su estado y trató de prestar atención a las ocurrencias de sus dos acompañantes. Su nerviosismo había sido en vano, Sesshomaru no estaba allí. Nunca espero que le restutase tan decepcionante. Sinceramente ella esperaba poder decirle unas cuantas cosas en su cara de palo.

Kagome e Inuyasha bajaron un rato después, para ese entonces ella se encontraba junto con las gemelas y la Sra Lee en el lado de los familiares, eso para ella era un privilegio, había perdido muchas cosas si, pero se había ganado una gran familia. Koga estaba a su lado por supuesto, su brazo descansaba en su cintura. Los novios bajaron las escaleras, Kagome llevaba un vestido azul de corte imperial. Inuyasha iba en un traje gris plata impecable.

Tras unas palabras de agradecimiento a los invitados, anunciaron su compromiso. Sirvieron las copas para hacer el brindis en honor a la pareja recién comprometida. Un mesero paso la bandeja con copas, Koga retiro la mano de su cintura para coger dos copas. Ella se giro hacia la mano que le ofrecía aquella copa y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil por un segundo antes de reaccionar y volver su mirada hacia la pareja, Koga regreso su mano izquierda a su cintura. Se estaba volviendo loca. La entrega de copas continuo por lo menos por un minuto más. Rin, sentía como si alguien la estuviera mirando fijamente.

—Tu amiga es muy bonita — dijo Koga, se acercó a su oído para susurrar—. Claro, no tanto como tu. Tu eres hermosa— enfatizó.

Su respuesta se perdió ante las palabras de Inuyasha hacia su futura esposa. El aire romántico de la sala se impregnó en ella.

—Por los futuros esposos— los presentes alzaron sus copas y las chocaron, Kogan choco su copa con la de ella. Rin, bebió aquel líquido dorado buscando alivio, necesitaba algo más fuerte. Aquella voz barítona hablo de nuevo—. Se me hizo tarde — escucho que decia. Ella no se estaba volviendo loca, su cuerpo había sido completamente consciente de él momento en el que Sesshomaru había llegado. Ahora estaba parado detrás de ella siendo interrogado por Ayame.

Ella no iba a huir, trayendo a Kogan con ella se giro para quedar frente a él. Tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para mantener su postura, con la cabeza en alto y el cuerpo erguido lo miró. Los ojos más dorados que alguna vez hubiera visto, estaba allí, frente a ella, mirándola con la intensidad con la que un tigre miraba su presa. No aparto su mirada ni se sonrojo. No bajo la cabeza y su mirada se mantuvo altiva ante la de él. La mujer que el tenía al frente era muy diferente a la que dejó hace casi tres años.

—Iremos a felicitar a los novios— Rin, de dirigió a los otros miembros de la familia.

—Yo también voy —Ayumi se unió a ellos.

Rin, suspiro de alivio. Ya lo primero estaba hecho. La pareja recién comprometida, era rodeada por la multitud, todos querían darle sus felicitaciones.

Ellos por fin quedaron delante de fila —Felicitaciones —les dijo a ambos haciendo una reverencia. Kagome les devolvió una amplia sonrisa.

La sensación de ser observada no se iba de su cuerpo.

—No te quita los ojos de encima — dijo Koga.

—¿Que dices?

—Era él verdad. El otro tipo de cabello plateado. Apuesto a que en este momento quiere matarme solo porque tu vas colgada de mi brazo.

Rin, le había contado a Grace y a él quien era Sesshomaru y lo que le había hecho. Koha se ofreció a ir a la fiesta con ella utilizando eso como escusa. Dio otra mirada en dirección a donde estaba Sesshomaru, seguía parado con Ayame. Kagura no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Habrá venido solo?

La pareja inicio el baile con un vals. Ellos se deslizaban por la pista causando el suspiro de más de una de las mujeres allí presentes

—¿Quieres volverlo loco? —le susurro Koga al oído. No espero su respuesta para agregar —¿Baila conmigo esta pieza?

Rin sonrió por lo exagerado de sus movimientos—¿Por qué no iba a querer hacerlo?

Koga no espero más y la condujo de su brazo a la pista de baile la cogio por la cintura y comenzaron a moverse al compaz de las notas de Vivaldi —. Los ricos y su gusto por la música clásica — a pesar de su comentario Koga se movía perfectamente por el salón como un bailarin experto. Era muy fácil dejarse llevar por él. Con cada vuelta su vestido se arremolinaba en sus piernas, y la abertura del vestido dejaba al descubierto su pierna. Ella era plenamente consciente de que más de uno de los hombres volteaban a verla.

Sesshomaru fue plenamente consciente de cada paso dado por Rin durante el maldito baile, cada vez que daba una vuelta si pierna quedaba al descubierto. El maldito con el que estaba bailando la tocaba demasiado personal. Quería ir y arrancarsela de los brazos. Quería ser él quien bailará con ella. Se bebió la copa de vino de un solo golpe. Sus puños apretados. Quería matarlo.

La pieza de música terminó y Rin fue con Koga a la mesa de las bebidas, Ayumi estaba allí con un joven que no había visto antes.

—Bailaron increíble —le dijo la muchacha.

Los dos hombres se saludaron con una leve inclinación. Después de las debidas presentaciones los cuatro jóvenes salieron al jardín, congeniaron inmediatamente. El grupo estaba sentado en los muebles del jardín, una copa de vino tras otra. Rin estaba comenzando a marearse cuando Koga le pidió que bailar de nuevo.

No fueron a la pista de baile, en cambio se quedaron bailando allí mismo, Koga sonreía cuando le dijo — Mira hacia la derecha — ella alzó su Cabeza por encima de sus hombros, Sesshomaru estaba recostado a la pared. Su vista sobre ella. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de mirarla así? ¿Por qué no estaba en el salón bailando con Kagura? ¿Dónde estaba Kagura? —Cierra los ojos — no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de Koga sobre los suyos. Un beso suave, a penas rozando sus labios. El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose los sobresalto. Miraron hacia donde se había producido el sonido. Sesshomaru desaparecía por la puerta mientras que un mesero recogía los cristales.

—Perdón, creo que se enojó —Koga no parecía nada arrepentido.

La única razón por la cual aún seguía en esa fiesta era el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal. Lo primero en lo que se había fijado Sesshomaru era en Rin, su belleza destacaba con creces. El maldito vestido era casi una segunda piel, sus pechos estaban casi afuera y lo que le molestaba más era la abertura del muslo. Cada hombre en esa maldita fiesta podía tener una visión completa de su pierna. Luego estaba ese otro mocoso que la acompañaba, la trataba con demasiada familiaridad, bailaba con ella como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo. El vestido era una desgracia para él. A decir verdad en lo único que podía pensar era en como castigarla por atreverse a usar ese vestido delante de tanta gente. Quería llevarsela a su cuarto y hacerla suya sin quitarle el vestido. Quería que ella supiera que el era era su dueño. Rin era suya, no importa si era otro el que estuviera bailando con ella.

No supo si fue por másoquimo o curiosidad que terminó saliendo al jardín donde estaba ella. De nuevo estaban bailando, tan juntos. La sensación de algo quemandose lo invadió. Ahora lo único que quería era matar al maldito que se atrevía a tocar a su mujer de aquella forma. El beso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la copa hasta que se partió en su mano.

— Debo felicitarte por tu buen gusto, es una mujer hermosa.

Sesshomaru volteo su mirada para encontrarse a la cara con Naraku. Maldición, ¿Quién demonios lo había dejado entrar? Otra vez se había descuidado y había dejado que Naraku lo descubriera observando a Rin. Tenía que alejarlo de ella lo más rápido posible.

Inuyasha llegó tras Naraku, Sesshomaru dejó caer los pedazos de cristal al suelo antes de entrar de nuevo a la mansión arrastrando a Naraku con el.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Inuyasha preguntó con desprecio.

Naraku se encogió de hombros —Vine por curiosidad, quería ver encontraba algo que es mío. Pero Sesshomaru es tan egoísta.

Inuyasha lo miro buscando una respuesta. Naraku claramente los estaba provocando, quería que se peleasen entre ellos.

—Si lo que quieres es que Inuyasha y yo discutamos pierdes tu tiempo.

—Como sea, me apetece disfrutar de esta fiesta un rato. A menos que estés en contra Sesshomaru — se acerco para susurrarle — a menos que quieras que Inuyasha se entere de que eres el nuevo amante de Kikyo.

—Vas a lárgate ahora mismo —bramo Inuyasha.

—Cálmate, no quieres un escándalo en tu ceremonia de compromiso.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Piensas permitir que este tipo se quede?

—Si no se ha ido en una hora yo mismo lo sacaré.

Rin se sentía un poco mareada por el vino, la última copa se había visto obligada a rechazarla. Su risa brotaba de ella casi a carcajadas por el último chiste del novio de Ayumi. Una jovencita llegó de nuevo con un par de copas. Rin la rechazo pero la muchacha ya tenía el brazo extendido hacia ella, en consecuencia el líquido de color vino cayó sobre su vestido, mojando la parte del escote. Ella casi sintió como si la mujer lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Se levantó con una maldición — Iré al baño. No, Ayumi quédate, conozco el camino de memoria.

Si ella no hubiera estado tan mareada habría notado que no estaba sola en el camino al aquella habitación. Una vez dentro abrió el grito e intento secarse la piel. Pronto descubrió que no tenía toallas, tendría que ir al baño de arriba. Subió por las escaleras de la cocina y fue hasta el baño de la salita que iba a dar a la terraza. Cogio una toalla y la humedecio, luego la paso por sus pechos. Una vez estuvo satisfecha salió.

Rin se sobresalto al ver aquella figura masculina, al principio pensó que podría ser Sesshomaru pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba ante un desconocido.

—Eres una flor bastante hermoso—la voz de aquel hombre le provocó escalofrios—. Ahora al verte de cerca puedo entender porque Sesshomaru te mira tanto. Una noche entre tus piernas debe ser la gloria.

Rin deseo poder cubrir su cuerpo de aquella mirada lascivia, era repugnante. Sin embargo el hombre no se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa casi diabólica se giro sobre sus talones y abandono aquella habitación. Rin aún desconcertada se negó a salir de esa sala. O por lo menos en dirección a la habitación, salió a la terraza donde nadie de los que estaban abajo podrían verla. Se sentó en el sofá y su mente se perdió entre sus recuerdos y una pregunta fue lanzada a su cabeza.

¿Si Sesshomaru estaba con Kagura por qué no la había traído con él?

El humor de Sesshomaru estaba hecho jirones. No soportaba ver a Rin con ese tipo y tampoco podía hacer nada por evitarlo, no con Naraku pisandole los talones. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que su enemigo estaba allí con la final de descubrir quién era su verdadera debilidad. Subio por las escaleras de servicio, iria al balcón de la salita de estar, desde allí podría observar a Rin sin que Naraku lo notase.

El que la puerta estuviera entreabierta le dio mala espina, el que la puerta del balcón tambien lo estuviera lo afirmó. Sigilosamente entro en aquel recinto. Las puertas francesas reflejaron en sus vidrios un bulto negro. Su respiración de detuvo ante su visión.

Rin yacia dormida de medio lado sobre los cogines de tela, su pecho subia y bajaba, su pierna ligeramente inclinada sobresalia de su vestido. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba frente a un angel. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerro las puertas y se sento frente a ella. El calor se filtro por su ingle, no había nada mas tentador en este mundo que ella. Se apretó la mano que se había vendado hace un momento, el dolor fue poco en comparación con el deseo de poseerla allí mismo. Se veía tan tranquila, tan indefensa. En apariencia había cambiado un poco, eso era algo que ya el sabía. Algunos días no podía evitar pasar en su auto por los lugares donde él sabía que ella estaría. No pudo evitar tampoco que su mano fuera hacia la mejilla de Rin, su piel sedosa se impregno en sus dedos. Se mordió los labios ante la necesidad de besara. Sus dedos fueron hasta su cuello y cuando le comenzó a quemar se obligó a cortar el contacto. Si ella hubiese estado consciente, seguramente lo habría golpeado.

Nadie podría culparlo por estar tirado en el suelo observándola, ni por querer grabarse su olor, ni por sentir su respiración. Estuvo considerando besarla por un largo rato. Maldijo cuando el tiempo se le acabó, ella comenzó a moverse y a murmurar, tal y como lo hacía siempre que él la despertaba.

Rin se despertó mareada, sentía casi como si viajara en el interior de un barco. En algunas partes de su cuerpo sentía más calor que en otras, como si alguien hubiera dejado un rastro de fuego en ella. Sintió que se estaba volviendo paranoica cuando pensó que ese rastro tenía el olor de Sesshomaru. Poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello logro sentarse. Estuvo a punto de volver a tirarse el mueble cuando lo vio, parado en el barandal mirando hacia la fiesta, su idea de volver a echar a dormir se disipo de inmediato. Con la cantidad de ruido que ella había hecho era seguro que el ya había notado que ella estaba despierta.

— No debias beber mas alcohol del que puedas tolerar – le dijo sin ni siquiera voltear a verla.

Vaya y eso lo decía quien una vez la había emborrachado.

— No es de tu incumbencia si yo bebo o no mas de lo que pueda tolerar – respondió ofendida.

— Tienes razón – se disculpo. Rin, se preguntó, ¿Cómo demonios podía hablar con esa calma?

Sesshomaru se volteo y ella se encontró con esos ojos. No, no iba a volver a caer en eso. Ella se enderezo. El estiro su mano delante de ella.

— Puedo levantarme sola – dijo rezachando su mano.

El se encogio de hombros – Como quieras.

Hizo todo lo posible para no tambalearse mientras se levantaba, la mirada dorada sobre ella tampoco ayudaba. Era profunda, como si quisiera ver a través de ella, como si quiera decirle todos sus secretos.

Se odio por trastabillar un poco, lo odio a el por sostenerla. Se odio por ser consiente de su brazo en su espalda, por su respiración sobre su cabeza, por la visión de su cuello, por la tela de su pantalón rozando su pierna desnuda. Se odio aun mas por disfrutar su olor y su calor. Se odio a si misma por querer besarlo, lo odio a el por no hacerlo.

Sesshomaru lo considero, ella estaba mareada por el vino, lo estaba mirando de aquella forma sublime. Si la besaba podía echarle la culpa a ella. Sus respiraciones era agitadas. Anhelo aquellos momentos donde ella había estado desnuda en sus brazos, cuando se habían acariciado y hecho el amor hasta la madrugada. Al diablo con todo, la besaría.

Y en ese momento ella recobro su cordura. Se aparto de él bruscamente.

— Creo haberte dicho que no necesitaba tu ayuda— su voz tembló un poco al hablar

—Lo siento, ibas a caerte— ¿una disculpa?

—Intentaré no caerme por mi misma.

—Dile a Lee que te de algo para mejorarte.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso

—No, necesito de tu ayuda, ni de tus consejos, ni de tu dinero. No quiero nada de ti. ¿Puedes dejar de hacerte el bueno y comportarte como lo que realmente eres?

—¿Qué crees tu que soy?

—Un maldito manipulador— su voz era dura y su cuerpo seguía rígido, nunca en su vida lo habían insultado con aquella dignidad —. Me utilizaste para satisfacerte y luego cuando tu novia volvió te largaste sin darme la cara.

—Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien se encerró como un niño malcriado en su habitación —eso fue un reclamo desde el fondo de su corazón.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, te vi con ella. No sólo yo. Todos te habían visto con Kagura — le dolió pronunciar ese nombre —. La acompañabas al teatro, tu... —tuvo que parar para tomar aire. No iba a llorar delante de él.

—¿y eso que? — su pregunta tenía cierto deje de dolor —. Yo te vi con Kohaku encima de ti, besandote —las pupilas de Rin se dilataron—, no me fui a encerrar como un maldito niño malcriado. Me quedé ahí y al ver tu rostro vi que le tenias miedo, vi que querías abrazarme— la voz de Sesshomaru volvía a ser melodiosa.

—Yo no me fui con Kohaku a la playa un día después.

—No, no lo hiciste. Yo tampoco lo habría hecho si me hubieras escuchado— no pudo evitar aquella melancolía. Se suponía que esa semana en Okinawa la pasaría con Rin.

—¿Por qué no la trajiste?

—Mi familia no la quiere, iba a ser incomodo para todos —claro, y mas porque Kagura y West se habían casado hace seis meses y ahora ella estaba embarazada.

—Que considerado de tu parte. Yo en cambio debo regresar a la fiesta, no se por cuanto he dormido y mi compañero debe estar buscándome.

Y tras decir eso salio, no se detuvo a ver si el la había seguido.

— Te he estado buscando como loca—le dijo Ayumi.

— Estaba mareada y después de limpiar el vestido me quede para serenarme un poco.

— Vamos con los chicos.

La velada de la que se había perdido solo diez minutos transcurría plácidamente, los bailarines se arremolinaban en la pista de baile, los hombres bromeaban en una esquina alrededor de una mesa, tenían un juego de cartas y mucho alcohol. Las parejas mas conservadoras estaban en el jardín, La familia Taisho estaba reunida cerca de la pista de baile, Rin fue hasta allá.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó Koga una vez que estuvo a su lado —. Luces un poco... acalorada.

—Me quedé dormida —no le contó su encuentro con Sesshomaru.

—Las chicas quieren bailar, ¿Te importaria?

Ella negó —Adelante.

Koga fue con Ayame a la pista de baile, Ayumi hizo lo mismo con su novio, incluso la sra Lee había ido con Jaken. Rin se vio sola en aquella mesa. Si hubiera sabido esto no habría bajado.

—Si, yo fuera ese jovencito no la dejaría sola ni un segundo— de nuevo aquel hombre que vio en la salita—. ¿Me permite? —el hombre le extendió la mano, ella lo pensó un poco antes de tomarla.

—No me gusta bailar con desconocidos — respondió más cortante de lo quiso. Ese hombre le daba mala espina.

—Naraku Yamada a su servicio—Rin sintió su estómago revolverse. Ese era el enemigo de los Taisho. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

El seguía con su mano extendida, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa cosa acepto aquella mano y dejo que la condujera al centro del salón. Aquel hombre poseía un tipo de elegancia aristocratica a la hora de bailar, sus movimientos fluidos y desenvoltura le aseguraban que estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

—¿Puedo saber que le trajo a esta fiesta? —Naraku sonrió ante su pregunta.

—Tenía la sospecha de algo y vine a comprobarlo—Rin frunció el señor ante lo ambiguo de su respuesta.

—¿Lo ha comprobado usted? —indagó.

—Digamos que estoy a un vals de hacerlo.

¿Qué?. En ese momento lo vio. Sesshomaru estaba bajando las escaleras, su vista fue a ella casi de inmediato. Su expresión dejó de ser imperturbable, por un instante cambió, fue diferente. Por un segundo ella pudo ver una expresión de miedo. No era más que eso. Su rostro se había transformado en la viva expresión de pánico.

El hombre con el que bailaba le sonrió cinicamente. —Ya apareció —le dijo observando el mismo lugar que ella había estado viendo hace un segundo.

—¿Quién?

—Su tutor, por su puesto. Me causaba curiosidad como un hombre como él terminó cobijando una ladronzuela sobre su techo. Al verla lo comprendí de inmediato, es usted una belleza. No me extraña que el haya caído a sus pies.

—Nadie cayó a mis pies — no planeo aquel recentimiento en su voz—. No se de que habla.

Y antes de que él pudiera responder fue arrancada de su brazos con brusquedad, ella perdió el equilibrio y fue atrapada por la pareja que estaba tras de ellos.

—Aléjate te ella— bramo con furia Inuyasha— .Ya agotaste mi paciencia. Vas a largarte de aquí ahora mismo.

El su vida Rin había visto a Inuyasha comportarse de aquella manera. Todos en la pista de baile se habían detenido para observar aquella escena.

Las personas de seguridad aparecieron casi al instante.

—Acompañen al señor a la salida — ordenó con autoridad.

Naraku le lanzó una mirada burlona.

Si su intención era provocar a Inuyasha lo estaba logrando. Kagome lo cogio por los brazos, un agarre sutil que lo hizo calmarse un poco.

Rin sintió de nuevo aquel choque eléctrico y supo que era ahora Sesshomaru quien estaba tras ella.

—Terminate de largar — su enojo había bajado pero su tono autoritario seguía.

—Yo solo vine a buscar algo que me pertenece — se justificó Naraku —. Si Sesshomaru hubiera sido tan amable de traermelo ya me habría ido.

Rin volteo en ese momento y vio como Sesshomaru respiraba como si mil agujas se clavaron en su cuerpo. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Levenselo —habló Sesshomaru.

El personal no necesito otra orden para empujar a Naraku hasta la salida. Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru caminaron con los guardias. En busca de respuestas Rin fue tras ellos. Los hombres le quitaron las llaves del automóvil de Naraku y lo estacionario en seguida en la salida. No iban a dejarlo conducir dentro de la mansión.

Este sonrió de nuevo al ver como era empujado hasta la rejas de la salida.

—Sesshomaru—lo miro de frente —. O me devuelves lo que me pertenece o voy a tener que buscar un reemplazo— eso último lo había dicho mirando a Rin directamente a los ojos.

Rin, experimento una sensación de miedo con la misma intensidad de la maldad de aquellos ojos. Sesshomaru se puso delante de ella cortando el contacto.

—No tengo nada que sea tuyo.

—Ya lo oíste. No tenemos nada que devolverte — Inuyasha parecía más calmado con Kagome agarrada de su cintura.

—Si ese es el caso entonces tendras que compensarme. Estaba resignado a viajar a Edinburgo. Pero he encontrado una flor mucho más valiosa— el triunfo era reflejado en su voz —. Si en siete días no has regresado mi flor a jardín vendré a buscar una del tuyo.

—No te atrevas — fuera advertencia de Sesshomaru antes de que Naraku se fuera.

Inuyasha se volteo hacia su hermano.

—Vas a explicarme que demonios esta pasando ahora mismo.


	36. Chapter 37

Naraku condujo satisfecho, sus dudas habían sido resueltas. Desde hace un tiempo tenía la sospecha de que la violinista no estaba en Tokyo, la había estado buscando hasta que la encontró en Escocia, su sorpresa fue que vivía con otro hombre. No le sorprendió que Sesshomaru hubiera alejado aquella mujer de su lado, era un hombre decidido que haría lo que fuera para proteger a quienes le importan.

Su sorpresa había sido otra, un registro donde se le otorgaba la tutoria de una jovencita de 17 años. Eso había atraído su curiosidad y más cuando vio que Sesshomaru no mantenía contacto con ella. En su investigación la había seguido varias veces. La jovencita aún visitaba la mansión de vez en cuando.

Así que, cuando supo del compromiso de Inuyasha se le ocurrió ir a averiguar por él mismo hasta que punto llegaba el interés de Sesshomaru por ella.

Y tuvo éxito.

La anterior jovencita era ahora una mujer despampanante, casi estuvo de acuerdo con Sesshomaru en su atracción. Sólo necesito verlo por un momento. El hombre estaba ardiendo de celos al ver la mujer con otro. Ahora solo le faltaba hablar a solas con ella.

Naraku le entregó unos billetes a una mujer para que vaciar a la copa de vino en su vestido. Con éxito consiguió que ella se quedara sola dentro de la casa, escabullendose llegó a donde estaba ella.

No podía culpar a Sesshomaru por caer a sus pies. Si no le devolvía a Kikyo se quedaría con ella.

Inuyasha llevaba a Sesshomaru casi a rastras bordeando la casa, Kagome y ella iban tras ellos. Justo como se imagino iban a la sala donde estaban los recuerdos de de su padre

Inuyasha sacó un juego de llaves y entraron con ellos. Que ni en sus sueños pensaran que ella se iba a quedar fuera de eso.

Entraron en aquel museo donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Inuyasha cerró la puerta con llave tras él. Sesshomaru fue hasta el fondo y se sento al borde de las escaleras.

—Comienza a hablar— ordenó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru exalo una buena cantidad de aire, apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y metió la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Naraku está cabreado porque sabe que fui yo quien ha estado investigandolo, sabe que he estado hablando con Kurama. Sabes que no puedo permitir que _eso _quede impune.

Eso, eran los dos intentos de asesinato en su contra. No, había algo más. Naraku había dicho que quería que la flor fuera devuelta a su jardín.

—¿Quién es la flor? —Sesshomaru no respondió —. Vas a hacer que vaya a tu maldito pent-house para averiguarlo.

—Hazlo, no te dejaran subir.

Inuyasha maldijo de nuevo.

—Te dije que no hicieras esta maldita fiesta —bramo Sesshomaru levantándose para quedar frente a él. En altura superaba a Inuyasha—. Como siempre no me escuchaste.

—No tengo el poder de ver el futuro y tampoco tengo el de adivinar tus pensamientos.

—Pero si tienes el cerebro para mirar al pasado y saber que Naraku ha intentado asesinarte dos veces. Y en una de ellas arrastro a Rin contigo.

Rin y Kagome se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Sesshomaru.

Rin, sabía que Sesshomaru en su momento se había culpado por eso. Ahora que sabía que había sido Naraku podía entender por qué el había actuado de esa forma.

—Por eso decías que era tu culpa — mustio Rin.

—Inuyasha, ¿Por qué me ocultaste eso? — Kagome parecía dolida.

—No quería preocuparte — su tono con Kagome era suave.

—Estoy más preocupada ahora que se que por culpa de nuestra fiesta hemos puesto a alguien en peligro

El rostro de Sesshomaru parecía abatadido.

—El me miró cuando dijo que buscaría un reemplazo— dijo Rin sabiendo que la persona en peligro era ella. Naraku, tenía la convicción de Sesshomaru estaba a sus pies. ¿Era así?

—Es Kikyo— dijo Inuyasha. Las dos mujeres se giraron a él sin entender —. Le quitaste a Kikyo a Naraku —Inuyasha no lo podía creer—. Eres el amante de Kikyo.

Amante de Kikyo. La persona que estaba con Kikyo era Sesshomaru. La había dejado por Kagura y ahora tenía otra amante.

Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo a Sesshomaru en la barbilla. Este ni siquiera se defendió y se quedó estático esperando el siguiente golpe. Kagome dio un salto y se abrazo a Inuyasha por la cintura en un intento por calmarlo.

Rin se interpuso entre los dos hermanos. Sesshomaru acaba de escupir sangre. Ella contuvo de tocarle el lugar donde había aterrizado el puño de Inuyasha.

Para Sesshomaru estaba mejor así, Inuyasha no sería capaz de hacerle nada a él. En cambio si sabía todas las cosas que Naraku le había hecho a Kikyo, sería capaz de ir a matar a Naraku el mismo.

—Dame la clave — exigió Inuyasha.

—No— respondió el mayor de los hermanos—. Golpearme todo lo que quieras pero no te dejaré verla.

Inuyasha salió dejandolo solo con las dos mujeres. Kagome ni siquiera se movió de donde se había quedado. Rin era incapaz de mirarlo. Todo aquello era doloroso. Mirarlo y comprobar que prefería ponerla en riesgo a ella Ante que a la otra mujer la destroza.

Fue Sesshomaru quien se acercó a ella — Ese hombre no va a poner un solo dedo sobre ti — Sesshomaru parecía leer sus preocupaciones.

Inuyasha entró de nuevo y se dirigió hacia su hermano. Lo cogio del brazo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, lo había dejado esposado en el soporte las escaleras.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Sólo me aseguro de que sigas aquí cuando se termine la fiesta.

Sesshomaru intento halar su brazo. Imposible.

—Deja de hacer eso. No vayas a destruir las obras de nuestro padre— agarro a Kagome por la cintura y tras abrir le tiro la llave a Rin. Ella las atrapó e el aire—. Todo tuyo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — le preguntó Kagome tras cerrar la puerta.

—Regresar y terminar de celebrar nuestro compromiso, luego se me ocurren varias ideas donde nos podemos quedar a solas y...

El estaba hablando con la cabeza en su cuello y las manos en sus nalgas.

—No me refería a eso — lo detuvo Kagome.

—Con lo otro, bueno aun no lo se. Todo depende de Rin.

— Eres un idiota, lo de Kagura lo entendí. La amabas, pero con Kikyo. La mujer con la que tu hermano iba a casarse.

— Kikyo no es mi amante —el se estiro para alcanzarla pero ella retrocedió—. Ven.

—No. No vas a tocarme ni a estar cerca de mi. Y en el tiempo en el que te vas a quedar aquí solo deberías aprovecharlo para reflexionar.

—Rin, después de lo de hoy no voy a alejarme de ti. Naraku te quiere y no voy a permitir que se te acerque.

—Claro porque le quitaste a Kikyo.

—No se la quite —replicó —. Él la golpeó y ella huyó. ¿Qué quieres, que le diga donde está para que el pueda violarla de nuevo y golpearla a su antojo?

—Eso es lo que ella dijo.

—Eso es lo que el médico confirmó cuando hizo la denuncia por maltrato. Naraku le pago a un juez para que lo declararan inocente. Onigumo apoyó su teoría, no tengo idea de cuanto dinero le haya ofrecido para hacer eso.

—¿No era su amante?

—Onigumo fue el hombre que me arrolló. Kikyo no era su amante, así como tampoco era amante de Naraku antes de casarse con Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué Inuyasha dice eso entonces?

—Naraku engaño a Kikyo para hacerle creer que eran amantes.

—¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Inuyasha?

—Por qué yo mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerte la mitad de las cosas que Naraku le hizo a Kikyo. Lo mismo va con Inuyasha. No quiero decirle la verdad hasta que Naraku este tras las rejas.

—No entiendo por qué Naraku me quiere a mi.

—Porque se dio cuenta de que me importas.

Rin permaneció en silencio, el había dicho que mataría por ella. —¿Por qué? — no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Porque te amo—Rin lo miro asombrada, el se aprovecho de eso y la halo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella cayó sobre su pecho. El la atajo con su brazo derecho—. Te amo y ahora Naraku lo sabe.

—Sueltame — Rin se deshizo de su agarre —. No puedes abandonarme y volver diciendo que me amas... Kagura, Kikyo.

—Esa noche iba a decirte esto. Pero Naraku se entero de que Kikyo estaba conmigo. Y por la misma revista que tú leíste interpreto que Kagura era mi mujer. Le tiro el teatro encima.

—¿Está en Escocia ? — preguntó recordando las palabras de Naraku

—Si, con su esposo y un hijo en camino.

Rin asintió procesando sus palabras.

—Te vieron con ella.

—Si, pero no fue lo que ellos pensaron — él, le contó de todas las veces que se encontró con Kagura, le dijo sobre su madre y lo que su padre le había hecho, también le contó que un día después ella planeaba volver a Escocia.

—¿Por qué no volviste a la mansión? ¿Por qué te fuiste con ella a Okinawa?

—Por qué Naraku me dejó una nota diciéndome que me quitaría lo mismo que le quite a él. Igual que ahora. En ese momento solo pensé en protegerte, si me alejaba de ti y convencía que a quien yo quería era a Kagura te dejaría tranquila y podrías ir a la Universidad y tener una vida normal.

Las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Rin, no eran ni de felicidad ni de tristeza. Eran más bien amargas, de impotencia, rabia. Quería golpearlo por hacerles pasar por aquello.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — preguntó casi tan sería como lo era el.

—Protegerte sin importar el costo.

—¿Como piensas hacerlo?

—Te llevare conmigo al penthouse. Es el lugar más seguro. No confío en esta casa. Naraku pudo entrar sin problemas.

—Y si no quiero.

—No estas en posición de escoger.

—¿Qué pasa si ni quiero ir contigo?

—Naraku va a encontrarte, me va a pedir a Kikyo y vas a vivir toda tu vida con la muerte y el sufrimiento de esa mujer en tu conciencia... Y también vas a tener con el hecho de que lo mataré si llega a tocarte. Y créeme que lo hará por el simple placer de joderme— su tono era amenazador.

—Tengo una semana para pensarlo.

—No, tu te vas de aquí conmigo.

—No veo como vas a hacer para detenerme.

—Rin, la seguridad de esta casa está bajo mis órdenes. La única razón por la que sigo aquí esposado es porque quería hablar contigo antes de irnos — el le enseñó el celular —. Una llamada y listo.

—Por lo menos déjame despedirme.

—¿De tu novio? — preguntó con amargura.

Rin no respondió y salió de aquel museo con los gritos de Sesshomaru diciéndole que se detuviera. No sabía que pensar de todo aquello, necesitaba tiempo.

Llegó a donde estaba la familia. Ellos se levantaron en cuanto la vieron.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntaron al unísono.

Ella dijo que si con una inclinación de cabeza. Koga la tomó por la mano y se la llevó a un lugar más alejado.

—¿Quién era el hombre con el que estabas bailando?

—Un enemigo de esta familia, no lo sabía.

—¿Te hizo algo?

—No. Pero me dijeron que no me es conveniente quedarme sola en mi apartamento por un tiempo. Así que me quedaré aquí.

—Puedes quedarte con Grace o conmigo..

—Ella no va a irse contigo — Sesshomaru se interpuso entre ellos. ¿Como es que se había soltado tan rápido?

—No estaba hablando contigo — respondió Koga sin intimidarse —. ¿Rin podemos ir a otro lugar donde podamos hablar sin interrupciones?

—Claro— dijo ella ignorando a Sesshomaru.

El había sido quien decidió que apartarla, ahora tenía que aguantarse.

Sesshomaru maldijo mil veces mientras veía a Rin ir con Koga hacia la biblioteca. Lee lo detuvo antes de que se le ocurriera ir a alcanzarlos.

—Me temo que nos debes una explicación.

El se volteo y soltando míl maldiciones más dejo que ella y las gemelas se lo llevarán.

Solo esperaba que esa fiesta terminara pronto. Lo único que quería hacer era llevarse a Rin de allí y dejarla a salvo dentro del penthouse.


	37. Chapter 38

Rin cerró las puertas de madera cuidadosamente. La música de la fiesta era a penas audible en aquella estancia. Encendió las luces y fue hasta los muebles beige que adornaban el centro. Koga se sentó junto a ella.

—Rin, pareces un fantasma ¿Qué locura pasó con ese tipo?

—Según entendí ese tipo me quiere porque piensa que Sesshomaru me ama.

—No me jodas, el tipo que te dejo por otra. No lo entiendo.

Rin le contó todo lo que había pasado en la última media hora.

—¿Quieres irte con él?

—No, no estoy segura. Quiero estar en mi cama y pensar en todo tranquila.

—Entonces hazlo—sugirio Koga

—El no me dejara—Sesshomaru.

—Solo será una noche, ese sujeto, Naraku, dijo que esperia una semana. Supongo en ese tiempo estarás bien, además tenemos tres exámenes importantes. Sabes que yo puedo cuidarte, mis padres también son poderosos.

—Lo sé, también estaba pensando en los exámenes. He trabajado muy duro hasta ahora, si falto perderé el semestre. Pero no quiero involucrarte en esto.

—Rin, estoy involucrado contigo desde hace mucho... —eso lo afirmó con un roce a sus labios —. Entonces, ¿nos vamos juntos? Podemos ir a tu apartamento o a mi casa. Es tu decisión. Yo le diré a los chicos que se queden vigilando.

—Si, solo por esta semana, después no creo que pueda librarme de él.

—Esa es mi chica— dijo con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru había explicado la misma historia más de tres veces y aún las mujeres le seguían preguntando cosas. Estaban comenzando a fastidiarlo. A decir verdad estaba fastidiado desde mucho antes de que lo llamaran. Lo estaba desde que llegó y vio la mano de ese sujeto en la espalda de Rin. ¿Por qué se tenían que tardar tanto? No dejaba de mirar hacia el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca. Ellos llevaban más de un cuarto de hora allí. Todo lo que quería era ir y sacar a Rin de allí.

La música cambió una vez más, Rin apareció por el pasillo seguida de Koga. Sesshomaru casi brinco de su asiento por ella, la pareja tenía otro plan. De nuevo se fueron a bailar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Rin? Naraku la había amenazado con secuestrarla y ella estaba feliz bailando.

—Será mejor que te relajes—Inuyasha le ofreció un trago de wisky —. Técnicamente esa relación la comenzaste tú.

—¿No vas a matarme?

—No, si ella no lo hizo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo yo?, lo único que te pido es que me cuentes la verdad de por qué estás protegiendo a Kikyo.

—La protejo porque la necesito. Su testimonio ante las autoridades es valioso para mi.

—¿Quieres que crea que estás a punto de arriesgar a la mujer que amas por un testimonio? —inuyasha negó con la cabeza —. Se que hay algo más y voy a averiguarlo.

—Eres libre de hacerlo, no encontrarás nada.

—Estoy exhausta —dijo Kagome cuando el último de los invitados se fue.

Rin y Koga aparecieron en el vestíbulo.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —anunció Koga.

Sesshomaru casi lo asesina con la mirada. —Rin no se va a ir contigo —Ladró

— ¿Quien va a impedirlo? , ¿Tu? — replicó desafiante.

—No quiero hacerte daño — dijo Sesshomaru cuidadosamente.

La tensión era casi palpable, todos estaban casi paralizados observando aquella escena. Ninguno de los dos hombres parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer.

Koga comenzó a desabotonarse las mangas. Rin lo detuvo por el pecho cuando quiso dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Basta —dijo ella en un tono autoritario—. Sesshomaru voy a irme con Koga quieras o no.

—Rin, Naraku esta detrás de ti. Puede hacerte algo en cualquier momento— Sesshomaru estaba a centímetros de perder la calma.

—Y yo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que esta pasando.

—No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi.

—Eso es justo lo que yo necesito. Me lastimaste, me hiciste creer que estabas con Kagura, te la llevaste a nuestro viaje. Tu vienes y sueltas que me amas y no estuviste a mi lado cuando Kaede murió. Me dejaste sola... sola. Te necesite en todos esos malditos días y no estuviste ahí— ella había comenzado a llorar. Las lágrimas contenidas en toda la noche comenzaron a salir sin control.

—Rin, yo... — el se acercó a ella con la intención de abrazarla.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y se escondió detrás de Koga.

—Creo que eso ha sido suficiente para ti —la rabia era parte de Koga ahora—. No te preocupes, yo también tengo influencias y se perfectamente como cuidar a mí chica — eso último lo dijo acentuando la palabra mí.

—Voy a ir a buscarte en cinco días. Quieras o no— dijo Sesshomaru antes de dejarlos ir.

Koga condujo hasta el apartamento de Rin, ella le había dicho que quería quedarse allí. El la acompaño hasta la entrada.

—¿Segura de que no quieres que me quede?

—Si, con los vigilantes que trajiste esta bien. Recuerda que esperará una semana.

—Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo llámame. Vendré corriendo a buscarte.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias por todo.

—Estoy a tus órdenes—sus ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad antes de darle otro casto beso.

Rin se quedó inmóvil ante aquello. Él sabía como llegar a ella sin presionar.

—Sea lo que sea que escojas, sabes que te apoyaré y defenderé tu decisión.

Ella asintió y en un impulso devolvió su beso. Era tan diferente de los besos que había compartido con Sesshomaru, sin embargo con Koga sentía la paz que hace mucho había perdido.

Ella se deshizo del vestido y se metió a la ducha, eran casi las cinco de la madrugada. El agua caliente relajo su cuerpo, cogio una toalla y como lo había hecho tantas noches se fue a dormir así.

Odiaba a su vecina y sus hijos ruidosos. Odiaba los autos, la luz del sol. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería salir de su cama, igual que todos los domingos. La sensación de ser observada la puso en alerta, casi dando un brinco cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas.

Creo que fue mala idea dormir desnuda, pensó mientras buscaba algo que ponerse. La ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta, era común hacer eso en verano. Luego de vestirse cerró las ventanas con seguro.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse paranoica, reviso su teléfono y tenía dos mensajes. El primero era de Koga. "Preciosa, avísame si quieres que vaya", quizás más tarde, se dijo a sí misma. El segundo era de un número desconocido. "Rin, estoy a punto de volverme loco. Por favor, deja que vaya por ti. TS"

No respondió ninguno de los mensajes. Fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, si es que a esa hora se consideraba un desayuno. La ventana volvió a sonar. Agarro con fuerza un cuchillo y fue hasta la habitación. Todo seguía igual. Las ventanas de los baños eran muy pequeñas como para que alguien pasara por ahí. La de la cocina estaba cerrada con seguro. Esto comenzaba a estresarla.

Tres días fue el tiempo que Rin llevaba en suspenso y en paranoia. Cada sonido la asustaba. No se atrevía a salir más allá de la Universidad. A medida que los días pasaban la sensación empeoraba, esa mañana en particular no tenía ganas de salir. Koga insistía en quedarse con ella pero ella sentía que era lo mismo que irse con Sesshomaru, este último no dejaba de enviarle mensajes para que se fuera con él.

El timbre sono y ella recogió su mochila. Koga venía a buscarla todas las mañanas e insistía en subir por ella. Ella en lo profundo lo agradecía, la idea de bajar quince pisos sola no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Eso era algo que anteriormente había disfrutado, le gustaba encontrarse con otras personas y conversar sobre cualquier cosa. Eso era algo que ella ya no podría disfrutar.

Abrió la puerta puerta sin verificar quien era, pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Quien estaba allí no era Koga. Trató de cerrar la puerta, pero el puso la mano antes de lo hiciera.

—¿Volvemos a lo mismo? —preguntó el.

—Dijiste que esperarías cinco días.

—No has respondido ninguno de mis mensajes— reclamó.

—No era mi obligación hacerlo— replicó con voz decidida—.Te dije que necesitaba tiempo.

—Si, para gastarlo con otro.

¿Celos?, Sesshomaru estaba celoso de ella. No espero que eso la hiciera feliz.

—Puedo gastar el poco tiempo libre que me queda con quien yo quiera.

—¿Estas enamorada de él? —fue una pregunta desesperada.

Rin se quedó sin palabras. No, no estaba enamorada de Koga. Todavía lo amaba a él. Pero, Sesshomaru no se merecía saber eso.

—No—respondió tampoco quería mentirle.

—Lo sabia— dijo acercándose a ella. La puerta estaba cerrada y ellos estaban en el pasillo dentro de su apartamento.

Ella no supo en qué momento él se había acercado tanto o cuando había pasado la cerradura a la puerta. Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella sin tocarla.

—Te necesito —dijo casi en un susurro, sus manos acariciaron su rostro, su boca rozaba sus mejillas. El la abrazo, como ella había soñado tantas veces en todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados —. Por favor, no me rechaces —suplico a su oído —. Me estado volviendo loco todo este tiempo sin ti. Sólo déjame abrazarte, quiero sentirte—sus labios fueron a su boca—. Te amo Rin, te amo tanto — decía mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

La tentación de corresponderle estaba comenzando a ganarle, ella también lo amaba y deseaba besarlo más que a nada en este mundo. Su corazón estaba desbocado, sus cuerpo temblaba. Todo lo que ella podía pensar era en lo segura que se sentía en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo su mundo temblaba por él. Esa era la clase de sentimientos que el le provocaba.

El timbre sono de nuevo.

—No abras — le pido el.

—Tengo que ir a clases, hoy me toca presentar un examen muy importante —no entendía por qué le dio tantas excusas.

—Yo puedo llevarte, no tienes que ir con él.

—Sesshomaru por favor. En dos días estaré encerrada contigo, mi vida te pertenecerá — se arrepintió inmediatamente después de decir eso. Él la soltó impasible, ella supo que eso lo había herido desde que su semblante volvió a adquirir el de ninguna explicación.

—Lo siento—se disculpo y se quito de la puerta, dándole espacio para que ella saliera. Desde donde estaba Koga no podría verlo.

Sesshomaru se quedó dentro de aquel apartamento, todo en el tenía el olor de Rin. Quería quedarse allí absorber su olor. Ella tenía razón, él le quitaría su libertad.

Rin volvió para encontrar su apartamento vacío. Eran casi las siete, dejó la mochila y fue a darse una ducha, se puso unos short de algodón con una franela sin mangas. Cuando fue a la cocina se quedó paraliza.

—Estoy en son de paz —Sesshomaru alzó ambas manos.

—¿Como entraste?

— Por la puerta —dijo como si fuera obvio—.Tu seguridad es un asco.

—Nadie había entrado antes sin mi permiso.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu examen? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Bien—respondió sabiendo que era caso perdido.

—Traje algo para cenar —dijo él mientras que colocaba los platos.

—¿No vas a irte cierto?

El negó con la cabeza, no iba a decirle que sus hombres estaban repartidos por la zona porque habían visto a los hombres de Naraku esa mañana. No se sentiría tranquilo dejándola sola.

Rin desvío su mirada hacia la cajita que había dejado sobre el mesón de la cocina, reconoció las formas de inmediato.

—¿Trajiste un pastel? —preguntó ella al recordar el pastel que él le había regalado cuando cumplió 18 . La diferencia era que este tenía una cinta roja y blanca.

—Es mi cumpleaños.

¿Lo era? Ella miró escéptica la fecha. Lo era.

—Entonces solo podrás quedarte por eso.

El sonrió.

—Bien, comamos.

Las ventanas no sonaban esa noche, la persona que la observaba tampoco estaba. Rin se odiaba a sí misma por permitir que la presencia de Sesshomaru tuviera ese efecto en ella. Se sentía completamente segura con él.

El pastel de chocolate fue cortado sin encender las velas. Ambos se quedaron en la mesa mientras que el tiempo pasaba.

El teléfono de Rin sono haciendo que ella se levanta a buscarlo. Era un mensaje de Koga. "¿Qué tal va todo?" Ella se quedó en el medio de la habitación para responder. No alcanzo a terminar de escribir, el celular se resbaló de sus manos al mirar la sombra de alguien en su ventana.

Sesshomaru fue corriendo hasta ella.

—Hay... Había alguien en la ventana.

El se asomo por el balcón, tenía un arma en la mano. Fue hasta ella después de pasar la cerradura a las puertas.

—Tranquila, no hay nadie—el la abrazo.

Ela por primera vez en esos días le correspondió su abrazo, estaba temblorosa.

—No dejaré que nada te pase —Rin podía sentir la decisión en sus palabras, también sintió que apretaba su arma con fuerza y que su cuerpo estaba completamente en guardia.

El la soltó para buscar su teléfono. "El maldito se atrevió a subir" escucho como le decía a persona al otro lado del altavoz. "No, no pudo entrar"... "Bien, no lo dejen escapar"

—Había alguien observándome de verdad—dijo ella al caer en cuenta de que las cosas no habían sido su imaginación.

—Rin, yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada te pase—dijo él al percibir su miedo —. Se que esto es mi culpa y te juro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que Naraku vaya a la cárcel. Cuando eso suceda podrás volver aquí y hacer tu vida si así lo prefieres. No te obligarte a estar a mi lado después de eso.

»Sin embargo, ahora necesito que nos vayamos al Penthouse. Solo allí podremos estar tranquilos hasta que todo esto pase.

Ella terminó asintiendo. —Recogeré algo de ropa.

Sesshomaru se quedó observándola mientras que metía su ropa en un morral. En otro recogió un par de libros, la cara de Rin era sombría. Ella fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Salió vestida con unos jeans y una franela azul.

Para su desgracia Koga apareció antes de que pudieran salír. Ella no pareció sorprendida de verlo.

Koga se abalanzó sobre Rin. —¿Estas bien? Los chicos me dijeron que había alguien aquí arriba. Ahora mismo hay un alboroto abajo.

—Ella está bien y vamos de salida—Koga se volvió a Rin confundido.

—Voy a irme con él, mi apartamento no es seguro. Han estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Casualmente subes cuando esté idiota esta aquí —Koga lo acusó —¿ No es demasiado conveniente?

—¿Qué estas insinuando? — el maldito estaba diciendo que el había planeado todo para que Rin se fuera con él. Un plan maestro pero ese no era el caso.

—Estoy diciendo que tanto tus hombres como los míos han estado aquí desde el domingo y justamente cuando estas aquí para "protegerla" ocurre esto.

Rin pareció pensar aquello. El maldijo. —Rin, no tuve nada que ver en que ese sujeto subiera.

—Estas armado— acusó ella.

—Si, porque sabía que ese tipo estaba rondandote. Por eso vine esta mañana y por eso volví —la cara de desconcierto de Koga fue un poema para él.

—Vino esta mañana y no me dijiste nada— reprendió Koga a Rin.

—No me pareció algo importante. — respondió ella. ¿Qué rayos pretendía lograr Sesshomaru con eso.? —. Voy a irme con él solo mientras Naraku este libre. Te prometo que volveré.

Koga la abrazo, el estuvo a punto de lanzarlo por las escaleras.

—Tienes mi número cariño, puedes llamarme para lo que sea. También puedo ir y estar contigo.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Lo sé, volveré.

Koga la beso y Sesshomaru no aguanto. Un minuto después el pasillo estaba lleno de personas. Ambos echaban chispas por los ojos. Las miradas dorada y azul estaban fuera de sí. Rin no supo de dónde habían salido aquellos cuatro hombres. Cada uno agarraba uno de los brazos de los involucrados. La entrada de su apartamento había quedado reducida a un rin de pelea.

—¿Te volviste loco? —le grito a Sesshomaru mientras que iba al lado de Koga, este tenia un corte en su labio inferior.

—No vuelvas a tocarla —le advirtió Sesshomaru, quien tenía un corte cerca del ojo izquierdo.

—Ella ya no te pertenece —respondió el moreno.

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie —replicó Rin—. No puedo creer que se comporten de esta manera tan infantil— ella estaba enojada.

Rin cogio su mochila y su dispuso a bajar las escaleras, no miró hacia atrás, no necesito hacerlo para saber que Sesshomaru la seguía. Llegaron a la zona de parking y el le indicó que subiera al audi plateado. Ella obedeció en silencio y obviamente enojada.

El subió y encendió el auto. Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de Koga. Rin suspiro y le paso un pañito.

—Tu frente —dijo ella—.Tendremos problemas si un fiscal de tránsito te ve así.

El se coloco el paño sobre la herida, no se había dado cuenta de que sangraba tanto. Después de limpiarse puso en marcha el vehículo, por fin iba a poder estar tranquilo. A partir de ese momento ella estaría con él.

Rin entendió cuando llegaron por qué Sesshomaru decía que su Penthouse era el lugar más seguro, tuvieron que pasar por tres garitas de vigilancia. El ascensor solo funcionaba con la llave magnética y la clave. Para abrir era la misma historia. Una vez dentro se sorprendió de ver aquel lugar, la sala era cuatro veces la suya, las escaleras metálicas con barandales de cristal resaltaban por su elegancia.

—Te llevare a tu habitación—ella lo siguió por las escaleras—.Este es el cuarto de Kikyo, la conocerás en la mañana. A esta hora normalmente está dormida — pasaron por otra puerta —. Adelante —le dijo colocándose a un lado. Dejó su mochila sobre la mesa.

La habitación no era más grande que la que tenía en la mansión, más moderna si, pero en tamaño no la superaba. El baño estaba al lado derecho junto con un closet.

—Mi habitación está al lado. Si necesitas algo puedes ir por mi, no importa la hora.

Ella asintió.

—Aquí estarás bien —agregó él —Nadie va a escalar ni a violar la entrada. Y si tienes miedo puedo quedarme en el sillón.

—No es necesario, estaré bien.

—Te prometo que esto será por poco tiempo— dijo con arrepentimiento.

—Lo sé — dijo ella.

Sabía que Sesshomaru haría todo lo posible por enviar a Naraku a la cárcel y sabía que la protegería a toda costa. Era era la razón por la que se entiende tan segura a su lado, sin embargo, ella no quería que se fuera. No quería que él la dejase sola, quería pedirle que durmiese con ella.

—Sesshomaru... —lo llamo antes de que saliera.

El se detuvo enseguida esperando sus palabras.

Rin se debatió entre el orgullo y su corazón. Una ardua pelea en su interior, con dos palabras, "Quedate" o "Vete". Su corazón se aceleró ya sabía cuál sería su decisión.


	38. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 40**

Rin sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a mantener la calma. Sesshomaru, continuaba mirándola fijamente.

Ella se mordió los labios, le dio la espalda y preguntó: — ¿Estás seguro de que esos hombres no podrán entrar?

— Completamente— respondió, él. Sin dudar.

La respuesta de Rin quedó ahogada por la intromisión de alguien más.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?, No me digas que te volviste a pelear con tu hermano.

La voz femenina hizo que ella se volteara por la curiosidad. La mujer delgada, un poco más alta que ella, estaba con sus manos puestas sobre la frente de Sesshomaru. Rin, quiso arrancárselas y gritarle que dejara de tocarlo con tanta familiaridad.

La mujer giro su rostro hacia ella y luego hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó alarmada.

—Naraku envió unos mensajeros a asustarla.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó la mujer. Esta vez a ella.

Rin asintió. No tenía ganas de hablar.

—No, no estás bien para nada. Tienes cara de que vas a vomitar— Kikyo, se acercó a ella y la cogió por los brazos—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina y te preparamos un té relajante, mientras le curamos esa herida al cabezotas?

Rin, no pudo evitar ceder ante su petición. Antes de darse cuenta estaba frente al desayunador, bebiendo una taza de té. Mientras Kikyo expandía el contenido de un neceser con pomadas, alcohol, algodón, gasas y otros insumos de primeros auxilios.

— ¿Lo hago yo o prefieres hacerlo tú? — preguntó, Kikyo al tiempo que mojaba el algodón.

Rin negó con la cabeza. No quería curarle la herida que se ganó por golpear a Koga. Pero, tampoco quería que ella, la mujer con la que él había estado viviendo lo tocase. Lo trataba con tanta confianza que hacía que algo en ella se calentara e hirviese por dentro. Quería matarlo y regar sus pedazos a lo largo de toda la ciudad.

Sin protestar Sesshomaru se dejó curar por Kikyo, quien sutilmente le coloco una pomada para evitar que apareciera un moretón. Finalizó estirándole una curita.

—¿Realmente te golpeó con el puño? – Kikyo tenía el ceño fruncido por la brecha que acababa de tapar.

— El maldito tenía una navaja como anillo.

Rin lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Si tú no lo hubieses golpeado, él tampoco te habría golpeado a ti con su navaja de anillo.

—Si él no te hubiese besado yo no lo habría golpeado—respondió conteniendo la furia de su voz.

— Tú no tienes derecho de hacer eso. Te recuerdo que me abandonaste.

—Si, y pudiste vivir tranquila mientras estuve lejos de ti. No lo hice porque me dio la gana, o crees que esto ha sido fácil para mí. El estar lejos de ti y saber que podía haberte perdido para siempre.

—Rin – la calmada voz de Kikyo hizo que los dos bajaran la guardia, habían estado a punto de adentrarse en una batalla que ninguno podía ganar -. Sesshomaru fue un tonto por no decirte la verdad, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Solo que él no tuvo la culpa de todo esto.

—Kikyo…— él intento callarla.

Kikyo negó con la cabeza.—Déjame terminar, cuando conocí a Naraku pensé que era un ángel. El ayudo tanto a mi familia que mi agradecimiento no tenia media. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que su ayuda siempre tuvo un precio. La noche de tu accidente, cuando Naraku quiso matar a Inuyasha yo lo supe y traté de advertirle, Onigumo me descubrió y me golpeo – hizo una pausa para tomar aire —. Si Lion no hubiera estado allí cuando me escape esa noche, probablemente Naraku me habría encontrado. Y sin la ayuda de Sesshomaru yo estaría muerta o en manos de Naraku que sería peor.

Sesshomaru se había levantado y estaba ahora de espalda a ellas mirando por el ventanal de la cocina, tenía los puños apretados a los lados. Ella por un momento deseo entenderlo, pero no era justo, no, todo el sufrimiento que le causo no había sido justificado, por lo menos para ella. En su mente nunca hubiese podido abandonarlo de aquella manera, hacerle creer que se iba con otro y que había jugado con él.

— Ya me siento mejor – Rin, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó, bordeo el mesón y le paso el brazo por los hombros a Kikyo —. Muchas gracias —le dijo con sinceridad, algo en ella le transmitía una especie de paz y le decía que no estaba mintiendo.

Kikyo agradeció su gesto y dijo:— Si lo deseas podemos dormir juntas, los primeros días que estuve aquí Lion tuvo que quedarse en el sillón para que yo pudiera dormir.

— Puedo arreglármelas sola — respondió mirando hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru —. No puedo dormir contigo toda la vida.

Rin subió las escaleras y desapareció por la puerta que iba a su habitación.

— Te dijimos que debías decirle la verdad.

— No tú también por favor — Sesshomaru se pasó las manos por la cabeza y se arrancó la curita que Kikyo le había puesto.

— Eres insufrible. Rin tenía razón, no tenías por qué golpear al muchacho.

—Él muchacho me provoco, ¿Qué querías que hicieras? – grazno. Kikyo rodo los ojos.

—Aguantar tus decisiones — le dijo como si fuese obvio.

El inconforme con su respuesta abandono la cocina. No llevo la cuenta de cuantas maldiciones profirió durante el camino a su cuarto, solo sabía que si Koga volvía a acercarse a su mujer, iba a matarlo.

— Necesito que traiga a la joven para declarar, la amenaza es contra ella.

—No voy a exponerla trayéndola aquí—él no iba a llevar a Rin a una comisaria que no servía para nada —. Lo que usted necesita es encontrar a Naraku.

— Mis hombres están dispersados por la ciudad, en cuanto se acerque al pent-house lo atraparemos— esa mañana habían encontrado la prueba faltante para demostrar los crimines que Naraku había cometido a su empresa. Ahora Naraku era un prófugo de la justicia y la amenaza que había hecho públicamente el día de la fiesta de compromiso tenía mucho más peso ya que había pasado a ser sospechoso de los intentos de asesinato a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagura y Rin - Si pudiéramos darle una carnada sería mucho más fácil.

— Ya le dije que no las pondré en riesgo, a ninguna de las dos.

— Taisho tiene que entender que Naraku no aparecerá fácilmente, es un hombre inteligente, sabe cómo moverse y encubrir sus huellas. Sin algo que lo atraiga no podremos conseguir que aparezca.

— Ya escucho a mi hermano, sin riesgos.

Sesshomaru se quedó perplejo mirando a Inuyasha. El detective Mioga resoplo.

— ¿Qué proponen los dos hermanos entonces?

— Podríamos darle una carnada falsa —sugirió Inuyasha.

— No puedes engañar a alguien con tantos ojos en la ciudad, sus manos están metidas en muchos negocios, eso negocios son sus ojos—replico Míoga—. Si quieren atraerlo, la carnada tiene que ser real.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí. Sesshomaru sabía que él no podría en peligro a Rin, ¿sería capaz de Inuyasha de pedirle a Kikyo que se arriesgara por capturar a Naraku?

— ¿Qué propone hacer usted, detective? — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Mostrarse en un lugar público, claro sería un lugar que pueda ser controlado por nuestros agentes. Esperaríamos a que el ataque, aprovechamos su sorpresa y pan comido.

—Tengo más de dos años escondiendo a Kikyo, si sale justo ahora Naraku se dará cuenta de inmediato que es una trampa— agregó Sesshomaru.

—No si es su novia la que se escapa.

Por un momento casi estuvo seguro de que lo golpearía, solo por tan solo insinuar en utilizar a Rin se esa manera.

—¿Qué parte de que no voy a arriesgar a Rin no ha entendido? — bramo Sesshomaru —. Invente otra cosa y ponga a su gente a trabajar.

Rin despertó con la sensación de que había dormido por días. La habitación aún estaba a oscuras, estiro el brazo para buscar su celular, lo encendió y vio que eran las tres de la tarde. Se sentía algo mareada, nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde. Claro, en su apartamento su tierna vecina y sus demonios nunca la dejaban pasar de las 12.

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño. ¿Por qué se sentía así? El cansancio parecía no querer abandonar su cuerpo. Su móvil comenzó a sonar inmediatamente después.

Era Koga.

"Hola cariño, ¿estás bien?"

— Si – respondió ella — ¿Cómo te fue en clases hoy?

"No es lo mismo sin ti, pero me las arregle para prestar atención"

— Saca buenas notas por mi—pidió ella dándole animos.

"Grace me preguntó por ti"

—¿Qué le dijiste?—preguntó con tristeza, cuando pudiera volver a clases ellos ya no serían sus compañeros.

"Le dije que él te obligo a irte. Me regaño durante toda la mañana por no impedirlo."

—Es lo mejor, este lugar parece una fortaleza.

"Ya veo…Quiero verte"

—No creo que sea prudente.

"¿Sabes en cuál de los hoteles están?"

—En el Ascott Marunouchi. Pero no debes venir, no podrás entrar. Hay demasiada seguridad. Además no quiero que Sesshomaru y tu vuelvan a pelear.

"Salío la noticia de que arrestarían a Naraku"

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo?

"Lo vi hace rato en la televisión. Dijeron que tenían una orden de captura en su contra por fraude, violencia doméstica y posibles intentos de asesinatos"

—Quiere decir que si lo encarcelan podré volver con ustedes — Koga pudo percibir su sonrisa al otro lado de la línea.

"Si ¿El idiota no te había dicho nada?"

—No lo he visto — no le gustó que se refiriera a Sesshomaru de esa manera —. Me acabo de levantar y no he bajado. Será lo primero que le pregunte cuando lo vea.

"Me parece bien, muero de ganas por volver a besarte. La próxima vez nos veamos te daré un beso como se debe"

Los labios de Rin dibujaron una mediana sonrisa, su mente en cambio se hizo una pregunta ¿qué iba a hacer con Koga?

Se quedó un rato más hablando con Koga sobre la universidad y las clases de ese día, era una buena forma de no quedarse atrás. Koga se despidió de ella a regañadientes. Cuándo vio su teléfono eran más de las seis. De un brinco se levantó de la cama y tras un corto baño se coloco un short rosa con franela blanca de flores, se calzo con unas sandalias sin tacon y bajo a buscar algo de comer. Miro su móvil por última vez, siete en punto.

Su mareo era completamente natural, llevaba todo el día sin comer.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con que el apartamento parecía vacío. En la cocina había un plato tapado con un mensaje.

"Dormías tan bien que no quise despertarte. Kikyo"

Su desayuno y almuerzo estaban sobre el mesón, busco el microondas y puso la comida a calentar. Cuando viera a Kikyo le agradecería. Saco los platos y fue hasta el comedor, desde su asiento tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, incluso, mejor que la que tenía la habitación que había compartido con Sesshomaru hace unos años.

Terminó de comer y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, escucho el sonido del elevador. Si lo que sintió en ese momento se llamaba paranoia se declaraba paranoica. Dejó el plato en la mesa, algo muy estúpido si lo que quería era ocultarse y se escondió detrás de la vinoteca. Desde allí, podrá ver quien entraba.

La primera persona que entró no la reconoció, era un hombre de rasgos americanos. El segundo, era Sesshomaru. Y el tercero la hizo tragarme grueso, Inuyasha.

Salió de su escondite para encontrarse con los ojos de Sesshomaru mirándola directamente. Él desvío la mirada para lo que a ella le pareció, buscar a Kikyo. El hombre que ella no conocía, por su apariencia debía ser Lion, este ignorando a los dos hermanos subió las escaleras. Inuyasha se sentó en los muebles del salón principal. Sesshomaru fue hasta donde estaba ella.

—¿Descansaste? — le preguntó. Su mano fue hasta su rostro, Rin dio paso atrás para evitar su caricia.

—Si, desperté hace un rato — el asintió y ella pudo ver como apretaba la mano en un puño —. ¿Es cierto que hay una orden de captura contra Naraku?

Él, entrecerro los ojos.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?.

—Salió en las noticias — mintió.

—Es cierto, pero el hijo de perra se entero primero. Cuando la policía fue a buscarlo ya había escapado.

—Entonces sigue libre.

—Si, pero no será por mucho. Estamos haciendo todo a nuestro alcance para encerrarlo. Pronto podrás irte — eso último le dolió decirlo.

—Sesshomaru yo... — demonios, ¿por qué tenía que mirarla de aquella manera? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir provocando que su respiración se cortara? ¿Por qué seguía deseando besarlo? Todo sería más fácil si simplemente no quiera estar con él —. Gracias.

—El arresto de Naraku es un secreto. Supongo que quien te lo dijo fue Koga. O tiene muy buenos contactos en la policía o hay algo más...

—Koga jamás haría algo para perjudicarme — no le gustaba que Koga hablara mal de Sesshomaru pero tampoco le gustaba que él hablara mal de Koga — no insinúes cosas que no son.

—Claro, lo olvidaba. Él sí puede decir que yo te engañe para traerte aquí pero de él no se puede decir nada.

—Esa fue la fama que te ganaste.

Sesshomaru soltó una maldición que ella no pudo entender, un segundo después estaba pegada a la pared con el cuerpo de él amenazandola. Él utilizo un brazo para inmovilizarla y el otro para alzar su rostro y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Si hubiese sido al contrario. Si Naraku te hubiera amenazado a ti con quitarme de tu lado y hacerme cosas terribles y la única manera de salvarme fuera alejarte de mi haciéndome daño porque sabrías que esa seria la única forma en la que yo no volviera a ti, o llevarme contigo y apartarme del proyecto por el que trabaje toda mi vida. ¿Qué habrías hecho?

Rin era incapaz de responder.

—No, mírame a los ojos — le ordenó él cuando ella intento desviar su mirada —. Mírame y respondeme maldita sea — Rin seguía callada.

¿Qué hubiera hecho ella? No podía pensar en una respuesta coherente. ¿Habría sido capaz de hacerle daño? ¿Lo habría alejado de la construcción del hotel? El seguía sosteniendo su rostro, su pulgar comenzaba a trazar círculos en su barbilla, cada vez más cerca de su boca. Él se inclinó y ella supo que en ese momento no iba a poder resistirse a besarlo.

Una alarma estridente hizo que el se separara.

—¡Qué demonios! — Sesshomaru cogio su mano con firmeza y la arrastro con él.

—No tengo idea — dijo Lion, respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa.

Inuyasha y Kikyo quienes habían estado en el salón contiguo salieron alarmados.

— ¿Hay un incendio en el hotel? — preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano.

Sesshomaru subió las escaleras sin soltar a Rin. Los demás lo siguieron. Marco un código en una pequeña pantalla oculta detrás de un cuadro, inmediatamente después la pared se abrió dejando ver una puerta, la coraza era de acero con diez centímetros de grosor. Entraron en una especie de cuarto de vigilancia con al menos diez pantallas. El tomó un asiento y Lion el otro, comenzaron a pasar las cámaras buscando alguna que mostrará un incendio.

Nada.

—La alarma se activo en esta zona, pero no se puede ver nada— aviso Lion.

—Alguien provocó su activación — grazno Sesshomaru—. Quiere que salgamos.

—Voy a bajar — Lion se levantó —. No dejaré que se escape.

Sesshomaru asintió y apretó la mano de Rin con más fuerza.

—No voy a dejar que nada te pase —juró dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Su juramento era cierto, no permitiría que algo le pasara a Rin. Ella era su tesoro más valioso y por nada del mundo Naraku la tocaría.

* * *

**Y bueno, hasta aquí es donde tengo escrito este fic. Es decir, que de ahora en adelante actualizaré ambas plataformas al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, se que tengo tiempo sin actualizar esta historia y es que llegó a una parte un tanto difícil y admito que le he estado dedicando mas tiempo a Sonata , pero eso ya lo he resuelto ya que en estos momentos mi único archivo de word abierto es el de dulce tentación y estoy trabajando en el próximo capi. Así que a las que me preguntaron por qué no había actualizado pueden estar tranquilas que no voy a dejar las cosas a la mitad y estoy poniendo mi mejor empeño en ello.**

**De nuevo les doy las gracias por sus reviews, sin ellos no podría vivir...**

**Besos! Nos leemos muy pronto en un nuevo capitulo. **


	39. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 40 **

Diez, veinte minutos, tal vez treinta. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, todo lo que había en ella era una profunda sensación de vacío, como si su mente no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. Y no es como si tuviera miedo, ya que en realidad lo único que había visto de Naraku eran su mirada y sonrisa macabra en la fiesta de compromiso, lo que sentía era algo más, como si tuviera la certeza de que estaban a punto de caer en una trampa para ratones, no, se sentía como si en realidad ya estuviera dentro de la trampa, sin escapatoria, sin posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Las cámaras del edificio continuaban sin mostrar nada, inclusive los huéspedes del hotel habían regresado hace rato a sus habitaciones. Ella permanecía en una esquina de la habitación mientras que los dos hermanos estaban sentados frente a los monitores, Kikyo estaba sentada justo a su lado, sin decir una palabra, sin mantener algún contacto.

La situación carecía de sentido para ella, incluso en ese momento cuando su libertad -y su vida- estaba terriblemente en peligro. Todo por un amor no correspondido y una supuesta traición que al parecer el menor de los Taisho y la mujer a su lado debían de resolver, o por lo menos intentar aclarar.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo para silenciar su teléfono por cuarta o quinta vez. Si alquilen mas se había dado cuenta de la insistencia de su llamante, no dijo nada. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru que no dejaba de mirar a las pantallas se había volteado a decirle algo. Por su puesto ella sabía quién estaba llamando y él debía saberlo también, solo por eso no se atrevía a responder. No porque temiese lo que el hombre pensara sino porque no quería arriesgarse a que le arrancara el celular para lanzar acusaciones en contra de Koga.

De nuevo se escuchó un celular pero esta vez fue el de su ex-tutor.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó. Se quedó en silencio un largo rato escuchando por el auricular — ¿Cómo? — si de por si Sesshomaru era frio, escucharlo preguntar de esa manera le helo la sangre — Dame la dirección — le ordenó. Acto seguido se levantó con Inuyasha pegado a él tratando de escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar al otro lado del aparato — Voy para allá — le escucho decir antes de cortar la llamada.

Los tres lo miraron expectantes. Las miradas de los hermanos se encontraron y compartieron una especie de complicidad, como si estuvieran haciendo un acuerdo que nadie más entendería. Luego se dirigió a ella, hizo el intento de tocarla a lo que ella retrocedió.

— ¿Qué te dijo tu agente? — preguntó arisca.

Sesshomaru desvío la mirada.

— Capturaron a la persona que hizo encender las alarmas. En estos momentos están interrogándola y voy a ir a presenciarlo.

— ¿Es una mujer?

—Sí, es una de nuestras trabajadoras. Quiero saber que tanto conoce sobre nuestra familia. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

El no volvió a intentar tocarla y salió de la habitación junto con Inuyasha quien al parecer no había quedado satisfecho con su historia.

— ¿Vas a decirme la verdad o me mentiras a mí también? — Inuyasha lo acusó.

Sesshomaru marcó el botón del ascensor, introdujo la clave y las puertas se abrieron.

—Hay tres personas vigilando la salida del edificio. Una oficial está abajo, ella se hará pasar por una de las chicas y saldré con ella. La intención es tenerles una trampa para que nos lleve a Naraku.

—Te volviste loco. No voy a dejar que hagas semejante cosa.

—Baja la voz maldita sea. Si no lo hago será imposible obtener el paradero de Naraku.

— ¿Qué harás si su intención es matarlos?

—Naraku es un cobarde, pero también le gusta alardear de sus logros. Crees que va a dejarme morir sin restregarme que ha conseguido quitarme a mi mujer.

Inuyasha lo pensó un poco, él tenía razón. Pero eso no significaba que dejara de ser peligroso. Si algo salía mal... Maldición no quería pensar en lo que podría pasar.

—La agente es excelente en su trabajo, no estaré solo.

—Debería ser yo quien vaya.

—Claro, y Naraku sabría de inmediato que es una trampa. Él sabe que jamás te dejaría salir de aquí.

— ¿Saben quién encendió las alarmas?

—Sí, esa persona está vigilándonos — un mensaje llegó a su celular —. Me voy — dijo después de leerlo.

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Cuando se volteo vio dos pares de ojos femeninos examinándolo detenidamente.

Kikyo habló primero — ¿Te dijo a dónde iba?

—Al interrogatorio — respondió.

— ¿Y necesitaba que le pasará la dirección de la comisaría? — preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

— Si, bueno... Creo es otro lado.

—Inuyasha—lo reprendió Rin—. Sesshomaru me ha mentido ya demasiado como para que ahora lo hagas tú también. Creo que a estas alturas tengo derecho de saberlo todo.

—Rin, por favor... No...— ella lo miraba de forma reprobatoria y tras una maldición no le quedó otra que contarle la verdad a ambas.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar Sesshomaru? ¿No le importaba acaso lo que las personas a su alrededor pudieran sentir?

—No entiendo por qué es tan borde. De la misma forma en la que una agente tomó mi lugar, alguien más podría tomar el suyo.

—No creo que sea fácil copiarlo— repuso Kikyo.

—Es un estúpido orgulloso. Y no entiendo por qué no lo detuviste — agregó acusando a Inuyasha.

—Lo intente, además no iba a dejarlas solas. No sé si Naraku sepa o no si estoy aquí y tampoco iba a arriesgarme para comprobarlo.

Kikyo vacilo un poco antes de decir —Tal vez fue buena idea, desde hace tiempo Sesshomaru ha estado tumbando sus planes, como sea él es la mejor carnada.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? — Reclamó Rin—. Todo esto es tu culpa, Sesshomaru me mintió por ayudarte, se ganó el odio de Naraku y ahora él quiere hacernos daño. Si tu no hubieras... — se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Inuyasha en su hombro.

—Siento mucho que hayas quedado metida en medio de todo esto y no solo tú, sino también Sesshomaru. Esto es algo en lo que soy igual de culpable que Kikyo, ambos nos dejamos arrastrar por Naraku y en mi caso me traje conmigo a mi hermano y en consecuencia a ti también.

En ese momento se sintió avergonzada por haber lanzado lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Sé que te preocupa Sesshomaru — agregó Inuyasha —. A mí también me preocupa, pero Kikyo tiene razón, él es lo mejor que tenemos para llegar a Naraku. Además, es un adulto y tiene muy claro lo que hace y las consecuencias que pueden acarrear sus actos.

—Lo siento, yo... de verdad no quise... — era una muy mala interpretación de disculpa.

—No importa — intervino Kikyo —. Yo tampoco debí decir eso abiertamente.

—Será mejor que vuelva, alguien debería vigilar las cámaras.

Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar de esa manera? Si algo le pasaba... Si algo le pasaba ella moriría.

—Todo listo — habló la mujer de cabello negro a la persona al otro lado del micrófono.

La agente estaba perfectamente camuflada con el estilo de Rin. Ambos estaban dentro del auto deportivo de Sesshomaru y al confirmar la orden desde la base abandonaron el edificio.

Casi al instante notaron que una camioneta negro los estaba siguiendo, cinco cuadras adelante un volvo verde oscuro se unió a ellos. Se estaban limitando a seguirlos y eso tenía a Sesshomaru cabreado. No quería siquiera pensar en qué eso podía ser una trampa para él, tal vez lo que Naraku quería era alejarlo del pent-house tal y como el día del teatro. Respiro profundo y se obligó a mantener la calma, Inuyasha estaba con Rin y como fuera el la protegería, luego estaba Lion que estaba justamente dentro del hotel.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento— dijo mientras cruzaba a la avenida menos concurrida

—El jefe me está indicando que hay alguien tratando de entrar al edificio — el auto se tambaleó por unos segundos de la misma forma que su concentración —. No se preocupe— se apresuró a decir —, la situación está controlada. Nosotros debemos seguir.

Sesshomaru maldijo en su interior, realmente esperaba que la policía hiciera su trabajo. Pensando en que algo así podría suceder decidió dejar a Lion en el hotel. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que ambos equipos hicieran bien su trabajo.

Se detuvo frente a un semáforo, su mente aún ida en los pensamientos sobre el peligro que Rin estaba corriendo en ese momento. Por un segundo miró a su izquierda. La luz cambió a verde, movió la palanca y piso el acelerador, volvió a mirar a la izquierda. Un par de ojos rojos lo miraron antes de pasarlo. Ese color de ojos solo se los había visto a una persona.

Naraku.

Las luces ligeramente amarillas iluminaban la mitad del rostro del hombre, su cabello plateado resaltaba en contraste. Él se había quedado mirando hacia el pasillo por donde había desaparecido la joven hace algunos minutos. Durante ese tiempo ninguno había dicho una sola palabra.

Y es que bueno... ¿Qué se supone que le decías a la persona que creías que te había engañado y por ello tú lo habías engañado de vuelta? Un "lo siento "no le parecía suficiente. Pero de igual forma no tenía las agallas para decirle algo más. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

Inuyasha seguía sin poder mirar a Kikyo, el solo imaginar todo lo que había pasado le provocaba náuseas. Y más aún por pensar que él también había parte de la culpa en eso.

—Iré a donde esta Rin— anunció ella después de un largo rato.

—Espera— dijo antes de pensar en las palabras.

Ella se detuvo.

—Yo...

—Está bien Inuyasha, no tienes que decir nada. No hay ninguna obligación entre tú y yo.

—No quiero hablar por obligación, simplemente es algo que necesitamos aclarar. Yo no te fui infiel.

—Y yo tampoco o por lo menos no de verdad— giro sus talones para poder mirarlo de frente—. Yo te vi en ese club rodeado de mujeres y pensé lo peor.

—Yo fui al club pero no estuve con nadie, solo pensaba pasar un rato e irme. Y eso fue lo que hice. Esas mujeres se acercaron a nuestra mesa diciendo que venían de parte de un amigo. Cuando vi lo que pretendían me fui.

—Yo no me acosté con Naraku el día de nuestra boda. Yo le conté que te había visto en ese club y él me propuso hacerte creer que también te engañe. Fue por eso que nos viste juntos ese día, después de eso él se portó realmente bien, tú sabes todo lo que anteriormente hizo por mí familia. Confíe en él. Nos casamos y cuando... cuando—apretó los puños —... se volvió loco porque no pude.

— ¿Llego a golpearte?

—No personalmente, siempre le ordenaba a Origino que lo hiciera.

Inuyasha respiro profundamente antes de continuar. Si había algo que no podía perdonar era el que abusara de una mujer. Que esa mujer fuese Kikyo le hervía la sangre. Ahora mismo quería encontrar a Naraku y golpearlo hasta que suplicara por su vida, luego se reiría y lo seguiría golpeando hasta que no le quedara ni un solo hueso sin romper.

—Ese maldito merece morir, pero no de una forma rápida.

—La policía está haciendo su trabajo para detenerlo. Sesshomaru ha estado trabajando en ello también.

—No debieron ocultármelo.

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera. Tú estabas con alguien, no tengo el derecho de interrumpir tu vida después de lo que hice.

—Pensabas que yo te había engañado.

—Pero aun así no justifica el que yo también te engañara, debí haber hablado contigo en ese entonces.

—Al igual que debiste hablar conmigo antes. Pudimos haberles ahorrado un infierno a ellos — con ellos se refería a Rin y Sesshomaru.

— Yo trate de que Sesshomaru hablara con ella, incluso Kagura...

—Kagura también lo sabía — bufo. Pasó sus manos por la cabeza ante la incredulidad —. No puedo creerlo.

—Lo supo porque Naraku quiso matarla. Ese fue el día en el que Sesshomaru decidió alejarse de Rin. Creyó que algo podía pasarle a ella si la tenía cerca.

La respuesta de Inuyasha quedó guindada en el aire ya que un pitido agudo hizo que se volviera. El ascensor se abrió y una figura masculina apareció ante ellos.

—Lion —musitó Kikyo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Inuyasha con brusquedad—. Se supone que estarías con Sesshomaru.

El investigador permaneció callado y le dirigió una mirada de súplica a Kikyo. Ella asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien y qué podía continuar con lo que sea que le pensará decir.

—Hubo un ligero cambio en los planes.

Rin que había salido del cuarto de las cámaras preguntó: — ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

—Verán...

—Habla de una buena vez — ordenó Inuyasha.

—Habían varias personas tratando de entrar al edificio, queríamos saber cuántas eran y quién era su líder, así que los dejamos continuar. Justo cuando pensamos que los teníamos a todos la policía recibió una llamada de la agente que estaba con Sesshomaru. Tuvimos que proceder de inmediato con la captura de los infiltrados. En este momento el edificio y sus adyacencias están limpios.

— ¿Y Sesshomaru? —volvió a preguntar Rin en un hilo de voz.

—Naraku estaba tras ellos.

El corazón de Rin dejó de bombear con las palabras de Lion.

— Justo antes de subir nos llamaron desde tránsito diciéndonos que tres automóviles se vieron envueltos en un accidente dentro del Tokio jate. Uno de ellos era un Audi RS5 gris plomo.

La temperatura de Inuyasha se volvía tan fría como el hielo. Ese era el modelo del automóvil de su hermano.

* * *

Odio este capitulo con todo mi corazón, estuve al rededor de tres meses tratando de escribirlo. Tanto así que alcanzó a la otra plataforma y termine actualizando aquí primero.

Se que es horriblemente corto, pero no quería ligar las cosas. En el proximo capi - que ya esta adelantado - notaran el por qué.

Gracias por leer y gracias a las que me dejan sus bellos reviews... Besos! Nos leemos pronto.


	40. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41**

Humo, todo lo que veía era humo. El Mercedes negro que habían estado siguiendo era ahora un asador. El color gris oscuro predominaba en aquella escena. Los uniformados de rojo trataban de apagar el fuego de la explosión que había tenido lugar hacia unos minutos atrás. Miró a su izquierda y contemplo como el volvo verde amenazado por las llamas. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que Naraku quería hacer antes, tal vez ellos también estarían siendo consumidos por las llamas en ese momento.

-Vaya desastre- mencionó un hombre dentro del uniforme de policía.

-Es una suerte que el sr Taisho se haya detenido a tiempo- agregó esta vez la agente que iba con él en su auto.

-Han tenido suerte, por lo que puedo ver el hombre estaba decidido a llevárselos consigo.

¿Era cierto eso?

Si algo le había quedado claro era que el conductor de la Mercedez estaba dispuesto a todo. Desde que lo vio en el primer semáforo comenzó la persecución. Tres patrullas policiales se unieron a ellos unas cuadras después. No fue hasta que entraron en el puente Tokio gate que el Mercedes aceleró sin medida, él imitó su acción por lo menos por kilómetro y medio. Justo en el momento que vio como Naraku busco estabilizarse en el carril izquierdo algo dentro de sí le dijo que pisase el freno y así lo hizo.

El Mercedes se giró tres segundos después.

Sesshomaru y la agente presenciaron como el auto frente a ellos comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire. Si no hubiera frenado tres segundos antes, ellos también habrían estado dando vueltas.

Las llamas se hicieron presentes de inmediato y contra todo pronóstico el Mercedes se envolvió en una explosión abrasadora.

Pero algo no encajaba.

Naraku no era el tipo de persona que hiciera el trabajo sucio por él mismo. Siempre enviaba a alguien que hiciera las cosas por él. ¿Por qué entonces había conducido el Mercedes él mismo?

La respuesta llegó a él sin necesidad de indagar mucho en ello.

-No pueden salir- repitió Lion por cuarta o quinta vez. A decir verdad, desde hace rato había dejado de contar.

-Necesito ir a ver a mi hermano- bramo Inuyasha dándole otro golpe al panel del ascensor.

-Si sigue haciendo eso va a dañarlo.

-Y si no pones la maldita clave yo voy a dañarte a ti.

-Inuyasha, por favor. Lion nos dijo que Sesshomaru está bien- lo reprendió Kikyo. Quien permanecía sentada tranquila en el modular.

Rin que no podía sentarse solo se limitaba a observar la situación.

Hacía rato Lion les había informado del accidente del Tokio gate, pero un rato después recibió una llamada diciéndole que el Audi RS5 estaba intacto y por ello su conductor, Sesshomaru, también lo. Estaba. Sin embargo, eso no había sido suficiente para que el ánimo de Inuyasha se calmara, más bien lo había empeorado, como si pensase que aquello era una trampa. Seguía diciendo que tenía que ver por sí mismo a Sesshomaru.

Vio como de nuevo Inuyasha maldijo a su teléfono y golpeó el panel del ascensor. Eso llevaba rato repitiéndose y ella no lo reprendía. No podía hacerlo ya que ella misma deseaba ir con Inuyasha a ver a Sesshomaru, era un tono o bueno, esa palabra se quedaba corta para explicar su modo de actuar.

De nuevo la escena se repitió y ella está vez trató en vano de controlar el temblor de sus manos y la opresión en su pecho. Pidió al cielo que Sesshomaru respondiera la llamada de Inuyasha, cuando lo escucho maldecir decidió marcar ella misma su número.

El repique se escuchó en la bocina, una vez, dos veces, tres... cinco. Buzón de voz.

Con las manos temblorosas volvió a marcar. Repicando... Una, dos... cuatro.

"Hola"

Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritarle lo imbécil que era cuando escucho su voz.

-¿Estas... estas bien? -susurro tratando de que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta lo dejase entender su pregunta.

"Si, estoy bien" respondió calmado . "Tranquila, no llores agregó" ella asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se sintió tonta sabiendo que él no podía verla.

-Maldito bastardo ¿Por qué razón no respondiste mis llamadas?- ladró Inuyasha que había recogido el teléfono que ella dejo caer.

"Tenia el celular en el auto"

—¿Quieres que te crea eso? Dame la clave del ascensor —ordenó sin esperar una respuesta a su primera pregunta.

"No harás nada aquí, ya estoy por irme" Inuyasha escucho el sonido del motor al encenderse "¿Rin esta bien?"

—Ven a comprobarlo tu mismo — le dijo y cortó la llamada.

Rin se quedó sentada en el borde de la escalera e Inuyasha se instalo a su lado.

—El idiota de mi hermano dijo que venía para acá.

Ella asintió.

—Eso quiere decir que esta bien de verdad.

—Creo que si.

—Hace rato me sentí como unos años atrás, cuando me enoje con él por lo de mis amigos. Yo desee que algo le pasara y entonces tuvo ese accidente, y justo ahora yo también estaba enojada con él y... Yo... Creí que de nuevo pasaría algo malo.

—No fue tu culpa, ninguna de las cosas que han pasado han sido tu culpa.

—Soy una mala persona.

—Que cosa más absurda estas diciendo.

—Lo soy, hace un rato le dije cosas muy feas a Kikyo solo porque estaba asustada, no quiero que Sesshomaru este en peligro. Pero al mismo tiempo soy incapaz de perdonar lo que hizo estos dos años.

—Yo tampoco puedo perdonarle eso. Creo que pasará algo de tiempo para que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a ser iguales. Pero estoy de acuerdo con el en algo. Tenemos que deshacernos de Naraku.

—¿Crees que lo hayan capturado?

—No, Sesshomaru ya nos lo habría dicho.

—Quiero golpearlo.

—¿A Naraku o a Sesshomaru?

Ella pensó en la respuesta — A ambos, pero creo que quiero golpear más a Sesshomaru.

—Entonces yo me quedo con Naraku.

Kikyo revolvió la taza de té cuando dijo;— me siento horrible. No puedo creer que Naraku quisiera tomar la vida de Sesshomaru.

—Aún no estamos seguros de que fuera él.

—¿Sesshomaru lo vio conduciendo, o no?

—Si, al principio. Estuvieron siguiendolo por largo tramo. Pero, algo en la voz de Sesshomaru me dijo que no estaba completamente seguro.

— ¿Para cuando estarán listos los analisis del forense?

—A lo sumo tres dias. Puede que antes, todo depende de la calidad de ADN que encuentren en la escena. Sesshomaru dijó que el conductor quedó como una barbacoa.

—¿No llegaron los bomberos de inmediato?

—Si, pero según lo que dijó tal parece que el incendio fue provocado.

—¿Quieres decir que Naraku planeaba incendiar a Sesshomaru con él? — eso no le parecía creíble, su ex marido era demasiado cobarde para tal plan —Lion no podemos confiarnos, ya se que es lo que Naraku quiere, tenemos que advertirle a Sesshomaru.

—Creo que ya el también lo sabe.

Lo sabía, Naraku era el rey de las trampas y esa era claramente una. Eso, se lo demostraba el resultado que tenía en las manos.

—Esto es una mentira—espetó lanzando las hojas al escritorio.

—Señor, estos fueron análisis hechos por la forense—respondió. Serio. Mioga.

—¿No pretenderá que me crea esta pantomima? El conductor de ese Mercedes pudo haber sido cualquiera. Que un análisis en el que no partícipe no me hará pensar que Naraku está muerto.

—A mi equipo no le interesa lo que usted piense, el caso de Naraku está cerrado.

Tras soltar una maldición Sesshomaru salió de la oficina lleno de furia.

Inuyasha, que había permanecido callado, cogio la hoja que su hermano había tirado. Dentro estaban plasmados los resultados de una prueba de Adn realizada al cadáver calcinado que había quedado dentro del vehículo volcado en el Tokio gate cinco días atrás. En la segunda página estaba el registro dental. Ambos coincidían con el registro nacional de Japón de Naraku.

Eso quería decir que el hombre que se había suicidado e intentado matar a Sesshomaru con él no era otro que Naraku. A menos que la policía estuviera mintiendo. Y eso era exactamente lo que Sesshomaru estaba pensando.

¿Cómo podría una estación de policías mentir sobre un examen forense?

Y este no era un examen forense cualquiera, era el de Naraku, un comprobado delincuente cuyo alcance de sus criminal aún estaba siendo investigado.

Pero, Sesshomaru no tenía dudas.

¿Y él?

Él no sabía que pensar, Naraku era un experto en montar trampas. Pero, la policía de Japón no se prestaba para actos corruptos. Conocía al detective Mioga desde hace mucho. Pero Mioga no los ayudó en contra el caso de Naraku. Aún así no significaba que era su cómplice. ¿O si?

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y se fue detrás de Sesshomaru, tenia el humor de perros así que no se extrañaría que se fuera sin él.

—¿Por qué estas seguro de que los exámenes mienten? —le preguntó una vez que estuvieron en marcha.

—Porque no volví a ver su cara mientras lo perseguía. Además el auto se comportaba de una manera extraña. Como si no tuviese un conductor.

—Eso es imposible, claramente había un cadáver dentro.

—Naraku esta vivo, no tengo ninguna duda sobre ello.

Los ojos dorados se tornaron oscuros ante la declaración que ella acababa de dar—No —fue la respuesta del hombre.

—Naraku está muerto no hay motivos para que yo siga aquí. Incluso Kikyo va a irse.

—Y como bien sabes va a salir del país. Y se va con Lion—replicó.

—Sesshomaru, no le veo ningún sentido a permanecer aquí. Los resultados de las pruebas demostraron que Naraku iba conduciendo el automóvil.

—Resultados que fueron alterados.

—¿Sabes que pienso? Estas obsesionado con Naraku y todo lo que él significó e hizo. Te obsesionaste con protegernos de él sin darte cuenta del daño que les casaste a las personas que te amaban.

—Y lo haría mil veces con tal de que estén con vida.

—Ni siquiera estás arrepentido — resoplo

—No puedo arrepentirme por protegerte, es algo que nunca dejaré de hacer.

—La única protección que necesito es de ti mismo.

—Jamás te lastimaria.

—Si, físicamente no lo harías. Pero resulta que por dentro, me destruiste. Y sabes que es lo peor, que no estás arrepentido de eso. Por esa razón me voy y ni te ocurra tratar de impedirlo.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo paso eso? —pregunto Grace quién estaba cepillando su cabello.

— Un poco más de un mes — respondió Rin.

—¿Y desde entonces te vigila?

—Todo el tiempo — gimió Rin —. Tiene a varios hombres a cargo de mi "seguridad" ya no se como hacer para decirle que me deje en paz, esta obsesionado con un secuestro cuando la policía dio a Naraku por muerto. Incluso hay procesos judiciales sobre su herencia.

—No lo se Rin, ¿no te da un poco de miedo?

— Me da más miedo él Grace. No quiero volver a estar cerca sabiendo que si piensa que Naraku puede hacerme algo me aparte cruelmente de su lado. No entiendo por qué no puede olvidarse de Naraku y continuar.

—El parece demasiado seguro de eso. Debería ir a terapia— sugirió dándole un último giro al cepillo.

—Inuyasha piensa lo mismo.

El teléfono de Rin se iluminó. Grace vio quien estaba llamando y dijo:

—Últimamente has estado hablando mucho con Koga.

—Quiere que salgamos.

—¿Y bien?

— Creo que aceptaré.

Esa tarde después de clases quedo de verse con Koga. Con esa era la tercera vez que salían. El moreno la hacía sentir a gusto y le daba confianza. Sabía que podía confiar en él sin él temor de que en una locura la empujará fuera de su vida.

Salieron a comer, caminaron un rato por el parque, visitaron almacenes de cosas que no sabes ni que existían y al final él la acompaño a su departamento.

Se despidieron en la puerta con un ligero beso en los labios. No había más, ella no lo dejaría entrar y el bajaría solo.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y encendió las luces. El vacío lugar se iluminó. Fue directo al baño a darse una ducha. Se enfundo en su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Tres meses pasaron...

Una llamada la despertó, se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa.

—¿Hola? —respondió.

"Rin, ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?" la voz de una entusiasmada Kagome sonó por el auricular.

—No lo sé, supongo que algo con Koga.

"Bien, ¿que te parece si nos vamos a Okinawa?"

—¿Okinawa? Oh no, ese es... No, no creo que sea buena idea.

"Si es, y él no va a ir. Inuyasha y yo queremos casarnos frente a la playa y necesitamos ir a ver lugares ya sabes. Acompáñanos, será como una salida de parejas. Inu y yo y Koga y tú."

—Tendria que consultarselo... Oh ¿ya tu lo hiciste?

"Ujumm"

—¿Puedo negarme?

—No. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto el viernes.

El viernes Rin se vio a sí misma abordando un avión, Koga a su lado.

Algo le decía que aquello no era más que un plan de Kagome para que su relación con Koga avanzara.

Y tal vez, eso era lo que necesitaba. Viajar y olvidar sobre todo después del último encuentro que tuvo con Sesshomaru dos días antes.

* * *

Siento la tardanza... para las que no saben , tengo una bebe de dos años y se me enfermo ,estuvo hospitalizada varios días y todo mi tiempo se fue con ella.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo... estamos muy cerca del final.

besos


	41. Chapter 42

**Holiii... No me odien. Soy horrible por tardarme tanto. Desde noviembre creo. :/ La verdad es que odie los últimos capítulos de este fic y no quería abrir el archivo ni por error. Sufrí horrores imaginando la primera escena que vern, que era necesaria para avanzar, hasta que por fiiin en un evento casi catártico, la visualice. Lo demas ya salio natural hasta llegar al esto que leeran hoy.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

Rin, sabía que sólo había una cosa completamente cierta; estaba muerta de cansancio. Los últimos días sus clases estaban requiriendo todo su esfuerzo y, aunado a eso, esa semana había asistido a varias entrevistas de trabajo. La última ha sido hace menos de media hora en un restaurante cerca de su casa.

El restaurante pertenece a un amigo de la familia de Koga, y este al enterarse que necesitaban a alguien para cubrir medio tiempo, no dudo en aceptar ir a una entrevista.

Koga había estado esperando por ella fuera del edificio.

—¿Como te fue?

—Comienzo el próximo lunes — respondió con una mediana sonrisa.

—¿No te agrada? —preguntó al ver su intento de sonrisa.

—No es eso. Estoy cansada — esto último lo dijo sin poder evitar bostezar —. La verdad es que estoy muerta.

— Supongo que eso quiere decir que ya no iremos a la cena de hoy— declaró Koga a regañadientes.

—Preferiría que no. Además tengo que terminar el informe si quiero ir a Okinawa sin trabajo — agregó en tomo de disulpa.

—Bien, te llevare a casa entonces — anunció resignado.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvieron frente al edificio gris pardo que era hogar de Rin. Otro auto, se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, Rin sabía que eran de seguridad también sabia quien los había contratado. De igual forma estaba el mismo hombre de todos los miércoles parado frente al edificio, entraría con ellos y se aseguraría de que ella entrará a su apartamento y se mantuviera a salvo hasta el día siguiente.

Con su acompañante, e procedimiento fue el mismo; Koga subió las escaleras con ella, se paro frente a ella y le dio un abrazo.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

Era como estar cerca de alguien querido, como darle un abrazo a alguien cercano, un hermano tal vez.

Koga se separo un poco y bajo sus rostro, buscaba sus labios. Un pequeño roce surgió. Como siempre, ella se quedó inmóvil. No importaba que hiciera o cuanto lo intentará, no terminaba por sentirse cómoda besandolo. Quizás con el tiempo, algún día...

Fue ella quien rompió el contacto que no llegó más allá de un tímido beso.

La cara de Koga fue la misma, suplicante, con ganas de más. Sin embargo, se mantenía en su postura. Varios días atrás, le había dicho que la esperaría y, hasta ahora, había cumplido con su palabra.

Rin se sintió mal por él y se sintió mal por ella misma. No debía estarle haciendo eso a Koga. Debía ser sincera... era solo que, no quería estar sola. Era algo egoísta. No, era completamente egoísta.

Koga la soltó y con ello dejó un beso en su frente. Ella lo vio bajar las escaleras al igual que todas las noches.

¿Por qué no podía quererlo?

Sin mirar atrás cerró la puerta del espacio que ella consideraba sagrado. Las luces estaban apagadas, pasó directo a la habitación sin encenderlas. En verdad solo quería darse una ducha y acostarse a dormir.

No quería pensar en lo horrible que se sentía o en todas las personas a las que extrañaba. Comenzando por sus amigos de la iglesia, Sango y Miroku, Hakaku y Guinta, quienes estaban cumpliendo con trabajo comunitario gracias a su buen comportamiento, incluso Kohaku que según sabia se había mudado de estado. Después estaba su pequeña burbuja de felicidad que ella llamó familia, las gemelas, la señora Lee, Hojo, Jaken, Inuyasha... Y a quien más extrañaba, Kaede. Toda la vida lo había sabido, una vez que la hermana Kaede muriera, ella estaría sola. Fue una tonta por confíar en esa persona que le hizo creer lo contrario.

Tiro la mochila en el piso y se descalzo limpiando con su mano la rebelde lagrima que había salido de uno de sus ojos. Cogio la franela por el dobladillo para quitársela. Cuando estaba sacando sus brazos de las mangas, sintió que no estaba sola.

Una sombra se movió.

Rin dio un respingo mientras que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Un fantasma allí no por favor, pensó.

La luz se encendió y en ese momento ella pensó que eso era peor que un fantasma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — chilló casi al mismo tiempo de reconocerlo.

—Visitarte— respondió el intruso sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Las visitas tocan la puerta antes de entrar —replicó pegando sus brazos, aún envueltos con la tela, a su cuerpo en forma de protesta.

—Lo hacen cuando saben que serán bienvenidos — dijo como si eso lo explicase todo.

— En caso contrario, se abstienen de visitar— espetó molesta de que estuviera en su habitación sin su permiso invadiendo su intimidad.

—Queria estar a solas contigo — repuso encogiendose de hombros.

—Pudiste causar un problema — le reprocho refiriéndose a Koga.

El ser arrogante negó con la cabeza.

—Él nunca entra.

Dios.

—¿Como...? Claro, los guardias que tienes vigilandome— se respondió ella misma.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Rin lo fulmino con la mirada. Por supuesto que no quería su ayuda y mucho menos para lo que se estaba ofreciendo.

—No, y te agradecería que te retires— respondió volviendo a ponerse la franela y acomodandola lo más bajo que pudo.

—No quiero.

—No estoy para tus caprichos, Sesshomaru. No puedes desaparecerte por más de tres meses y de repente volver y meterte en mi habitación.

—Dijiste que querías alejarte de mi.

—Estas loco— declaró girandose sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación.

Por supuesto, él la siguió.

—Estás molesta porque no vine a verte.

Su sonrisa estalló algo dentro de ella.

—No estoy... Por Dios... ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo estás — declaró sin dejar ningúna duda.

—Si, estoy molesta. Pero no de que no hallas venido a visitarne— espetó con ironía —. Estoy molesta de que sigas vigilandome...

¿Como demonios se atrevía a tanto? Matarlo era poco para todo lo que quería hacerle.

—No te estoy vigilando...—la interrumpió.

—¿Las personas que me siguen qué hacen entonces?

—Cuidarte, tu vida privada no es de su incumbencia.

—Claro, entonces alguien más fue quien te dijo que Koga no entra.

—Eso lo deduje por mi mismo. Todo este lugar tiene tu olor, tus marcas. Cada una de tus cosas está marcada por Rin, saber si alguien más ha estado es sencillo. Por ejemplo; tienes unas manías demasiado marcadas, Lee se quejaba siempre de que movidas sus vasos para apilarlos; la forma en la que está acomodada la sabana, solías doblarla de esa forma cuando dormíamos juntos ; aunque la prueba más contundente es que no hay rastro de él en el baño.

De todas las respuestas ella no espero una tan especifica sobre sus costumbres. Pero eso no respondia a su interrogativa ¿Qué hacía Sesshomaru allí? ¿Por qué? La última vez que estuvo allí fue cuando... cuando se la llevó al penthouse. El había ido porque supo que Naraku intentaría secuestrarla. ¿Y ahora? Podría ser que pensase que Naraku quería hacerle algo de nuevo. Eso era imposible ya que Naraku estaba muerto pero...

—¿Qué viniste a hacer hoy aquí? — pregunto de nuevo con la voz más suave.

—Ya te dije que quería verte.

¿Verla? Después de tanto tiempo, no. Había algo más.

—No vienes a sólo verme — sentenció.

Para Rin fue necesario poner distancia, algo que la separara de él. Por eso se coloco detrás de la isla de la cocina.

Su cuerpo temblaba solo con su presencia. No quería mirar sus ojos, no quería que se atreviera a tocarla o algo más... Se sentía débil y él era él responsable. Fue Sesshomaru quien la engañó, fue él quien le hizo creer que tendría una familia para luego abandonala, no sólo una sino dos veces, siendo la primera la peor crueldad que alguien le había hecho en la vida.

—Vete, ya me viste— agregó al ver que él seguía callado. Quería que se fuera antes de romper a llorar.

—No fue mi intención no venir a verte, tuve que viajar.

—Bien por ti, podrías solo irte, por favor.

—De haber sabido que te enojarias tanto con mi ausencia, habría regresado antes— menciono sin ningún índice de burla.

—No estoy enojada por eso, tu y yo no somos una pareja ni nada que se parezca. Además estoy con Koga — enfatizó sin saber por qué.

Sesshomaru se quedó quieto, analizando sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que esto sucedería, no tenía dudas de que Rin estaría molesta. Aún así, tenía que encontrar la mejor manera de preguntarle lo que quería saber. Si era lo que estaban sospechando el plan de Naraku era mucho más macabro de lo que se habían imaginado.

—No sabía que te gustaba la comida francesa—mencionó.

Rin se puso rígida.

—Pensé que mi vida privada no era del interés de tus guardias.

—No son míos, son tuyos. Y no, no lo son. Sólo que me dio curiosidad por qué no llegabas y pregunté dónde estabas. No te imagine en un lugar como ese.

— No fui a comer —se defendió con brusquedad ante la ironía impuesta en su afirmación —. Fui a una entrevista de trabajo.

Bingo.

—Un lugar así no da entrevistas a cualquiera—punzó esperando que su respuesta fuera la correcta.

—Son amigos cercanos de la familia de Koga.

Lo sabía.

—Te aceptaron, supongo — no fue una pregunta.

—Quedaron de llamarme— mintió solo por llevarle la contraria —, pero a ti eso que te importa. ¿Viniste a averiguar eso?

—¿Qué pasó con la Rin que quería abrirse paso por si sola? La que no acepto que pagará su universidad y prefirió vivir sola en lugar de seguir viviendo en la mansión.

—Le pasó que necesita trabajar.

—Puedes ir a otro lado.

—Eres increíble. Vienes aquí solo a decirme que me estoy beneficiando de Koga.

—No puedes trabajar ahí.

—¿Por qué? — espetó con hastío.

—Porque el dueño de ese restaurante está íntimamente relacionado con Naraku.

Rin resoplo incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando. Naraku, lo sabía. Si Sesshomaru había venido a verla tenía que ser por él.

—Vete al infierno —exploto. No podía creerlo, todo lo que le interesaba era Naraku. Debia saber que ella, su vida y sus sentimientos le importaban una mierda.

—Koga está contigo por Naraku. No quería decírtelo hasta estar seguro.

—Naraku está muerto y conozco a Koga desde mucho antes de que Naraku supiera de mi.

—Rin, hace medio año una trabajadora desapareció de ese lugar. Salió en las noticias.

—La chica tenía problemas con las drogas — ella lo recordaba perfectamente, la mujer apareció días después muerta de una sobredosis.

—El caso fue censurado.

—Por la misma policía que oculto a Naraku — repuso con sarcasmo.

—Rin, te estoy hablando en serio. Koga es peligroso para ti, ir a ese restaurante es peligroso.

—Ok, según tu, el todo poderoso e inteligente Naraku envío a Koga a que se hiciera pasar por mi novio y me llevara a trabajar a un restaurante que todos saben que es propiedad de sus amigos, donde cena con frecuencia con su familia, para que me asesinen. Que plan tan maravilloso, no veo como la policía no sospechara nada.

—No me creas si no quieres, sigue con Koga si es lo que quieres pero, no vayas a ese restaurante.

— Si es lo que quiero... Claro que lo es. Estas obsesionado con un peligro que ya no existe.

—Mi obsesión eres tú.

—No, si lo fuera no me habrías mentido y tampoco habrías dejado que mi relación con Koga avanzará.

—Solo quiero que seas libre de vivir una vida normal, quiero que hagas las cosas que una chica de tu edad haría... Tu no quisiste quedarte en el penthouse porque temias que yo volviera a dejarte si sentía que corrías peligro y yo lo acepte. Ahora acepta tu también que yo no puedo vivir sabiendo que alguien puede arrebarte de tu vida cuando menos lo esperes. Por eso te suplico que no vayas al restaurante.

Rin se quedó callada.

Sesshomaru también se quedó callado.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, él se giro y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—Ah, y si fuera tan cierto que quieres a Koga, no habrías pasado todo el rato escondiendote de mi detrás del mostrador.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la regreso a la realidad.

Rin se apoyó al mostrador, sus manos temblaban y sus pies se sentían fríos y tensos. Koga complice de Naraku. Imposible.

¿Hasta que punto era capaz de llegar Sesshomaru?

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba salir de Tokyo.

—¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó la persona que había estado esperando por él.

—Fue por una entrevista de trabajo —respondió acomodándose en el asiento.

—¿Crees que sea ella quien prometieron presentar?

—Si, estoy seguro.

—Y supongo que no estaba muy convencida de no aceptar el trabajo— esta vez su acento francés salió con naturalidad.

—No.

—Entonces no queda otra que ir a donde irán ellos. No podemos dejar que incluyan una nueva víctima a su colección.

La mujer se echo sus rízos atrás.

Sesshomaru la vio de reojo. Tenía una sola pista de Naraku, un país; Francia. El último hilo de la telaraña era un negocio de prostitución en París. Estaba perfectamente disfrazado por medio de clubes lujosos y varias cadenas de restaurantes. Estos últimos servían para captar a sus víctimas, siendo uno de ellos el restaurante donde había ido Rin. Su dueño era nada menos que Magatsuhi, una de las personas relacionadas con Naraku cuya investigación había quedado en el limbo gracias a las maniobras de Mioga.

Naraku no se arriesgaría a salir a la luz, tampoco a que lo relacionarán con una desaparición de Rin. Utilizaría a Magatsuhi.

Tener la tranquilidad que tenían sus amigos era precisamente lo que Rin quería en ese momento.

—Abrocha tu cinturón —le dijo Koga mientras que él mismo lo tomaba para cerrarlo al rededor de su cintura.

—¿Servirá para algo si está cosa se cae?

Koga río por lo bajo.

—No lo creo, pero es lo que ordenan. Ven, toma mi mano.

Rin cogio la mano que le había ofrecido y cerró los ojos, varios pitidos se escucharon y, en cuestión de segundos, la nave comenzó a acelerar a una velocidad sorprendente. Sintió un vacío en su estómago y apretó más los ojos.

Habían despegado.

El viaje que le pareció eterno por fin terminó. Ninguno de sus amigos se burlo de ella, en cambio mostraron bastante entusiasmo sobre cómo le había parecido su primer vuelo en un avión.

Llegaron al hotel en cuestión de minutos.

Magnífico o glorioso, serían dos palabras insignificantes para describir dicho lugar.

—Es increíble — no pudo evitar decir con los ojos como platos.

La entrada del edificio en forma triangular, imitando la forma de una pirámide por sus lados, estaba rodeada por varias piscinas que se cruzaban a través de un puente. Ella no podía dejar de mirar fascinada todo lo que aparecía ante sus ojos. La arquitectura por dentro seguía el mismo patrón triangular, en el centro una gran piscina dividida por cuatro puentes que se conectaban en una isla en el centro. Desde allí se podía ver la entrada a las más de 200 habitaciones y el techo que daba la impresión de terminar en el cielo.

—¿Te gusta? — escucho que preguntaba Inuyasha a su prometida — hicieron algunos cambios desde la última vez que vinimos.

—¿Estás bromeando? Me fascina. Siempre he dicho que puedo creer que el snob de tu hermano lo haya diseñado.

—Y sea uno de los dueños —añadió Inuyasha —. ¿Qué tal te parece a ti, Rin?

—Es el primer hotel al que vengo. No puedo decir más que palabras de asombro —admitió —. Es deslumbrante.

—El hotel tiene una piscina cubierta y una playa privada. Y lo mejor es que el clima subtropical de Okinawa hace que podamos disfrutar de la playa y la piscina al descubierto casi en cualquier época del año. También tiene una cancha...

—No es para tanto, no es el mejor hotel del mundo. He visto mejores — lo interrumpió Koga.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión cuando Kagome le dijo:

—Vayamos a registrarnos.

Rin le dio un codazo a Koga cuando la pareja se adelanto.

—¿Qué? No dije nada malo.

—Inuyasha es su hermano, trata de no hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

—Lo siento — se disculpo arrugando la cara y llevándose su mano para darle un suave beso—. Prometo portarme mejor.

Rin sonrió ante su comportamiento infantil. Era imposible que Koga tuviera algo que ver con Naraku. Imposible, se repitió.

Más tarde en su habitación, Rin abrió las puertas corredizas y se paro al borde del balcón.

—Inuyasha me dijo que cada habitación tiene su propio balcón.

—Y el diseño triangular ascendente hace que todas tengan vista al mar — completo la frase que Kagome estuvo a punto de decir —. Estuve en primera fila en una exposición... privada, vi las maquetas. Debo decir que es mucho más imponente en persona.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, estoy aquí para apoyarte. No piensen en mi desastre amoroso.

—¿Aún lo amas, no es así? El desastre soy yo por querer emparejarte siempre con el equivocado.

—Creo que el equivocado es tu cuñado. Y la que debería disculparse soy yo. Estas en la habitación conmigo en lugar de estar con Inuyasha.

—Tonterías, no pienso darle una luna de miel adelantada. Que espere.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

Tal vez un poco de felicidad no vendría mal.

Estaba ansiosa por conocer el restaurante, sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo soltó una exclamacion. La escena que veían sus ojos no era nada menos que todo el hotel bañado en girasoles de diversos tamaños, la impresión que daba era surrealista.

—Es maravilloso que puedan hacer esto con luces — se jacto Inuyasha detrás de ella.

Koga, que acababa de salir junto con él se quedó parado detrás de ella.

—Es increíble, yo jamás había estado en un lugar así.

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha infló el pecho. Koga solo la cogio por la cintura y la hizo caminar.

—Vamos, se nos hará tarde para la cena.

—Ujum — asintió ella sin dejar de mirar la forma en la que movían los girasoles.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kagome.

—No, es solo que...

—¿Qué? Se que cuando pones esa cara es porque algo no te gusta.

—Consulte el itinerario, no había show de luces preparado para hoy.

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? —inquirió.

—Supongo que no— respondió Inuyasha tomando su mano — sigamos.

—Prepararle un Show de luces, no sabia que fueras romántico... No me mires así, vengo de la capital del amor, no puedo evitar imaginar y suspirar cuando veo el amor.

—Sabes que lo que hacemos tiene más importancia que el amor.

—Lo sé, mantener a la chica a salvo — dijo mirando a la misma dirección que el hombre, observando así a las dos parejas que caminaban por el pasillo.

— Tu trabajo es asegurarte de conseguir una invitación.

—Ah, si... Con respecto a eso. Ya la tenemos.

—Los ojos dorados se clavaron en ella.

—Será dentro de tres días, aquí. Me pasarán la dirección una hora antes del evento.

Aquí, en Okinawa.

Sus pupilas se dilataron. Si era en Okinawa en tres días, el peligro para Rin estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. Tenía que intervenir. De ninguna manera permitiría que Naraku le pusiera una mano encima.

—Sesshomaru, se lo que estás pensando. Esto no es Paris. Tenemos que tener extremo cuidado. Japón es su territorio. Recuerdalo.

—Eso lo tengo más que claro

* * *

**Que tal les pareció? Sufrí mucho por la escena de Rin y Sesshomaru, sabia lo que estaba haciendo y porque se desapareci pero no tenia idea de como plasmarlo. Y en cuanto a Rin, podemos ver porqu est enojada con él. Quería que su actitud tuviera más sentido, que se viera el porqué no quiere verlo. Y, tambien justificar un poco a Sesshomaru, que no es que la dejó sino que estaba averiguando donde anda metido Naraku y que es lo que quiere hacer con Rin.**

**Espero de verdad haberlo logrado.**

**Pd: El hotel es el Sheraton de Okinawa. Si tienen tiempo busquen las imágenes, es bellisimo. Me enamore de el en cuanto lo vi. La parte de los girasoles la escrib por una imagen que vi del hotel, de verdad la imagen era hermosa, verlo en persona debe ser otra nota. No se si eso será todas las noches o en días específicos, yo me invente que era solo en días especiales para que Sesshomaru lo mandara a preparar para ella.**

**Cada vez falta menos para el final.**

**Espero que les guste y que no se hayan cansado de esperarme.**

**Cuídense y laven bien sus manos.**

**Y, sobre todo. Quédense en casa!**

**Actualizaré pronto, lo prometo.**

**Besos!**


	42. Chapter 43

**Holaaaa...**

**Prometí actualizar pronto y aquí estoy cumpliendo...**

**Les comento que cuando comencé a escribir este capitulo me dije; «escribiré esta escena, esta otra , y el final será tal» y, ¿Adi****vinen que pasó? Al principio vi la cantidad de texto y fue como oh 5 páginas, voy bien. Luego lo leí y comencé a agregar cosas y continuar donde lo dejé. Anoche cuando estaba por terminar (faltandome aún el final) con «La escena» Conté las páginas s y madre mía! . Eran 17 y con lo que me faltaba pasaría las 20 de seguro.**

**Así que decidí cortarlo y darles hoy esta parte mientras me doy tiempo de dedicarme al final del siguiente capítulo. **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

¿Cuantas veces había imaginado visitar ese lugar?

El mar que observaba desde su lugar, le recordaba cada una de sus palabras.

En aquellos momentos estuvo bajo una burbuja de felicidad, frágil e inestable. Sólo basto un pequeño soplo para romperla. Recordar las noches en las que él le describía como serían los caminos, los lugares comunes, incluso la manera en la que la zona del faro sería reacondicionado. Siempre era en la noche, bajo las sábanas, cuando él le impedía irse hablándole de lo que le gustaba.

¿Por qué?

Si tan solo no hubiera pasado todo aquello, si tan solo él pudiera olvidar a Naraku.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir obsesionado con un fantasma?

—Rin... Rin...

—Eh.

—Tengo rato llamándote, ya estoy lista — anunció Kagome desde la salida al balcón.

—Claro, vamos — asintió despegando su mirada del paisaje azul índigo.

La playa privada del hotel era por mucho la más hermosa que Rin hubiera visto. A ambos extremos tenía rompeolas, lo que causaba que se creará una bahía tranquila de aguas casi transparentes.

Lo mejor era la temperatura, en Tokio ya el verano había terminado hacia más de un mes, pero en Okinawa la temperatura seguía siendo cálida, perfecta para un día de playa.

Kagome de quito su vestido de playa.

—¡Vamos!— grito.

Inuyasha no necesito otra invitación para quitarse la franela y correr hacia ella. La cogio en sus brazos y se la llevó entre risas y quejidos adentro del agua.

Koga, que estaba al lado de Rin extendió su mano hacia ella.

Rin nunca había ido a la playa así que sintió algo de pena cuando se quito su franelilla, sintió más pudor aún cuando se quito los shorts. No es que tuviera complejos con su cuerpo, es solo que no se sentia del todo cómoda usando traje de baño.

—Eres hermosa — le dijo Koga quien la miraba con demasiada intensidad.

Por un momento se sintió incomoda así que decidió ocultarse bajo el agua. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar a la pareja de juegos que estaba con ellos.

Inuyasha y Kagome lucían cómodos el uno con el otro. Ella sin embargo, quería taparse, no quería que Koga la tocase o la mirase de aquella forma. Para su suerte él pareció entender su mensaje, puesto que en las horas siguientes mantuvo distancia.

No fue hasta casi el medio día que salieron del agua. Rin había disfrutado cada caricia del mar, le había encantado como la arena se colaba por sus dedos cuando el agua volvía. En ese momento estaba en una competencia con Koga y Kagome sobre quien hacía el mejor castillo de arena.

Los tres estaban tirados en la arena, uno más sucio que otro. Después de terminar tendrian que volver a bañarse, eso era seguro.

Inuyasha estaba acostado en la tumbona cuando sus sentidos reaccionaron, eso le pasaba algunas veces. La sensación de opresión y reconocimiento solía venir acompañada de alguien. Se sentó lentamente para no causar alarma y vio en la dirección que iba hacia el hotel.

Kagome, quien vio que la actitud de Inuyasha era extraña busco que era lo que llamaba la atención de su prometido. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio.

Inuyasha estaba perdido en una mujer, no era japonesa o incluso asiática. Su piel estaba bronceada, sus curvas demasiado marcadas, lo más llamativo era su cabello; ondas rojas despampanantes. Ella quiso lanzarle arena en los ojos para que dejara de mirarla.

La tensión de Kagome fue clara para Rin y Koga, quienes en seguida voltearon. Rin paseo su mirada de la mujer a Inuyasha y de Inuyasha a Kagome, sonrió por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba celosa y que Inuyasha estaba en problemas. Volvió a mirar hacia la mujer y su garganta se seco al ver quien venía tras de ella.

No podía ser.

Abrió más sus ojos y deseo que él no estuviera con la pelirroja. En efecto, lo estaba.

La mujer se volteo con su sonrisa a decirle algo.

De repente, sintió tres pares de ojos clavados en ella. Busco la mirada de Kagome en forma de reproche.

—Yo no sabía, lo juro — se excusó suplicante —. Se suponía que tu hermano estaba fuera del país.

—Eso también pensé yo — respondió Inuyasha.

—¿Y? ¿Qué importa si esta aquí o no? —agregó Koga —. No tienes porqué esconderte, además tu estas conmigo no con él.

¿Qué hacía Sesshomaru en Okinawa? ¿Por qué?

La pelirroja despampanante caminaba a su lado, iba pegada a su brazo como una garrapata, se había quitado las sandalias y ahora iba descalza luciendo sus espectaculares piernas con su minúsculo vestido de playa.

No es que fuera tan hermosa, aparentaba más de 21, la edad que ella tenía en esos momentos. Era alta, aún yendo descalza alcanzaba casi su nariz. Tenía el cuerpo tonificado con más curvas que una chica nativa de Japón tendría, lo peor es que nada resultaba exagerado. No respetaba el límite del espacio personal, tocaba a Sesshomaru con demasiada familiaridad y a él no parecía molestarle.

Bien, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Esto es lo que querías, no? Que comenzará a superar el pasado y mirase hacia el futuro.

—¿Quien es esa mujer? — pregunto Kagome a nadie en específico.

Fue Inuyasha quien respondió: —No tengo la menor idea. Todo lo que se es que estaba en Europa por un asunto de trabajo.

Europa, así que allí era a donde había viajado.

—Que asunto — inquirió su novia.

—No quiso decirme. Ya sabes como es. No estamos en los mejores términos últimamente.

Al igual que ella, Inuyasha tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la obsesión de Sesshomaru con Naraku. Según tenía entendido ellos habían discutido justo antes de que ella abandonará en el penthouse.

—Ay no, vienen para acá — advirtió Kagome.

En efecto, la pareja estuvo frente a ellos antes de que Rin pudiera sacarse el exceso de arena. Perfecto, pensó. De todas las maneras en las que podían encontrarse era esta la peor, ella revolcada en la playa con arena hasta en las orejas y él, acompañado de otra modelo de turno.

— Así que este es el famoso Inuyasha — exclamó la mujer, su acento francés se colo en sus sentidos —. No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado conocerte, Sesshomaru me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Lástima que en mi caso no tenga idea sobre ti, ni siquiera sabía que mi hermano había vuelto — respondió Inuyasha.

—Que mal hermano eres Sesshomaru — lo reprendió dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo, brazo al que seguía pegada como una sanguijuela —, pero si llegamos hace días.

—Inuyasha, ella es Giselle Beaulieu — presentó Sesshomaru.

Rin sintió un vacío al escuchar su nombre y como la presentación iba dedicada al único Taisho.

Inuyasha estiro su brazo para coger su mano, aunque ellos no acostumbraban a saludar de esa manera, no hacerlo sería una descortesía de su parte.

—Beaulieu... De Francia, supongo. Es un placer conocerte.

—Ella es la nieta de Jerome Beaulieu, el dueño del Grand Powers de París —agregó Sesshomaru —. Esta interesada en ampliar su cadena y ha venido a ver nuestro trabajo.

— Debo decir que estoy impresionada, este hotel me está pareciendo magnífico. Es un excelente trabajo por parte de ambos.

—Sesshomaru es quien merece todos los créditos por ello —admitió Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tendió su mano a Kagome para que se levantase.

—Ella es mi prometida, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome hizo una reverencia sin detenerse a ver si la mujer había extendido su mano o no, no le importaba quien fuera, no la soportaba.

—Mis felicitaciones, atrapar a semejante bombón no debió ser nada fácil.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo e Inuyasha agregó. :— Ellos son unos amigos, Koga y Rin.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

—¿Continuamos?

—Si. Nos vemos — se despidió.

La pareja continuo su camino por la playa,

—Puedes recoger tu baba — espeto Kagome.

—Ni siquiera la estaba mirando, estoy sorprendido porque no se que mierda hace Sesshomaru aquí. No tenias porque ser descortés con ella.

—No fui descortés, solo seguí nuestras costumbres — replicó Kagome.

—El Grand Powers es uno de los hoteles más importantes de París, si ha venido la nieta de Jerome a ver este hotel en específico es porque quieren que Sesshomaru participe en el diseño de su nuevo hotel. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — hizo una pausa para respirar, paso sus manos por su cabello y continuó —. Serás mi esposa Kag, este negocio también será tuyo. No decidimos la apariencia de nuestros socios.

— Lo siento, es solo que no me gustó como la mirabas.

—Fue solo por la sorpresa. No me esperaba que Sesshomaru apareciera aquí con una mujer.

—Ninguno se lo esperaba. Sólo espero que esto no arruine el fin de semana —susurro para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

— Yo también lo espero no solo por ella, sino también por Sesshomaru.

Después del **incidente** del medio dia habían ido a almorzar, al terminar decidieron subir a cambiarse. Tras darse un baño Kagome le aviso que irían al spa.

—Tarde de chicas, necesitamos unos buenos masajes relajantes.

—Y un respiro —añadió Rin.

Kagome arqueo las cejas, sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno.

Tres horas después Rin sentía que pudo tocar el cielo. Dios tenía que haber bendecido las manos de la mujer que le dio su masaje. Ahora sentía como si una carga se hubiera quitado de sus hombros y espalda.

Los chicos habían ido a a practicar windsurf, tenía curiosidad de saber como les había ido.

Por recomendación de Kagome de dejo puesto el traje de baño debajo de su vestido azul eléctrico, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Kagome llevaba unos pantalones de flores rosa, y una blusa blanca.

Los chicos estaban esperando por ellas en cuanto salieron de la habitación. Ambos iban vestidos de manera informal. Le era raro ver a Koga en franela, puesto que siempre llevaba camisa. Por el contrario de Sesshomaru, que aún en este ambiente, había usado una camisa temprano.

¿Lo vería en la cena?

Tal vez y saldría a comer con la francesa a otro lado.

Bajaron al restaurante, escogieron una mesa para 4. Desde donde estaban, tenía vista a la piscina y a las habitaciones. Rin pensó si ese día también habría show de luces.

Koga se sentó a su derecha, mientras que Kagome se sentó a su izquierda, Inuyasha quedó frente a ella. Ordenaron e Inuyasha pidió una botella de Champagne aludiendo que esa noche era para celebrar que se iba a casar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Rin supuso que en algún momento habían arreglado su pequeño altercado de la mañana.

Kagome se veía feliz, ella en cambio era un desastre. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y mil cosas más. El apetito brillaba por su ausencia, no tenía idea de como haría para comer. La expectación la estaba consumiendo. Lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba segura de que Sesshomaru apareciera con su futura socia.

—¿Qué tal les fue esta tarde? —preguntó tratado de entretenerse en otra cosa.

—Genial— respondió, no muy convencido, Koga.

Rin echo la cabeza a un lado, ¿había escuchado un gruñido de Inuyasha?

—¿Fue fácil? — preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—He tenido retos más difíciles.

Koga negó con la cabeza.

Era idea de ella o Inuyasha y Koga se mostraban tensos.

Paseo su mirada de uno al otro sin encontrar nada.

La cena continuo, cuando la comida se terminó Inuyasha comenzó a servir más champagne. Koga tenía mala cara, sabía que no le gustaba la gente borracha, pero tampoco era para que molestara la felicidad de sus amigos.

Ay, y ella la perfecta lámpara durmiendo con Kagome. Por lo pronto , eso se tenía que quedar así, la única opción era dormir en el mismo cuarto con Koga, lo que derivaría al moreno intentando ir más allá o reservarse otra habitación. Ninguna de las dos era viable.

Llevaban más de una hora allí cuando decidieron cambiar la celebración hacia el área de la piscina cubierta, allí podrían estar hasta tarde y allí estaba la francesa.

El cabello rojo fue lo primero que vio cuando entraron. El corazón de Rin comenzó a bombear al punto de que sus sienes palpitaron. Sesshomaru no se veía por ningún lado, antes de aliviarse alguien salió del agua. Rin reconocería ese cabello donde fuera.

Sesshomaru volteo un poco y clavo sus orbes doradas sobre ella.

Rin, cogidas por la sorpresa, desvío su mirada hacia otro lado. Un minuto después, sentada sobre la tumbona vio como salió del agua. Ella trató lo más que pudo de no mirar, incluso Koga volteo y se puso en su campo de visión cubriendo por completo a Sesshomaru y la pelirroja.

Si Kagome e Inuyasha se dieron cuenta de su reacción, no dijeron nada, o por lo menos, no todavía.

Lo cierto es que ella tenía la garganta seca y no estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo a la conversación que estaban teniendo sus acompañantes.

Cierto tiempo después, el suficiente para que cerraran la piscina, salieron al jardín exterior. Sesshomaru y su francesa desaparecieron y ella se puso de mal humor. Probablemente ya habrían llegado a su habitación y estarían... No, no quería pensar en lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía hace que su sonrisa saliera de forma natural, incluso estaba pensando en decir que sentía mal para subir.

La pareja enamorada seguía hablando de la decoración de la recepción de la boda, Koga agregaba una que otra idea.

—¿Rin?

—¿Eh?

Los tres la miraron como si esperan una respuesta de ella.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que responder. El celular de Koga la salvo de la penosa situación de pensar en una mentira coherente, sin mencionar, por supuesto, que eso haría más grande su pecado con Koga. Su escape no estaba funcionando.

Rin no noto la forma en la que Koga fruncio el ceño al ver la pantalla, mucho menos noto como apreto un puño.

—Lo siento, debo responder. Es de parte de mi padre.

Los tres asintieron y observaron a Koga apartarse para responder.

—Yo voy un momento al baño— anuncio Kagome en forma de disculpa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció Rin.

—No es necesario — respondió antes de desaparecer.

Ahora estaba sola con Inuyasha, agradeció por una parte sentía que Kagome estaba siendo demasiado intuitiva y, por primera vez, ella era plenamente consciente de que aún sentía algo por Sesshomaru. ¿Qué tan complicado era eso? No lo sabía. Kagome no era del tipo que juzgaba, más bien era de aquellas personas que te hacía sentir en paz solo con su presencia. Pero en aquel momento, el conocimiento de Kagome la hacía sentir desnuda, tanto así que era incapaz de mirar a Koga o tan siquiera besarlo. Pasó ayer por la noche, pasó en la mañana y estaba segura de que esta noche volvería a pasar.

—Rin... —Inuyasha mencionó su nombre, tal y como si estuviera entonando una melodía.

Ella giró su atención a él, su cuerpo adquirió un tono frío. Rin se imaginaba lo que él iba a decirle.

—Sabes... —vacilo —. No sé si debería decirte esto... Sabes que te quiero, desde ese momento en el que chocaste conmigo en la mansión supe que eras una chica excelente. Y se que mi hermano se equivoco y no fue nada justo para ti lo que hizo. Es solo que no creo que Koga sea la solución.

Silencio.

—No estoy diciendo que Sesshomaru lo sea o que debas volver con él. Sin embargo, no eres la misma chica feliz que vivía con nosotros.

—No, no lo soy — dijo al fin—. Es difícil ser feliz después de que la persona que amas te destroza.

—Entonces, aún lo amas.

Rin no se dio cuenta de sus palabras hasta que Inuyasha las repitió.

—¿Es tan difícil para ti perdonarlo?

—No se trata de perdonarlo o no. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sigue obsesionado con Naraku, cree que aún sigue vivo y quiere hacerme daño. ¿Qué pasaría si cree que debe alejarse de nuevo de mi por mi seguridad? Me aterra eso Inuyasha, volver con él, pensar en formar una familia y que de repente me abandone de nuevo. No podría soportar eso.

— Sesshomaru ya aprendió la lección.

—Sesshomaru ni siquiera esta arrepentido de lo que hizo — replicó recordando el momento en el que ella lo había enfrentado y él no había mostrado arrepentimiento alguno, por el contrario había manifestado que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo.

—No creo que eso sea del todo cierto. El sabe bien que lo que hizo no fue lo correcto.

—Pero no está arrepentido — repitió —. Y aún sigue convencido de que...

—De que Naraku esta vivo — completo Inuyasha —. Tienes que saber que los registros de Naraku no salieron a la luz pública. Mi hermano vio cosas... —el parecio pensar lo que estaba diciendo —... Cosas horribles, que no tienen perdón o explicación. Si lo ves desde su punto de vista tiene algo de lógica pensar en que no pudo morir de esa manera.

—¿Aún con un ADN que lo confirma? — cuestiono exceptica.

—Si. Aún con un ADN que lo confirma — exhalo un largo brote de aire, como si pensara que lo siguiente que diría fuera algo guardado muy adentro de si—. La historia de Kikyo con Naraku, no la escuchaste completa — ambos cruzaron sus miradas, como si un secreto estuviera a punto de desvelarse —. Hay mucho más detrás de lo que ella contó y Sesshomaru sabe cada una de esas cosas —Inuyasha cogio sus manos en un gesto fraternal —. Escúchame Rin, yo no pude proteger a Kikyo. Incluso ni siquiera fui capaz de salvarla. Por favor, deja que mi hermano te proteja, así no haya ningún peligro. Quizás esa sea la única manera de hacerlo olvidar el trauma que Naraku nos causó y continuar.

—Yo...

—Creme cuando te digo que pase lo que pase, él no volverá a mentirte cruelmente o a alejarse de ti.

—¿Interrumpo?

Rin casi dio un salto por el susto, pero Inuyasha ni siquiera se movió o hizo el intento de soltar sus manos.

—Por supuesto que no — respondió ella soltandose.

Koga los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Kagome apareció justo después salvando la noche de una posible pelea. Durante los siguientes minutos reinó la tensión entre los dos hombres. No fue hasta que Kagome decidió llevarse a Inuyasha a dar un paseo por la playa que Koga preguntó:

—¿De qué estaban hablando? — cuestiono sentándose a su lado en la tumbona.

—De nada en particular, sólo me recordaba que sigo siendo como una hermana para él — respondió con tranquilidad.

—Supongo que no le agrado.

—No estaba hablando mal de ti.

—Claro, seguramente quiere que vuelvas con su hermano.

—Inuyasha no... —bueno, no le había dicho eso exactamente. Solo le pidió que dejara que la cuidara, como si pudiera hacer lo contrario. El servicio de vigilancia de Sesshomaru era gratis y sin falta.

—¿Vas a negarlo? Ni siquiera dejas que te bese.

—Nos hemos besado en varias ocasiones.

—¿Y eso es suficiente? Para mi no lo es, quiero estar siempre contigo — su mano acaricio su rostro —. Eres tan hermosa —un beso —. Te amo —otro —. Quiero todo de ti.

Sus manos fueron a sus piernas. Su peso cada vez más sobre ella, su beso cada vez más profundo.

No había nada de aquello que le provocase placer, su mano era una invasión incomoda, su boca demasiado mojada, su peso asfixiante.

Tenía que parar.

—Koga, estamos en un lugar público — musito en medio de sus besos.

Él, se retiro de inmediato.

—Así estuviésemos solos en una habitación, no me lo permitirías— espeto sin ocultar su frustración —. Me canse de esta noche, iré a mi habitación, te acompaño a la tuya.

—Yo... Preferiría quedarme un rato más.

—Como quieras. Buenas noches.

Eso había sido difícil, incómodo y mil cosas más. Debía parar esto, Koga no se lo merecía.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono, faltaba poco para la media noche. Tal vez esa era la razón de que la playa se encontrase vacía. No había viento, decidió quitarse las sandalias para sentir la arena en sus dedos. Camino por un rato hasta que se vio en el limite de la playa. Sólo podía continuar por la península que llevaba primero hacia un faro y después se conectaba a dos islas por medio de puentes de madera.

El faro era mucho más grande de lo que se veía desde lejos. Era intimidante, estar allí, ver el océano y saber que eran sólo una pequeña porción en todo aquello.

Mañana sería su último día en Okinawa pero ya lo había decidido, no volvería siendo novia de Koga. Esa relación tenía que terminar, no podía seguir jugando con sus sentimientos solo por tener una compañía medio tiempo. Debía enfrentarse a lo que consideraba como su destino.

Estar sola.

Con respecto a Sesshomaru... Bueno esa era otra historia... Tal vez ella debía evitar que se volviera loco, o tal vez, era su nueva socia francesa quien lo haría. Quien sabe si en ese momento no estaba ya con ella, juntos, enredados el uno con el otro debajo de las sábanas.

Inuyasha la estaba haciendo pensar demasiado, sus palabras recorrían una y otra vez vez su cabeza. "... Deja que mi hermano te proteja... " Como si pudiera impedírselo.

—Las chicas como tú no deberían estar solas por la noche— esa voz.

Rin quiso voltearse, él no la dejó.

—Está vez no te voy a dejar escapar

* * *

**Omg **

**¿Quien llegó? **

**Como ya les dije, el siguiente capitulo tambien esta casi a punto de terminar, podría subirlo el domingo o lunes. No falta mucho pero si quiero esmerarme, al principio pensaba narrar eso por encima, pero ya que separe los capítulos lo haré con detalle. **

**También anteriormente había dicho que esta historia estaba ya por terminar, tenía pensado dos o tres capítulos más a parte de este que ya se volvió dos. Así que como máximo podrian ser 5 capítulos para el final (eso previendo que tenga que dividir mas capítulos) **

**De más esta darle las gracias por leerme. **

**Besos..!**

**Cuídense! **


	43. Chapter 44

**Hola, siento un montón no haber podido actualizar en los días que prometí, tuve problemas con el internet y ayer en la noche cuando iba a publicar me quede dormida. Soy horrible. **

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo... **

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

Con una fuerza casi sobrenatural la alzó, giro con ella dejándola de frente al imponente faro. Luego hizo que se volteara pegando su espalda a la edificación y utilizando sus brazos para contenerla.

Su altura la sobresapasaba, su fuerza, ni para que nombrarla. Sin embargo cuando la acaricio, fue dulce, suave y endemoniadamente placentero. Su cuerpo tembló, el se pego más a ella, al punto de que sentía su calor a través de su cuerpo. Su cabeza bajo hasta quedar a su altura, se quedó quieto, como si estuviera absorbiendo cada partícula de ella.

—¿Qué... estas...? — musito en un intento de pregunta, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar porque sabía con certeza cuál sería su respuesta.

—Voy a besarte.

Y lo hizo, no de forma delicada ni suave. La beso con hambre y necesidad y, en el momento en que consiguió que ella separa sus labios introdujo su lengua, explorandola, saboreandola. La estaba devorando solo con sus labios y lengua.

Un gemido se escapo de su garganta, sin control. Él la sintió y la levantó para que quedara a su altura. Rin, no lucho, no hubiese podido ni que lo intentase, no por él o su fuerza sino por ella misma quería que continuara. Se dejó llevar por el beso, movió sus labios y lengua al compás de la suya, después de todo ella tenía casi la misma hambre de besarlo que él.

Sesshomaru gruñó cuando ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, intensificó el beso, como si eso fuera posible. Sin palabras, la guió con sus manos para que rodeará su cadera con sus piernas. Ella obedeció porque también lo deseaba. En cuanto sintió su agarre, él empujó su cadera contra su sexo. Otro gemido salió de su boca, esta vez más agudo. Sus manos se aferraron a la tela de sus hombros.

Él bajo por su mentón y se quedó un rato sobre su cuello, la forma en la que lo hacía era diferente de las veces anteriores, cuando en repetidas ocasiones hicieron el amor en la habitación de él en la mansión. Si aquello le había gustado, esto estaba amenazando con su cordura, nunca había sido así, salvaje, primitivo, con hambre y, ella estaba respondiendo de la misma manera.

Su cadera tenía vida propia y se movía sobre su ereccion claramente palpable a través de la ligera tela. Sintió sus manos sobre los nudos de su bikini, quería soltarlos. Ella no iba a impedirlo, en ese momento, no era más que una mujer reducida a la lujuria y la carne, el deseo podía más que su razón. La necesidad de tenerlo, de sentirlo dentro llevaba por mucho la delantera ante la racionalidad.

El bikini se soltó, su boca volvió a ella y sus dedos fueron a su parte más sensible. Para su frustración, sus movimientos fueron lentos, claramente lo hacía para torturarla.

Su mano la abandono centrándose ahora en su escote.

Se aferro a él con más fuerza en el momento en que sacó uno de sus senos de su vestido, sin darle tiempo para pensar se llevó el montículo rosa a la boca, en respuesta se arqueo llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que ocasionó que se diera un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

Si hace un momento se sentía mareada, ahora estaba a desmayarse, solo que ahora era de dolor. Sus pies volvieron al piso y la mano experta de Sesshomaru estaba sobre su cabeza buscando alguna herida, la otra mano estaba en su cintura impidiendo que se cayera.

—¿ Estas bien? — pregunto, aunque Rin ya sabía que se había cerciorado de que no se había roto nada.

—Si— alcanzó a responder mientras recuperaba la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y acomodo su escote donde debía de estar. Quizá hacer lo mismo con su bikini, claro que eso no le fue posible porque ya no lo tenía puesto.

—¿Buscas esto? — señaló con su mano la tela en forma de dos triangulos.

—Si, por favor.

Ella debió saber que el no se la daría.

—Es mio— afirmó guardandolo en su bolsillo.

—Sesshomaru, no puedo regresar sin nada debajo. Llevo un vestido — repuso afirmando lo obvio.

—¿Y quien dijo que vas a regresar?

—¿Como...?

Su pregunta quedo en el aire, o más bien en sus labios, ya que él volvió a besara, hasta dejarla sin aire. Y ella le correspondió.

—Te necesito — susurro en su boca.

—Esto...

—Vamos — ordenó con voz gutural.

La cogio de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

—Espera un momento.

Para su sorpresa, obedeció.

—No voy a ir contigo — su lado racional, o lo que quedaba de él habló por fin. No se iria con él a ninguna parte. No podía hacerlo y, menos aún sabiendo que había venido al hotel con una mujer.

—Rin, voy a hacerte mía. Tu decides si es aquí o en la suite — declaró, demasiado seguro, demasiado orgulloso. Tanto que a ella le heló la sangre que tuviera esa certeza, como si ella estuviera muriendo de ganas por acostarse con él.

—¿Y si no quiero? — lo desafío, no dispuesta a perder su orgullo.

El sonrió. Maldita sonrisa. Levanto su mano y le señaló sus dedos. Su cara se puso como un tomate.

—No necesitas que recuerde lo mojada que estás.

Malditos juegos sucios, no quería ver, oler, sus dedos. Su marca estaba impresa, aquella que decía cuanto disfrutaba y ansiaba sus caricias. Tres años sin sexo, deseándolo, le habían pasado factura y él se estaba aprovechando vilmente de ello.

—Bien, si quiero —admitió, no quería que se aventurase a ofrecerle alguna otra prueba de su deseo. Pero agregó —. Es solo lujuria, hace mucho tiempo que no...

—El mismo tiempo que yo, se perfectamente como te sientes.

Eso no se lo esperaba. El mismo tiempo que ella, ¿quería decir eso que él tampoco había estado con nadie más? Un brinquito de orgullo la invadió. Se detuvo solo cuando sintió que él la halo de nuevo. Había comenzado a caminar llevándola con él.

—Detente — le ordenó, pero él no hizo caso —. Sesshomaru, la intimidad para mí va más allá del deseo o la lujuria — debatió en vano —. Si no te detienes voy a gritar.

—No vas gritar y vas a venir conmigo por el simple hecho de que también te estas muriendo por el deseo.

—Ya te dije que para mi no funciona de esa manera. No quiero solo sexo.

Él se detuvo, como si estuviera pensando que responderle, se giro y clavo su mirada dorada sobre ella, sus ojos reflejaron la luna cuando dijo:

—Mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo los mismos, mi amor por ti es incluso más grande que el día en que te dije que quería casarme contigo. Tu sigues siendo la mujer con la quiero envejecer, la que sea la madre de mis hijos, aquella con quien comparta mi vida.

La respiración de Rin se detuvo, no se espera una declaración como esa.

—Un amor lleno de orgullo y superficiencia, un amor altivo. No gracias, prefiero algo más sencillo. Uno que sea capaz de admitir cuando se equivoca.

—Ya te dije que lo hice por tu bien.

—¿Mi bien? Maldita sea Sesshomaru, te parece saludable hacerle creer a tu pareja que estás con otra. Venir al viaje que le prometiste cuando le pediste matrimonio con otra. No, eso no fue por mi bien. Fue un maldito acto de crueldad justificado con algo absurdo.

—Quería que tuvieras una vida normal— masculló mirandola peligrosamente a los ojos.

—No piensas decirlo nunca — concluyó. Un deje de dolor se escucho en su voz, su rostro se apagó y su cuerpo busco separarse de él.

—¿Decir que? — inquirió impidiendole zafarse de su agarre. Por nada del mundo permitiría que ella se escapara.

—Dilo — insistió.

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? — alzó la voz, más de lo que había querido. Sin embargo su frustración había emitido su opinión sin consultarle.

—Qué lo sientes — respondió ella aún más alto, sintió que su muralla se rompía.

—Rin...

—Disculpate de una malita vez — ordenó —. Que sea sincero.

—Lo siento —pronunció, instintivamente la rodeo con sus brazos, ella no puso resistencia. En su mente busco todas las conversaciones que habían tenido después de la fiesta de compromiso; en todas le había expresado sus razones y, en ninguna pedido una disculpa —. Lamento lo que hice, lamento mentirte, no dejarte escoger lo querías hacer, siento el no estar a tu lado cuando Kade murió.

—Promete que nunca más volverás a apartarme.

—Rin... — ¿como prometer algo que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir? Para él su vida era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, haría lo que fuera para protegerla.

—¡Prometelo!

—Lo prometo, no más mentiras, te contaré todo... — después de decirlo se maldijo a si mismo por prometer le una mentira.

—No más Naraku, vigilancia, viajes extraños...

Él cerró los ojos.

—Esa es mi condición — afirmó ella.

—Vas a ser mi esposa, independientemente de Naraku, necesitarás protección —intento razonar.

—No he dicho que seré tu esposa.

—Mi novia, mi pareja, lo que sea te pondrá en el foco de la prensa. Necesitarás al menos un guardaespaldas.

—Solo uno. No los más de cinco que me vigilan a diario. No necesito que entre conmigo a la universidad, no pongas esa cara, se que hay uno que siempre entra. Puede simplemente tener una copia de mi horario y buscarme a la hora de salida — cedió dando por perdida la batalla.

—Bien— gruñó. Malditos los que estaban de encubiertos por dejarse descubrir por ella.

Por lo pronto se conformaría con ese avance.

La suite de Sesshomaru era más grande que la de ella y Kagome, la sala estaba limpia, tal y como si nadie se hubiera estado hospedado allí. Rin dejó su celular sobre la mesita de café después de enviarle un mensaje a Kagome de que no volvería esa noche. Entró con él al área de descanso, una cama King reinaba en el centro.

Sesshomaru se dejó caer en la cama sin gracia ni belleza, solo se echo ahí rebotando.

—Ven aquí — pidió estirando su brazo hacia ella.

Tomó su mano e hizo que se acostarás junto a él. Por un largo rato se dedico a acariciar su brazo y espalda consiguiendo que ella se relajarse por completo. Su mano se tornaba cada vez más lenta, como si estuviera entrando en el estado de sueño.

—Duérmete —susurro poniendose de lado frente a ella, le paso el brazo por la cintura y acomodo su cabeza cerca de ella.

—¿No querías...?

—Si, aun quiero —musito en su oído, haciéndo que el aire le causará cosquillas —. Solo que no es el momento. Para mi es suficiente dormir contigo.

—Para mi no — respondió ella empujándolo hasta que su espalda tocase el colchón y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Hacer el amor con Sesshomaru en el pasado había estado bien, su experiencia con él fue magnífica, incluso su primera vez él la volvió mágica. Sin embargo, nunca había entendido porqué el decía que el dolor hacia que se contuviera o que no podía hacerle lo que él quería.

Esa noche, Rin comprobó cada una de sus palabras en el pasado.

Al principio la dejo tomar el control. Sobre él, ella sentía su ereccion, marcaba el ritmo de los besos y lo que él podía o no tocar. Su orgullo femenino rugia de placer cuando él empujaba su cadera hacia arriba buscando su contacto o cuando de su garganta salía un suave gemidos a duras penas audible. Rin besaba su boca, su mandíbula, mordisqueo su oreja, su manzana de adán. Era música para sus oídos escuchar su respiración, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

Con su ego en alto bajo más, se detuvo por un momento para desabotonar su camisa, siempre vistiendo impecable. Paso sus manos por su duro pecho, exploro sus formas y se excito aún más al ver la forma masculina que descendía y se perdía en el borde de sus pantalones. Sin pensarlo quito los botones que la separaban de lo que quería ver.

Aún orgullosa dejo su rastro de besos mojados hasta el lugar donde su bóxer mantenía oculto su miembro. Rin, con un atrevimiento desconocido lo liberó de su encierro. Su ereccion se irguió imponente, prometiendo placer.

Segura que lo que quería, la tomó en sus manos. Sesshomaru soltó un respiro profundo, tan audible que por un momento ella pensó que lo había lastimado. Al ver que solo era placer comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo. Después de un minuto decidió probar cuanto cabía en su boca.

Sesshomaru lanzó un gemidos gutural y empujó su cadera hundiendose así más dentro de su boca. Ella decidió mover su lengua y combinarla con una subida y bajada de sus labios en su miembro.

Cómo si le hubiera quemado, Sesshomaru la aparto, la tumbo de espaldas y le dijo :

—Un poco más y esta noche se habría acabado demasiado temprano —su voz no parecía la suya.

Con parsimonia, se dedico a desvestirla. Acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo y no dejaba por nada sín atención.

Sus besos se tornaban cada vez más salvajes, primitivos.

Se besaron hasta quedar sin respiración. Aunque en una parte sabían que se necesitaban el uno al otro más que al propio aire.

Él se acomodo sobre ella y comenzó a empujar en su entrada, apretó los puños a ambos lados de Rin para controlarse, la deseaba demasiado y quería hundirse lo más pronto posible pero, sabia que después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia su carne se había vuelto a contraer. Intentaba ser suave solo que escucharla gemir y arquearse de esa manera lo estaba volviendo loco. El mometo de su caída fue cuando Rin clavo sus talones en el colchón empujando su cadera hacia arriba habiéndolo entrar más, respondiendo con un gruñido, se enterró por completo en ella.

Rin gritó y lo aferro con las piernas.

Sesshomaru movió sus caderas en un baile frenético por el placer. Rin se movía al compás de su danza, sus bocas se encontraban de tanto en tanto, las manos de ella se apretaban en su espalda y nalgas, las de él masajeaban sus pechos y caderas. Y, cuando Rin sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar el órgasmo, él se detuvo saliendo de ella y levantándose de la cama.

Rin le lanzó una mirada de confusión, él sólo sonrió y la halo para que quedara en el borde de la cama, le puso unas almohadas debajo de su cadera para elevarla y que quedara a la altura de la suya.

Comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo, lento y fuerte, haciéndola gemir más alto de lo que hubiese podido controlar. Cada embestida le proporcionaba un delicioso cosquilleo, las manos de Sesshomaru mantenían sus piernas abiertas, el verse de esa manera y ver el poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella elevo su excitation al punto de no poder retenerlo más. Alcanzó el órgasmo sonoramente, sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente. Se sentía como si hubiera aterrizado sobre una nube, estaba cansada y creía que no podría moverse hasta dentro de un mes.

Sin embargo, ese no era precisamente el plan de su acompañante. De la misma forma que al principio hizo que se volteara pegando su pecho al colchón, las almohadas quedado ahora sobre su vientre, las puntas de sus pies en el piso, las manos de Sesshomaru masejando sus nalgas. Volvió a entrar en ella, rápido, duró, endemoniadamente delicioso. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, sus manos arrugaron las sábanas. Él iba cada vez más rápido y luego descendía hasta casi salirse y cuando estaba casi inmóvil, apretaba sus nalgas y volvía a hundirse duro y fuerte.

Rin estaba mareada, jadeante. Sesshomaru le cogio una de sus piernas y la monto en la cama, de esa manera con sus embestidas tocaba su punto más sensible. Un segundo órgasmo la golpeó, más fuerte que el primero, más duradero, más agotador. Él gruñó detrás de ella y lo sintió quedarse quieto dentro. Su sexo palpitaba por el placer recibido acariciando su miembro inmóvil, todavía lo sentía duro, aunque ella sabía que él también había llegado al órgasmo.

Él se dejó caer en la cama llevándosela con él. Acariciando su cabello, sus brazos. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho sintiéndose llena, segura. Sabía que lo amaba y que nunca podría hacer eso con nadie más, que tonta había sido al quererse engañar.

Sabía que para él esto también había sido mucho más que sexo. Se había entregado a ella de la misma forma.

—Eres un salvaje — lo reprendió en broma.

—No tienes idea desde hace cuanto tiempo quería hacerte eso —confesó, sonriendo y apretandola más a él.

—Me alegra de que lo hayas hecho — al decir eso, dio gracias a al cielo de que las luces estuviesen apagadas y fuese incapaz de ver su rubor. Esa noche había hecho cosas que nunca se había imaginado hacer y, en definitiva cosas que solo podía permitirle y disfrutar con él.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, cada uno saciandose de la presencia del otro, sintiéndose, aspirando su aroma, llenándose el vacío de no haberse tenido por tanto tiempo.

Rin se despertó en medio de la madrugada, o por lo menos fue lo que sintió cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba un poco desorientada y somnolienta. Un fuerte brazo descansaba sobre su abdomen, el rubor subió a sus mejillas al recordar lo que había sucedido unas horas o minutos atrás. Después de terminar la primera vez, lo habían vuelto a hacer no una, sino varias y, habían utilizado prácticamente toda la habitación y sus "accesorios" incluido el piso.

Ella se obligó a levantarse aunque era lo último que deseaba, su vejiga jugaba sucio y todo lo que quería era hacer pis. Fue al baño cuidándose de no hacer ruido, una tarea difícil para los dolores que llevaba su cuerpo, la evidencia de la actividad física que había tenido lugar. al salir no pudo evitar ver la luz de su teléfono en la otra sala, lo cogio y vio la pantalla.

Tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de Kagome, un mensaje:

"Rin, lo siento. ¿Dónde estás? He discutido con Inuyasha. ¡Te necesito!"

2:49am

Las llamadas eran de unos minutos antes al texto.

El celular marcaba las 4:16 puede que aún estuviera a tiempo.

Respondió:

"Aquí estoy, dime, ¿Cómo estás?"

La respuesta de Kagome llegó de inmediato.

"Estoy en el estacionamiento, me dijeron que dentro de poco comienzan a llegar los taxis. Por favor, ven. Te necesito amiga"

"Voy para allá, espérame"

Se mordisqueo los labios antes de comenzar a vestirse. No era la manera de terminar esa noche. Probablemente Sesshomaru se enfadaria, no, de seguro iba a enfadarse, enojarse, molestarse y todos sus demás sinónimos. Pero, si se arriesgaba a despertarse podía ir a decirle a Inuyasha y ella quería hablar primero con Kagome. Tal vez y su ex cuñado, bueno, ya no tan ex, había hecho una de sus tonterías y Kagome solo se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Debía hablar con ella antes.

Terminó de vestirse y no se arriesgo a dar un beso de despedida, con cuidado abrió la puerta, se deslizó a través y la cerró suavemente.

El estacionamiento estaba vacío, al igual que casi todo el hotel, a esa hora solo estaban dos personas en la recepción y dos más por allí cerca. Vio al personal de seguridad y les hizo señas de que iba por su auto.

Kagome no se veía por ningún lado, busco su celular para textearle de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

Esa definitivamente no era la voz de Kagome.

—¿Por qué Rin? ¿Por qué? — gruñó la vos detrás de ella.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su teléfono quedó estrellado contra el pavimento. Sus pulmones comenzaron a trabajar a toda velocidad. Las manos del hombre estaban sobre sus brazos, estrujadola de tal manera que sabía que le dejaría marcas.

—Me estas lastimando.

—Eso quiero, lastimarte como tu lo haces conmigo.

—Koga, en verdad me estas asustado. Ya sueltame.

—Eso no es posible, gracias a ti — su agarre se hizo más fuerte —. Le dije que estaba enamorado de ti, que me permitiera tenerte y, ¿Sabes que? Dijo que si. Pero ahora, ya eso no es posible.

—No entiendo de qué hablas— repuso sin comprender de quién estaba hablando —. Sueltame, por favor —suplico al borde del llanto.

—Sólo mírate las marcas que te dejo.

—Dejame ir.

—No palomita, eso ya no es posible.

En la confusión ella lucho, contra sus manos, sus brazos. Lo pateó, rasguñó e hizo todo para librarse de la opresión que le quitaba cada vez más oxígeno.

Pronto la luz se apagó.

Cuando Sesshomaru se despertó la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación. Busco la dulce presencia que lo había acompañado durante la noche.

No había nadie a su lado, ni en la habitación o en la suite completa.

Rin no estaba allí y él estaba a punto de descubrir que su peor pesadilla se había convertido en realidad.

* * *

**Y llegamos al punto final... Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Me costó bastante escribir el lemon, quería que fuese fogoso y real en el sentido de que tenían mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, deseando e imaginando hacer cosas que buscaron hacer a la primera oportunidad...**

**Estoy nerviosa por leer sus comentarios.**

**Besos.**

**Cuídense! **


	44. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 45**

Desde hacía más de tres años no caía en sueño profundo, se había hecho común para él, despertarse por cualquier ruido, movimiento, cambio de temperatura. Sin embargo, esa noche, se había quedado dormido tan profundamente que no había notado el momento en el que el calor a su lado se había ido, tampoco noto los pasos en la habitación y, mucho menos, noto cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró.

Tal vez se debió al cansancio físico por la actividad que había tenido lugar, o tal vez fue la sensación de seguridad de tener aquello que más deseaba proteger a su lado, justo debajo de sus brazos. Quizás fue la liberación de endorfinas que lo sedaron haciéndolo caer rendido. Por el motivo que fuere, solo valía el resultado del mismo:

No se había dado cuenta que su acompañante había dejado la habitación.

Lo primero que hizo al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba en la cama fue buscarla en la suite. Nada. No estaba su ropa o algo que le perteneciere.

Lo siguiente fue llamarla a su teléfono, fue directo al buzón de voz. En ese momento comenzó a temer que algo le hubiera pasado.

Le envió un texto dándole los buenos días y preguntándole donde estaba. A lo mejor solo se había ido por vergüenza con Kagome, durante el tiempo que mantuvieron relaciones en la mansión, ella solo había amanecido una sola vez con él, siempre se escabullía en la madrugada para que nadie notara que dormían juntos. Era probable que eso fuere lo que había sucedido.

Sin ducharse se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió a buscarla. No quería perder tiempo.

Eran las 9:17am cuando llego a uno de los restaurantes donde servían el desayuno. No estaba. Busco en el segundo y no había rastro de ella a la que si vio fue Giselle que lo miraba de manera inquisitiva desde la mesa donde desayunaba.

— ¿—Vas a contarme lo que paso? — pregunto ella con picardía una vez que se sentó en su mesa.

La noche anterior se habían separado justo cuando vieron a Rin caminar sola por la playa hacia el faro. Desde donde habían estado, ella claramente habría podido ver como caminaban juntos de regreso al hotel.

— Por la hora en la que apareces, supongo que algo bueno— agregó ella al ver que él no respondía.

— Nos reconciliamos — dijo al fin.

— Felicidades — comento Giselle dándole un mordisco a su tostada —. Un momento, si se reconciliaron ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No me malinterpretes, no me molesta tu compañía es solo que no le veo sentido.

— Se durmió conmigo pero no amaneció a mi lado. ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

— No, ni a ninguno de su grupo. Se supone que regresan hoy a Tokio, quizás están organizando su partida.

— Su vuelo es a las 5, tienen tiempo de sobra para venir a desayunar. Iré a buscarlos a la playa.

Media hora después estaba en las mismas circunstancias; sin saber nada de Rin y sin haber visto a Inuyasha. Los mensajes seguían sin ser contestados y las llamadas seguían cayendo al buzón. Era posible que ella siguiera durmiendo, lo que no cuadraba era que el grupo entero hubiese desaparecido.

Tras consultar en la administración confirmo que el grupo seguía en el hotel,

Ninguno había hecho el check out.

Al diablo, iría a buscarla a su habitación.

Toco con los nudillos sin conseguir respuesta. La llamo. Nada. A esas alturas estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Se arrepintió de no haber configurado su tarjeta para que abierta la puerta de esa habitación.

Antes de hacerlo y quedar como un maniático decidió llamar a Inuyasha. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que su hermano menor respondiera.

Inuyasha estaba envuelto en las sabanas cuando su celular lo despertó.

— Hola — su voz se escuchaba adormilada.

"No digas quien soy"

— Ok— afirmo confundido aun por el sueño.

"¿Sabes dónde está Rin?" escucho preguntar a su hermano.

— Eeeehh en su habitación, supongo — en realidad no la veía desde anoche.

"¿Supones?"

— Anoche se quedó hablando con Koga… No lo sé, no la he visto hoy— admitió.

"No la has visto. Maldición Inuyasha se supone que ella está viajando contigo" el tono de Sesshomaru era como un regaño, justo como le hablaba cuando lo reprendía por alguna

— Rin no es una niña, deja de pensar en ella como tal.

"¿Podrías llamar a tu novia y preguntarle donde esta Rin?" agregó ignorando olímpicamente su sugerencia.

— No lo sabe — respondió de inmediato.

"Pregúntale."

— Está durmiendo a mi lado, pasamos la noche juntos. Deja la maldita paranoia, anoche se quedo con Koga, tal vez está con él y no ha salido por eso.

"No se quedó con Koga, no esta en su habitación o en alguna área común" repuso con certeza.

Inuyasha supo en ese momento que Sesshomaru estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo

Si Rin no estaba con ellos entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

Dos horas después en el área de vigilancia de cámaras del hotel a Inuyasha le supo cómo un dejavu, Sesshomaru estaba pegado a las pantallas buscando a Rin en las pantallas. La probabilidad de encontrarla no era muy alta puesto que no todas las áreas tenían cámaras de video. Como había pensado en los videos no la registraban.

— Détente ahí — ordeno Sesshomaru—. Acércalo.

— Es ella— grito Kagome.

— Que rayos hacia Rin a las cuatro de la mañana en el Lobi.

— Todo indica que salió por su propio pie del hotel— hablo un oficial que trabajaba para el resort—. Sera muy difícil que la policía inicie una búsqueda. Tendrán que esperar las horas reglamentarias.

Por la cara que puso Sesshomaru aquello no le gusto para nada, él se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su hermano mayor y, a decir verdad el también estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No era normal que ella hubiese salido sola del hotel. La noche anterior solo había pensado en pasar la noche con su prometida, por ello no repararon en dejar a Rin sola con Koga e irse a una habitación diferente de la que estuvieron compartiendo. Kagome le había enviado un texto a Rin diciéndole que no dormiría en la suite, él hizo lo mismo con Koga quien decía que la había dejado en la playa alrededor de la media noche y ahora estaba afuera del cuarto puesto que su hermano no lo había dejado entrar.

Afuera, no quedaba mucho rastro de la joven. Ninguno de los trabajadores la había visto volver, ningún taxista creía haberla llevado a algún lado. Tal y como lo había dicho el oficial, la policía local alegaba que tenían que esperar el tiempo reglamentario para hacer una denuncia. Para ese momento él estaba al borde de la desesperación, si no tenia noticias de Rin pronto, iba a volverse loco.

¿Por qué se había ido de la suite?

En el video había un elemento que resaltaba; Rin estaba viendo su móvil cuando caminaba por el lobi. La pregunta era; ¿Quién era la persona con la que hablaba?

— ¿Crees que fue el chico?— le pregunto Giselle cuando se lo comento.

—No creo que fuera directamente él — respondió sabiendo que ella se estaba refiriendo a Koga —. Podría resultar obvio porque es la persona que sospechamos que tiene un contacto con Naraku.

— Tal vez se dio cuenta de su pequeña aventura, de igual forma estamos a pocos minutos de averiguarlo.

— Lo más probable es que haya creado algún tipo de engaño para hacerla salir.

—Golpear eso no va a regresártela — observo Giselle —. Ahora más que nunca necesitar tener la cabeza en frio sobre todo después de enterarnos que la fiesta fue cancelada.

La fiesta, casi había olvidado la verdadera razón de su visita a Okinawa.

Unos metros más allá, Kagome luchaba por hacer que su celular emitiera una llamada. Después de reiniciarlo por tercera vez un mensaje llegó. La hora; 4:26 am "Voy para allá espérame"

—Inuyasha… acaba de llegarme un texto de Rin, mira la hora.

—Mierda. Sesshomaru… — su hermano dirigió su atención a él de inmediato—. Creo que ya se a quien le estaba escribiendo Rin.

En ese momento todo cuadro, Koga sabía que Kagome estaba con Inuyasha, así que se aprovechó de eso.

— Entrégalo al oficial — ordeno Sesshomaru —. Si tenemos suerte esa será la prueba que necesitamos para iniciar el protocolo de búsqueda.

— Lo siento— se disculpó Kagome.

— No es tu culpa — respondió su novio envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Eran mas de la seis de la tarde cuando el pequeño niño se le acerco. En ese momento cada una de las personas a su alrededor eran conscientes de lo desesperado que estaba, todos estaban preguntándole a cada persona que veían si habían visto a Rin esa mañana. El niño era parte de un grupo de Pescadores del área, su aspecto desaliñado y desgarbado hizo que Giselle retrocediera cuando se paró a su lado. Sin embargo, él se quedó quieto escuchando la voz infantil.

— En la madrugada la lancha de los carroñeros llevaban a una chica con ellos — señalo el muchacho debajo de la maraña de cabello pelirrojo.

— Shippo — una mujer de mediana edad corrió hacia el niño—. No le preste atención, los niños inventan mucho.

Sesshomaru no la dejo llevárselo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

El niño miro a la mujer.

—Ellos llevaban a una chica dormida con ellos, mi papá dijo que no dijera nada porque los carroñeros se enojarían.

En una lancha, con todo el tiempo que habían perdido Rin podría estar en cualquier parte de Japón.

Balanceo, balanceo, paso, balanceo. Nauseas. Confusión. ¿Estaba dormida o despierta? El suelo raspaba, sus manos dolían, su brazo entumecido ¿Estaba parte de su peso debajo de su brazo? Nauseas, de nuevo. Vomitaría en cualquier momento. Respiraba con dificultad, como si estuviera en un lugar confinado donde el oxígeno era limitado. Intento moverse. El suelo raspo. Olor a mojado, sudor y pescado. Definitivamente era olor a pescado. Balanceo más fuerte. Su cuerpo debilitado resbalo por el suelo rasposo y se golpeó con la pared igual de rigurosa. Era madera, vieja y mojada. Quiso mover su brazo entumecido, enseguida se dio cuenta del motivo por el que su peso recaía sobre él. Sus manos estaban atadas, una ligera sensación de pánico la invadió. Estiro sus piernas para encontrarse con que no podía extenderlas por completo. Más pánico. Provo alzarlas, el resultado fue el mismo. Estaba metida en una caja de madera con las manos atadas a la espalda. No podía ver nada, unos halos de luz se colaban por algunas partes del techo de su caja, sin embargo, no le servía para nada. La oscuridad era su acompañante estrella. Balanceo, más fuerte. Gimió al volverse a resbalar y golpearse la frente.

Con cada segundo que pasaba su lucidez volvía a ella. Su mente se iba aclarando al compás de cada movimiento de lo que ahora estaba segura que era un barco. Escuchaba movimiento por encima de ella, varias veces había sentido las pisadas justo sobre su rostro, lo que quería decir que no estaba en una caja, más bien era un compartimiento bajo el suelo del que obviamente, era un barco viejo. Eran al menos tres personas, lo supo por los diferentes puntos de dónde venían las vibraciones. Se quedó callada, guardándose sus quejidos ante cada golpe. Pego sus rodillas al pecho e intento pasar las manos por debajo de sus nalgas. Bingo, sus manos estaban ahora al frente Ahora necesitaba encontrar la forma de salir de la caja podrida. Espero pacientemente a que los pasos cesaran, su mayor temor era que ellos entraran primero por ella. Si eso sucedía, tendría muy poco tiempo para golpear, patear, aruñar o lo que fuere necesario para crearse un espacio para correr.

La espera termino súbitamente. Rin no había sentido la vibración de los pasos o el crujir de la madera anunciando a alguien acercándose. Solo vio la luz de golpe, directo sobre sus ojos. Brinco por el repentino golpe de aire frio.

—Sabía que la perra estaba despierta — celebró la persona que había alzado la tapa.

A ella le costó adaptar su vista pero en cuanto sintió una mano tocarla, comenzó a patear. Con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

—Maldita.

El hombre ya no estaba sobre ella. Rin aprovecho el momento para levantarse. Correr, todo lo que necesitaba era correr hasta encontrar una salida. Lo más probable era que tuviera que lanzarse al mar, en todo caso, haría lo que fuera necesario para librarse de ellos.

— Déjala — ordeno otro hombre al que Rin no había visto—. Quiero ver lo que va a hacer.

El pasillo estaba vacío, era angosto y oscuro, perfecto para sus ojos. Olía a moho y a pescado. Al final vio las escaleras, las subió con cuidado de no resbalar. La madera crujía a cada paso, su adrenalina disparada. La luz la golpeo como un rayo. La cegó al punto de no ver bien a donde avanzaba. Tropezó con algo. Cayo de bruces al suelo. El dolor, el mareo, su cabeza dando vueltas. No podía quedarse en el suelo lamentándose, debía alcanzar la baranda que la llevaría al agua. La brida que sostenía sus manos lastimo su piel en cuanto se apoyó en el piso, ignoro el nuevo dolor y siguió su camino. Iba dispuesta a arrojarse hasta que un brazo fuerte la cogió por la cintura. El hombre la doblaba en altura y peso.

— Debo decir que me he enamorado de tu voluntad. Patear a Mukotsu y salir corriendo de esa forma… ufff me la ha puesto dura— el aliento lascivo del hombre se situó en su nuca — es una lástima que no pueda hacértelo bombom. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no pueda tocarte un poco.

El pánico esta vez fue intenso. Rin comenzó a retorcerse en el momento en el que su captor metió las manos por debajo de su escote apretando uno de sus senos.

—Renkotsu. Basta — ordeno una voz masculina por encima de ellos— suéltala.

— Va a arrojarse al mar.

—No, no lo hará. A menos que quieras morir. No hay tierra firme en kilómetros morirás antes de llegar.

Rin volvió su mirada hacia el frente. Todo lo que veía era agua. Su respiración se agito y sin poder controlarlo vomitó, una, dos, tres veces. Vomito hasta que su estómago le dolió y sin darse cuenta sus ojos de volvieron a cerrar.

De nuevo se sentía mareada, su mente había ido y venido varias veces sin recuperar la conciencia. Percibió un olor a incienso a su alrededor, su espalda recostada a algún lado le indico que estaba sentada, ya no tenía calambres en los brazos pero si en los hombros. Estaba atada de nuevo con las manos a la espalda, el plástico que la lastimaba le confirmo que otra vez habían usado bridas para inmovilizarla, una en las muñecas y otra más arriba, más ajustada para que no pudiera correrla para volver a pasar sus brazos hacia delante. Sus parpados parecían estar pegados. Tenía leves recuerdos de alguien acercándole una pajilla para que bebiera agua, recordaba el líquido en sus labios. No era consciente del tiempo, solo sabía que ya no se balanceaba y que olía a incienso.

La pajilla volvió de nuevo a su boca, esta vez sabía a sopa, sorbió el líquido salado porque su estómago ardía. La pajilla se fue al terminar su propósito. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer? No lo sabía. Su conciencia regresaba a ella progresivamente. Lo primero que noto fue que ya no olía a incienso. Sus parpados se volvieron más livianos. Pronto, pudo abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación de estilo clásico japonés, se veía abandonada. Como si hacía mucho tiempo alguien no la hubiese habitado. Una lámpara alta era la que proporcionaba luz. Se sentía débil y mareada. A medida que su mente de activaba se dio cuenta de que la habían despertado a propósito, puesto que lo que la mantenía sedada era el incienso.

¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?

Trato de recordar que era lo ultimo que había pasado antes de despertarse, en su memoria, se vio en la playa. Había estado en Okinawa con sus amigos, después había discutido con Koga y estaba en el faro. Sesshomaru. Sus ojos dorados iluminados por la luna invadieron sus pensamientos. Habían hecho el amor y ella se había quedado dormida a su lado. ¿Por qué, entonces, estaba ahí? Recordó que se había levantado, el mensaje de Kagome y haber salido al estacionamiento. Después vino una discusión, con Koga. Luego de eso no recordaba mas. ¿Estaría Koga secuestrado también? Quienes estaban en el barco bien podrían ser piratas y este probablemente era su escondite. Tenía que encontrar la forma de soltarse, Koga también podría estar en peligro.

La puerta se abrió. Los piratas habían vuelto.

Para sorpresa de Rin la figura que entro distaba mucho de los desgarbados piratas que había visto en el barco.

Esta persona llevaba un traje de etiqueta negro, impecable a simple vista. Su rostro estaba tapado por una máscara.

—Me alegro que estés despierta — esa voz ya la había escuchado antes.

El sonido de un obturador la distrajo. Le había tomado una foto, para su rescate, tal vez. Oh Dios, Sesshomaru iba a volverse loco. Necesitaba escapar.

— Si sigues haciendo eso terminaras lastimada y no queremos preocupar de mas a Sesshomaru— ¿Cómo? Ese hombre conocía el nombre de su Sesshomaru. Una alarma se encendió en ella como una luz cegadora. Comenzó a hiperventilar al tiempo que trataba de relacionar esa voz con alguien.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó, sorprendiéndose de que su voz hubiera salido con tanta firmeza.

—Tan rápido se ha olvidado de mí, Rin.

No podía ser. Eso no era posible.

— ¿Sin palabras? — se burló el hombre.

En ese momento se quitó la máscara. Lo primero que Rin vio fueron los extremadamente malvados ojos carmesí.

—Naraku— musito. Incrédula.

Todo ese tiempo Sesshomaru había tenido razón.

Naraku estaba vivo.

* * *

**Y Sesshomaru tenia razon, Naraku seguia con vida y ahora tiene a Rin.**

**Actualizare pronto lo prometo.**

**Besos!**

**Cuidense.**


End file.
